The Games That Daughters Play
by jokergurl92
Summary: (Sequel to Lions Slaughtered by Lambs) In this third installment, a motherly Allegra and an indifferent Joker train a frightened, morally-constructed 15-year-old Hannah into a dangerous protege...But not all things go according to plan. Rated M for murder, language, disturbing themes, and smut. XD
1. Change of Plans

(Sequel to _Lions Slaughtered By Lambs_)

The Games That Daughters Play

Chapter 1: Change of Plans

–

Author's Note: _First story is called _Games That Daddies Play. _The Second is_ Lions Slaughtered By Lambs_. This is the third installment. If you've not read any of those two, I can __guarantee__ that you will lose all understanding of past references and the disturbing details I include in my stories. So I advise reading them before reading this one. For those who've been with me, welcome to the third sequel—I'm happy I changed my mind, regarding the writing of this. :-) Please Read and Review—I'll keep updating but I update faster when I know there are people who like it! :D _

_(())_

The van stopped at a rest stop, ten miles out of Gotham City. They weren't leaving the city, only temporarily, long enough to—as Joker instructed—'_get some supplies_'. The van was parked outside two buildings, which stood side-by-side, as though they were meant for one another. The first building was a gas station that was interconnected with a Subway. Who on earth would come all the way out in the sticks for a sub sandwich, gasoline, and then take a two minute step to the motel beside the gas station? Those who say they would were probably looking for a sweet getaway from unhappy marriages.

Likely, that was the reason why the two cars parked outside that aforementioned inn seemed to be there. While most of the group was quiet, Allegra stepped out of the van. She was dressed in the same mannerisms of the dead cop, Lawson. Having stripped his gear, his blood stained her clothes, but to her lucky stars, the clothing was all black. She made a measure to step out of the van alone, but almost the moment she had planted her boots to the concrete ground, she felt movement behind her.

It was Hannah, softly whimpering.

Hannah was fifteen years old, adorning tangled sandy blonde hair that dropped all the way to her shoulders; her eyes were expressively wide and bright blue, the type that would make a man fall to his knees. In a few years, she could—and probably would. Right now, she was no talker; Two months ago, according to the dark-skinned nurse that sat on the former Doctor Crane's lap, Hannah had a bad scrape with the now-deceased Jake. Suffering that sexual assault, and the declarative past rape from her father, Hannah was no talker; instead, she refused to leave Allegra's side.

Hannah had become attached to her immediately: not only because Allegra had began mothering her, which had started when she killed Jake in cold blood (not even Joker wanted to know the details of that little scheme) but also for when Hannah first saw Allegra in the cafe Allegra had pounced and beaten the shit out of Jake when he shoved her to the ground. That kind of dominance comforted Hannah, admiring Allegra for her aggression. Accompanied with the knowledge of Allegra's reputation, Hannah knew she, too, had immoral affairs with her father at the bleak age of five to ten years old.

Rebecca, the aforementioned nurse, had indirectly stated that when a father raped his daughter, one could either end up fearful and rejected like Hannah, or brace it as a sick fantasy, like Allegra. Either way, it wasn't a good outcome.

Hannah, seeing Allegra leave just for a second, suddenly whimpered, moving towards the car door. Joker, who sat beside her in the late Dr. Leon's uniform, took Hannah's shoulder, intentionally more gentle than he would've with someone else. Even at this less than harmless gesture, Hannah squeaked, and nearly fell out of the van to get away from the man.

Joker didn't scare Hannah, not his face or his reputation...if Hannah even knew the reputations of the people she sat in the car with for that matter. It wasn't him as a person; Hannah seemed to be afraid of all men...who could blame her? With her father's rape and Jake's illegitimate act towards her. Joker smiled at the reaction, but Allegra heard it.

She walked back to the car, smiling sweetly at Hannah. Hannah was an inch shorter than Allegra, but she looked every bit like a six-year-old as she began crying.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked quickly.

"Don't worry, Sweetums," said Gus from the passenger seat; in his Southern accent, he might have been able to charm the sweetest of scared little girls; if he hadn't reached out to touch her comfortingly. The act alone made Hannah scream.

"_Don't touch me! Get away!"_

"Hannah!" Allegra snapped when Hannah began to crawl out of the van—to do anything but see Allegra leave her.

"You can't leave—you can't!" Hannah began crying.

Joker watched Hannah with a less than interested expression. While he did find the girl's attitude annoying (he was a bit entertained by how quickly Hannah became so attached to his lieutenant), he just hoped that through a little motherly love from Allegra, Hannah would get out of this post-abandonment stage. If not...well...

"I won't be gone long." Allegra cooed; her tone was achingly soft, as though she spoke to a fret baby. She touched Hannah's face, stroking the soft skin, noticing for a second that the curves of her lips were so pointed downward, the happiness that could make Hannah look so beautiful was barely grazing the surface, even if the girl wanted it badly.

What did that all mean exactly? It was simple: Hannah didn't believe her.

"I'll go with her," said Richard, as a way of comforting Hannah; he began unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the driver's seat. Richard was of African American descent, with flawless skin minus the brief scarring and past gun shot wounds acquired through working with the Joker in the past year—the brief accounts he had with Batman had given both Gus, Red, and himself a few scars to remind them how brutal the Dark Knight can be, aside from his moral leash. As Richard climbed out of the car and walked around, Gus nodded and stepped out of the car too, vowing to look after Allegra to ensure a safe return.

The clown made a derisive scoff—Allegra was only going into the shop for crying out loud!

Meanwhile, as Joker watched his men accompany Allegra's back (For she was still attempting to convince Hannah that she would only be a minute), he glanced beside him and saw Johnathan Cra—er, _Scarecrow, _talk softly to Rebecca.

Allegra and Joker broke out Crane for the purpose of doing so—they really didn't need that doctor, but Rebecca seemed to think otherwise. Initially reluctant but passively attracted to Allegra's more aggressive side, Rebecca had originally been Allegra and Joker's nurse. That was, until she turned to their side when Allegra offered her things her dead boyfriend (Conner, the cheating twit) couldn't: Freedom, and acceptance—Rebecca had a history of miscarriages, unintentional, of course; for this, Conner would neither let her go nor marry her out of love. That was settled earlier with his dead body, and the corpse of the receptionist he'd been fucking throughout.

Joker sighed, starting to get annoyed. However, before he started to intervene, Allegra had taken Hannah in a midway hug, and told her: "Momma won't leave you, Hannah. Trust me; I'll be back, you'll see. Until then, stay with him."

"I don't want to be left alone with..."

Joker grinned—despite Hannah's haywire hysterical moment, the girl had a point. Who would voluntarily stay with him? Well, other than all of _these_ people.

"You won't be alone. You have Rebecca."

"She can't protect me," said Hannah earnestly; her voice broke, "She didn't_ last _time."

Hearing her, Rebecca stopped speaking with Crane and glanced at Hannah as though there was some blame being placed on her for what happened between Hannah and Jake. In a way, there was, but not the way Hannah surely meant it.

"Stay with Joker." Allegra told her. "No one will touch you."

"But, Mom..."

Allegra smiled endearingly. Hannah realized what she had said; her cheeks, which had been sickly white, had flushed an incredible red hue, embarrassed. Joker looked up at the roof of the car, wondering how long this would take. If they didn't do _something_ he would definitely make it so.

"Oh for god's sake," Joker muttered. He looked at Allegra impatiently. "Take the girl with you, Allegra; otherwise, we'll be here all day."

Allegra gave him a look then her eyes reverted to Hannah, who quickly, upon Joker's permission, stepped out of the car and held on tightly to Allegra's belt loops Before she turned to leave with Richard and Gus, Joker snatched Allegra's arm, pulling her back. When she looked at him again, expected a chiding, the expression on Joker's face softened from irritability (most likely directed at the complaining child) to one that needed to be understood _perfectly_.

"I have an idea." Joker told her.

"I'm not killing her." Allegra replied coldly.

Joker blinked, smiling at her suddenly, saying, "While that _has_ crossed my mind recently, that's not what I was going to say."

Allegra glanced at Hannah, who was invading her bubble by pressing her body as close as she could against her; her arms were wrapped tightly around Allegra's stomach, hoping they'd never separate. Joker smirked when Allegra released the smallest of annoyed sighs.

"Let's have a little fun before we lay low, hm?" Joker asked. To prove his point, he began to move out of the van. Allegra parted the waves so he jumped out with the eagerness of a wayward teenager, glancing at Red, who was still in the middle seat at the front, then he glanced at Rebecca, and Crane.

"Coming along?" asked Joker sardonically, seeing the tightly wound arms of the two. They certainly were getting along well. The frazzled nurse, the psycho-pharmacologist. What were the odds that they would make such a great duo, besides Rebecca's quick nature to startle, and Crane's love for manipulating fear, despite his lack of muscular dexterity and lanky disposition.

"I thought we were leaving," Crane stated.

Joker gave him an obvious look.

"Right," said Crane, glancing at Rebecca. "_Another_ change of plans." He found the clown's improvisation and quick change of plans a little inconvenient to his nature; while he was a flexible man—with the hours he used to keep at Arkham when _he_ was still the administrator of the remarkable industry, he was used to a _little_ inconvenience—this doctor wanted a mild blueprint of what would happen day-to-day. Why, not just an hour ago, they were going back to a shack in which Red, Gus, and Richard had harbored when their leaders, Allegra and Joker, had been sent to Arkham for unsuccessful rehabilitation.

"Do we have to get out of the car?" Rebecca asked Crane; her face touched against his briefly to indicate some loving gesture.

Joker leaned against the frame of the car door, giving them a mild look of irritation.

"Between this kid giving me a headache, Allegra's insistence on keeping her around, and having to listen to you two love birds talk about future and the probability of having kids of your own, I'm _this to showing you __**what real fear feels like**_**.**"

As he spoke, Joker was getting more irritable. Talking things out was never his style; he liked to hit and be hit. As his tone became darker and deeper, Rebecca started to be afraid, her eyes widening real big and Crane smiled sarcastically.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Crane replied unhappily.

"That's sweet," Joker mocked, "You thought there was an alternative."

He stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He brushed past Allegra, who caught his arm. He stared at the hand on his arm before he slowly looked up at her; the expression on his face was dangerous, so Allegra let him go.

Allegra moved Hannah from her leg, offering her hand in substitute for one ligament with which she needed to walk. Hannah looked at it curiously, glancing at Joker with a substantial amount of uncertainty, then took the hand; her grip was firm, but not as tight as her arms had been around her stomach.

"Grumpy, much?" Allegra asked him.

"At this point," Joker uttered to her, "I'm too tired to even have a _little_ fun."

Crane approached him from behind saying, "Oh, let me guess. We're on Plan Z now."

Joker glanced at Crane, as though just realizing he was with them.

"You know, it'd be great if we could just go through with one plan," said Crane pointedly. He indicated the gas station and motel inn that were beside each other. "How about we just get a few refreshments, get a few rooms, and then lay low right here? It's less work, less effort, and..."

Joker rolled his eyes—apparently, he had enough backtalk. He sighed in audible frustration, taking Crane by the neck of his orange uniform, and pushed the doctor gainst one of the gas pumps. He didn't say anything, at least not immediately. He seemed more irate out of exhaustion from the mission of getting out of Arkham (and Hannah's crying) than he truly was about Crane's off-handed comment about Joker's love for improvising.

"Are you finished?" Crane questioned sarcastically; his hair was the only thing out of place, a little disheveled from the awkward shove off his back against the pumps.

"Where's Henry and Pierce?" asked Rebecca. She was looking around the station.

Henry and Pierce were two added officers to their little posse, or rather, ex-officers. They'd lost their badges when they threw their guns in the direction of Joker and Allegra after seeing their rookie stabbed in the throat with a fork, generously done by the Joker when Lawson began threatening the lives of his new recruits, and Allegra.

Henry was a calm associate, who, like Rebecca and originally Dr. Leon, had fallen for Allegra's personality. While Rebecca had become mildly infatuated with Allegra's dominatrix side, Henry had fallen for her wily seduction. Being groped at the pants by a female patient had been one of his fantasies apparently because it made him harder than stone. Sometimes, the thought of Allegra's direct approach still did. Henry was the one of the officers who never berated Allegra, or tried to 'get even' when the cameras were down or thought someone wasn't watching. He was blonde, stocky, and used to wear eyeglasses until Allegra commented on his appearance when he'd only worn eye contacts.

Pierce, who had been harder to sway, was persuaded, not by Allegra, but by the Joker. It took the man a while to get the slightest bit humored or angry; he seemingly had no emotion at all, until it was exposed when Lawson revealed the true identity of Pierce when he cut loose. Pierce had been discovered to be attracted to _both_ Allegra and Joker, but he seemingly preferred a harder exterior, as revealed by the cameras hidden in a closet. He and Joker had some wily fun—to this day, Allegra thought it might have been just Joker's way to get another recruit; she never really wanted to know, or cared to know.

The two officers had been so quiet that neither Joker nor Allegra remotely thought of their existence until now, when Rebecca made it quite obvious that the two ex-officers were still in the van. Had they been talking about the past events? Maybe they were discussing nothing...or doing something else.

Allegra looked at Rebecca.

"Get them out." Allegra ordered.

"Why?" asked Rebecca.

"_Plans_ have **changed**," Crane said sarcastically from his unwanted position against the gas pump; Joker had him there, but appeared distracted. Crane sent him a challenging glare, one that was sent successfully due to the brightness of his eyes: "Are we done?"

Joker smiled at him suddenly.

"Things get _done_, Crane. People get finished." Joker told him, correcting his grammar. "And we are _finished_." He moved away from him. "Allegra."

Allegra looked at him.

"Give me your gun." Joker ordered.

Allegra reached behind her waist, lifting her shirt to reach for the gun inside her pants and when she'd checked the bullets, she popped the barrel back in, spun it, and then tossed to Joker dutifully. Joker caught it by the shaft wordlessly; Like her, he checked the barrel, then looked at Crane.

"Ever shot anyone before?" asked Joker abruptly.

This question made Rebecca look uncertainly at Allegra. Meanwhile, Pierce and Kevin, presumably finished with their conversation, stepped out of the van to join a precarious Gus, Red, and Richard, who stood in a circle with Rebecca and Allegra; beside Allegra, naturally, was Hannah.

At the ambiguity of the question, Crane cleared his throat. With bright blue eyes focused on the clown, whose make-up was smudged and half-gone from his face, those eyes were widened by the abnormally large grin that curved Joker's lips, making his scars more pronounced. The clown took out five bullets, dropping them on the ground; they made a loud clink compared to the silence of the road and gas station.

Two cars, excluding the van. That meant one of them had to be the gas attendants, and maybe the other was for a couple of stranded lovers opting for a nice ol' gathering in a dingy motel, one that would soon have the most interesting crowd of guests since hay day—which, at the look of the risque appearance, had been years ago.

No sane person would dare look out the window to see Joker's smile, and notice the dangerous way he lifted the gun to Crane. After what seemed like hours, Crane answered, "No."

"No?" repeated Joker incredulously. "A _frightening_ man like your_self_ never shot anyone before?" He smirked: "Guess the toxin makes you feel less guilty. Not exactly killing anyone, but it does make their minds go a little fuzzy to a point they're thinkin' they want to do the deed themselves, right?—that's not really _killing_, is it?"

"What's your point?" Crane questioned sardonically.

"Ah, covering fear with sarcasm. You doctors are all the same." Joker commented lazily. He looked at the gun, his eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully, then he looked at him. "You ever _plan_ on shooting anyone, Crane?"

"You know I don't go by that name anymore." Crane replied coldly.

"But you answer to it, none the less. So answer to it now, _doctor_." Joker told him. "Maybe you like a change of plans, a few spon-tan-eous changes to make your day go a little smoother. Guy like you, I bet, have tried your own medicine? How did that work out for you, Crane, hm? I bet you kinda wanted to die that day. Never got the chance, obvious_ly_ but I can help you with it. How about..." He lifted the gun and placed the dangerous end on Crane's forehead "I do it for you now."

Hannah squeaked, stepping behind Allegra, who glanced at her carelessly. Accustomed to Joker's threats, Allegra saw no harm being done for the moment; at any rate, he was just trying to ruffle a few feathers, and ruffle them, he did. Crane gave the gun a second's look of fear, but then his eyes returned to that cerulean piercing gaze, as if he dared Joker to do it.

But Crane wasn't suicidal.

"Or," said Joker quietly. "I can change my plans _again_. And save killing you for another day. Would that be in-con-vien**t** to you, Crane, hm? Since you _obviously_ have something to say about how I work around here."

Crane frowned: "What would you see if you breathed in my toxin, Joker? A man with your need to threaten people must be afraid of a few things."

Joker gazed at him as though he was crazy—not because of fear, but because he was so damn amused by Crane's odd threat. Joker turned slowly to Allegra, who shook her head with a mild disapproval, one meant for Crane's attempt to make Joker afraid of _him. _Her hand cradled Hannah's head as the girl's face was buried in the hip of her uniform.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was biting her lip anxiously. Was Joker going to shoot her new boyfriend?

Joker looked back at Crane, smirking at him.

"You have gumption for a weasel of a doctor," Joker laughed, amused. "I like that." He flipped the gun so the handle pointed towards Crane (a large sounding of relief came from everyone, except for Allegra, who never seemed anxious initially); Crane pocketed the gun behind his back, giving Joker a mixed expression of dislike and acceptance.

It was clear these two men would later scrape about whose way was better—as it would always be when it came to criminals. No criminal could be clearly happy with another criminal's working patters; they had different motives, and reasons for doing what they do. Even Joker and Allegra, who were practically mimics of agreement, had sparred in the past—sometimes, Allegra felt more than for what people gave her credit. Sometimes, she felt_ too _much.

"Are we going now?" asked Richard uncertainly, noticing the awkward exchange between Joker and Crane, who both had been leaders of their own armies at one point.

"Yeah," said Joker.

"So...er—what's the plan currently?" asked Gus, looking at Joker respectfully. "Kill the manager of this seedy hotel, or are we getting some barbecue?"

Joker thought for a second then looked at Allegra.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

Allegra rolled her eyes and said pointedly, "I don't care what we do."

"I'm gonna need more of a commitment than that." Joker stated.

Allegra glanced around at the empty road, the long shaft of a motel, with six rooms. It looked like something from 'Psycho'; if there was a large house with a decayed woman sitting in front of the window, Allegra would have figured Norman Bates sat in that gas station, waiting for more clients to die in his shower as he killed them, dressed like his mother, speaking in that eerily feminine voice.

Allegra shuddered at the memory of watching that movie at a young age, then glanced at Rebecca and Crane, who'd need time to get used to their oddly new relationship.

She looked at Kevin and Pierce, who still seemed shocked about the death of their rookie, Lawson, and where they've placed their new allegiance.

Then she glanced down at Hannah, who was between comfort and anxiety.

When Allegra met Joker's unfathomable expression, she only saw exhaustion in his face. They all needed time to mellow down, to relax from breaking out of a maximum security place, to relax from what had been trifling day. Maybe it was better to...

"Bunny."

Allegra looked up at Joker, startled. His voice had spoken his pet name for her in such a calm, low register, it had sounded so much unlike him. But it was definitely he who said it, and the same person was still waiting for her answer.

"We stay here." Allegra said. She looked at Crane. "Kill the manager."

"I don't do guns." Crane said impractically.

Joker scoffed, "Too quick?"

Crane took the gun from his back and threw it to the clown's feet, watching him coldly.

"Too messy." Crane corrected.

"Then kill him with this," said Allegra, taking a night stick from her uniform. She tossed to Crane, who only let it drop to the floor.

"I'm not using that." Crane said.

"Too personal?" asked Allegra.

"Again—too messy."

Richard rolled his eyes, apparently having reached his impatience. He took the night stick from the ground, glancing at Crane irritably.

"You doctors always fuss about a need to cleanse people, to make things easier. You give your orders, but you're not the fuckers that have to go through with 'em. What's the point in giving orders when you can't do them yourself, huh?" Richard questioned angrily.

For his anger, Allegra and Joker stared at him—none of them were really shocked, per say; they'd seen Richard volunteer for all kinds of shit. However, they were impressed at how eagerly Richard jumped to the idea of hitting an innocent man to death; after all, he'd been the survivor of one of Joker's tryouts, right after watching his boss, Gambol, die in front of his face.

Watching Richard enter the gas station, and his voice rising in pitch as he told the manager to "Get on your feet, motherfucker, or you gonna be my bitch!", Allegra smiled serenely. Joker smiled proudly, but Crane looked at Rebecca pointedly.

"I normally have my men do the dirty work for me," said Crane softly.

"As it should be for a crime boss like you." Rebecca cooed; they linked waists, and walked towards the motel, knowing the manager wouldn't object.

Allegra watched after them, then saw Kevin and Pierce walk towards the motel as well. Something made the woman smile for Joker heard the chuckle before he witnessed that crude look of amusement. Hearing the low timbre of entertaining mirth, Joker glanced at her.

"What's so funny?" asked Joker tiredly, bending down to get the gun that Crane had left on the pavement.

Allegra pointed at the direction of Kevin and Pierce; when Joker glanced in their direction, he chuckled too—Kevin and Pierce were holding hands; obviously, they found a bit of Allegra and Joker in one another, so they needn't be persuaded by their leaders for sexual fulfillment. It also explained what they might have been doing so quietly in that van.

"Guess that just leaves us," said Joker with a final sigh. He looked at Hannah, having forgotten about her, until now. "How long are you going to keep that one around?"

Allegra gave him a look. "She can be a valuable asset if we raise her right."  
"_We_?" repeated Joker incredulously. He smiled ironically: "I'm sure motherhood appeals to you very much, Allegra, having been infertile all of your life thanks to the mishap of your understated father, but I'm not coddling a fifteen-year-old kid."

Allegra wrinkled her nose at the word, and Joker said as though apologetic: "Uh...'coddle' wasn't the right word, but you get my drift."

Hannah seemed oblivious to the conversation for she remained almost catatonic. Perhaps she was reliving her daddy's rape from a year ago—according to Rebecca, that's how long she'd been in Arkham. Really, she was never meant to be placed in Arkham; her crime was a technicality—she'd been armed with a knife right after her father attacked her, and had **barely** scraped the cheek of a police officer, who held her in regard for that painful scratch; she was arrested with attempted murder of police officer, and then, because of her father's intervention, she was psychoanalyzed, declared insane, and placed in Arkham. Her father, to this day, is in Black Gate prison.

"At any rate," said Joker, off-handed, "I would have wanted a son."

"That's a fifty-fifty chance." Allegra said. "Would you have left me if I did have a daughter?"

"Oh, Bunny, you have me all wrong," chuckled Joker. Then he said seriously, "I would have dropped you if you had _any_."

At that point, there was very loud screaming and then it died quickly. Richard came out of the gas station, drinking a beer and then threw a night stick in the trash can; it dripped a bloody trail until it met the bottom of an empty metal tin. Richard raised his beer respectfully to Joker and Allegra with a nonverbal statement that the deed was done, and then went to get a room at the motel.

Joker turned to Allegra.

"If you keep her," said Joker quietly, "_You're_ responsible for her."

"She's not a dog."

"She might as well be," Joker replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "You train her, raise her, do whatever you wish. But don't get too attached." He placed two fingers under her chin, so Allegra's eyes divided from Hannah and met his with the utmost attention. "I'd hate for you to get soft on me just because of a kid."

Allegra nodded.

"Now, let's make up; give me a kiss." Joker told her; it wasn't a request. It was an order.

Allegra grinned at his demanding tone, and she moved in to kiss him. Joker pulled away, grinning at her.

"Not in front of the girl, Allegra; do you _really_ want to give her a bad impression, hm?" Joker asked, smirking at Allegra's disappointed expression. "Wouldn't want her to end up like you, would we?"

Allegra rolled her eyes at him. A grin cracked Joker's mouth, elongating his scars, but making him look all the less tired. He walked ahead of her into the gas station, bringing with him a pack of beer, Cheese-Itz; evidently, too, inside the gas station was a small thrifty section of a mall for he brought out with him, in addition to his food, a pair of pants and a collared long-sleeve shirt. He waved at her as he walked on and into the motel.

Allegra looked around her, realizing, for the exception of Hannah, that she was now alone.

"I'm tired." Hannah muttered.

Allegra nodded, "You and me both, kid." She ran her hand through the girl's hair, saying softly, "Let's get some rest, yeah?"

"Okay." Hannah whispered.

She walked alongside Allegra, and into Long Haul Motel Inn—on the sign in front of it that flickered with faded yellow lights '_Ten Miles From Gotham, Just Ahead of the Curve; We Have Beer, Bed, and Great Company. __Refurbished and New.__" _Well, at least most of that was true.


	2. Do Unto Others Before They Do Unto You

The Games That Daughters Play

(_Author's Note: I reread the first chapter and was a bit disappointed that my descriptive nature didn't kick in; hopefully, I'll get back in the kick of things as far as my description goes.)_

_(())_

_Chapter 2: Do Unto Others Before They Do Unto You_

The Motel Inn had six rooms, or rather, six cabins. Each room was a little apartment complex all by itself. Room 1 through Room 3 were luxury suites; for an extra five dollars, one could have a luxurious comforter on an old mattress, a cracked sink, and carpeting that clearly needed to be replaced due to wear and tear. Allegra asked for Hannah to sit on the bed; she did so, nervously; the blonde teenager looked around at the cheap surroundings, biting her pink lips with the same feeling that Allegra had in the pit of her stomach.

It was inhabitable, but barely.

The sink was cracked, the drain obviously never being cleaned in its lifetime of installment. Under the sink, prior to her inspection, was mold, the dark green algae that happily latched itself to other brown and black moldings. The pipes seemed only attachable by loose wiring. Allegra straightened, turning the knobs of the sink only to be unaffected by the rush of rusted, brown water. If it had been any redder, Allegra might have ignorantly thought it to be blood. She turned off the faucets wordlessly, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Luxury suite, my ass." She whispered.

She looked up at the mirror, smirking at her own reflection. It had been a while since she glanced at herself; she knew she was beautiful, so no need to admire it so; that was just vanity calling. Allegra noticed that she had a swollen, reddened cut just along her forehead; that's where Lawson had knocked her out temporarily unconscious. It had smarted for the first few seconds, then it only numbed the other feelings in her stomach. Allegra smiled at the scar on her left cheek, which curved up in mimicry of Joker's scars; at that time, she wanted to be like him—a different past, a humor of life, and to forget all the bad feelings she'd always felt, if any bad feelings happened to occur.

Anymore, Allegra felt like she was her own person, but she'd picked up on a lot of his idiosyncrasies. Every now and then, she quoted his motto and philosophical citations, as though she would always bend to his purpose that the only way to live in the world was without rules. That much had been proven, on the brink of their escape.

Going against everything the doctors stood for, breaking out of the asylum—she felt freedom, no longer trapped by the doctors' demands of what is right, what is wrong, what is immoral and unethical versus her own opinion of justice and equal rights. Allegra touched her scar in reminisce, then turned from the dark tangled mess of hair and dark brown eyes to glance at the shower. Mindful of anything that might sprout out and grab her down to the Black Lagoon, Allegra peeked into the tub.

She didn't expect gold bars to lay hidden in that rusted porcelain tub. She _did _except some wily creature from Alice and Wonderland to sprout a dozen wings, eat her alive and digest her while she was still attempting to escape its deadly clutches. Allegra frowned at the thought; it was a lot more impressive in theory than the few cockroaches that scurried in and out of the yellowy faucet, then scuttle down to the drain, out of which rose a daddy long legs. It peeked its head out then slowly crept its way back into its hidey hole.

Allegra shuddered. What were the odds that if she took a shower just then, a whole family of roaches and daddy long legs would greet her with many antennas, hard shells, and open arms. She looked at the curtain with resolve, finding mold at the hems, and the a few of the hooks were missing so it almost seemed to topple to one side completely. Allegra dismissed it; with the company she kept and how 'conservative' she was, the curtain would be no big deal.

The roaches on the other hand...

"I'll fight with the sink," Allegra concluded. She glanced at the carpet; she was barefoot; the boots hurt her feet more than the high heels or combat boots she was accustomed to wearing. At the time of her escape, she'd been naked; she was only grateful she escaped with the cop's uniform. Alas, no socks; and the boots chafed her ankles and heels. Even if the carpet wasn't ripped, torn, and looking as though a cat had a scrap with it; Allegra was still barefoot.

She heard Hannah in the bedroom—or was it the living room? It had a bed, queen-sized with old looking blue-striped sheets, a reverse yellow/brown comforter, the end table beside it. On it was a lamp with a yellowed shade, for when it had been brand new, Allegra assumed it might have been pure spanking white. Beside it was a telephone, wired to the wall—whether or not it worked, it mattered not to Allegra. Who did they have to call anyway?

Across from the bed were two armchairs on either side of a worn-out couch that felt as though it might have conjoined by unfortunate sheep. The material felt uncomfortable to the skin, as though the rough edges might split a fair-complexion to leathery muscle. In front of the couch was a wooden table; in comparison to all that inhabited this so-called 'luxurious' suite, it was the only thing that looked new. Mahogany was good wood, after all.

Hannah sat on the bed, looking anxious of her surroundings. She bit her lip subconsciously, the ultimate cue that she was either aroused (as most girls tended to due when they were in such state) or bitingly anxious—no pun intended. She restlessly twisted a sandy blonde lock of hair in her right hand until it looked it might snap in her fidgety fingers. Maybe it was the surroundings that made her fidgety—the cockroaches and spiders went verbatim for Allegra; the cockroaches were unsettling.

However, it also might have been Joker, who sat on the coffee table's edge, taking off his shoes and socks, the pants, and Dr. Leon's scrub outfit and lab jacket. Hannah quickly ran into the bathroom when the intentions of Joker were to get naked and dress into the clothes he'd taken from the thrift shop within the gas station. Allegra heard the door close with a slam. Immediately, she touched the door and opened it, looking at Hannah, who sat on the toilet uncomfortably.

"W-what?" Hannah asked, looking at Allegra fearfully—the scornful gaze would make any child question their earlier motives.

Allegra tapped the door itself, saying, "Don't slam the door, Hannah."

"Fine." Hannah said, nodding quickly. "Can you...can you please shut it so I can..." She indicated the toilet with uncertainty.

"Sure." Allegra replied gently. "Tell me when you're finished; I'm going to see if I can't get you out of those clothes and into something that flatters your hair color." She nodded to Hannah's orange uniform, the uniform of an escaped patient.

Hannah cast her eyes away from Allegra, clearly needing to use the loo but not wanting to begin until the other person was completely out of the room. Allegra took the hint, closing the door with a click, and heard the toilet seat come down with a smack. She gave the door a single considerable glance, frowning when she heard Hannah begin to cry.

"You're wasting your time."

Allegra looked away from the door, her hand still on the door knob, and turned her attention to Joker who was half-dressed in jeans. Allegra gave his body a once-over, feeling a little aroused inside her own jeans, until she saw the apathetic sense radiating from his eyes, and the tone emitting from a slighted frown.

"What are you talking about?" Allegra questioned, walking away from the door.

Joker indicated Hannah by the inclination of his eyes, and said skeptically, "Did you really think she'd automatically start doing what you ask like _that_" (he snapped his fingers) "I hope not. That would be too easy. Too quick."

Allegra put her hands on her hips. At her reaction, Joker smirked as he slid on the collared shirt, putting his arms through the sleeves then buttoning the shirt from the bottom to the top.

"Did I touch a nerve?" He asked, grinning knowingly.

"I didn't expect complete reformation," said Allegra quietly, owing to the fact Hannah could most likely hear them through the walls. She walked towards Joker, whose head raised arrogantly before she batted his hands away, not opting to challenge him to any duel, just so she could button his shirt for him. Joker frowned at her—sometimes, Allegra could be so motherly to not only his employees, but to him. Although he didn't mind; her hands touched his skin and sent little electrical impulses throughout his body.

He and Allegra had many sexual experiences in the past; Allegra was a sex addict of the past—and sometimes, her addiction was more prevalent than usual. While he'd anticipated a small reaction to feeling her murderous hands on him, there was the slightest pull—a need to have her closer, doing more than just buttoning his shirt. Joker didn't care for the fact that the simplest of touches made his body want her, so he brushed off the feeling, smiling when she straightened his collar.

"Girls take time to mold," Allegra told Joker. "Especially in our business."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Joker.

"It means what it is." Allegra returned, dropping her hands to her sides. "Hannah is still in that post-traumatic stress from Jake's involvement" (the name was spoken venomously) "and her father...well...according to Rebecca, she was just raped by her dad a year ago. Combined with Jake's assault, I figure she's..."

"_Damaged_?" Joker finished, smirking when Allegra's eyes lit with fire.

Allegra and Dr. Leon (the deceased doctor) had spoken of Allegra's past, referring to her as being damaged, that she was sick. While Hannah was seemingly reacting to the rape in what society called 'normal behavior', Allegra had almost embraced it at ten years old when her father raped her, and then, not only this, she sometimes fantasized about it. What happened behind closed doors never really stayed there; Allegra was proud of her experience; it toughened her up early, and even became a base of Joker and Allegra's roleplay.

However, because Leon didn't think Allegra was accommodating her past sick relationships with her father with healthy rehabilitation (for Allegra never believed it to be immoral, just 'different'), Dr. Leon said she was damaged, sick...and probably a hopeless cause.

Hearing Joker refer to this exact moment made Allegra's nostrils flare, and her eyes narrowed. The message was nonverbal—_Don't ever say that again_. However, that unmistakable rage that became quite noticeable in Allegra's gaze didn't phase Joker one bit—it never intimidated him, but it did leave him a little hungry...hungry for her rage. He could always trust her rage; her greatest weakness was the best advantage.

"She's not damaged." Allegra said quietly. "She's just a little weak right now. With time, I can make her stronger, better, smarter. She'll learn to grow from this experience, just like I did."

Joker laughed a dark chuckle. Allegra was disarmed by it, stepping back reproachfully.

"You doubt my mentoring?" asked Allegra.

"I don't." Joker replied, "I think you'd be a very devoted mother."

"So why that laugh?"

"I'm amused, Bunny." Joker returned, opening his arms to her as though it was obvious—or it should have been; why else would he have laughed?

"Amused by _what_?" Allegra inquired, stepping towards him.

"You want her to become you," Joker said, pointing at her. "Become Miss Allegra Davenheart Number 2." He smiled genuinely, saying, "If you can make a teenage girl value the incident of being raped by two men, I will congratulate you with open arms."

Allegra frowned, crossing her arms.

"You think it's impossible?"

"Impossible?" Joker replied in turn. "It's impossible. But doable."

"There's a difference?"

"Not in my trade," said Joker, pointing both hands to himself. "You're more than welcome to tutor this girl into your own design, Bunny. In fact, this social experiment has such a pull on me, I'll even help."

"So now the idea of a protege peaks your interest?" asked Allegra.

"Everything you do _peaks _my interes_t_." Joker drawled vaguely.

She walked towards him and Joker smirked, stepping away from her until his back collided softly with the wall. Even then, Allegra moved closer to him so their bodies were compressed; the glare she maintained in her gaze was absolutely titillating; that amount of challenge, the _fight. _

"A woman can only become stronger for the events in her life she's experienced," said Allegra quietly. "She can only revel in what she knows. For me, I revel in everything—there's nothing that hasn't been done to me."

Both ends of Joker's mouth curved at this remark.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stranger, Pet. Not stronger." Joker reminded. He licked his scars thoughtfully, adding, "And I've told you before: You're a _very_ strange woman."

"When you said that to me the first time, you said 'girl'." Allegra pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I quickly found out you're no little girl." Joker said, grinning. He shrugged and drawled, "Unless I want you to be."

Allegra bit her lip; her daddy kink was really bad. Really, really bad. And Joker knew for that crooked grin remained on his face as she somewhat recoiled in a ping of lust, stepping away from him. She did so reluctantly—but Hannah was in the bathroom.

Joker noticed that bite of her lip as she sighed.

"Teach her the basics," Joker told her; his voice became one of business.

"Basics?" repeated Allegra.

"Aw, you've been a criminal so long, you've forgotten what it's like to feel new at the gig." Joker teased.

"It's not been _that_ long."

"You killed your father when you were ten. Raped a few little boys when you were eleven. It's been quite some time since that happened, Allegra." Joker reminded, as if Allegra needed to be reminded.

At the statement, Allegra smiled guiltily, saying, "I didn't know it was rape when I was that young."

"I can tell it doesn't bother you," Joker stated, admiring the fact she was grinning as though it was a beautiful memory. For her, it might have been.

Allegra was an odd girl indeed. She enjoyed the sick games her father played behind closed doors. She enjoyed the moment when she killed him with a potato peeler, knifed him in the berries, and then slit his throat for good measure—not because of his molestation and further damage to a ten year old daughter, but because he failed to show his appreciation for her maternal duties around the house (cooking, cleaning, washing dishes, the usual lady-of-the-house duties she performed for her mother was drunk most of the time).

"I'm surprised you remember all that," Allegra noted, crossing her arms under her chest with a subtle look of appreciation and surprise.

"It involves two of my favorite things, Bunny," said Joker, smirking at her darkly. "How _could_ a man forget?" He glanced at the bathroom door when he heard a flush of the toilet. "Well, I'm to assume that the plumbing is fine on our end?"

"Yeah," said Allegra, uncrossing her arms. She could hear Hannah still crying. What about, Allegra wasn't sure. Jake, her father, the escape from Arkham, and probably everything few and far between. Was it the living conditions? The many men that surrounded her, or was it Allegra's tone of voice she'd used when Hannah had slammed the door?

Allegra looked at Joker, who returned the gaze. If Hannah was going to become the quick-witted protege that Allegra and Joker idealized her to be, the crying would have to stop, and so would the disobedience. Learning the basics was the easiest part.

Seeing dead bodies. Getting over dead bodies. Learning to adapt in conditions that exceeded the boundaries of one's limits. Learning how to use a gun and knife-play. Sneaking when one should remain hidden. Pickpocketing, lockpicking, and a little seduction.

Basics.

Joker stepped away from the wall and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair when Allegra passed him to stop at the door. She knocked on the wooden surface with two knuckles, saying gently, "Hannah, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone."

The tone was surprisingly abrupt, as if she was angry. Hannah's voice was cracked at the end, as she dissolved into more crying, a wistful way that made Allegra wonder if this was her way of adapting to her surroundings. The escape might have torn Hannah's emotions—the police chase that briefly stalled them, the many people that got in the way, and the introduction to so many faces other than Allegra's had been a lot to take in.

"Let her stay in there if she wants to stay in there," Joker said apathetically. "If that's where she feels comfortable, I say 'why not'?"

"I'm not leaving her on some toilet." Allegra replied. She rapped on the door again. "Hannah, come out."

"I...I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, baby," said Allegra softly. "You have no choice."

"I can't come out."

"Tell me why." Allegra said.

"I...I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't. Go...go away."

Allegra sighed, looking at the door incredulously. She glanced at Joker, who shrugged curiously. _Women_.

"Hannah, I'm coming in." Allegra said. She turned the knob to enter but the door didn't budge. It was locked from Hannah's side. "Hannah, unlock this door."

"N-no. You...you can't...can't come in." Hannah began to cry again; her voice broke often, and the sobs began.

"Leave her in there," Joker said, waving tiredly at the door.

Allegra shot him a look, and Joker raised his hands up in the air in a lazy surrender, his own way of saying '_Fine; do what you want_'. Joker glanced up at the front door of their own Room Number 1, when he and Allegra heard the sounds of screams. It sounded like two men were yelling their heads off—two unrecognizable voices.

Then there was Richard's voice, threatening, "You stay on the fucking ground! I'm not even kidding!"

"Dude, dude, we're not gonna tell!"

"Dude, yeah, dude, we're not gonna to the fuzz! Put down that heat, man! You're gonna kill someone!"

The last two voices had been unrecognizable, and irritating. Joker stood to his feet and walked out of the door wordlessly, accompanied by an impatient Allegra, whose nerves were being tried by the girl who refused to let her inside the bathroom. Joker stopped her with his arm, keeping her back when two stocky, White men laid on the ground, their hands in the air, their knees sprawled, staring wildly at Richard, who aimed a gun at them threateningly. His finger danced on the trigger. Behind him was Gus and Red, who held their own guns, but looked as though Richard was in charge.

"What's going on?" asked Joker.

When the voice spoke, the two men on the ground looked at Joker incredulously, then their faces contorted with imminent fear. It had only been two months since Joker's reign over Gotham had come to cease, but that didn't mean people weren't still scared of him. His make-up, although smeared and smudged, was still recognizable; if that didn't give it away, his scars sure did.

"Oh my..." began the first man.

"...God." Finished the other.

"They're _visiting_," Richard spat.

"So?" asked Joker, crossing his arms carelessly. "It's a free country, Richie; no harm done. Let 'em go."

"Let them..." began Richard, looking from the captives to Joker. "They'll tell the police on us. They'll find us!"

"No, no, no," said the one on the right—he was brunette; his friend was also brunette, with longer hair and a shady look to him; he might have been assumed to be a heroine or coke addict; he just had those gaunt looking features, and he looked messed up with his dirty clothes and tangled greasy hair.

Allegra stepped past Joker, who watched her with anticipated amusement. Allegra had quite the reputation when it came to unprecedented murders. She could make it personal. Or she could make it fun. Side-stepping him, she walked in front of Richard, taking the gun from him.

"'Legra..." began Richard.

"Allegra?" repeated the two men, fascinated. "_The_ Allegra?"

Allegra slowly turned to them.

"You mean, Davenheart?" offered the coke addict.

Allegra cocked the gun, and then pulled the trigger on him. He momentarily lost all body function as though he'd been killed, but he'd only been shot in the shoulder; he started shouting obscenities, then when the pain slowly subsided, he looked up at Allegra painfully while his friend silently freaked out, not getting too rambunctious since Red and Gus, flanking Richard, still had their own weapons.

"Why the fuck did you shoot me, you fuckin' bitch!" shouted the fallen.

Joker was laughing to himself, his shoulders hustling up and down, obviously entertained. Richard gave Allegra a stare of wonder when she bent down over the possible coke addict; at this point, he might have been high for he didn't cry as much a sober person would cry.

"Don't call me that." Allegra told him dangerously. "You call me that one more time, and I'll put all six bullets in your head, reload it, and put six more in there. Do you know why?"

"Uh..."

Allegra frowned at him, saying, "Boy, you better give me a better answer than 'uh'."

"Why would you..." said the man on the ground.

"Because your head must be full of hot air for you to think you can address me like I'm one of your crackhead pals." She nudged the gun against his head with an intent to intimidate; and she did. He stared up at her, angry at the humiliating drive, but afraid of what else she was going to do. Beside him was the short-haired brunette, his eyes remaining closed in constant alarm. When Allegra tossed Richard the gun, she smiled.

"What room _isn't_ being used?" asked Allegra.

"Well," answered Richard as though he couldn't hear the two men crying incessantly with fear, "You and Joker have the first cabin. Me, Gus and Red are sharing one. Rebecca and Crane—damnable love birds—are cooped in Number three. Kevin and Pierce are in Number 4. We figured Hannah would be in Five..."

"She's with me." Allegra interrupted calmly.

"But how are you and him going to..." began Richard, glancing at her and Joker; he placed his hands together in the form of an 'O' and a single digit, putting them together in the nonverbal sign of 'sex'. Allegra smiled at his gesture.

"It's not so secretive when you use the universal sign language." Allegra stated.

The two men on the ground had realized (as if no one else had picked up on it thanks to the media of the past in general) that Allegra and Joker were fuck buddies, if nothing more. Allegra glanced at them with mild consideration, looking at Richard.

"Keep them in Six."

"Why six?" asked the fallen man on the ground, staring at them worriedly. "What's in six? Is it a trap?"

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Allegra questioned tiredly. "Shut up. Stop crying, stop whining, stop asking questions. Stop it, okay? Man the fuck up, grow a pair, and shut up."

"You're awfully bossy," chuckled the one that wasn't injured. His lips grinned mischievously. "That's kind of my thing."

Allegra gave him a look, then looked at Richard.

"I've changed my mind. Kill them both."

"_What_?!" shouted both men simultaneously.

"NO!"

Joker, Allegra, Richard, Gus, and Red looked simultaneously around at the door to see Hannah, standing at the entrance. She pushed past Joker, leaping across the few steps and threw herself in front of the two men, standing with her arms open at Allegra, attempting to protect the men. Allegra looked at her, stunned, then observed the teary-eyes, and the dried tears on her cheeks. Hannah frowned.

"You can't kill them."

"Why not?" asked Richard, from behind Allegra.

"They've done nothing wrong." Hannah said quietly. She looked at the men with some uncertainty—she couldn't really trust that, but for now, they seemed innocent to her. Right now, anyway. She looked back at Allegra.

"Hannah, you're too young to understand this kind of thing right now," said Allegra; she opened her hand to Richard, who dutifully placed the gun in her hand. She glanced at the barrel, opening it with a snap then shutting it with the same sound.

"Allegra...don't." Hannah pleaded. "I...I can't watch this."

"Then go back inside." Allegra said gently.

"You can't kill people—that's not nice."

Allegra smiled at her bitterly: "It's people like _them_ that make people like _me_ seem like monsters. Jake was bad. And these two are no better."

Hannah frowned, glancing at the men. Could that be true? They were on their knees. One was shot. No doubt by the very woman Hannah had initially trusted—after all, Allegra had beaten one of the men that had hurt her in the past. She looked at Allegra with pleading eyes.

"There has to be a line," Hannah insisted, her voice cracking under fear of Allegra's harsh gaze.

Joker leaned against the wooden post that sheltered the board walk of the motel; he was entertained by Hannah's inspirational defiance of right and wrong and lines and dots, but he found that morality a little too personifying. Hannah was already in that stage where she could accept all people's flaws and believe people were capable of ignoring their demons, if those demons had saved her at one point.

Allegra gave Hannah a cruel look, and Hannah immediately backed down.

Joker smirked—evidently, Hannah wasn't as brave as she'd felt before.

"You can't kill them." Hannah whispered.

"The kid's right..." one of the knelt men began.

Allegra aimed the gun at the sky, and the shot rang all the ears. Hannah immediately went to her knees, ducking as if Allegra had shot _her_. Hannah began crying.

"Do unto others," said Allegra, taking Hannah's arm and yanking her away from the cross fire, "before they do unto you. First lesson is always the hardest."

"They haven't done..." Hannah began, getting off the floor. When Allegra glared at her so vehemently, Hannah went back on the ground, hugging the gravel against that evil eye.

"And you're going to wait for them to do something before you act?" asked Allegra; as she spoke, the gun waved in gesticulation making the men around her fidget uncertainly. If she lost her temper at the wrong moment, she could possibly shoot one of her own men...not that she hadn't done _that_ before.

"Mom..." Hannah begged quietly—reaching the last feminine attachment if need be.

"_Mom!_" exclaimed the two men incredulously.

"I said Shut_ up!" _At the demand, Allegra shot the injured one in the head; he permanently silenced. The friend began panicking, getting to his feet and attempting to run away.

"SHOOT HIM!" Allegra shouted her orders.

Gus and Red lifted their guns but Hannah cried, leaping forward and knocking them both to their feet so their shots missed. Allegra felt a bullet whiz an inch away from her head, the sound catching her off guard. Had it been an inch closer, Allegra wouldn't have seen the man go down unceremoniously, catching his chest before falling on the ground, dead. Allegra looked at Red and Gus, who glanced at one another, curious as to who had shot the man when they both been on the ground, thanks to the tripping talents of aforementioned intervention.

Allegra turned on her back to see Joker, standing at the door. A pistol in his hand, aimed right at the man. Joker smiled at her with resolve, lowering to his side.

Meanwhile, Hannah cried angrily, "You didn't have to shoot them! They didn't do anything wrong! They didn't—they didn't do _anything wrong_!"

Allegra stood to her feet, taking no mind for those around who watched her with both concern and admiration as she took Hannah's arm, yanking her to her feet. Hannah screamed in panic and anger as Allegra dragged her to Room Six, threw her inside, and then with the manager's key that Richard had passed onto her, she locked the door.

Hannah raged and fought and screamed inside.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I DIDN'T DO—I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! LET ME OUT, PLEASE! LET ME OUT!"

Allegra frowned at the door. A part of her wanted to open that door, to turn on the lights.

"It's dark in here, please! _Let me out!_"

But she couldn't get over the fact that Hannah had disobeyed her.

"PLEASE!"

Allegra felt, for had been years, a tinge of pain out of slighted regret. The only other time she felt such aching was when Allegra had seen her father in the closed casket. That slight moment of deepest, horrible regret, that dull sense of an ache that twisted in the belly, knotting the stomach, tying the intestines until one would puke out of simple self-loathing. That's what she felt as she walked away from the door, hearing Hannah's desperate cries.

"Shouldn't we..." began Richard, looking at the room uncertainly.

"No." Allegra muttered.

"But 'Legra..."

"_No, I said_!" Allegra snapped, glaring at them.

Richard nodded, instant obedience. He looked at Gus and Red, who were mindful of the screaming and pleas from Hannah's now designated time out.

Rebecca and Crane apparently heard the cries for they came out of their motel in Room 3, glancing down the boardwalk; seeing the crowd outside, they walked out a short ways. Crane recognized a dead body when he saw one, seeing the one nearest to Allegra's feet, and then the one farthest away. He gave it a second's glance—Rebecca reacted immediately, running back in the room, not wanting to see another dead body for a little while longer.

"What's the commotion?" questioned Crane.

"Well," said Richard with a sigh, "Two men saw the manager—they came here for gas, I guess."

"And," said Crane, looking at Richard, "Your resolution was to, what, _shoot_ them?"

"No," said Richard, glaring at Crane sarcastically. "I figure I could sit down and have myself a dinner party; you know how much I _love_ tea and cakes with high trucker guys. It's like fantasy of mine."

"Enough." Crane scolded. He glared at Richard arrogantly, then looked in the direction of Hannah's screams. He smiled—anyone yelling in fear made him smile; fear was his high, and there was a great supply of it when Allegra and Joker were terrorizing. But Hannah's cries were different: they were angry, fearful, panicked, but mostly desperate; the constant banging on the door was what made him come out in the first place.

"What's going on with her?" asked Crane, glancing at the door then looking at Richard for questions. "Did she see the dead?"

"Yeah," said Joker. He stepped over the dead body, looking at it. Like Crane, he was unaffected by the twice-shot corpse. He looked up at Allegra. "Are you okay, _Darling_?"

"Stop with the wife crap," Allegra responded tiredly. Joker chuckled at her reaction, so unenthusiastic. She handed the gun to Richard. "Thank you."

"For what?" Richard asked.

"For the gun. For the keys. For...whatever this party was." Allegra said, glancing at the body.

"So who shot _this _degenerate?" asked Crane. He nudged him with his shoe.

"We woulda," said Gus, looking at the body, too, unaffected. He gestured to himself and Red as he said, "We were about to shoot 'em before that girl came and ruined it."

"Ruined it?" repeated Crane, cocking an eyebrow. He laughed: "She tried to shoot them?"

"No," said Allegra. She looked at Crane. "She pretty much threw herself in front of them."

"Ah," sighed Crane. "To be young and ignorant."

"Shut the fuck up, Crane." Allegra hissed.

Crane gav her a look as though silently asking, '_Where the hell did that come from!'_

She scowled at him, then looked at Joker. "I'm going to bed." She began to move to her cabin before stopping, turning around to look at them all. "No one lets her out. Do you hear me?"

"Allegra..." began Crane.

"I said _no one_." Allegra snapped.

"Allegra, she has borderline personality disorder," said Crane.

Joker laughed, crossing his arms and looking at Crane as though this was a great joke. In return, he said, "Let me guess—another one of your little labels, right?"

Crane shrugged in his orange suit, looking at Joker's new suit with some reform, thinking he should invest a look in that thrift shop for more of a diverse outfit for himself. He then gave the clown an arrogant look saying, "_Yes_. A label—albeit, a very true label."

He turned to Allegra, who was looking mighty tense. However, she listened to what Crane had to say. On the grounds that she had become so comfortable with him when they first met; on the grounds that she kissed him because she felt so much interest in that doctor who helped her feel what normality felt like amidst of all the doctors that repetitively called her 'sick'. On these grounds only, did the impatient and exhausted Allegra dare to hear what Crane had to say about Hannah, who was still desperately trying to get out.

"_Let me out! PLEASE!"_

Crane glanced at the shouting, then looked at Allegra.

"She has Borderline Personality Disorder."

"We heard the first time," scoffed Joker.

Crane ignored him, continuing: "In laymen's terms, she has abandonment issues. She will resort to anger and self-destructive behavior if she feels someone is abandoning her. Her emotions are unstable, much likes yours, Allegra."

Allegra frowned saying, "Don't psychoanalyze me, Doctor. I hate that."

"Then understand this," said Crane calmly. "Her emotions are unbridled; she will feel anger one second, and the next a single action can make her calm and concise. You must..."

"I don't have to do anything," said Allegra. "The doctors tried labeling me with the same shit, and I acted just fine without their medication or simple tests." She stepped towards Crane and because she looked so irritable, Joker grinned widely when Crane backed away from her.

"I mean no offense," said Crane. "I'm only giving you my psychological opinion."

Joker sighed, touching Allegra's shoulder, and moving her away from the defensive doctor.

Crane's eyebrows rose in surprise , putting two-and-two together as he asked with the same cynicism, "Raising her together, are you? Well, with your great parental streak of the past generations, I'm sure she'll make the Dean's List."

Richard muttered from the corner of his mouth, "Don't antagonize," when both Joker and Allegra slowly turned to look at him with the same dark frowns on their faces.

Crane stepped forward a few paces.

"That girl was raped by her father, someone who should have cared for her in the first place. Then she was sexually assaulted by a fellow patient in a hospital that claimed to protect her and make her feel safe. That doesn't mean her morals are as loose as ours; she still has been raised with the morale of a Gotham citizen."

"Oh," breathed Allegra, "so I'm to take that you believe Gotham's citizens, in all, are innocent?"

Crane smirked, saying, "If I remember correctly, Miss Davenheart" (Allegra glared at him) , "the only reason those ferries exploded was by your own intentions, not the people of Gotham. Not even the criminals pushed the button, and the citizens, I'm sure, deliberated for a long time before coming to the non-violent decision. There are still believe who believe in high moral fiber..."

"Keep talking," said Allegra coldly. "I love to hear people lie. It's the frosting on my cake."

"I'm only speaking truth."

"Truth is in the eye of the beholder." Allegra returned.

Crane smiled at her cockily. Allegra gave him a harsh look before turning on her heel and going to the cabin. Crane looked at Joker, who smiled back at him darkly. When the clown approached Crane dangerously, Crane stepped back half an inch, resolving to stand his ground. Joker leaned in past Crane's personal comfort.

"I'm not at all complaining about your attempts to make Allegra angry—believe me, I _encourage _it. I think it's cute when her cheeks get pink, and her neck gets a little red." Joker said, touching his own in any indication. "But uh..." He smiled at Crane dangerously: "If we ever need medical advise or nice little paper clip parental tips from you, I'll make sure we hit you with the speed dial."

"You mean, _put_ me on speed dial," Crane corrected.

"Oh no, I mean _hit_." Joker said, smirking at Crane. "I have a great imagination—it's interesting what you can do with just a wireless phone. So many places it can strike, so many places it can go." He smiled at him plainly: "You have nothing to worry about, Crane. I mean, look at me; my father was a fiend and I turned out just fine!"

Crane couldn't see the joke, even when Joker was laughing about it. Joker clapped him on the shoulder.

"But you're crazy." Crane stated.

Joker shrugged, saying, "If you think it's crazy now, wait 'til Christmas." He winked, then left Crane with Richard, Gus, and Red; the last three breathed a sigh of relief.

Crane stared at them.

"Did he just threaten me sodomy with a phone?" he asked.

"Well," said Richard, chuckling, "That's better than a broomstick."

"I'm sorry?" Crane returned.

The men chuckled as though Crane was left out of a pretty good inside joke. They couldn't laugh at it before but it came up in conversation so often, it was a better joke than any.


	3. The Mother's Instinct

**The Games That Daughters Play**

(Author's Note: _I know_, I've been naughty; I haven't updated daily like I've done in the past. Hopefully, that will change and I'll stop slacking.)

_**Chapter Three: The Mother's Instinct**_

She would have taken her out the moment Hannah had begun crying but even parents needed to get a control of their emotions. It was for her own good, Allegra felt; and this wouldn't be the first time in which discipline would be handled carefully. Hannah was definitely in need of some molding.

The night time was unsettling. In the outskirts of Gotham, one never knew what would come around near the gas station. It could be a sweet old lady who needed a little more gas in the car to get her through the rest of the drive to her pharmacy. The next arrival could be a man who was decked out in leather black gear, and interested in finding a mate. Anything far and few between.

A biker gang.

An odd ball newspaper guy with a flair for pedophilia.

A simple wanna-be rockstar who was too inept to realize that fame wasn't handed down like candy; unless a person was truly deserving of the respect, they would only work for it. This rockstar would have no potential in Gotham, whose only fame was inhabiting some of the best (and the worst) criminals of history. So he'd move on, get gas pumped into his vehicle, and then hope for the best of his road trip.

Allegra looked up at the ceiling, her mind wandering. What her mind threatened was the idea that another person—some random car thief or burglar—would come around, glance in their rooms, and then, before any of them knew it, they'd be on their hands and knees, bowing down to the next criminal. On his side would be Hannah, full reformed, all that work just flying out of the window. No protege. No child.

_No daughter_.

Allegra frowned, glaring at the ceiling. Aside from the obvious half-assed patch job on the ceiling, the other thing that annoyed her was the idea of Hannah leaving her to be with a different mentor. She needed to be more of an instructor than a mother...what if Hannah didn't want that? What if Hannah wasn't completely attached to her like Allegra assumed her to be?

What if...

_She ran away?_

Her mind finished that thought for her. Allegra looked at the door. Maybe she should check on her, make sure the girl was still at least alive. Make sure no bandits had found their hide-away and steal their precious cargo.

Allegra sat up, about to do what she could have done in the first place to set her mind at ease, but then the shakiness in her heart returned. Did she really care for the girl _that_ much? So what if a bandit took her—it'd be one less person to worry about; one less person she'd have to babysit. That made the woman lay back down uncertainly—what if Hannah was taken though? What if she _did_ run away?

The treatment she'd given her was strict, no doubt. But Allegra obeyed her father in the end when she'd been given the same treatment. Would it not work just as well? Would it not be just as efficient?

_Maybe I _should_ check on her._

Allegra sat up again to do just that, getting out of bed. She moved the covers away from her body, looking beside her at the still body that was a sleeping Joker. He didn't so much as stir when the weight lightened behind him as Allegra moved across the room, barefoot.

She had gone to the thrift store that was interlinked inside the gas station, looking for sleeping gear. It might as well had been shopping in the dump, for barely anything was useful. Allegra found a pair of shorts that were a little more tattered than she'd have preferred, but slipped them on as she divulged her naked form with the second-hand clothes. Over her head, she pulled on a t-shirt; the V-neck hit just between her valley, but the clothes didn't bother her. At one point, she only wore lingerie to her job—strippers had more fun than what most people realized.

Allegra stepped towards the door. Her hand placed slowly on the knob.

"What are you doing?"

Allegra startled slightly, moving her hand from the door as though it had burned her. She turned to the direction of the voice; it belonged to Joker, who sat up, scooting his silhouetted figure against the headboard so his back was properly supported. Allegra looked at him pointedly; the moonlight shining from the windows and peeking through the blinds generously revealed his apathetic expression.

"I'm going to check on her." Allegra told him honestly.

"Feeling guilty?" asked Joker, smirking at her; in the darkness, it made his scars look longer, but while a part of her was frightened by the demonic expression, another part of her became equally aroused. Allegra didn't answer him right away; she stalled for a few minutes, but said reluctantly, "Yes."

"About what?" asked Joker.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I have to see if she's okay."

"Going soft already," Joker stated flatly. "I'm kinda disappointed; you cracked a _lot _sooner than I expected."

"I haven't cracked." Allegra replied quietly.

"You have, you big softie." Joker teased.

"I'm not going to console her."

"You have nothing for which to apologize, Allegra." Joker told her, lifting his head so the demonic grin disappeared into one that was almost half-concerned for her mental guilt trip. He couldn't care less about her emotional conflict; he only said what was on his mind—as he always did.

"I know that."

"_Do_ you?" chuckled Joker darkly. "Sneaking out of here in the middle of the night to check on a girl who's clearly not all there...well, emotionally, not all there." He leaned forward. "You women are all alike—strict in the beginning. But the kids start crying, and you melt like butter."

Allegra stepped towards the end of the bed, arms crossed.

"I wasn't going to apologize for what I told her; everything I said was true."

"Of course everything you said was true," Joker returned. "I'm not talking about that."

"Then what's your point?" asked Allegra.

"Locking her in a room." Joker stated. "You do what you've been taught, but you can't take the punishmen_t_."

"I took it well when I was a kid."

"I'm not talking about the past," Joker responded immediately. "Sure, Hannah can be locked in that room for as long as it takes for her to be quiet, but can _you_ take it?"

"I have."

"Until now," Joker pointed out.

Allegra sent him a reproachful look, taken back by what he said. Joker leaned back again, his hands in his lap. Allegra glanced at the way his fingers constantly moved, not in any fidgety-anxious way, but just out of some subconscious quirk. She looked at him when he gestured to the door.

"You're not going over there to apologize for her sake, Allegra. You're going because _you_ feel sorry for _yourself_."

"That's so not true," rejected Allegra.

"Then tell me I'm wrong," Joker responded.

Allegra glared at him. Even in the darkness, even in their silhouetted beauty, Joker could see that fire resonate like she was an expensive fire place. Her lips pursed unhappily, and her fingers clenched and released as though she wanted to strangle something—but it was clear she wanted to tell him he was incorrect...but she couldn't. He spoke of everything she knew in her heart to be true.

Allegra, however, denied it outwardly, saying with the utmost conviction, "You're wrong."

"That's a **lot** of hesitation," Joker said lightly. "Discipline goes both ways, Allegra. You can't expect to discipline the kid without knowing she'll hate you—maybe not your entire life, maybe not even a day, but for now, she probably despises everything you_ stand_ for. And that's eating you from the inside out, isn't i**t**?"

Allegra touched the door knob, ready to leave these words behind and seek out Hannah. But it wasn't like what he said was completely off.

Why** did** she want to see the teenager?

What, to tell Hannah that everything that had been spoken wasn't true?

That she didn't mean what she said? No..no...

"Am I still wrong, Allegra?" asked Joker, knowingly.

With her back to him, she didn't have to glance to know he was smirking at her. That knowing grin on his face, the entertainment that would dance in his eyes for knowing her _so_ well. It was all in his voice, and Allegra's fingers tightened around the door knob.

"Something tells me you've already attached your heart and soul to her," Joker stated apathetically, although his tone was one of knowing just like the last, but not quite so pleased.

Her eyes glared at the door. Why was she feeling so wrought with guilt?

"Tell me, Allegra, am I still..._wrong_?" the word was breathed on her neck.

Allegra jumped when she felt hands on the back of her shoulders, turning her abruptly so her back hit the door with a quiet thud. She looked at Joker incredulously, startled yet again. How did he move so quickly!

When their eyes met, and the knowing smirk was noticeable in his face, Allegra frowned.

"Yes. You're wrong."

"Boy, it really takes a great amount of honesty and courage to say _that, _doesn't it?" asked Joker. He grinned widely, adding as an afterthought, "Or maybe it's a pathetic amount of denial, isn't it?"

"I'm not attached."

"_You are_," Joker insisted, smirking at her. "You can't see it, maybe—or you do, and you're choosing to ignore it. The funny thing is, I know why."

"Really," Allegra scoffed. "Know me _that_ well, do you?"

"I do." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

This response made Allegra's eyes narrow at him, wondering if he truly knew exactly why she was feeling the way she did. Half-hoping he'd say it for Allegra couldn't understand it herself.

She made a point to move away from him, but Joker kept her against the door; he pinned her with his arms on either side of her shoulders. And moving her legs? Damn near impossible; he stood between them, clearly trapping her.

"You and Hannah are two products of a violent crime, Bunny," Joker purred. "The fork in the road—if a person is raped by Daddy, they can be scarred for life, and become Hannah. Or embrace it, and become a marvelous experiment like you. Personally, I like the latter—you're **a lot** more _fun._"

Allegra frowned: "Get to the point."

"There's a point?" Joker replied sarcastically.

"Isn't there?"

Joker cracked a grin: "You're too funny."

Out of no where, Joker moved his mouth to Allegra's and the kiss that locked their lips was brief but rough. Growling from his throat was a loosened moan that didn't escape Allegra's ears; when she'd kissed back, there was a bit of fight for retraction. Half of her didn't want this, not right now; she didn't want to be distracted by a sexual encounter.

She wanted to say sorry for...

Allegra stopped herself, pushing Joker away from her.

_ Sorry for what?_

Allegra frowned.

_What do you know...the fucker __was__ right._

Joker seemed to catch on that Allegra had realized his accuracy on her emotions for she simply glared at him.

Her reach for denial was barely tangible; only one finger was left dangling on that cliff of rejection before she'd lose her grip and fall back to what was her emotional reality:"I'm not attached."

Joker smiled at her efforts, but they were futile; it was not unlike admiring the gumption of a lanky nerd standing up to three bullies in an abandoned locker room; sure, it was foolish, and even stupid, but the admiration of this foolishness and defiance was worth noting, even if it did lack rationality.

But alas, Joker intended to cut off this tie.

So he smiled at her, and declared "You _are _attached. But trust me, I'm not completely dis-ap-pointed; There's nothing more interesting than watching one rape victim console another. It's better than any group therapy session I've ever visited, and has a little bit of an emotional appeal that I also can't stand, or bare to deliver." He stepped towards her again, chuckling when she moved away from him as though to put a barrier between them. "It's better than any sitcom I've bothered to watch."

Allegra passed over his standoffish comments.

"I have to talk to her. I was only trying to teach her a lesson. I didn't want to start yelling at her, or..."

"See, that's so _unlike_ you, Allegra." Joker said, his heart was only in it halfway. He leaned against the wall with one shoulder, looking at her as though she was a completely different person. "You're defending your actions—not like you at all. And to lie about yourself right in front of me, hardly you _at all_." He chuckled.

Trust me, Allegra—if there was a bit of you that didn't enjoy yelling, fighting, or hurting people, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"I didn't want to yell at her," Allegra insisted. "I only wanted to—"

"Mm, see, that's where you go wrong." Joker interrupted her. "Children are disrespectful. They'll yell, fight, and scream—one of the reasons I can't stand 'em. It only seems fair that we do the same."

Allegra frowned at him. "I knew I'd have to discipline, but..."

"Mothers are naturally soft, Allegra," said Joker. He smiled when her shoulders dropped as though she understood her defeat. "You all have a natural, meticulous instinct to forgive and forget a child's mistakes whenever they do wrong, and feel guilty for making them feel bad. And it's not just you—all mothers are like that." Grinning darkly, he said, "It's practically an instinc**t.**"

He walked towards Allegra, who stepped away from him defiantly.

"I don't know what you're doing," said Allegra, pointing at him. "But whatever it is, stop it."

"My mother forgave everything I did," said Joker, holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture. He smiled at her: "And I do mean, _everything_. When she made me feel bad, she'd stop being angry with me and then go straight to hugs and kisses. And that's what you're doing right now—feeling guilty for what you've done and wanting to make it _all_ better."

Allegra frowned deeply. It almost engulfed the entire beauty of her face just how repulsed she seemed. It wasn't towards Joker's words; they didn't bother her at all. It was that sick feeling in her gut that twisted with the thought of Hannah being mad at her. What if Hannah didn't admire her like before? What if Hannah didn't want to be like her anymore? What if Hannah ran away because of her?

What if...

What if...

What if...

Allegra frowned, shaking her head.

"Far from the truth." Allegra whispered.

Joker smiled. He reached a hand to her, touching her neck, and pulled her to him so Allegra was forced to walk forward. She glared at him. He ignored her anger, and forced a kiss on her mouth; she momentarily rejected it, but when he insisted, Allegra fell to a kinder force; she received him, but the reciprocation was fiery. Joker smirked in the kiss, and Allegra felt it.

"You're too soft with the kid," Joker uttered quietly. "She needs a mentor, not a mother."

Allegra narrowed her eyes to slits when he touched her lower back, and pulled her into him; she felt his clear arousal from the whole god-given situation when something hard prodded her inner thigh, despite the material of her shorts and his pants. The signal made Allegra grin at him.

He touched his mouth on her jaw, kissing with his tongue, then drew it out to her ear. He drawled in a deep baritone: "That's what _daddies_ are for."


	4. Surrender To Me

**The Games That Daughters Play**

Author's Note: I'm so happy to see all of your reviews, **SwordStitcher**, and **Jojo1812**; you all are _beautiful_. :)

(())

Chapter Four: Surrender to Me

Allegra melted on the sheets, feeling the scratchy material slide under her back. Sitting on woolly sheep was one thing, but to lay on them was another. If rubbed against hard enough, carpet burn might have been in order. Allegra cared little for the sheets, for her attention wasn't on the scratchy material. No, her mind was focused on what was happening beneath the comforter that was placed over her waist. Her hands reached underneath the yellow-brown blankets, smiling diligently when her hands found their target; her fingers nestled through the locks of Joker's green scraggly hair when she felt roughly scarred cheeks brush against her inner thighs.

Her mind fondled the idea briefly before being confirmed of his smug smile when she felt his lip curve against her sex. With his hands holding her hips, keeping them aligned so she wouldn't gain any upper hand in the situation, Joker—hidden in the darkness of the room and the oblique shields of the bed covers—touched just above her heated core with his lips, and only them.

From underneath the dark shroud, Joker didn't have to try hard to hear her soft gasps of relinquished desire; it hitched in her voice, making it more obvious that she wanted him. Forget the sounds she made; her hips moved up to meet his mouth, but with his hands keeping her restrained, she had little freedom.

Control was not what he intended to give her. And if she was in the proper mood, she could very well attempt to take it by force, if necessary. Allegra wasn't apparently in the mood to take what she wanted; if anything, their squabble of late had her more submissive. With her fingers digging and pulling in his hair, occasionally wandering to his bare shoulders and then back to her pawing, Joker simply _knew_ Allegra wasn't searching for victory—she wanted to _be_ dominated.

Allegra grinned darkly when she felt his thumbs dig into her inner thighs; it struck a sore muscle on both extremities, whether or not he intended that to happen; she moaned quietly. What part of her wasn't beginning to ache was starting to throb with an intensified need. It wasn't until this moment when Allegra painfully realized she and him hadn't done anything for almost a week..

A week longer to which Allegra was not accustomed to having her thirst quenched. Allegra sat up but as though Joker understood her measure of beginning defiance, Joker moved the blanket down so he suddenly hovered over her. It was quicker than what Allegra had intended, so quick that Allegra raised her hands in a bare defense but Joker snatched her wrists and placed them above her head; her fingers sprawled the headboard, so her nails ticked it.

"What?" Allegra asked quietly.

"Don't play cute." Joker told her.

"I'm not playing anything." Allegra returned.

Joker narrowed his eyes at her in what seemed both suspicion and amusement; he cracked a smile and said softly, "Wanna know how I know you're lying to me again, Allegra? Your cheeks turn the smallest shade of red when you do."

Allegra stared at him, disarmed. When he continued to grin at her knowingly, Allegra attempted to pull her wrists from his hand, attempting to break free, but lacking in great efforts. She didn't completely try to get away from him; the struggling was the fun part. She tested his hold on her, and he slackened his grip when she smiled briefly.

"Can I have my hands back?" asked Allegra quietly.

"That depends," said Joker.

"On what?"

Joker smirked at her, saying, "On what you plan on doing with them."

Allegra felt his lower body connect with hers; she let out a dark moan when the basest spark of desire overwhelmed her; the direct contact of his arousal meeting between the legs of her own animal need was something Allegra almost found unbearable...almost.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Allegra, her voice was wanton with hunger. The spark in her eyes returned with a fiery vengeance. Under the mask of servitude which Allegra shown generously, Joker knew her intentions to be quite the opposite.

The knowing look he sent her made Allegra's mask falter. She smirked at him, the mischievous minx was never one to hold the straight face for longer than what she planned. Joker however released her hands, and Allegra placed them on her stomach.

"That's how you want it, huh?" Allegra inquired. "You want me to lie here and take it?"

Joker grinned, chuckling, "Well, when you say it like _that_."

Allegra made a scathing sound.

He interrupted her cynicism—probably unintentional on his part—when he touched his mouth to her ear, licking it; Allegra recoiled, giggling quietly, pushing her hands against his chest to make him stop. She simmered down when he lowered his mouth (and tongue) to her neck, then to her breasts. Where his wet kisses left a fire, his hands followed just after. Allegra's eyes rolled back and closed when she felt him kiss her stomach...then just above a more aching spot. Her hips moved towards him involuntarily.

Joker grinned, emitting a deep chuckle of amusement. She gasped when his tongue slipped between her wet folds, testing the proverbial waters; heat became her, and Allegra reached to touch him. Her hands retreated to their original position before her smallest ounce of defiance had interrupted the situation.

"Other mommies may sit and take it," Allegra muttered, "But I'm not them."

Allegra sat up and pulled his hair so his head bent back. Joker laughed off the pathetic attempt for her attempt to take over the situation. However, he was disarmed when Allegra pushed him on his back, positioned herself over him, and then sank down, his cock burying inside her slowly, and deep.

Allegra looked down at him, her hair falling down both shoulders as her challenging gaze gleamed.

"What to do on Mother's Day." Joker told her softly. "I'm guessing you don't like breakfast-in-bed."

Allegra smiled as she began moving against him. Her hips grinded against his. She felt him harden inside her, the friction between them was physically intoxicating; it made her wetter, and Allegra could feel it. Her hands placed on his chest for a balance; Joker groaned when she lowered her body so their torsos touched.

Her lips touched his throat, her tongue taking a second greeting.

"I have an idea of what you can do for Mother's Day." Allegra breathed, touching her tongue in small licks to his ear. Her voice was hypnotic, a low feminine timbre that left a man vulnerable to a woman's seduction. She continued in the same sultry note: "Wanna know what that would be, Killer?"

Joker sighed pleasurably when her hips moved on him in a faster speed. He didn't answer, but Allegra wasn't looking for a worded response; his impending movement inside her was all the confirmation she needed.

"Control." Allegra told him.

"Good luck with that one, Bunny," Joker chuckled .

"Not over a situation," said Allegra. She looked at him pointedly. "Over _you_."

"I think we're already there." Joker returned.

"I'm not talking about this," said she. Allegra grinned mischievously. "I'd chain you to my bed posts if I had the materials."

Joker grinned at her from his back. He had a readied response that he'd thought of the same exact hypothetical situation but the matter resolved itself when the pace rectified any need for a verbal response. Allegra was clearly getting more and more aroused by the cheap talk of BDSM ideas. Maybe it was the power of suggestion.

Their bodies quickened with a pace, with a need. Allegra rode hard, a wicked grin perched on her lips—he tried twice to move her, to have his way, but Allegra wasn't seeing that it happened. When the climax became too close, and the opportune moment had arrived, Allegra pinned his arms on either side of his shoulders so in no way did he have a chance to take over; in time, he became subdued as they both found their peak, a wave of unbridled pleasing ripples sent shocks.

Breathing was rigid, their chests rising and falling with a will to gain back what little they could take in. Allegra smirked down at him. Joker looked up at her as though unaffected in being the submissive one tonight; the change hadn't been unappealing. It had been a great insight. Allegra unwrapped her fingers from his wrists, a smug smile teasing the corners of her mouth when she saw red abrasions and nail indentations.

"Momma loves manhandling Daddy." Allegra purred—the voice so low, she was a lioness with a pleasurable growl.

"Mm, wait 'til Father's Day." Joker stated, looking up at her.

The glint in his eye made Allegra shudder with anticipating delight. Joker took her hips in his hands and moved her off him; she emitted a quiet moan, lying on her back as she watched him crawl beside her. Allegra gave the comforter a look of dislike.

"When Hannah gets a better understanding of how we work," said Allegra, "I might take her shopping with me."

"And do what exactly?" asked Joker.

Allegra looked at him obliviously, saying, "Do what mother and daughters always do during shopping sprees."

Joker knew Allegra better, and waited for the rest. Allegra grinned ear-to-ear.

"Steal and kill people." Allegra finished.

"There it is." Joker said, lying down on his back. Allegra looked at him.

"I learned how to shop lift without getting caught when I was thirteen years old, Killer. No reason she shouldn't be taught now," said Allegra honestly. "Fifteen years old, she should be able to get away with buying cigarettes with Monopoly money."

When Joker looked at her curiously, Allegra answered the silent question: "You'd be surprised how little entry-level workers care about the profits of retail stores .They hardly even _look_."

Joker smiled sheepishly when Allegra moaned softly in a pleasurable pain, closing her eyes in a wince when the subtle throbbing between her legs increased ten fold as she repositioned, on her back. Allegra turned on her side, smiling at him.

"I figure we go easy on her first," said Allegra. "Give her time to come to terms."

"Terms?" repeated Joker.

"With the situation," said Allegra. "Time to readjust to this place, and then, after, we do a little at a time."

"I admit that I imagined a lot of odd stuff happening to me in my future when I was a boy," said Joker lightly, "but I _never_ saw this coming."

"Discussing how to raise a kid is one of the top things to do when starting a family." Allegra told Joker—it as though she had quoted from a magazine made for new parents or newly weds.

"We're not a family, Bunny."

"I know." Allegra stated obviously. She smirked at him and raised her left hand, indicating the silver wedding band. If she removed it now, she'd have a tanned line where it had been on her hand for more than a year. "So it makes me wonder why we keep wearing these when the joke is already out in the open."

Joker glanced at his own hand, forgetting that he even wore its twin.

This had been the ongoing joke since the start of the 'relationship'. It had been done more out of a joke on Gordon's expense, to make the media believe that Allegra and Joker had deeper feelings for one another than what they truly revealed. Some speculated that indeed, Allegra and Joker were a couple, married, and maybe had a cake in the oven. Gordon had at first speculated that Allegra and Joker were in love, trivial to the notion that both criminals insisted they didn't love each other, albeit they thought one another as an equal, and above all the other villains who were petty and unworthy of respect, which they so righteously felt they deserved.

All in all, Allegra and Joker found the media's assumptions a complete hoot. For the fact they only wore their wedding bands to enhance the hilarious role play of husband and wife, and then the now of Mommy and Daddy. Maybe it was all a big joke at one point. Maybe it was all denial that they felt something for one another. Either way, neither failed to say they loved each other, or gave into the media's insistence.

Allegra smiled when Joker looked at her as though he wasn't sure what she was getting at. Allegra shrugged.

"At any rate," said Allegra, passing over the weird topic, "Hannah will be our very own agent of chaos."

Joker grinned broadly at the title.

"We ought to start investing for her college fund," said Allegra, giggling at the thought.

"I hear Harvard is a prestigious college."

Allegra snorted, saying, "Hannah might be more of a Yale candidate."

"She's not going to Yale."

"And she's not going to Harvard." Allegra returned.

Joker and Allegra looked at each other once before bursting out in laughter. When they subsided, Allegra tapped the comforter with her fingers.

"Maybe as a token of graduation, we can visit Blackgate."

Joker gave her a weird look, so Allegra explained, "Hannah's father is _in_ Blackgate."

To this, he simply grinned. There were no words necessary to say that he liked the idea just as much as she did...and with persuasion, Hannah would like the idea too.


	5. Ode to Mother Nature

The Games That Daughters Play

Author's Note: _As always, I forever thank __**SwordSticher **__and __**Jojo1812 **__for their consistent reviews and encouragement. You two have followed me from day 1 of my first story _Games That Daddies Play_ and I can't express how wonderful it is to have such loyal readers. 3 _

_A little warning, Dearies: I'm known for my disturbing themes in this sequel so BEWARE! _

_Disclaimer: I forget to do these. Anyway I don't own any of the DC comics characters. Anyone that resembles any character of the DC verse is either purely coincidental (characters I've made anyway). No profit is being gained from this; although, if it was I'm sure I'd be rich right now. _

Chapter Five: Ode to Mother Nature

Allegra awoke in Cabin 1, remembering where she was after it took five minutes of mediocre panic to realize she wasn't in Arkham Asylum anymore. The white walls were gone, that was a damn good indication she wasn't stuck in a cell. All of Arkham had been white—the walls, the ceiling, the floor, all but the orange uniforms of criminally insane patients, or the occasional blue suited orderly. Allegra frowned at the comforter—the color scheme almost made her want to puke, and that was coming from a woman who'd seen enough macabre to last five people three lifetimes.

She gave the comforter—brown and yellow scheme—a scoff of dislike. Maybe Hannah would be up to a little fresh air. Then again, Allegra hadn't seen her since she'd thrown the girl in the room and locked the door. Remembering this, Allegra glanced at the still body of a lightly breathing Joker; he was sleeping, and the only time she became aware of his presence was the occasional deep sigh of REM sleep.

Allegra smiled at their position. She'd awakened on her side, her left, looking at the door with sentimental resolve. Originally, she'd been panicked, due to the already aforementioned temporary hallucination. When her realization calmed her mind, Allegra noticed Joker's existence behind her; he slept on one arm—no doubt the numbness would dull him in the later morning; the other arm was over her, holding her captive with a possessive strength.

She made to move away, but smirked when Joker muttered something in protest. He was still sleeping when Allegra glanced back, but she found that today was supposed to be productive. At the very least, she'd consolidate with Hannah—the girl had to be assumed dead when her cries were no longer heard.

Gentle as she could, Allegra slipped from Joker's hold, smiling when he released as she reached to the bed; he rolled on his stomach with a mutter that only made sense in his own dreams, and then fell right back to sleep. Allegra walked to the bathroom, showering quickly—she hadn't forgotten those cockroaches, all of them and their mothers seemed to welcome her last minute as she jumped out of the tub upon seeing even one of them scurry up the drain. Allegra took one look at those twenty-odd bugs, and frowned.

_I'm calling the manager._

That thought made her smile—momentarily, Allegra had forgotten Richard (in obedience to Allegra's orders) had beaten the man in cold blood with her night stick. Proud of the man, Allegra couldn't hold no ill will towards Richard for doing what she asked.

_I'll damn the manager instead. Damn you, and all your roach friends._

Allegra pulled over the deceased cop's clothing once more. She glanced at the material in the mirror, noting it was clearly meant for a man instead of a curvaceous female like herself. Allegra simply meant to resolve this matter as well. She walked back in the room, glancing around it in the shadows until she found what she was looking for—Joker always had a spare knife around when she needed it most, whether that was for killing unarmed people, or simply shredding the material on her legs so she wore dim capres instead of uncomfortable black jeans. Allegra gave her new scrap of clothing a hallow gaze; while she 'bought' some different comforters and drapes, she'd also look into getting different clothes.

She didn't feel herself in a man's clothes unless it was Joker's.

Allegra walked barefoot along the gravel parking lot, opting for the pieces of rock and pebble to dig into her white, pale feet rather than wearing the large boots that would only blister and wear her heels to the ground instead. She glanced at Hannah's door with a fervent gaze.

That small guilt had found its way in her throat again.

_That's what Daddies are for. _

Allegra frowned: _Bull__**shit**_. She handled weasel cops, fretful wives and killed them and all of their families at one point. Why would a child make a difference? What made Hannah so different from all the others she'd conned or played?

_She was raped by her father._

So what? Allegra had killed a lot of past rape victims.

_She's fifteen._

Allegra shook her head; that's not one of the reasons she felt so close to Hannah; she'd killed teenagers in the past.

_She looks up to you. You're her idol—__**you**_** saved **_her from Jake. You killed Jake __**for her**_.

So...?

_It's no longer business, Precious. It's personal. _

Allegra frowned, hearing her father's voice. How many times did she remember him saying that about one of Maroni's targets? How many times had she heard that as a kid when Maroni threatened one of the targets and told her father (in front of her company) that this wasn't 'business'. It was 'personal'. When did one become the other, or vice versa? When did they coincide?

_In the same way, when you no longer can tell what is fact from make-believe._

Allegra grinned ironically—it was the same with being a pathological liar. She could tell herself something over, and over, and over again. In time, she'd believe her little lie, almost to a point that in her mind, it would be a truth. She could pass a polygraph test without so much as stepping her foot on a thumb tack to hide her accentuated heart beat.

_You're not your mother, Precious. You're not __a liar, you're honest. __You're prettier, smarter, a lot more responsible. This is why you're my girl, Darling. This is why you now have all the responsibilities. No one but your daddy knows what's good for you...No one will love you more than me, Precious. Trust me, Darling. Trust me, dear. All I say will make sense in the end, even if it doesn't right now. _

Allegra glanced at Hannah's door again, almost forgetting where she was.

Her father's words were starting to haunt her in the eeriest way possible. The older she got, the smarter he seemingly became. All he did for her (in his words) seemingly fell into place.

As Hannah had disobeyed Allegra, who was enraged by it, Allegra remembered her moment she had disobeyed Daddy the first time, or at least the first time she remembered disobeying her father. Officer Davenheart hadn't liked it at all—not one tiny bit.

_"I'm sorry."_

_ "I didn't ask for apologies, Precious."_

_ "But..."_

_ "You've forgotten what I told you. I said 'Obey Father', not 'disappoint him.' Do you know what you've done wrong?"_

_ "No, Daddy."_

_ "I told you that if you ever got in a fight, and they hit you, you make sure to hit them first. But you let some girl hit you and you didn't fight back. Why?"_

_ "She was bigger than me."_

_ "So?"_

_ "She was taller."_

_ "Precious, that's not an excuse."_

_ "But, Daddy..."_

_ "You don't wait for them to hurt you, my Lamb. You don't _wait_ for anything. You hit them before they hit you. You strike _them_ before they strike _you_. They won't take pity, they won't expect pity. And neither should you." _

"_But Daddy, she didn'__t do anything wrong." _

_ "Oh, Precious, you have it all wrong. I'm sure she'd done something in the past to warrant a fair beating. All humans do. Even perfect women, even perfect sons...even your mother, even me. Even you." _

Allegra looked at the thrift store, walking towards the gas station to get a different pair of clothes. Maybe she could find some there. As she walked, she felt her fingers tighten and clench, remembering one of the hardest lessons she ever had to endure.

It had been a hard school day, the second week in the year and already, she'd been bullied. It didn't take long for her to be recognized—back then, Allegra wouldn't hit anyone. She'd wait to be hit. That was until a girl had decided to see what she could get away with before she nailed Allegra's eye with her fist, kicked her until she couldn't move.

The school called her father—that was one of the worst things they could have done to 'help' her.

Allegra had come home with her father early that day, and when they'd gotten into the house, Mrs. Davenheart tried to fuss over her but Officer Davenheart drew Allegra into the basement, and they sat across the table. That discussion happened soon after.

_"Obey Father, my Lamb. Do unto others before they do unto you. They won't hold back, and neither should you."_

_ "But...Daddy..."_

_ "Enough." His tone had been harsh, and Allegra had flinched with its icy measures. "Obey Father, Precious."_

_ "But that's wrong."_

_ There had been one second's pause before Officer Davenheart took Allegra by her long brunette hair, and pitched her across the room. He stormed up the stairs, closed and locked the door. And left her in the dark for hours._

Allegra smiled at the mirror, a grin flattening the smooth lines of her face. She found the perfect outfit; it was a long sleeved, low V-neck violet shirt that ruffled elegantly at the wrists; then she found a pair of jeans, her size, and she smiled when they fit snug on her hips. Allegra found that there were only two carts in the gas station for second-hand clothes. Why anyone threw away pretty clothes was beyond her, but she couldn't bare to bring herself to an answer. Allegra walked out of the thrift store—the shoes had gone unwanted. She'd find some during her shopping spree, surely.

Allegra stopped at the door of Cabin Six again. She touched her ear to the door, waiting for any cries to be heard that would resemble a lively Hannah. There was no sound. Allegra looked at it with uncanny defeat. Maybe the kid had run away after all.

She closed her eyes for seconds then knocked gently on the door with two knuckles. There was silence.

"Hannah," Allegra said softly. "It's Momma. Open the door."

There was a scuffling sound, one that was too quick to be any mouse or hobo. Allegra heard the crying begin. It became closer as it came towards the door.

The girl was near the door. Allegra could practically hear her sniffles as though she stood right beside her.

"Hannah, open the door."

Allegra tried the door knob, just to see. As she suspected, it was locked.

_It's the bathroom scene all over again._ Allegra frowned at the thought.

"Hannah." Allegra said curtly. "Unlock this door, and let me in."

"No."

"Hann—"

"Just leave me alone!" cried Hannah.

Allegra stared at the wood for a second, surprised. If she hadn't been alert to the noises behind the door, it might as well had come to her a shock that there was a human being in that cabin at all! The fear was something Allegra heard greatly in the tone.

But even her softest tones couldn't make the kid open the damned door. Allegra practically heard her father's tone in her head: "_Dearest, open the door. I forgive you for your mistakes; I won't hurt you. I'm not mad anymore. You're still my favorite girl, Dearest; do you hear me? You're still my bestest girl._

Allegra frowned. Would the same thing work on Hannah as it had so often times successfully (And sometimes foolishly) worked on _her_?

_Only one way to find out._

Allegra sighed and said lovingly, "Dearest, please open the door. I didn't mean to be so hard last night; I'm not mad at you anymore."

There was a startling stop to the cries.

"Hannah?" asked Allegra curiously.

"You can't come in." Hannah said—this time, it wasn't one of defiance or dislike or fear. It was almost a warning.

"Why not, honey?" Allegra asked through the door.

"It's...it's just a mess. It's all...it's all a mess. I-I...the blood..."

Allegra's eyebrows raised in significance of the word. _Blood? _

_ Was she hurt?_

_ "_Are you okay?" asked Allegra. "Are you in trouble?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you hurt?" asked Allegra.

"Yes."

"Are you bleeding?"

"Y-yes." Hannah cried. "It hurts so much. I don't...I don't know what _to do_." Her voice broke at the end, as though she'd lost all hope.

Allegra frowned. _Was someone in there with her_?

"Hannah, are you alone?"

There was no answer.

Allegra narrowed her eyes. Who would be in there with her? Crane and Rebecca were still in their cabins, only acknowledged by the whooping and moaning earlier this morning. To her knowledge, Richard, Gus, John Murklay, and Red wouldn't harm Hannah—Allegra didn't know John as well as she knew her other three right hand men but Joker seemed to vouch for Joseph's brother...if she could call it 'vouching'. Joker's opinions on all of them, including Allegra, were pretty much the same: if they were valuable to him in skills or allegiance or later will, then he liked them all pretty well.

So to her knowledge, all that was left was Kevin and Pierce, who leaned more towards the homosexual providence. Unless Allegra had a son, there was no assumption either of those two would be in with Hannah, especially if she was so hysterical.

Allegra touched her hand on the door knob.

"Hannah, let me in." Allegra said gently. "Let me in."

"No, no. I can't. You can't. I won't!"

"Hannah, listen to me." Allegra said with forced calm (if someone was in there with her, they'd not live another second). "If you're bleeding, you need help. If you're hurting, you need help; let me help you, dearest. Open the door, and let Momma come in. I won't hurt you."

"You locked me in here!" cried Hannah.

"I was only mad." Allegra told her earnestly. "I'm not mad anymore. Please, Hannah, don't be mad at me."

"I was bleeding then!" shouted Hannah; her voice reached a shrill measure, one that made Allegra think twice about entering this room. She looked at the door uncertainly.

"I didn't know."

"I tried telling you! You couldn't come into the bathroom! I was hurting, and you shoved me away! I was crying, but you locked me in here, alone! In the _dark!_"

Allegra growled. She had no time to constantly bargain with this girl, especially if she was hysterical in this matter. Allegra pulled out the key from the back of her jeans. So much for convincing the kid she was a friend rather than a ruthless lockpick. Allegra opened the door with the key, turning the knob until it clicked; she pushed open the door, and was completely in shock at what she saw.

Blood stained the dreadful colored carpet. It was dotted all over the place. It was on the walls where Hannah touched. The girl wasn't in the room, but probably had sprung to the nearest room in which to lock herself.

"Hannah!" Allegra called. She left the door open in any case someone _was _in the room with her. She needn't worry about the possibility of that.

When she walked towards the bathroom, the door snapped open and out came a furious fifteen-year-old. Maybe the fury wasn't prone; it was more fear than anything else, or just sheer aggravation. Hannah held a letter opener in her hand, but threatened it at Allegra as though it was a knife.

Allegra stumbled back, seeing the blood on Hannah's hands. What the fuck happened last night!

"Hannah, put it down." Allegra told her coolly, holding her hands up in defense.

Hannah stood, poised ready to attack. Her hair was in bunches and tangled mess. Her eyes were bloodshot with lack of sleep. Her face was red and wet, stained with tears and sweat. Hannah made a stabbing motion with the letter opener to make Allegra back off; the woman did so, uncertain of the instability of Hannah's emotions.

"Hannah, put it down," Allegra said calmly. "Don't make me say it again."

"You killed those _people_," cried Hannah, pointing at her with the letter opener. "You killed them—they didn't do anything! They were only here to get gas, or snacks! You killed them in...in cold blood! How could you do that!"

"They were bad people, Dearest," Allegra voiced calmly, looking at the weapon in her fingers; Hannah's hands were shaking terribly, clearly visible in broad daylight. Even at night, Allegra could have seen the unstable balance in her legs—they were shaking with terror. Hannah _did not want_ to be doing this right now. It was as though she was under attack, and she was only defending herself.

"No, no they weren't. They were only here for gas." Hannah said, shaking her head.

Allegra looked at Hannah, noticing the blood stains on her pants. They gradually moved up her pants, bleeding only in one area that all women tend to know the best reason why. Allegra could understand Hannah's hysteria—anyone who had their first menstruation would think themselves dying, bleeding to death.

"Hannah, you're not dying." Allegra said, gently. She lowered her hands; when she did so, Hannah stared at Allegra incredulously—suddenly her threat was no longer being taken seriously. "You're fifteen—surely you've had your menses before?"

"My...my what..." Hannah whispered. She looked at her pants, and glared at them with anger. She looked up at Allegra. "You can't distract me. You can't. I'm—I'm not..."

"It's a woman's burden, but a burden we all bear." Allegra said. She held out her hand. "Give me the letter opener, Hannah. We can talk, and control this problem. It's a problem I know how to fix."

"You don't mean that. You're just going to lock me in my room again."

"I won't lock you in your room" said Allegra. She glared at her pointedly, "Unless you're going to give me that only option. Obey Momma, and drop that." She indicated the weapon still held shakily in Hannah's hands.

Hannah frowned at her.

"You're just going to lock me in my room," whispered Hannah fearfully. "You're going to leave me again, like you left me last night. I can't trust you..."

"You can't," said Allegra in soft agreement. "You can't trust me at all."

Hannah blinked and said, "No...No. I...I can't?"

"Of course not," said Allegra. She held out her hands. "But so far, everything I've done _has been_ for your best interest. It may not seem to make sense right now, but it will."

Hannah saw Allegra step towards her. When she did, Hannah threatened her with the letter opener. Immediately, Allegra snatched it from her hand, bent her arm behind her back and made Hannah kneel on the floor; the girl screamed in pain, but Allegra didn't try to silence her; she let her scream and thrash about. And while her temper tantrum was admirable for a teenager, Allegra still held strong. Hannah managed to get away though, tossing back her head right into Allegra's nose; Allegra heard it crack before she felt the worst stinging and mind-searing pain; Allegra let go, holding her nose with a laugh and a bit of a grunt.

Hannah made to leave, but Allegra caught her legs and pulled her back. Hannah screamed, "_Let go of me!" _

Allegra rolled her eyes. They scrapped a few minutes, pulling hair, biting hands, and legs. Allegra snatched Hannah's hands, forcing them into one so Allegra could put her hand over Hannah's throat; she didn't choke her, but the sheer act alone subdued the angry girl. Allegra glared down at her.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, Hannah." Allegra said coldly. "You hold a fucking knife to me once more and I swear to god, I will lay you down, cut off your tits, and shove them down your fucking throat until you're gasping and gagging!"

Hannah stared up at Allegra in terror, eyes widening until the blues almost seemed to jump out of their sockets. Her body shook fearfully under Allegra, whose knees separated Hannah's so the younger couldn't dare escape from the pin. Allegra frowned.

"What's going on...?"

Allegra glanced behind to see Crane standing at the door, looking both interested and a bit reluctant to see all the commotion. Seeing Allegra pinning a frightened Hannah to the floor. And the blood stains all over the carpet, and now, on Allegra and Hannah's bodies where they'd rolled around on the ground intertwined in a cat fight.

Allegra looked up at Crane, who was a bit taken aback by the sudden calm that washed over her face as she addressed him, and the smooth tone that overtook the masked rage.

"Scarecrow," drawled Allegra. "Do me a favor."

"Anything," offered Crane, flattered by her ability to correctly address him.

"In the gas station, there are assortments of personals for women. Get a few packs for me, will you?"

"Of course," said Crane, nodding in return. He looked at Hannah. "Is she..."

"She's fine. We're just in the middle of an argument that's quickly being resolved as we speak," said Allegra calmly. She glanced at Hannah. "An argument I consider finished."

When Crane began observing the conditions of the room, Allegra cleared her throat. This made Crane nod to her respectfully; he left shortly. Allegra looked at Hannah.

"You can have me as your friend or your enemy, Hannah. Personally, I could not care which you choose but you seem to prefer the latter, and I don't know why." Allegra said coldly. "I protected you from two coke addicts, who might have had more skeletons in their closets than I have in mine. And that's saying something."

Hannah stared up at her, still struck by the awkward and very undesirable position she was placed in—if Allegra was a man, she'd be in the best position to have sex with her. But that was not in Allegra's mindset.

"I can be your friend," said Allegra. "I _want_ to be your friend, truly. But...I hate it when people raise a knife to me, or anything resembling. Don't ever do that again, Hannah. Don't you ever try to assault me. Else, you'll pay dearly for it."

"Please..." Hannah whispered. "Please...let me go. It hurts."

Allegra's gaze softened at her plea, and she got off her. When Hannah sat up and held her stomach painfully, Allegra took pity. She could understand what hell a woman went through during that time of the month. Her blood on the walls, and floor probably didn't help it. Allegra looked at the girl momentarily, and sighed.

"Hannah, wait here." Allegra told her.

Hannah looked up desperately at Allegra.

"I won't be gone long." Allegra said gently. She walked back to her, and knelt beside her. Allegra pulled Hannah's hair to her back, out of her face, and wrapped a ponytail in her hair so her face was more open to the world. It revealed her high cheek bones, glassy set of blue eyes, and little freckles on her neck.

"Obey Momma." Allegra cooed gently, touching Hannah's face in her hands. "Listen to Mother. She knows best."

Hannah glared at her.

"You're leaving me again?"

"Not for long." Allegra said. She touched the girl's shoulders. "But I do have to find you some different clothes, and I have to find Dr. Crane to set my nose back in place."

Hannah winced. "I'm...I'm sorry for hurting you..."

"All is forgiven." Allegra said. "Besides, what world would it be if all women were pinned for getting a little bitchy during that time of the month?"

Hannah stared at her incredulously.

"Uh...I'll explain it to you later," said Allegra, smiling. "Give me a minute. I'll be back sooner than you know."

Hannah nodded obediently.

Allegra left to the gas station, looking for different clothes for Hannah. While there, she found Crane in the little aisle of women's supplies, looking at them with a funny face expressing those emotions of confusion, puzzlement, and a bit irritation. Allegra picked out a tank top and jeans for Hannah and stood by Crane, who looked at her expectantly.

"How do you know the difference?" asked Crane when Allegra took two of the items she'd requested without looking much longer than five seconds.

"Comes with experience," said Allegra, winking at him. She glanced at the floor when she saw blood drip to the tile. Instinctively, Allegra touched her wrist under her nose and had almost forgotten that it was broken. She made a small wince when the slightest touch sent a pain—it wasn't as painful as it was just simply annoying. Such a small touch, and the pain was somewhat intolerable.

"What the hell happened in there?" asked Crane. He turned Allegra to him, holding her still. "Are you ready?"

"Always," said Allegra.

"This is going to hurt."

"Great, then you and I can make it worth while." Allegra stated, smiling at him flirtatiously.

Crane gave her a look and Allegra shrugged as she said, "What can I say? If it doesn't hurt, it's not worth feeling. Pain is meant to be felt, you know."

"I do know." Crane said, retracting his expression of cynicism. He touched both sides to Allegra's bridge of her nose and then without warning, he snapped it to the right. Allegra yelped, her knees buckling underneath her and she dropped the items in her hand.

"DAMN IT!" Allegra snapped painfully. In response to it, she punched Crane in the face. He looked at her with surprise. "Holy shit, that fucking hurt!"

"No, really, I had _no _idea." Crane replied sarcastically. He touched his face in response, wondering now if _he _was bleeding. "What happened with Hannah?"

"She must have gotten her first period a few years too late," said Allegra, recovering quickly as she looked at the maxi pads and tampons, uncertain if Hannah was more petite down there or she'd just have to succumb to wearing pads all day. "Best later than never, right?"

"I'm not talking about that." Crane stated professionally—doctors approached menses as female nurses approached men's bed baths. There was no immaturity of laughs; it was just the job. Allegra was relieved that Crane was the one who'd walked in on the bloody mess instead of someone else.

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" asked Allegra. "I can't imagine anything being worth talking about other than..."

"Why did you have her pinned to the floor?" asked Crane curiously, crossing his arms.

Allegra smiled innocently: "She attacked me with a letter opener."

"So you tackle the girl?"

"I'm not going to let some teenager intimidate me." Allegra replied. "That goes for anyone."

"She's suffering."

"She's hysterical," said Allegra. "That will pass. It's probably why she's been acting off these days."

"She has Borderline..."

"Personality Disorder," finished Allegra, suddenly irritable.

Crane noted her tone with a smile.

"Something tells me you don't like labels," Crane assumed—he already knew; he was only pointing out the obvious.

"I hate it when people label others." Allegra said. "Can't help who you are. It's just there. It just is. Who made it another person's power to declare another equal insane or incurable?"

"Scientific data and psychological analysis," said Crane logically.

"Agree to disagree." Allegra replied. She looked at the maxi pads, opting for them than the tampons. If Rebecca wanted to explain to Hannah about shoving a cotton swab up a woman's own vagina and fearing leakage, that was all the better to her. Allegra preferred to keep things simple until Hannah came to terms that bleeding out of her vagina once a month was in fact, socially acceptable—for once.

"I'd be hysterical too," said Allegra, "if my mother didn't explain to me Mother Nature's way of saying 'fuck you'." She glanced at Crane. "You realize she was bleeding all yesterday. She started last night; she was bleeding, uncertain as to why or how. She didn't know what was happening. That explained her sudden mood swings, her irritability, her emotions here and there."

"She also has..." Crane began.

"Scarecrow, I'm not in the mood to discuss disorders with you." Allegra said. "In fact, I'm never in the mood."

"Allegra, she's unstable."

"Wouldn't you feel a little unstable if you bled out for a week and no one told you what was happening? When you thought you were dying but never knew why this shit was happening to you?" asked Allegra.

"I suppose I could understand that fearful concept," said Crane.

"I sure hope so. Every woman remembers their first period." Allegra told him. "I do."

"Oh yeah?" chuckled Crane. "Did you think you were dying?"

"No." Allegra said seriously. "I didn't."

"I thought you said every woman believes themselves to be dying." Crane reminded.

Allegra smiled at him pointedly. She said quietly, "When I first bled, it was my cherry being popped by my father, Crane, and the years after realization I'd never have children. The second time I bled, I was eleven years old." Allegra smiled at Crane when his face deepened to one of disturbance.

"Don't look so down," said Allegra, touching him happily on the shoulder. "It's not a bad thing not having children. If you were to tell me I'd have a fifteen year old daughter by the time I was twenty-eight, I'd say 'fuck off' and laugh disparagingly at your ignorance. But look where we are now."

Crane smiled apathetically: "You really think she'll love you as a daughter loves a mother?"

"Don't be silly." Allegra said. "I _know_ she will."

"Awfully confident for a woman following in her father's footsteps." Crane said, putting his hands on his hips with some amusement.

Allegra smirked at him and said, "If I was truly following in his footsteps, I'd find me a nice ten year old boy to fuck."

Crane stared at her and said quietly, "There are times when you deeply disturb me, Allegra."

Allegra smiled and said, "Ohh, the fear-indulgent doctor is _afraid __of_little old me? That's funny." She chuckled quietly: "Seriously, that might have to be a joke we tell around a campfire."

Crane shook his head, saying, "Will you need any assistance with Hannah?"

"No. I think this is more a mother-daughter thing."

"Good."

"Why the relief?"

Crane smiled guiltily and said with a logical tone, "I've never been partial to blood."

"Let me guess," mused Allegra as they walked out of the gas station, "Too messy?"

Crane smirked, saying, "How'd you guess?"

"Intuition," Allegra returned.

A pause.

"Were you serious about the ten year old boy thing?" asked Crane curiously.

Allegra shook her head: "No, I was only fucking around." She smirked: "Ten year olds don't know what the fuck is happening to them. Kinda beats the purpose, you know?"

"You know, I'd still love for you to get on my couch, Allegra. Your mind never fails to amuse me, nor cease to impress."

"Great; we'll get your secretary to talk to my secretary and we can get the paperwork underway." Allegra teased.

Crane smiled at her. Allegra returned it. But he didn't look away. Instead, his eyes lingered a little longer and Allegra felt the moment that should have been brief had extended to a different feeling of simple smiles. Allegra looked at him pointedly.

"Scarecrow. Rebecca's waiting for you in your cabin."

"Oh yes, of course." Crane said, nodding. He looked at her once more with the most charming of smiles before walking back to his cabin. Allegra watched after him, perplexed. She remembered her word she'd given Hannah and with dutiful motherhood, she hurried back to the cabin to explain to Hannah the birds and bees...and what happened to girls once a month between the knees.


	6. Bonding Project

Games That Daughters Play

Author's Note: Thanks again to **Jojo1812 **and **SwordStitcher **for your lovely reviews. Does my heart proud to see you all reading and reviewing, reviewing and reading...and all those other good vice versa things. :)

(())

_**Chapter Six: A Bonding Project**_

Allegra placed the box of Maxi Pads on the rickety sink while Hannah sat on the toilet, looking embarrassed and modest as ever. She kept her hands on her lap, attempting to be calm but unable to hide her humiliation that Allegra had to be in the bathroom with her. According to Allegra, girls already had their periods at a young age of eleven. Hannah's face revealed all sorts of mortification for freaking out over something that eleven-year-olds already knew about. However, the brunette pulled back her hair in a messy ponytail—Allegra hardly saw the need to brush it—and looked at Hannah dolefully, smirking when the teenager bit her lip anxiously.

"Don't be shy, Hannah," said Allegra. "This is Mother Nature's way of saying 'There's a lot more where that came from'." She smiled encouragingly.

"I'm not comfortable..." Hannah muttered. She was naked from head to toe as Allegra pulled her clothes off dispassionately, puddling the bloody bits in the corner between the cold tile and the rusty bathtub across from her. Allegra's face didn't phase the slightest when she saw the red mess all over Hannah's legs, thighs, and anywhere around where it had gathered, thickened, dried, and continued—that's what happened when a teenager was left by herself, lacking any knowledge of her own body.

Allegra sat on the side of the tub, ignoring Hannah's mumbled anxiety. She leaned back, ran the water until it was lukewarm, and gathered a bunch of wash clothes (compliments of the dead manager) and then gave them to Hannah, who took them with shaky hands.

"Clean yourself up," instructed Allegra professionally. "When you're through, put one of these," she said, taking the pad from its wrapper and placing them in a new pair of underwear to demonstrate how to position the alignment so nothing would be unaccounted for, "In here like so. Every four hours, you might have to change it. No biggie—it's a simple pass and go."

"Okay..." Hannah whispered.

"Since it's just you, Rebecca, and myself," said Allegra softly, "I think we'll just keep a tin inside the sink just for that reason. When it gets full, we'll make one hell of a bloody bonfire."

Hannah stared at her, the curves of her mouth threatened to pull back into an uneasy grin as she thought the idea of running around a bonfire that was burning bloody pads would be one heck of an odd celebration. Allegra noticed the beginnings of a smile—after all, she hung out with a guy whose smile was permanent.

"You'll feel pain right here." Allegra said, pointing to her own stomach. "Back pain, some cramps. It's just part of the process. Might get a few headaches, a migraine maybe, and a few mood swings."

"That's a lot of trouble." Hannah uttered unhappily.

"It's part of being a woman." Allegra said. She stood to her feet. "But it does give us a damn good excuse to be a bitch." She touched Hannah on the shoulder. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Doing what?" asked Hannah quietly. There was the slightest bit of anxiety returning in her voice: fearful Allegra might leave her completely.

"Tidying up a bit." Allegra returned. She smiled sweetly at Hannah, and shut the door when Hannah nodded and said a small 'okay'. Allegra didn't close the door all the way, just so its hinges concealed her from the rest of the peeking world. Allegra walked away a great deal, looking at the stained carpet.

If another guest were to come in here, they'd think someone had been murdered. Maybe two casualties. Allegra dismissed the idea of anyone coming and staying here since the manager was deceased but if they were going to keep up appearances, it was likely the business should still go on.

Allegra smirked: _I always wanted to manage a hotel._

It would all depend on the circumstances and how things went for the next three or four days. The manager was already dead for two days—did he have any family? Allegra wasn't sure. She'd have to check his wallet, look for a pretty wife and kids...or husband, if his sexuality bent towards that interesting direction. Allegra looked up at the ceiling, noticing the mold and the graying patches where it had been there for a long time. This motel was probably older than she and her father combined.

"Mom..."

Allegra heard the word, and turned to the door.

"Yes, Dearest?"

"Is...is it normal for stuff to be...er...coming out of me?"

"Yeah," said Allegra carelessly. "It's tissue."

"That's disgusting."

"You'll get used to it, Dearest."

There was a pause so Allegra assumed all was well. Then Hannah spoke again.

"It won't stop...you know..._flowing_."

"It won't," said Allegra pointedly. "It doesn't really stop until about a week later."

"That's disgusting."

Allegra grinned. Hannah could be a real hoot if she was in the right mood. As there was another pause, Allegra assumed, once more, Hannah was fine. She gave the carpet another once over—it'd be about that time to get on her hands and knees to scrub the blood out of the carpet so if the management would continue, the carpet would have to look halfway decent. Or be torn out, one or the other. Replaced with a whole new set of carpet...maybe even a good paint job on the walls, ceiling...

Allegra looked at the windows and then the door. With a few good men already lying about, this motel could be fixed up, a place worth running and living inside, if she could only find the raw materials to do so. But that would also include getting out into the open, into Gotham, where people were hunting for her and Joker. That would mean getting exposed.

Right now, unfortunately, they were more concerned with laying low. Incognito, so to speak.

"Mom."

"Yes, Dearest?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still out there."

"I haven't left, dear." Allegra replied sweetly. She continued to roam the room. She bent down at a little mouse hole, noticing the crevice after staring at this wall for what might have been more than five minutes. The few glances had made her wonder about it, and her suspicions were confirmed when a little mouse sneaked a peek outside its cubby hole, only to dash inside when it saw the formidable stance of a large human being standing in front of it.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"I'm done."

Allegra opened the door a little, looking at her.

"Things get done, Precious. People get finished."

Hannah frowned at her grammatical correction but said quietly, "Fine. I'm _finished_."

"Good." Allegra said. She handed to Hannah the tank top and jeans she'd found in the thrift store, smiling when Hannah graciously took them. It was a better change from the orange uniform she'd been wearing; not to mention, it made her look more innocent than anything else. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the cute modest way she looked up at Allegra, embarrassed beyond all measure.

"I have to stand." Hannah whispered quietly.

"Sure." Allegra said. She turned away, and Hannah pulled up her underwear and pants. When Allegra turned, Hannah looked semi-comfortable.

"Turn around," Allegra encouraged, smiling widely. "I want to see."

Hannah uncertainly did a three-sixty, a small twirl to satisfy her mentor. Allegra clapped her hands like a mother would so happily during the first reveal of a prom dress. She touched her shoulders and moved her to the sink in front of the mirror, pulling Hannah's hair off her shoulders and behind her back.

"So beautiful," said Allegra. She looked at Hannah, in the mirror. The girl looked back at her reflection. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

Allegra chuckled, "Then let's get breakfast."

Hannah looked up at her inquisitively, wondering where on earth they'd get breakfast. In a matter of driving the dark tinted van through Gotham, getting many orders from the McBurger Joint downtown for the gang back at the motel (it served breakfast burritos and biscuits until ten o'clock in the morning), Allegra drove back with a subtle quiet Hannah. The girl had looked apprehensive as she observed the calm easy crowd in the drive-thru, and even more nervous as they'd sat waiting for the orders.

Allegra stopped the van two miles from the motel, putting the van in park and looking at Hannah pointedly.

"What's the matter?" asked Allegra.

Hannah, who held all the bags from the McBurger Joint China Wall orders, looked at Allegra as though she'd been hit with a book. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? You're awfully quiet," said Allegra.

"I...I don't have much to say."

"On a contrary," chuckled Allegra darkly—the very sound of it made Hannah look more nervous. "You have much to say; you just won't say it. At least, not to _me_."

Hannah shook her head, to deny all of that. But the look Allegra sent her made Hannah's shoulders hunch uncertainly, realizing her makeshift response had been completely transparent. Allegra wasn't an easy girl to fool.

"Still thinking about those men?" asked Allegra.

Hannah feigned ignorance, and said, "What men."

"You know the ones I'm talking about, Hannah. Don't play coy with me." Allegra said calmly. "You're still upset about them, how they died."

"They didn't die. They were _killed_."

"And that upsets you," said Allegra, looking at Hannah pointedly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I...I..." Hannah stopped short, staring at the bags in her hands. Why _did_ it upset her? She looked at Allegra uncertainly, the expression becoming too familiar to recognize. Hannah said quietly "You killed them in cold blood. That's wrong."

"Kill or be killed," stated Allegra. "Choosing between one life or the other."

"It's not a choice. You can't choose who lives or dies—it just happens." Hannah stated before she had a chance to stop herself.

Challenging her authority, Hannah was almost a practiced target. She immediately put her head down, suddenly mentally slapping herself for telling Allegra her philosophy was wrong. However, she didn't receive a scolding or a slap for it. Instead, Allegra smirked.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Allegra said gently, starting the engine once more and putting the vehicle into Drive. She continued down the road, grinning at Hannah. "All I wanted is your honesty. If you have something to say, say it. Don't be afraid of what others might do to you."

"I thought you'd..." began Hannah, but she silenced herself once more.

Allegra looked at her, "You thought I'd what?"

She encouraged Hannah to speak. So the girl fessed up some nerves and looked at the driver with the worst amount of shaking a person could have.

"I thought you'd hit me...if I disagreed."

"I'll hit you if you _disobey_." Allegra told Hannah clearly. She smiled. "People disagree all the time, Dearest. Joker and I disagree. Crane and I disagree. Most of the time, I brush over it. But there are things we either agree on or don't talk about. I won't hit you because you disagree with my point of view. In time, you'll understand it."

"You killed a person in cold blood," said Hannah quietly. "They didn't do anything, not to you, me, or anyone."

Allegra looked at her and said, "Stop the mumbling, Hannah. You'll never win over a crowd if you keep up the mumbling. If you're going to talk to me, speak to me in a loud, stern voice."

Hannah frowned; she shook her head and said, "Never mind."

Allegra shrugged. She didn't care if Hannah voiced her opinions or not. But if she was going to speak to her, she'd have a loud, convincing voice of conviction and confidence. This meek submission would stop in the end. Her quiet tones would be louder. Her weakness would be strength. It was a matter of weaving Hannah into Allegra's little quilt she'd made for herself. Taking her under the wing—all girls needed a lady role model, even if they seemed a little out there like the woman behind the wheel.

(())

By lunch time, a few things had settled into gossip and all of them caught wind of a few things. 1) Hannah was on her period, her first one. 2) Hannah had head-butted Allegra and broken her nose, which Crane had snapped back into place. 3) Allegra was planning on redecorating the motel for business.

Out of the three, Joker found the third one most interesting to discuss. Joker hadn't been around the motel the better half of the morning—he and John Murklay had taken the manager's truck and gone off on business of their own. Whether that was picking up broads, robbing a bank for the hell of it, or just simply taking a drive, Allegra was oblivious. He didn't ask her permission, nor did he need it; just as Allegra had taken Hannah out to Gotham without telling anyone that she had gone.

It was a pick-up-and-go relationship. If Joker didn't want to tell Allegra anything, that was fine, for Allegra didn't tell him half the shit she did or didn't do. It seemed better not to question it, because if either of them shown the slightest bit of curiosity (or jealousy), it would only give the other person a reason to tease them about it until it lost its fun.

It was night fall when Allegra had given Hannah permission to sleep in the living room part of Cabin One; the living room included the couch, two armchairs, and the coffee table. The table itself had been stained with rings from people lacking the ability to set their sweaty mugs on coasters—or the managers cheap ways of not _purchasing_ coasters. As Hannah snuggled with a big comforter from Cabin Six and fell asleep in a fetus position, Allegra stepped outside to take in the fresh air.

It was a cool night, a light breeze picking up. Allegra didn't sit in one place too long; she walked to the gas station, just beside the motel, and looked inside. It was darker than usual, and the smell of decaying, rotting bodies was starting to plague the little store. Allegra found the source—the dead manager's body. She took the corpse by the arms and dragged it through the store to the back, not until hitting the woods and dropping the body off the hill. She watched it, half-amused, when it rolled here and there down the large hill, hitting stumps and then flying half-way down the hill like a beaten-up rag doll. She walked back half a mile to the gas station, and continued shifting through the contents with some relish.

After realizing she could have turned on the light, she flipped the switch and turned to the cash register to see what goodies she could find. When she did so, Allegra snatched a hidden knife from her inner thigh, wielded it back and tossed it at the sudden formidable shape that took form behind the counter.

Joker smiled at her, holding the knife by the blade, two inches from his face. If he hadn't caught it, he'd be a dead man. He placed the blade on the counter, looking at Allegra with an expression depicting admiration and amusement.

"You haven't lost your touch, Bunny." He said, glancing at the blade curiously. It gleamed in the light. "I've been looking for this one."

Allegra frowned at his presence—he had startled her something awful, but now, seeing it was only him, she managed to get a hold of her breathing and what was left of her nerves. She leaned against the same counter; it was the only barrier between them.

"Insurance policies are hard to obtain," said Allegra lightly. "I decided to keep one of my own."

"Mm, does it come with health benefits?" asked Joker, holding the knife to her by the blade.

Allegra took it back by the handle, smiling at him.

"Twenty-dollar copay." Allegra stated. "Might as well save me a few dimes if it can't save my life."

Joker emitted a deep-throated chuckle at her joke. Allegra smiled again when he did so. There was a pause as Joker glanced at the clear absence of a body and glanced at her pointedly.

"He was starting to stink up the place," Allegra explained without him needing to ask the question. "I tossed him down the hill."

"Did he fly?"

"Like a genuine Batfake—minus the hockey pads."

Joker smirked at her.

She was of course referring to his past exploited torture of Brian Douglas, one who had pretended to be Batman. The man's fraud ended up costing his life, as he was slammed against the Mayor's window, already dead, with a card attached, "_Will the real Batman please stand up?_"

At the fond memory, Allegra grinned broadly.

"I was actually trying to find his wallet." Allegra stated.

"Greedy, aren't you?"

"I'm not looking for money." Allegra said dispassionately. The very term of the word was uttered with such disgust, she might as well had been an attorney discussing the horror of rape. But the latter didn't disturb either of the criminals in the room; it was actually a common interest. However, her tone depicting her carelessness of the cash flow made Joker's grin stretch a little wider.

"Then what _are_ you looking for?" asked Joker, hopping on the counter, watching her bend down knee-deep in the rubble.

"Pictures."

"That's a little vague."

"His family pictures," clarified Allegra from below. She looked up at him, disappointed when she didn't find a wallet. "Think he's a drifter?"

"Drifters don't own motels." Joker stated. "If they did, we'd have them all stacked on top of each other like a ten-hour game of Monopoly. That reminds me: How's our little _Hannah_?"

Allegra looked at him obliviously, saying, "How does Monopoly remind you of Hannah?"

"It's tedious and boring," said Joker. "And it has an awful lot of paperwork."

"You don't do paperwork in Monopoly."

"The Banker does."

"You're not a banker," Allegra pointed out, getting to her feet.

"Too right, you are."

Allegra shook her head, obviously seeing there was not going to be a clarification on how Joker saw Hannah as a game of Monopoly. She stepped towards Joker, whose grin partook in a smirk insinuating inappropriate thoughts as she stood between his legs.

"What _about_ Hannah?" asked Allegra.

"How was your trip?" Joker asked. He noticed Allegra's hands on his knees, trailing up his thighs but he didn't even try to touch her, or acknowledge any of this was happening. Not that he couldn't truly—he made sure not to let Allegra see that he was already pining for her in the worst way possible. Bending her over this counter was one of the scenarios he had in mind.

"Boring." Allegra said, her lips becoming full in a mock pout. "No angry drivers. No pile ups or road hogs. Not even a petty cop, eating doughnuts or sleeping on the job. Absolutely boring."

"How was the drive _back_?" Joker inquired. His voice lingered on the word.

Allegra narrowed her eyes in suspicion, saying quietly, "What have you heard?"

"I didn't hear anything, only what you're telling me." Joker stated. He leaned into her; she momentarily leaned back but stopped herself, facing his challenge. In doing so, their bodies became closer and Allegra met him halfway into a lips-only kiss. She felt his familiar scars against her cheeks. She peeked her tongue from her mouth to trace them with the same intrigue she'd always had for them—the rough texture a harsh (but enticing) comparison to the rest of his skin. Allegra heard Joker sigh deeply.

She looked at him, curious to this. She smiled plainly.

"Hannah has a mumbling problem."

"Problem?" repeated Joker.

"Yeah." Allegra replied. "She doesn't say what she wants to say. Half the time she talks, she's quiet."

"Well, Allegra," Joker resigned lightly, "Most guys like it when a woman is silent. Gives them time to think about things."

"What things?" asked Allegra.

"Ooh, I don't know. Balancing their check books, rescheduling check-ups, canceling date nights and the usual." Joker told her.

"But you don't do any of those things." Allegra pointed out numbly.

"You're right. But I wasn't talking about _me_." Joker returned, grinning broadly. He moved his hands from the counter where they'd been since he took a seat on it, and moved them on the backs of Allegra's. She glanced curiously at his gesture then looked up at him, eyes narrowing once more in suspicion as though wondering what he was playing at. He probably spoke of billion dollar trust fund babies who had the time to do all that—and the patience or obligation.

"I, on the other hand, like a vocal woman." Joker drawled, probably meaning in more ways than a fiery opinionated broad. His double meaning was understood when he guided Allegra's right hand to pass over his growing erection.

Allegra grinned impishly at him.

"Can't imagine you getting turned on just by my talking." Allegra said. "If that was the case, you'd be walking around here with a hard-on 24/7. Can't imagine what it'd feel like having that on your mind all day."

Joker smirked at her, saying, "Say something _dirty_."

"Mud." Allegra replied shortly.

Joker laughed, "You're _too much!_"

She smiled shortly at him, then moved to the ground, resuming her search for the wallet and pictures. Rubble had been tossed on the floor in the past two days—discarded potato chips, clothes taken off racks, clothes discarded from bath days, and the many, many condom wrappers. Evidently, Kevin and Pierce were lovestruck, or Rebecca and Crane had found many more ways to occupy themselves.

"Did you guide the kid through the birds and bees?" Joker asked curiously.

"What?"

"Sex."

"I know what birds and bees represent," Allegra stated from the floor. She looked up at him. "I'm a bit distracted."

"Then stop dividing your attention between myself and the floor. I hate being ignored." Joker told her from the counter.

Allegra rolled her eyes: "I want to know if he has any family. If he does, we might be in trouble."

"Trouble is in the eye of beholder, Bunny." Joker sighed apathetically. "If his family—if he has one, that is—come a-courting here, you know what to do."

"Kill them."

"No!" Joker replied, surprising Allegra.

She looked up at him, startled by his disagreement, only to see that he wore a great big grin on his face. He'd been joking, but at the time, he sounded all points of seriousness. As though recognizing this, Allegra saw that he had the full intention of startling her and she frowned at him.

"Will you make yourself useful and get down on the ground with me? I'm...ah!"

Allegra found herself flat on her back with Joker pinning her down like a rambunctious teenager, smirking down at her when she couldn't move her legs for he was between them, nor move her arms for he'd pinned them down too with his hands. His nails dug deep into her wrists but that didn't phase her—at least, not in the painful way. Sure, it stung but Allegra was partial to pain. After all, she could feel what she wanted to feel; the rest, she could attempt or successfully ignore.

"I meant to search for the pictures." Allegra stated, looking up at him pointedly.

"Should have been more specific, _Dear_." Joker returned, looking down at her with a big smile.

"You didn't let me finish."

"On a contrary, I think I let you finish every time."

At the double meaning, Allegra smiled faintly at him.

"Get off me—I'm busy."

"That's what she said," Joker kidded.

"Really—I'm trying to find the pictures."

"Assuming there are any?" Joker inquired.

"Assuming there are any," repeated Allegra, more in confirmation than an inquiry.

"Why?"

"If he has family, they'll come looking for him. That, or call the police; and the police will come here."

"And that bothers you...why ex-act-ly?" Joker asked curiously.

"It doesn't."

"So why the obsession with the pictures?"

"I'm not obsessed."

"Good, then we can continue with more important business." Joker stated. He sat up, releasing her arms, but didn't move from between her legs. She looked at him, lifting her head to see him unbuckling his belt, and sliding down his pants and boxers so he was naked from the waist down. He only stood long enough to pull them off completely, then lowered to his knees.

"Not even going to ask me for my permission?" asked Allegra, smirking when he unbuttoned her jeans and began sliding them down her legs, then pulling them off her ankles, tossing them behind his shoulders.

"It's better when I don't." Joker stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Aw, _so_ considerate." Allegra replied sarcastically. "Maybe I'm not in the mood."

She began to move away from him but Joker climbed on top of her, placing his hands between her legs and forcing them apart so he could quickly (and quite suddenly, for her) thrust inside her completely. She gasped in shock and pain as he continued until he was deep inside her, their hips compressed in heat.

Allegra gritted her teeth for seconds before parting her lips in arousal, and pleasure. Her hands lifted above her and Joker took her cue—he pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing this to the side as well. Allegra gritted her teeth again when he moved inside her; her body quickly attempted to gather his size to accommodate, stretching far and wide. He began to move out and thrust again.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Allegra gasped painfully.

Joker looked at her curiously—Allegra had incredible pain tolerance. For her to react so brashly to him, Joker smirked at her. He never thought he'd hear the painful whimpering from her _ever_. The sound was titillating, and it made him harder. In doing so, Allegra bit her lip. Her hands moved behind to his waist; she wriggled a bit to pinpoint. Joker thought she was hurting because of _him_. Nope; he'd been wrong.

Allegra arched her back and from behind there, she reached and pulled out a leather pouch that had a sharp pocket knife poking out.

"What the hell is that?" asked Joker.

Allegra fiddled with it, and it came undone—it was a wallet, the manager's wallet. Inside it had been a switchblade. Allegra chuckled painfully. She touched her lower back where the sharp prick had been felt and when she pulled her hand from the small of her back, she wasn't surprised to see blood.

"Look at that," Allegra giggled. "Even in death, he had bit of payback."

"Well, you know what they say about payback." Joker said.

"It's a bitch." Allegra said. "Or, heh, in this circumstance—a surprisingly pretty knife." She took the blade and pulled it to its magnanimous degree and smirked at Joker. "Wanna have a little fun?"

Joker gave her a curious look—sometimes he forgot Allegra was kinky. But he grinned when she put the blade to his scars.

"I'd say 'let's put a smile on your face' but um...looks like someone already did it for you, Killer. Beat me to the punch, didn't they?" teased Allegra.

A year ago, Joker might have slapped her for that. But he knew Allegra. That was her own little joke. He snatched the blade from her; Allegra giggled darkly when he placed it against her neck, the tip made a stinging nick to her jugular. She wrapped her legs around Joker's middle, smirking up at him.

"Play with me, Daddy." Allegra whispered, her eyes narrowing in mischief, the grin on her face becoming a match.

Joker didn't think he'd get any more aroused by her ministrations until she touched the wrist that held the knife and brought it to her mouth. She poked her tongue out from between moistened lips and licked the back of his hand, following his fingers, then licked the knife to the very tip. Joker watched her with amusement, but equal fascination.

"Now I want _your_ knife." Allegra purred.

If nothing made Joker want a woman more than killing people, that did.

Joker thrust in and out of Allegra harder than what was deemed necessary, but for him, it was all the necessity given. She moaned incessantly, in both pain and pleasure as he pounded within; the rubble underneath them scattered and shoved here and there as Allegra's nails dug into the cold tile of the gas station. Allegra reached behind him, her nails digging into his hips then his butt, dragging up and down his back. He moaned loudly when she dug deep enough to draw blood.

"Oh, _my god! _" Allegra screamed—her moans heightened to desperation when she could feel the strong steady waves.

Allegra pushed forward with a strength that surprised Joker—one, she had him on his back before he could even figure out what exactly happened, and two, she almost had been as strong as Batman when he'd shoved him against the wall during interrogation.

_Ooh, Batman._

Allegra rode him hard, never stopping to seize the moment that she had dominated the situation with pure force. But Joker had noticed—it was almost stunning. And, seeing her ride him hard and desperately reaching that ultimate climax, Joker was more than happy to oblige—hell, the pleasure was all his...literally.

When the sex reached from rough to roughest, Allegra and Joker found their climax heavenly. It was the ultimate reach, that optimal level of an orgasm that made their muscles contract involuntarily in the most pleasurable of ways; Allegra was slightly hyperventilating until her level bottomed out to pure orgasmic divinity. She leaned forward, her hands stabilizing her (barely) on his chest, nails digging into his torso like a delightful cat with a pawing toy.

Allegra relaxed, lowering herself to him as she lost her strength, and weakened to her lower defenses. Her head touched just under his neck. Joker touched her lower back, glancing down to admire the astonishing scratch the pocket knife had done earlier. It had seemed dull, but even then, the scratch was still bloody.

She brushed her hair from her face, lifting her head to look at him curiously when his fingers made a prowl on her back.

"What...are you...doing?" Allegra breathed, attempting to gain some air back in her lungs.

"For a dull knife, it certainly cut you." Joker stated, having already gained his composure. He reached behind him where the knife had been abandoned in their time of animal need, and glanced at it. "Guess the manager had a lot more worries than just ruthless customers, hm?"

"Like what?" asked Allegra.

Joker sat up. In doing so, Allegra moved off him, moaning quietly when he pulled out of her. She sat criss-crossed in her glorious nudity, hardly phased by her birthday suit. She opened the wallet that had been discovered earlier, prior to her lower back wound, and glanced through it briefly.

"Oh look, twenty dollars." Allegra said, pulling out the crisp bill. "Rich guy, huh?"

"Money burns." Joker pointed out.

"Not if it's in a safe." Allegra stated, taking the bill and placing it beside her. "Besides, if I can get away with a few luxuries without stealing, I'll feel a bit civilized."

"If that's the case," said Joker, taking the twenty and ripping it in half, "I'd rather you be the beautiful pickpocket you were originally when I met you."

"You mean before your cohort's brother kidnapped me."

"That, too." Joker stated.

Allegra grinned up at him. He was naked, like her. At some point, he'd taken off his shirt, although she couldn't remember when. Lost in that moment...probably had forgotten most of it. She admired the light battle scars of gun shots and knife wounds—some had been her game. When he bent down at the waist to pick up his pants, boxers, and shirt, Allegra grinned broadly to see that his back was bleeding, per her nail scratching.

"Any pictures?" asked Joker.

"None." Allegra said, tossing aside the wallet. "This guy was a loner, for sure."

"Shame—it'd be nice to have a few customers about." Joker stated.

Allegra looked at him, saying, "You're seriously considering that?"

"Well, isn't it your idea?" asked Joker, pulling his shirt on and then his boxers, then pants. He smirked when she remained sat on the ground, her body a constant tease without ever meaning to be. The 'J' carved on her hip was an ever reminder of a particularly rough night of sex—the best part was she had _asked _for his branding.

Allegra had her own knife and gun shot wounds of the past—not from anything really she and Joker had done together as partners before business between them had become so...involved. She'd originally worked for Maroni for five years after leaving her mother's house, moving out, starting a life on her own. That was, until she discovered Maroni's foul play—he'd been married, with something on the side, and then, there had been Allegra.

A lot of betrayal for Allegra to handle, but she handled it like she did with her father's past sexual abuse—she took pride in her experiences, considering them knowledgeable, learning from them. Whether or not she knew the price she'd paid for accepting it happily as part of her luxurious past was beyond Joker's knowledge.

"You want to remodel the motel, right?" Joker asked.

"Well, yeah, but it was more of an idea than an actual project. The manager has a viable business here—we can get customers, the regular money flow for items that don't necessarily need to be stolen. And, well, as for the rooms—they do need reconditioning." Allegra smiled. "After the plumber and carpenter get finished, we can always hire the butcher and the baker."

"And the dynamite stick maker." Joker added, grinning.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"It's lacking in fortitude, isn't it?" Allegra said softly.

"What is?"

"Laying low ten miles outside of Gotham in a slum six-cabin motel where a dead manager sits in a ditch about half a mile away from here." Allegra stated darkly. She stood to her feet. "Not exactly the idea I had when we started laying low."

Joker grinned at her, saying, "Yes, and you deserve a house, a yard with a tire swing, a nice picket fence..."

"Bull shit. I'm just asking for a shower I can bathe in for more than five minutes before I get greeted with open arms by prehistoric roaches." Allegra stated. She shuddered at the idea of taking another shower with the hard-shell critters lurking just beneath the drain.

"Anyway," said Allegra, "At the very least, maybe Hannah will have a break through—working on her hands and knees, tearing out carpet, and painting walls—I figure that's enough bonding time."

Joker looked at her with a strict expression.

Allegra shrugged, saying, "To get to a girl, you have to show some understanding and compassion."

"Hm, two things I don't have." Joker stated.

"Then it makes me wonder how this," said Allegra, gesturing between herself and him, "Works s_oo_ well."

"It's because _this," _Joker drawled, taking Allegra's hands so she'd stop gesticulating, "is purely business."

Allegra smiled at him affectionately.

"After all we've been through, you still consider me your business partner?"

"Of course." Joker stated. "What else would this be?"

"A passionate love affair, bonded by the loving relationship shared with a little girl whose love is the only thing left we have to treasure," said Allegra dramatically.

"That's a scary thought."

"I know," Allegra stated. She touched her neck. "That kinda disturbed me a little too."


	7. A Slice of Heaven

Games That Daughters Play

(())

Author's Notes: I think it's kind of funny how dependent I've become on you guys for reviews just as you all look forward to my daily updates. We are an interesting group of Joker-fans, aren't way? The J-Man would be proud.

–

Chapter Seven: A Slice of Heaven

Hannah laid on the couch, eyes closed, but mind very much aware of her surroundings. The darkness of the cabin didn't terrify her as much when she could hear the soft rumblings of the thunder, and the breaking of the sky by the fierce lightning overhead. She could feel the earth almost shake when the thunder cracked, but her fears were put to rest, knowing opposite of her in the cabin was Allegra and Joker, who shared the Queen-sized bed.

Hannah had gotten out of her makeshift bed to see that Allegra was sleeping soundly—remaining quite still although making hardly any noise at all—on her left side; Joker's arm was around her possessively; should any other man attempt to pry the woman from him, there would be hell to pay. The lightning flashed at the precise moment Hannah looked at Joker; his scars were incredibly horrific in the pale light, so she rushed back to the couch for safety.

Uncertain how she felt about the clown, or what would look like a clown if he wore his face paint, Hannah wasn't sure to feel safe or uncomfortable around him. When Allegra was near him, Hannah could almost bond with him, not like any kid would with a new father—stepfather, maybe. Hannah didn't love Joker, probably never would. She feared him—she was _terrified_ of him. Although she'd been in the asylum the past year, Hannah wasn't a stranger to the reputations Joker and Allegra had made for themselves.

Upon being admitted into the Asylum, they had become instant celebrities. Including the mass murders.

Hannah didn't fear Allegra. At first, she had. But that was before Allegra jumped Jake's ass after seeing him shove her to the floor. The single act of aggression made Hannah suddenly drawn to Allegra, a glimmer of hope that men could easily be intimidated by the likes of women, even if they felt that they, themselves, were immune to feminine anger. That myth had been busted—especially when Allegra killed Jake.

Hannah couldn't be sure of this fact, but Jake wasn't around and when Allegra come out of the room prior to the visitation, the woman had been caked arms-deep in blood. Hannah was fifteen, not stupid; she could tell a murder when it happened. Just like she knew the boys who were murdered in cold blood had done nothing.

Hannah glanced from the couch she laid in to the pair in the bed.

_Maybe they were guilty of __**something**_.

"Doesn't make it right," Hannah whispered.

_Maybe not,_ her heart replied reasonably, _But Allegra can read people._

True enough.

_She can read you_.

Not well enough, Hannah felt. Sure, Allegra could pretty much tell the difference between honesty, intentional lying, and the reluctance to speak the truth. Maybe that was because Allegra was such a good liar...or maybe, she just simply hated people who tried to be honest when they were just dishonest people in general.

_That makes no sense._

But in an odd way, it made sense to Hannah.

She looked at the pair in the bed once more, uncertain whether to feel she could trust Allegra. So far, Allegra_ had_ done what she had done for the best interests of Hannah.

She killed Jake, who had tormented her in the past year with his sexual advances and then, later, his most recent exploitation of whatever had been left of her innocence. Hannah frowned at the memory that would forever haunt her. There was no way she could treasure that moment and use it to her advantage, for it left her fearful in the likes of being alone in a room with another man.

Allegra had killed the coke addicts—one of them at least; the other had been shot by Joker, per Allegra's orders to dispatch them both. Maybe they'd done nothing in the present, and their past was something Allegra knew a thing or two about, so they were automatically guilty in her eyes, but not Hannah's. _Innocent before proven guilty._

While all these facts pointed to Allegra's morbid impressions, Hannah could only smile. What it was worth, Allegra may have shut her in the cabin alone and left her there for punishment; Hannah admitted that she deserved it in some ways—shouting at her savior wasn't something that should have been rewarded and Allegra had been true to punishment.

_And she did help you with your bloody problem._

Hannah conceded that with incredible relief and gratefulness. If Allegra hadn't pointed out this particular normality, her mind might have gone. Hannah nodded, forgetting that this whole conversation and debate was going on only in her mind, a mental debate, not a physical speech. She could trust Allegra.

Per what the woman had said, _Mother knows best_.

**What about Joker**_**?**_

That would come in time. Hannah smiled hopefully—Joker could be no worse than what Hannah's father had been to _her_.

No better.

No worse.

At the very least, Hanna felt confidently, Allegra trusted him on some shaky lines of a partnership. And if Allegra trusted him, should Hannah trust him too? Between herself and Allegra, shouldn't Hannah at least put _some_ faith in her Matron?

_Mother Knows Best. Obey Momma. _

Hannah bit her lip uncertainly, knowing what she might do would overstep any boundary she'd ever partaken with her own mother. Who knew where that broad had gone after Hannah's father had been arrested and brought to Blackgate—that bitch was probably off on some hot date with a classy old goat who'd shower her with riches unknown to the middle class working man, not realizing that the moment he'd drop dead, his new wife would take all his money and then find another man to suck off.

She moved away from the couch when the lightning struck the sky a fifth time in a row, and the ominous crack of thunder that shook the cabin floors made Hannah spring forward to the bed. She stepped nervously to Allegra's side, and as cautiously as she could, the fifteen-year-old touched Allegra's arm that dangled off the side of the bed.

A few prods awakened the sleeping brunette; she looked up curiously, narrowing her eyes to see through the dark an anxious Hannah.

"What's wrong, Dearest?" muttered Allegra groggily—half-awake.

"I...the thunder..." Hannah whispered.

"Afraid of it?" asked Allegra, a soft smile dancing on her lips. She wasn't empathetic; it seemingly amused her more that a girl of Hannah's age would be afraid of the thunder—when Allegra, at that age, was dancing in the lightning storm like a wild Injun around a bonfire.

Hannah nodded quickly when the thunder made a loud crack—it alerted Allegra to the rain storm outside, when the crack sounded more like a tree falling down. Behind her, Joker didn't even stir—he was deep, deep asleep. Allegra frowned when she saw Hannah shake.

"It...it scares me." Hannah whispered.

"Don't let it scare you, Love." Allegra stated. "It won't do anything to you."

"I can't sleep."

Allegra looked at Hannah curiously, then, after a moment had paused, Allegra realized what Hannah was silently requesting.

"A little old for that, aren't you?" Allegra questioned.

"Please?" Hannah whimpered when the lightning nearly struck the cabin—the light had become so bright, it practically _poured_ and lit the entire room. Allegra's eyes squinted at the ferocity of the beam, then, when it faded, she gave into Hannah's pleas.

"Fine." Allegra mumbled. "Sleep here."

She moved from the edge and Hannah quickly snuggled against her into a small fetal position as though she was five, instead of a teenager. Allegra gave the girl a look of bitterness but equal satisfaction. This wasn't pulling carpet from the floor kind of bonding, but Allegra felt a tinge of adoration for her—maybe it was the damn sentimental moments mothers felt when they knew their children needed them. Allegra bit her lip when the girl sighed comfortably against her.

_This is very uncomfortable_.

Allegra agreed with her mind on that one completely.

Behind her, she felt Joker's arm flex possessively around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Maybe in his dreams he thought someone was trying to get a little chummy with the woman beside him (Hannah's crawling into bed had made the mattress shift in the newfound, unfamiliar weight), so he'd drawn her closer to him in a way that said '_Back off, this whore's mine._'

He could be a jealous asshole if he wanted to be—even in sleep!

"Th...Thank you." Hannah whispered.

Allegra stopped her thoughts when she heard the quiet grateful voice. She looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry?"

"Thank you," Hannah uttered louder. _When you talk to me, speak in a clear, stern voice. _"Thank you...for letting me sleep with you."

Allegra grinned at her, replying quietly, "Why the honesty?"

"That's what you wanted." Hannah returned softly. She made a small smile then turned her head back to fall asleep.

Allegra stared at the back of Hannah's head.

_My god, that was fucking quick._

Allegra hadn't expected Hannah to conform to her so quickly, so _easily_. She'd expected a Batman-worthy psychological fist fight before Hannah started cozying up to her like a chummy man in a bar who thought he was a lady killer. But it took no time at all.

Maybe it was because of the storm. Or the mother-daughter-like bonding that had happened when Hannah needed to be explained to about the birds, bees, and the burden of the one-time-a-month shared by all women. Maybe it was both.

Allegra looked up at the window to see the streak of white shoot through the sky, cracking it open to reveal the slightest bit of Heaven.

Sandwiched between a psychopathic, scarred beautiful sadist and a teenager who would declare her undying loyalty to her, Allegra fell asleep thinking it was just that—a slice of Heaven.


	8. A Fixer Upper

Games That Daughters Play

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews! :) I look forward to hearing what people have to say about my story (other than the obvious disturbing things haha). Love you all for responding so quickly to the chapters! _

-Chapter Eight: A Fixer Upper

Richard, Gus, John Murklay, and Red had set up a large picnic table in front of the Long Haul Motel Inn. They brought out fold up chairs and placed them for each person that was currently occupying the cabins. It was early morning—the four had decided last night to put their muscles to work so they wouldn't risk muscular dystrophy for having lapsed in exercise. Although Richard preferred another go-round with the Manager, he'd only realized that the body was missing shortly when the four had gone into the gas station for a soda.

Richard kicked through the rubble on the floor, mildly interested in the fact that this place was getting nastier by the day. The Manager might have had more time on his hands to clean, but the pure laziness of them all was a bit condescending. His mother would be disappointed in his slacking. However, it was time to get things in shape. So Richard gathered all the magazines and placed them on the racks, glancing away from a particularly interesting _Good Housekeeping _edition only because he heard loud crash in Red and John's direction.

A beer bottle lavished the floor in new rubble, and the contents emptied all over the condom wrappers, empty potato chip bags, and bubble wrap. Red apathetically apologized for the loud noise before resigning to taking a broom and dust pan, picking the glass waist-height and tossing it in a barrel that was overflowing.

"We have to clean this shithole," Gus stated, looking around unpleasantly. When he said 'shithole', it came out 'Sheeythole', due to his deep, heavy Southern Accent. A stocky man, and a man for plaid, he looked like a huskier, dirty replica of Larry, the Cable Guy. Gus bent at the waist and looked at the boxes of used condom wrappers and containers, finding the sight interesting. Only three couples occupied the motel inn—and one of them didn't bother using condoms, more pointedly, their leader and his co-captain, Allegra.

"What's Crane doin' in that cabin of his to require this many damn rubbers?" Gus asked aloud.

"Ain't just Crane using them," Red reminded. "Ya got Pearson and Pearson to think about."

"Oh right," Gus stated. He shrugged: "Ain't seen those two in a while."

"Probably hauled in the cabin like Rebecca and Crane." Red replied knowingly.

"You mean _Scarecrow_," Gus joked.

Gus carelessly threw the empty box on the ground.

Richard, whose eyes immediately went to the box, said, "Damn, Gus, if you're gonna pick it up to examine what you already know, you might as well throw it in the garbage. Jesus."

Gus shook his head, lazy as the rest of them.

"Fine. _I'll_ do it." Richard stated, pushing Gus aside so he took the box and irritably stuffed in the overflowing barrel. To his frustration, everything and its brother fell out as he constantly put something back in—he grumpily pulled out the trash bag, tying it, and pushed aside.

"Seriously, guys, we have to clean this shit up." Richard said. He looked at Gus. "Get a broom."

"I ain't takin' orders from no Black guy," said Gus politely. "No 'fense, partner, but you and I aren't from the same neck of the woods."

"I know," said Richard, chuckling—he understood Gus' humor more than Red or John did; the last two men stared at Gus with open offense but it didn't affect Richard the slightest. From the very moment Richard and Gus had met each other's acquaintence, they'd had this kind of bond. Gus could joke about Richard's ancestry of slavery, and Richard sometimes called Gus a filthy Redneck. They'd call each other a nigger with the best intentions, and then they'd resume their conversation of whatever made them happy.

"He has a point though," Red concurred. His fiery red hair practically lit on fire when contrasted against the lights from the refrigerator as he bent down to a put a paper towel over the wasted beer. He looked at it unhappily: "I mean, it _has_ gotten kind of sour in here."

"That's not the beer you smell," John said, alerting the others to his presence, even though he'd walked in with them. He was the quiet type, much like his brother had been until a man by the name of Red (not to be mistaken as the same Red who stood in the room with them) had dispatched his brother with iced apathy. John only knew about this for Joker had let him know out of "courtesy" to his relation with the man he'd known for a long time.

Hearing him speak, Richard looked at him pointedly.

John was a man of many thoughts but a few words. When he spoke, it was normally either extremely stupid (regarding to his statement about Hannah initially being 'retarded' during their escape from Arkham when the girl barely spoke or understood a word any of them had spoken), or a bit obvious. Richard had already observed the missing dead man, so he didn't have to question the smell; it was putrid, despite the absence of a corpse. The decaying flesh on the floor where Richard had beat the guy senseless still remained.

"A good cleaning, some elbow grease," said Richard, "This place will look snappy."

"I'm not looking for a job," said John.

"No one asked you," said Richard. "This isn't for us, anyway. It's for Allegra."

At the mention of the co-captain's name, Red, Gus, and John turned their eyes to Richard curiously. Earlier this morning, Allegra had proposed the idea briefly (more as a conversation piece than an actual order) of the gas station and motel being remodeled then managed for business, just while they maintained a low status from the GCPD. A small sense of normality, compared to Allegra's odd, disturbing requests and statements, had appealed to Richard; it was the first sane thing he'd heard from her or Joker's mouths since he'd met them.

Richard explained to the three men that the gas station would be brought to order (or what order could be maintained) and the motel would be redone. They'd take in a few customers and maybe, pending on the plight of rude or polite customers, they may have a little fun as well. Robberies were needed, of course, to get the money to rebuild, or the materials would have be stolen either way. That was a lot of fun set for the future, and all of them could agree on that.

"Surely," said Gus, "We ain't gonna be the only ones working on this—it's a big project."

"We're not the only ones," said Richard reassuringly. "Allegra's gonna help."

"What about that girl?" asked Red, kicking a can like it was a soccer ball until it rolled under the shelf closest to the refrigerators.

"Guess she'll be working too." Richard said, shrugging. "I don't make these plans, Red; I just follow them."

"How old is she?" asked John.

"Who?" asked Richard, looking at him pointedly. "Allegra or the girl?"

"Allegra."

"Twenty-three, I guess." Red answered him.

"Twenty-eight," corrected Richard, looking at them coolly. "And why does it matter?"

"Just curious," said John, shrugging.

Richard eyed him carefully.

"You best be careful what you're intending, Murklay. Some people might get the wrong impression that..."

"I'm not making any moves towards her," assured John firmly. "Not this guy." He pointed to himself. "That woman scares the fuck outta me."

"But you're all cuddly with the Joker," pointed out Red.

"I'm not cuddly with him," John said, tightening his lips into an upper curl of disgust—the idea of getting any where a foot closer to the clown was almost sickening to his stomach. "We just have a simple connection—my brother used to work with him until he was shot, dead. By some stupid gangster and what not."

"Ain't no body working _with_ the Joker," Richard stated calmly.

"That Allegra woman seems to be on his good side a lot," John pointed out.

"She's his lieutenant," said Richard politely, "But not his partner. If anyone runs the show, it's him; she's just always in agreement with what he does."

There was a pause as Gus looked at John sympathetically: "I heard about that—with your brother. Sorry 'bout that, Partner; It's awful losin' a brother."

Richard pat John on the back saying, "Yeah, Sorry to hear that."

"Oh stop getting all touchy-feely; I wasn't that close to Joseph." John said, waving them away.

"It's one thing to say you love one's brother," stated Red solemnly. "It's another to learn he's been shot by some low-down mugger."

"True dat," Richard agreed wholeheartedly.

They were silent, looking around at the task ahead of them. They'd have to rearrange the furniture in the gas station, rebuild those ugly walls, rewire the place, and then, somehow, find enough gas to make the _gas station _look as though it was still in business. Then there was that putrid smell that needed to be handled, the floor would have to be ripped out and replaced, and then there was the painting walls.

More silence.

"How old is the girl?" asked John curiously.

"Fifteen." Richard replied.

"How the fuck do you know all this shit?" asked John, looking at Richard with interest.

Richard smiled guiltily and said, "Allegra talks to me."

"Aren't you fucking special," Red teased.

"Personally, I'd rather she and I just stick to the normal."

"What's the normal?"

"Business," said Richard. He held up his hands in surrender, adding, "I'm not complaining; I like hearing her talk; the woman's got a way with words, trust me, but there are things that come out of the woman's mouth I just rather not hear in my entire lifetime. It still weirds me out how she and her father...you know—fucked."

"Thought she was raped." John stated.

"She was." Gus said. He smiled unpleasantly, saying, "But how many girls do you know that were raped by their fathers and claimed to have had something special?"

"Not many." John returned uneasily. "She creeps me out."

Richard, Gus, and Red smiled in unison.

"You get used to her after a while," Red assured.

John nodded, uncertain if that was such a good thing.

(())

"You're remodeling?" Crane questioned.

He had stepped out of the cabin, arm around Rebecca as the two love birds walked to the middle of the parking lot, sitting at the picnic table. Allegra had gone all noble and actually went to the McBurger joint and paid for lunch; she placed the hamburger orders and fries on the table, most of the contents spilling out of her hands before having the chance to organize; Crane quickly assisted, smiling at her valiant efforts.

Rebecca looked at Allegra.

It had been the first time in three days that Allegra had seen more than a few seconds of her. She looked like a completely different woman when she wasn't dressed in those uniform scrubs. Instead of the scrubs the nurses wore at the asylum, she was now decked in tattered jeans and a sweat shirt that somehow aligned and yet modestly hid her curves among her petite size. She had an interesting shape that had to be admired.

"Yes," said Allegra to Crane's question as she placed the napkins in the middle of the table. She placed different orders at different places of the table, where everyone would soon be seated. She wouldn't call everyone to eat until she was perfectly prepared—Kevin, Pierce, Richard, Gus, John, and Red were in the gas station, cleaning up the mess; Hannah was sleeping in (the storm, even in Allegra's arms, had made her restless), and Joker was in the process of taking the two dead bodies of the coke addicts down the hill to join the dead manager, leaving Allegra, Crane, and Rebecca to prepare lunch.

Allegra, obviously, had taken care of it.

"I'm remodeling," she continued, smiling at him. "If you got out of that cabin from time-to-time, I could easily update you on my activities."

"We can update you on _our_ activities in return," Crane stated, smirking at Allegra.

Allegra glanced at him, eying him. There was a weird tone in his voice, even as Rebecca giggled darkly from beside him. It wasn't meant to be a joke; in fact, Allegra detected that Crane was attempting to make her jealous in an obvious way, as though he was seducing her to ask him just what he and the lovely nurse had been conspiring under the bed sheets.

"With your obsession with fear toxins and amiable nature," Allegra said smoothly, "I doubt I'd want to know."

"Fear toxin? Please; I don't have the ingredients to make it." Crane returned; his tone had returned to its practical sarcasm but there was the slightest unhappiness in the way he spoke. His ultimate ploy against humanity was fear; without the toxin, he was a lanky doctor who had, if given the chance, the ability to strangle a man if he could get away with it. That alone made Allegra smile.

"Then get the supplies." Allegra said, placing in front of Rebecca her order of cheeseburger and fries. She leaned in between Crane and the nurse, looking at the doctor: "It's not like it's off the market."

"It is."

"Then steal it." Allegra returned apathetically. "No hair off my head if you do. In fact, tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

"That's generous," Crane stated. "What are you asking in return?"

"Not _everything_ has to be a negotiation."

"If it isn't, it's considered no longer 'business'." Crane replied, smirking at her. "And then I'm to assume we're involving each other in something far more personal than a transaction, right, Allegra?"

Allegra gazed at him coolly. The doctor referred to their first discussion when she met him personally in one of her therapist's unorthodox sessions, which always ended badly. But her discussion with Crane had become something of a peaked interest—not only did Crane discuss the elusive business affair she had going with her boss (Joker) at the time, Allegra had also kissed him. It was borderline for the crush on him, inspired by his will to bend minds and his admiration for the mind's power over the body. Other than that, Allegra was just fucking with him.

Crane hadn't forgotten her seductive ploy.

"Here's your lunch, Doctor." Allegra said, placing the same as Rebecca's in front of him. "Check it twice; I might have sprinkled it with a bit of poison."

"I suppose with my concern for my own safety, I made trade my meal with your beau, yes?" asked Crane.

"That's ridiculous."

"Then I'm to assume it truly is poisoned?"

"Of course not." Allegra returned. She smirked at him: "But can you really trust a woman like me?" She winked at him.

"Did you get the girl a happy meal?" Crane asked conversationally, entrusting that Allegra chose not to poison him (at least for today).

"I did." Allegra replied nonchalantly.

"She was up to give you her order?"

"No, I got it myself."

Rebecca slightly frowned, saying, "What if she doesn't like it?"

"Then she doesn't have to eat it," said Allegra. "But I'm not going out each time to get her something different to eat just because she doesn't 'like it'. What kind of mother do you think I am?"

Rebecca shrugged; there was no reply which she could give Allegra that wouldn't come off as offensive so her ulterior response was to remain silent. Allegra glanced at Crane.

"Something tells me the dirty talk between you and her is very short-lived." Allegra stated.

Rebecca opened her mouth in surprise, hearing this, but Crane didn't seem to deny it. He smiled at Allegra's innuendo, and she sat in front of him.

"Time to announce lunch time?" Crane offered.

Allegra smirked at him, saying, "I'm not blowing trumpets—no need to announce time to eat like a damn Calvary charge."

"Right, right," said Crane sarcastically, rolling his cerulean blue eyes, "_What_ was I thinking."

"Evidently, you weren't," teased Allegra.

They shared a brief glance that made Rebecca look suspiciously between them. Allegra noticed the trivial hint of jealousy in the narrowed eyes of the dark-skinned former nurse and doing so, Allegra cleared her throat. She couldn't blame the nurse for being so jealous—Allegra and Crane had indirectly worked with each other, both having been linked to the Falcone family (Crane through Ra's Al Ghul, and Allegra through Maroni), and the two of them had been in the business of 'fear' quite longer than Rebecca. There was a certain line of history one could never completely erase—especially knowing Crane was extremely interested in the functions of Allegra's brain and Allegra's entitlement to have one of the few criminals, who threw Gotham into chaos, under her belt (quite literally).

The idea of shoving Crane onto the bed and forcing him to her every will made Allegra's loins burn, so she smiled politely and excused herself.

"I'm going to get Joker. You tell the rest that lunch is here."

"And Hannah?"

"Wake her up."

"She doesn't like men," Crane reminded.

"Must I do everything?" Allegra sighed patiently. She looked at Rebecca. "You—go wake her up. I'll be right back."

"And not a minute later," said Crane, grinning charmingly at her.

"If I'm not back in five minutes..." Allegra began. She got to her feet, and looked at the sky for a second, thinking, then turned to Crane. "Just wait longer." She winked, then left to the woods to find Joker.


	9. Tough Love

Games That Daughters Play

Author's Note: _Thank you for the reviews my dears: __**SwordStitcher**__, __**Jojo1812**__, and my newest one, ____. Always a pleasure to see people reviewing this :) Tell me what you think. _

**Chapter 9: Tough Love**

Joker stopped at the hill, about the same spot Allegra had mentioned she'd tossed the manager. He could understand her reasoning behind this certain spot. It was half a mile away from the motel, and half a mile into the woods from the road itself. Her instructions to the hill had been damn near precise. Joker smirked—Allegra was direct about everything, and that alone was something to admire.

The van in which the two corpses had been dragged was on the side of the road, parked; he kept the keys in the back of his jeans. He parked near—as Allegra had described it—a tree that looked something from a horror film. Her description had been accurate—the van was under a massive tree; its roots had come to the surface, possibly tripping unsuspecting hikers. If it had been night fall, no alert person would walk anywhere near it; its size would hide two bandits behind it, as though it was its sole purpose. Joker had dragged the two corpses by their hands and moved them down through the woods. He could see where Allegra had tagged the trees with a harsh blade, marking them with hack-slash 'X's before moving on.

Joker smiled. _Smart girl_. She didn't want to get lost on the way back. As he strolled through the woods, he simply took in the nature itself. While he never been one to simply admire nature for its beauty—having had no patience for its slow ambiguity or life-means-more-than-thou, he did take into account the different atmosphere.

In Gotham, there was traffic, noisy cars, angry pedestrians, rushing busy bodies. There were skyscrapers, large windows, glaring lights, and the smell of sewage if one lingered in downtown Gotham too long. Sirens blazed up and down the streets of busied officers and alarmed fire departments.

In the woods, there was almost a silence. A drunk man could find peace here—no talking, no critique, nothing. Other than the leaves crunching under his feet as he continued his calm stroll to a particular hill which Allegra assured him he'd know the hill when he came across it. Allegra had described it being "Steep enough you'd run down and eventually trip on a leaf and fall on your ass, breaking your neck, and possibly every bone in your body until you suffer either a paralytic state of pain, or massive heart attack." Allegra advised him not to be in any hurry, considering the trees in the woods were old enough their branches would break if taken enough pressure.

Joker didn't see himself running in the woods, particularly in the middle of the day.

He glanced at the bodies curiously, only noticing one of their faces when the blood from his shoulders had wiped away from his face. Joker stooped curiously, looking closer at the alleged coke addict. The bigger one, who might have been spared in his life if he hadn't tried to come onto Allegra.

There was something familiar about him. Directly, he had no relation to him at all—they'd never done business; Joker remembered the faces with whom he'd ever done business, and this dead man's face wasn't memorable in a personal way. It was a face he'd seen before, but not of one he could recollect.

"I'll think of it eventually," said Joker carelessly. At this point, he was happy to keep on trucking. He straightened his full height, grabbed an arm of each poor rotting fool and then continued about his way, taking care to step over a root only to humorously drag their bodies over it so their heads and feet flopped about with the sudden brute force they had to endure.

Twenty minutes passed, and Joker glanced at the cliff, just a few feet away from him. He walked a few paces, glancing over it, smiling. This must be the hill of which Allegra had spoken. If he had continued on blindly (running, per say, without any knowing direction of where he might have been going) he might have indeed acquired great injury. The 'hill' was not a 'hill', more like a steep cliff. One step off and he'd be rolling down into a semi-grand canyon, only to get to his feet painfully; if he could walk at all.

At the bottom was a body, beaten, broken, and mangled beyond comprehension. Joker only knew what the body had been before its untimely demise as the dead manager's—thanks to Allegra telling him what she had done with it after disposing it properly. At some point, due to Allegra's dark sense of humor that appealed to Joker greatly, she had placed a bouquet of yellow and blue weeds on the body, like a fraudulent funeral had taken place. Knowing her detachment to the dead guy, Joker assumed it was only for the humor of the situation.

He looked at the two men behind him, who were lifeless as the manager down yonder.

"Why do you look so familiar." Joker drawled, amused, as he once more took in the features of one corpse. The face was familiar, but his voice had not been. There was look to him, young and stocky. He had that tangled-greasy look to him, as though he didn't shower and couldn't care if he did or not. Although the addiction to his other measures had been profoundly annoying, he had been alive, Joker might have recruited him but that was a definite _maybe_. Joker found addicts annoying for they'd get their fix from anyone, even if it meant betrayal.

_Allegra's an addict_.

Joker chuckled at the reminder. Of course she was. The doctors said she had sex addiction, but that seemed wrong to him. Not 'wrong' in the sense that it was immoral; he never complained about her odd need for rough manhandling or frequency of it. The doctor's say-so of her addiction had been inaccurate. Allegra could go a week at the most without any intercourse, so it wasn't an absolute need, like those who were addicted to narcotics, or drugs.

He found himself looking at the familiar face of a dead man while thinking of Allegra's odd attribute. It wasn't an addiction, he considered. It was just one of her great interests in life. He could understand it—who didn't like fucking? No, it wasn't the sex Allegra was addicted to or needed. It was the sense of entitlement, a small ego boost, the empowering feeling she felt.

After all, it was Allegra's ulterior motive for being the little rapist she could be. Joker smirked at the thought—sometimes, it was just to make others feel bad with the notion she was feeling good. He glanced at the dead body again, starting to feel irritated. Why did the man look so fucking familiar?

A pair of hands touched his shoulders.

Joker briefly startled and sent the person flying with a hard punch. Allegra's surprised yelp sounded and Joker glanced in that direction to see Allegra climbing up the cliff, lifting herself with her arms and placing her legs onto the ground, stabilizing herself. Allegra glanced down with a formidable look of understanding she could have died right there, then turned to him pointedly.

"Was that necessary?" Allegra asked, touching her cheek where she'd been struck. It wasn't a wince of pain, but admiration of the punch. "I forget how strong you are."

Joker smiled at her, getting to his height.

"You know better than to sneak up on me, Allegra."

"Well, you startled me in the gas station the other day," said Allegra coolly. "I figured I'd return the favor."

"Was it worth it?" asked Joker, side-stepping the dead men.

"Every second of a near-death experience." Allegra stated. She glanced over the cliff, a small flicker of disappointment. "My luck, the fall wouldn't kill me."

"It's not the fall you should be worried about," said Joker, taking the shoulders of the unfamiliar face as he dragged him to the edge. "It's the sudden stop."

Allegra gave him a mild look of amusement to his little dark joke before she joined him in the dragging, taking the man's feet and then with a single wordless note of 1-2-3, they threw the corpse off the hill to meet its roommate in the hard rock ditch. The sound of two bodies smacking each other with blunt force made both of him chuckle.

"So why the fierce concentration?" asked Allegra, looking from him to the last dead body.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The guy." Allegra said, waving her hand lazily to the corpse. "You stared at him for a good five minutes before I interrupted you." She smirked: "Feeling remorse?"

"Hardly." Joker said, shaking his head at the word. He pointed his finger down at the man. "I know him from somewhere."

"Business transaction?" asked Allegra.

"No," said Joker. "I'd remember a slob like him."

"So no business transaction," Allegra reviewed notably. She bent on one knee, the other stretched over the guy's waist as a point of leverage as Allegra buried her hands in his jean pockets, searching for trivial information to revitalize Joker's memory. As she touched the pockets, Allegra stopped shortly, slowly looking up at him.

"Do you remember any death threats they made?" asked Allegra.

"We made most of them, Bunny. And if they did, I wasn't listening." Joker returned honestly, looking from the corpse and Allegra; he placed his attention on the admirable cliff. "Why do you ask?"

"What kind of a man keeps a knife in his pants?" asked Allegra.

Joker looked at her, curious to her question. In asking so, Allegra moved her hand inside the dead man's jeans, inside the pants and the man's boxers before pulling out a switch blade. She wiggled it playfully in her hand, throwing it to Joker's feet with a simple tantalizing grin.

"A paranoid man." Joker said.

"You keep knives on you," Allegra reminded.

"Are you insinuating that I am paranoid?"

Allegra chuckled, "I never said you keep them near your dick." She glanced at the other body down yonder. "I wonder if he has one."

"A dick?"

"No, a knife." Allegra responded. She smirked, saying, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You started it." Joker said, waving his hand to her.

Allegra rolled her eyes, ignoring Joker's accusation then touched the man's waist, turning him on his front. Her hands patted his back for any more interesting artifacts before she touched his lower back and dropped her fingers just inside the waistline of his jeans. Joker watched her frisk the man, smirking as she lowered her hands even further.

Inadvertently, he was getting hard watching her do a cavity search on the guy.

Allegra made a scathing noise, a vocal sound of impatience and irritation. Without warning, she pulled down the man's pants and she looked at Joker, indicative of her motives.

"This guy was _really_ paranoid," said Allegra softly. She pointed to the dead man's ass. Joker needn't hear why she felt this way; there was a switch blade in there, formidably hidden since (the guy was lucky) the button hadn't been pressed to cut in the side of his asshole. While the man's necessary defenses had proven lacking in protection due to his current situation, Joker found this a sure sign of incredible paranoia.

"Think someone was after him?" asked Allegra.

"I don't know," said Joker. "And frankly, I couldn't give a damn."

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy," teased Allegra, standing to her height. "I figure at the very least, he won't have any trouble now. I'd like to know what he was after."

"Or from what he was trying to get away," Joker added pointedly.

Allegra looked at the man for a second, then turned her eyes on Joker, who recognized that look. It was curiosity, but assurance.

"Think he's working for the new mob boss?" asked Allegra inquisitively.

"I doubt it," said Joker. Then he stopped. "Then again, the guy's face looks familiar to me. He might have been in a newspaper."

"Think he's the mob boss?" asked Allegra half-jokingly.

"He's not the new one." Joker said seriously. "If anything, he's a lackey."

"Was." Allegra corrected, a broad grin rising to her lips.

"_Was_." Joker agreed ironically.

"Maybe he had been arrested," said Allegra. "Those things are always in the paper, as if it helps. No one reads the newspaper for news. It's always the funnies or the sports section. If he was working for the new 'overlord'" (her tone became very cynical) "we might get some trouble from the mob later on."

"We don't want _that_, do we?" Joker replied.

Allegra caught his derisive tone. If she had been worried about being targeted by the mob, she would have not gone along with his plan of ripping them off a year ago. She wouldn't have been a strong advocate of burning the money, or uprooting their very existence from the Hall of Well Respected Villains. And if she had truly frightened of being targeted, Allegra wouldn't have delivered Maroni to the late Harvey Two-Face.

With all this coming to mind due to Joker's sarcastic tone, Allegra smiled guiltily, and pointed to the dead goon.

"I might have seen him in the newspaper," said Joker as though he'd considered it through their conversation.

"No use now, is he?" asked Allegra.

"Not at all." Joker agreed.

Allegra knelt down on one end of the goon while Joker took the other end; they heaved the man waist-high then pitched him over the cliff, watching the guy tumble and skip to meet its thudding demise. Allegra gave the three corpses a brief overlook of consideration, wondering if it was right keeping them in the hole so close to the road.

"Who _is_ the new mob boss?" asked Allegra. "With Maroni gone, and Falcone still up to his head in insanity, I wonder who the victor will be."

"Are you **that** curious?" asked Joker.

"No. I'm just thinking aloud." Allegra reconsidered. "If those two were his lackeys, what are the odds the mob would come here looking for them."

"I doubt this was their stop," returned Joker, smiling at her. "It was a rest stop. It just happened to be a permanent residence for them."

"So you don't think the mob will come looking for them?" asked Allegra.

"If they do, we'll have all the time in the world to teach Hannah the...how did you put it..._the basics_." Joker returned, grinning darkly.

Allegra smiled, saying, "She's doing a lot better, just so you know. I think she trusts me."

Joker gave her a look, and Allegra raised her hands defensively.

"I'm not getting attached."

"I can tell you're lying," Joker sighed, turning from her so he could start walking back to the van.

Allegra caught up with him.

"She needs guidance. I'm giving her that. Besides, I think when the time comes when we have to shoot a few more people, I believe you and her should do it."

"Ooh, trying to schedule some father-daughter bonding time, are we?" Joker asked.

"It wouldn't kill you to actually try to like her." Allegra stated.

Joker stopped, then turned his eyes to her. Allegra only stopped because he did, and she crossed her arms defensively.

"I'll 'like' her when she proves she's worth keeping around."

Allegra stared at him, a small frown dabbing at her lips.

"Let me put it to you like this, Sweet cheeks," Joker stated calmly. "I don't like Hannah; to me, she's as expendable as the rest of 'em" (he gestured to the lot by a wave of his hand behind him) "and I consider her a liability, not an asset. Prove me to she's worth keeping around, and we'll see."

Allegra frowned—"And if I can't?"

Joker smiled darkly, saying, "I don't think I have to tell you that part."

Allegra began walking away, but Joker took her arm and pulled her back with a dangerous "Atatatata."

Allegra sent him a glare.

"I'm not finished with you." Joker stated.

"I'm finished talking about this." Allegra said.

"Good, then you can just listen." Joker returned pleasantly.

Allegra frowned deeply, but the grip on her forearm was enough to keep her there, to listen to what he had to say. Sure, she could give him a good punch in the nose for treating her like she was still working as his employee, but that would only prolong this conversation further. So she remained.

"You're attached to Hannah," drawled Joker lightly. "I didn't expect you to be completely unemotional towards her—you women flock to children as though you can make them feel all better, and personally, I didn't mind since it stopped her incessant _whining_. I would have killed her if she hadn't quieted down."

"Well, I like the kid," said Allegra. "She has potential—even if _you_ don't see it."

"Oh I do," said Joker. "But you'll have to bring it out of her eventually."

"I will."

"I hope so." Joker returned. "If I have to listen to another moral debate, I might have to bring out the big guns."

"Are we finished?"

"No." Joker snapped when Allegra began to move away. He tugged her back to him. "We're no_t_."

Allegra jerked her arm from him, glaring boldly.

"_Then get to it_." Allegra snapped. "What do you want me to say, huh? I like the kid; I think she has a lot going for her. She'll do what I say and when I say. Isn't that enough to keep her around?"

"Maybe," Joker replied, smiling at her anger. "But what if, when the time comes, she _doesn't_ obey you, Allegra, hm? What if your attachment to her gets in the way? Do you _really_ want your life in her hands, because you failed to act?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Allegra unhappily.

"The 'fuck' I'm talking about is what happened with these two fools and _your_ daughter." Joker told her coldly. "Knowing the arms they carried, they could have hurt you—all because you couldn't get Hannah out of the way. She'll become your own liability, Allegra, and you don't see it."

Allegra laughed at him, her voice cold and derisive.

"And that **bothers **_you_?" Allegra questioned.

Joker smiled ironically, and answered, "Yeah."

Allegra stared at him; her anger was extinguished right then and there. His honesty disarmed her, and she showed it with her parted lips and wide eyes. He had expected her to look disarmed, but she said nothing to this, only stare at him as though he was someone else.

Joker rolled his eyes; this certain department of emotional conversation was not his playing field, nor did he care to divulge in empathy, compassion, or consideration. Quite frankly, he wondered why he dealt with this problem at all—Allegra would have learned the hard way about Hannah's interference if she had been injured or killed. Did he have to tell her what she already understood?

Joker did something that made Allegra very uncomfortable. He placed his hands on either sides of her face, brought her to him and kissed her deeply—it was startlingly gentle, but passionate. Allegra grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away from her.

Allegra had no verbal response to it.

"I keep her around, Allegra, because_ you _want her around." Joker stated. "It's the only reason she's alive right now. Sure, she may—with your help and mine—become a high class of criminal, but she has a great deal of uncompromising moral youth." He stepped towards her. "Personally, I think the idea is won-der-ful in it_self_. But I don't like it when people try to change you—the doctors, nurses, society in general. I like you _just_ the way **are**_**.**_"

"And you believe the kid would change that?" Allegra whispered; they were close enough that normal voices were hardly necessary. He had backed her against a tree, and Joker's hands trapped her middle on either side of the trunk.

"Maybe not," Joker purred. "But if you start getting soft on me, I'm going to have to sever your weakness."

Allegra frowned: "That won't happen."

"I sure hope not." Joker breathed, placing his hand on Allegra's chin; his thumb grazed her lower lip. "I'd hate to lose a protege because of her _mother_."

Allegra didn't respond—only because she couldn't. His lips replaced his thumb, and the gentleness that had been used on her before was completely gone. It was passionate and deep—Allegra felt his tongue break past her lips and entice her tongue to dance with him. They shared a battle for dominance, which she lost when she felt his hips push against hers, pronouncing his obvious arousal, felt even through their material barriers.

"We can always beat the uncompromising moral youth out of her," Allegra whispered.

Joker smirked at her, saying, "_Ooh_ tough love."


	10. Troubled

The Games That Daughters Play

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Special thanks to _Jojo1812, SwordSitcher, _and for your consistent reviewing. It's always nice to have some insight! :D**

-Chapter Ten: Troubled-

Allegra walked alongside Joker back to the van. It was still at least twenty minutes away, considering the actual distance and the natural stroll they made back to the road. While Joker seemingly strolled as though he was taking a nice walk through the country side, he glanced slightly over his shoulder to see that Allegra's mind was clearly not on the beautiful leaves that were falling to the ground from massive trees, or the breeze that would push her locks from one shoulder to her back and from her back to her other shoulder.

Her feet stepped over upturned roots as though she knew each of them, but her eyes remained ever unblinking to the soil. Her hands fidgeted as the index and thumb of her right hand turned the silver band on her left hand with a consistent quirk. Joker smiled faintly at this habit of hers; it was only one of the few signs he recognized that Allegra's reverie troubled her.

So he stopped in front of her, and she collided into him, immediately startled by the abrupt halt.

"God!" Allegra snapped, looking at Joker with a pained annoyance. "Why'd you stop right in front of me?"

"You're troubled," Joker stated the obvious, gesturing to her.

"I am not 'troubled'," Allegra said coolly; her cheeks burned at the idea of being so. Allegra was a worry-free girl, or she'd like to think herself as one, but the instance her face became a pink with an overtone of flushed red from embarrassment, Joker's lips turned upwards knowingly.

"You're lying to me." Joker pointed out—he wasn't angry, but just stating the obvious. A year ago, he couldn't pin down Allegra's pathological lies, deciphering them as cover-ups for truth or being made of complete bullshit. Now, he could practically tell when Allegra was unintentionally trying to deceive him—or maybe Allegra didn't try to hide it from him anymore. After all they'd been through, she knew she didn't have to be so defensive towards him. As he stated before, Joker liked her just the way she was.

"I'm not lying." Allegra uttered.

Joker shrugged, and began to walk away. If she didn't want to confide in him, it was more her loss than his gain. He could care very little for her emotional warfare, that is, unless it began to affect him physiologically. Allegra touched his wrist, her grip becoming tight and only slackened when Joker stopped, and turned his being towards her completely.

"Still thinking about Hannah's best interests?" Joker assumed.

Allegra frowned, releasing him.

"Why do you assume I'm thinking about her?"

"What else would you have to think about?" asked Joker.

"The cosmos," Allegra answered sarcastically when she realized he was right.

Joker sighed, leaning his back against a tree and crossing his arms.

"And you say you're not attached," Joker claimed.

"I'm not."

"It's funny how I can tell when you're lying to me...just as you're doing right now."

"I'm not lying."

"Aaaand it continues," Joker drawled sardonically.

Allegra walked towards him, her eyes narrowing in obvious irritation. She only stopped when her face was an inch from his, and those eyes glared at him like he was being nailed to the tree for her own sadistic pleasure. The bitter smile on her lips captivated the emotion, one being of self-assurance but she was lacking in conviction; she couldn't come up with a response to deny his assumption.

"You know what," said Allegra, "I've decided to not talk about this."

She began to walk away, but Joker said, "Worried about what I'll do to her?"

This stopped Allegra in place. She looked at the floor of the woods, staring at the leaves for seconds of resentment before raising her eyes to meet his.

"You're attached to her," Joker stated. "There's no denying it. And as I've said before, I expected this to happen. But never have I ever seen you so _troubled _for another person's welfare. Not even _mine_." He placed a hand on his chest to indicate himself. "I just wonder what you'd do if I decided to kill her tonight."

Allegra frowned, but said nothing. Joker grinned broadly.

"Tell me, Allegra. What _would_ you do to me if I decided to off the little broad, hm?" asked Joker. His hypothetical tone was a light voice, as though he enjoyed watching Allegra's inner turmoil at the thought of her protege, lying dead—probably a carved smile on her face.

"I would do nothing." Allegra said softly, looking at him.

"Nothing." Joker repeated, smirking at her. "No vengeful killing? No mourning of any kind?"

"There's nothing over which _to_ mourn," Allegra pointed out. Even with her soulful conviction, her eyes betrayed everything to be completely opposite. Her fingers clenched and released as though she wanted to strangle something, and the harsh way she glared at him made Joker understand she was only saying what Joker wanted to hear.

"You're ly_innng_." Joker sang, lowering his hands. "It's pathetic how obvious it is."

Allegra sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Allegra asked unhappily. "Do you want a signed doctrine of my weaknesses? Do you want a sealed document of them all in a pretty fucking folder?"

"Laminated, if that's possible." Joker replied to her bitter sarcasm.

Allegra stared at him coldly. Then without warning, she held back her hand and then gave him a harsh slap. The sound alone echoed in the hallow air of the woods, and Joker slowly looked at her, smiling, despite the small stinging. Allegra didn't back off or wince when she met in his eyes a similar cold glare.

"You're right." Allegra said angrily—the anger bubbling to the surface like boiled water. "I'm attached to her. I think of her as my kid. She has the same past as I do, and I intend to make her feel grateful for her past, not hate it. I want to teach her, raise her as my own. Is that so bad?"

"No," said Joker, grinning now that he heard her say he was right. "But the pay-off may not be quite so satisfying."

"Not if you kill her," snarled Allegra. "Not if you don't give me a chance to teach her what I know."

"You have me all wrong," said Joker, raising his hands in lazy surrender. "I'm _happy_ to watch you tutor her."

"So why the death threat?" Allegra questioned.

"Hypothetical."

"You don't do hypothetical."

Joker grinned proudly at her, saying, "You read me like an open book."

"I'm about to tear a few pages out." Allegra hissed.

He smiled at her anger. There was nothing hotter than seeing Allegra all hot and bothered. Her neck turned red, her cheeks flushed pink, and her eyes held a constant dislike. They'd brighten the slightest hue of brown, and her breathing would become shallow, and deep.

Joker found her inner beast coming to the surface, and the fact that he brought it out, made him feel a little frisky himself.

"Better I kill her than some half-wit she tries to save." Joker stated pointedly.

"She didn't know any better."

"And you're starting to defend her," Joker observed, pointing at Allegra. "Tell-tale signs of emotional attachment."

"Will you shut up?" asked Allegra irritably. "I have enough problems without you pointing all of them out."

"Emotional attachment with a fifteen-year-old kid is a problem?" asked Joker. "You know how to get rid of it."

"I'm not killing her," said Allegra.

Joker let out a sigh of irritation, "Oh, for the _love_ of **god**."

He snatched Allegra by her shoulders and whirled around so she was pinned against the tree he'd been leaning against earlier. The trunk was large and could allow both of them to lie against it, if that had been his true intentions, but this wasn't about meditation. It was business. And a misunderstanding.

"If I knew I was going to have this conversation with you, Allegra, I'd have offed the kid the moment she came out of her cell," Joker growled, shaking Allegra, who lifted her arms and brought them down so he lost his grip on her.

"Why do you hate her so much!" Allegra snapped.

"Oh, I don't hate her," Joker replied. "It's the fondness you have for her that annoys me."

"It's how I'm getting to her," Allegra snarled. "You don't like it, then you can jump off that cliff!"

Joker gave her a calm look before he punched her in the face. She fell on the ground, but that didn't stop her from Allegra getting to her feet and lunging after him. The fight that ensued was one to be admired. They were punching each other in the face, in the shoulder; when one gained the upper hand, they'd get to their feet and kick the one that was down. At one point, it was Allegra, then when mistook his grin as surrender, he had kicked her at the ankles so she plummeted to the rocky soil and got a proper beating. When Allegra found her inner beast of anger and vengeance, she started into biting and scratching.

Allegra and Joker found themselves teetering at the cliff, and when Allegra gave him a harsh right hook to his jaw, he fell forward off the cliff—taking Allegra with him.

The two fell down the hill, rolling, tumbling, and the rocks that met them down below greeted them with sharp corners and rugged textures. Allegra landed on her back, groaning from bleeding injuries on her legs, stomach, back, and shoulders; her face was scratched from the rocks below; she glanced to see Joker on his front, only for him to turn on his back. He was in the same state as her.

Allegra looked up at the sky, noticing it was a lot higher than the ground above.

"Ow." Allegra muttered. She looked underneath to see what had softened her fall—the three corpses had. Allegra frowned at them, for the fact that she was lying on top of three dead men and their smell was starting to affect the place.

Joker got to his feet, brushing himself off. He walked over to where Allegra lain, offering a hand. Allegra glanced at it, then with bitterness, she took it and he helped her up. She winced; for the most part, they were only scratches that decorated her body, but blood peeked from her shirt and jeans. She wiped her face and saw that blood marked her cheeks and forehead; Joker was, as before, in the same state.

"Here's what I'm thinking," said Joker calmly as he rubbed his face with exhaustion.

"I know what you're thinking," Allegra groaned as she sat on the dead manager's body. She glanced at the dead, saying, "Sorry." She moved her butt to its stomach rather than sitting on its groin. She looked up at Joker, who waited for her assumptions.

"While you were gone," said Allegra softly, "and it was morning, I went back to check on Hannah after I locked her in the room. During the time when I was trying to get her to trust me, Hannah threatened me with a letter opener."

Joker looked at Allegra with a deeper sense of surprise—she hadn't told him Hannah's violent behavior towards her upon the attempt of winning back her trust. Joker sat beside her, on the victim's chest.

"She put up one hell of a fight," said Allegra. "She has passion."

"Passion is a good attribute," Joker agreed.

"She's resourceful," Allegra added.

"That's good too."

"That alone makes me believe she can be a beautiful asset. She's pretty—she can seduce clients. She's agile. She's young."

Joker nodded, saying, "Well, I know you're not as spry as you used to be."

Allegra gave him a look.

"Hey," said Joker, raising his hands, "We're not getting any younger."

"I know. So it's nice to have young blood." Allegra replied. She looked away from him, glancing at the dead manager, the two dead coke addicts. She was silent for a few seconds, then she looked at him pointedly.

"Just..." Allegra uttered; she had a great amount of restraint in her voice, as though she was attempting to conceal her obvious fondness for the teenager. "Just...don't kill her. At least not for another month or so."

"It's funny," said Joker. "You killed your parents with very little remorse, and you're willing to put your life and efforts down for a kid who tried to kill _you_."

Allegra grinned, finding humor in his joke. "Ha-ha, funny."

Joker sighed, getting to his feet.

"So why did you come out here in the first place?" asked Joker; he and Allegra started up the cliff.

"Lunch was ready." Allegra said softly.

Joker grinned at her, saying, "Well, aren't you _sweet_."

"Shut the fuck up." Allegra uttered, walking past him. Joker chortled, following her directly after.


	11. Hannah Gets The Joke

Games That Daughters Play

A/N: Thank you, **SwordSticher, Jojo1912, , and Cat1113 **for your reviews: :3 And to all those who review as guests, please get an account so I can reply to your reviews! I don't have to tell you lovely readers to tell me what you think! :D

Chapter 11: Hannah Gets the Joke

Richard and Allegra stood over the picnic table, blue prints on one end, scattered and pinned down by books from the gas station found just lying around. The breeze that would occasionally welcome them from the unnatural heat wave would sometimes lift the corners and rattle the pages; Allegra glanced at them, hoping they wouldn't blow away for the fifth time, since the books provided basic leverage. When they failed to leave the table, Allegra smiled.

"We have Red and Gus working on cleaning up the gas station," Richard explained, thrusting his thumb behind him. He scratched his shoulder, arm, and stomach subconsciously, wincing time to time as though he was hurt; he was wearing a T-shirt and tattered jeans; like usual, his dark skinned complexion remained unmarked, for save the bullet wounds and knife slashes acquired from working for the Joker over the year; Richard was starting to get a little scruffy due to his manageable scruffiness, but he looked better with facial hair than most guys Allegra had seen. He also kept his growing beard tamed and neatly trimmed. As he spoke of the current plans to remodel the gas station and motel for future business (the manager having been properly disposed of and terminated from its position), Allegra saw him barely lift his eyes to her.

Whether that was because Richard was more concentrated on the pictures of the four walls of the motel and the gas station, or something else. Richard glanced up at Allegra, when she continued to stare at him, unblinking.

"Did I say something wrong, 'Legra?" asked Richard nervously.

At his pet name for her, Allegra shook her head, her eyes meeting her smile. Richard, along with the others, called her 'Legra behind her back, as a term for a Matron. It was only until Richard had let it slip that they all began to call her that, for save of Joker, who called her 'Bunny' when he was feeling legitimately prepped (if you get the gist) or, in his own way, affectionate; and Hannah, who called her 'Mom' or 'Mother'. It was well over two weeks that the plans started to take affect.

Not just the remodeling, but with Hannah as well.

Allegra put her hands on the blue prints, keeping them still as the wind picked up and threatened to blow them away once more. She made a scathing noise to the breeze, then smiled at Richard.

"No, you're fine. Go on." Allegra encouraged.

"Red and Gus are working on the gas station, organizing and putting in new tile," said Richard, twirling his finger on the blue print which designated the flooring of the gas station. "We're gonna put in different wall paper—make it look new."

"Great. What about the bathrooms?" asked Allegra.

"Yeah, we'll have to rip out that shit," said Richard, notably smiling. "It's a bit of a plumbing job too. Luckily, Pearson-Pearson know a few things about plumbing. Who'd have thunk it, right?"

Allegra chuckled at his nickname for Kevin Pearson and Pierce Pearson who were non-related by blood or marriage, but ironically had the same name. Anymore, the sweet couple were inseparable so their names had been joined to signify their unofficial unity; they were practically married.

"Right," chuckled Allegra. "Ripping out walls might be fun."

"Not if it's old," informed Richard. "If it's old, we might get a lot more than what we bargained for." He found Allegra's curious expression with humor, and explained the fundamentals of bad wood, crackling and then the eventual wear down if they tried to take out the walls. "Ultimately, the entire thing would collapse and that'd be a whole month's effort trying to rebuild the bathroom, when we can skip that step, keep the old wood, and just fix the toilets and sinks, and paint over the bad wood."

"Do that." Allegra voted wholeheartedly.

"Do what?" Richard asked.

"The last thing you said," Allegra answered, smirking at him. Her voice sank to a low, serious, offensive tone, demanding, "Hearing problems, Richie?"  
"Uh, _no_!" Richard said quickly; he practically jumped a whole feet from her, as though she might hit him.

Allegra punched him playfully in the arm, grinning broadly.

"I'm just fucking with you Richie." She replied, her tone light once more. She gestured to the motel rooms. "What about these?"

"Simple paint job, and maybe a carpet change," Richard replied, his tone returning to one of calm when he realized Allegra was teasing; he was waving his hands carelessly. "Naturally, check the plumbing. The ex-uniforms can do that, I figure. Painting should be simple—except for picking out the colors."  
Allegra glanced at him: "Haven't chosen any?"

"Well, no," Richard answered, shrugging shyly. "We thought we'd leave that to you and the J-Man."

Allegra chuckled at their name for Joker. Naturally, they never called him that in front of his face, except for Richard, who nicknamed him "The Joker-Man" whenever he speculated the Joker was in a good humor. If he was irritable, which started to be his natural mood, they steered clear, calling him 'Boss' or even 'Sir'. Allegra found his irritation lacking in reason—well, more unreasonable than necessary.

"Make the wallpaper match the carpet," said Allegra simply.

"What color do you want the carpet?"

"The same as the drapes," Allegra teased.

Richard blushed a deep red, clearing his throat and looked quickly to the blueprints, passing over the sexual innuendo before he could admit that he actually wondered the same about Allegra. Did the carpet match the drapes?

Allegra grinned at his reaction; she still had the infallible ability to make her minions uncomfortable with her sex talk. She had the uncanny skill since day 1. When Richard attempted to get over his embarrassment, Allegra cleared her throat, passing the awkward moment (at least, it was for Richard), she indicated the pavement and gravel.

"We might want to find something to cover the blood stains," said Allegra, referring to the blood marks left from the two dead coke addicts. It decorated a large spot of the gravel, and odds are, business wouldn't be quite so booming if customers saw blood stains on the pavement—whether that was animal or human.

"Sure, we can do that too," said Richard.

He rubbed his hands together, smiling with accomplishment. Now that the stuff had been talked over with the boss (or at least, one of them), Richard could make further plans with the others. Gus and Red were fixing the gas station—organizing the shelves, scraping wallpaper border; Kevin and Pierce were in the bathrooms, ripping up tile and fixing the plumbing errors (some of the toilets didn't flush, even when they'd been unclogged).

Allegra glanced past Richard to see Dr. Crane (_Scarecrow, sorry) _talking to Rebecca. He made a few gestures, as though attempting to explain to her something that Rebecca wasn't quite understanding. Maybe it was about his experiments that he wanted to continue; the lack of having nothing better to do than fucking his new nursing girlfriend was starting to drive him crazy...crazi_er_.

But it wasn't about the experiments, Allegra could hear them talking; it was almost an actual argument. And the longer Allegra listened, the more she understood.

"Johnathan, you may like it, but I don't." Rebecca told him loudly, looking quite offended, and maybe upset. Or both.

"It's not abnormal; a lot of couples enjoy it."

"Well, I don't." Rebecca stated. "I'm not into that kind of thing. It's just not me."

Allegra, lost in her own dirty thoughts, had a mind that Rebecca and Crane were discussing anal sex, or maybe something kinky. She never saw them have a definitive conversation about anything but, except for medical discussions—being that Crane was a former doctor and administrator of Arkham Asylum, and Rebecca had been a registered nurse that, too, worked for the Asylum. For save of that, there was nothing more common, except for sexual interest—and maybe even that was no longer in commonality.

Richard followed Allegra's eyes to the object of attention and he leaned into her, speaking quietly so that the other two people couldn't hear him, "They've been arguing like that a lot lately."

"About what?"  
"What else?" asked Richard lowly. He smirked. "What I get from it—Rebecca ain't open-minded." He rolled his eyes sarcastically, uttering: "Missionary, missionary, missionary. Who wants that boring thing over and over again?"

Allegra cast him a look, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. He started marking the blue prints with ideas for the paint colors, the carpet, the uh..._drapes_...ideas for different wood, or the same wood to keep in the bathroom. Allegra watched him bend over and design the blue prints; the other end was amass in books for different building textures, or themes for the thrift store and motel rooms.

She glanced from the plans to see Crane and Rebecca's conversation escalating to one that was heated and possibly endless.

"Rebecca!" Allegra called.

The woman stopped talking, and turned her attention to Allegra.

"Can you come here for a second?" asked Allegra, gesturing the nurse to her.

From afar, Allegra could hear Rebecca say in finality, "We're _done_ talking about this!" She then left Crane, who watched her apathetically, and sauntered over to Allegra.

Allegra glanced at Richard, who looked at her pointedly.

"Can you help Gus and Red?" asked Allegra sweetly. "They might need an extra hand pulling out that tile."

Richard glanced at the formidable unhappy expression of Rebecca to the knowing Allegra, and he smiled sweetly at both women before nodding his head in respect, then leaving the area without another word. Watching after him shortly, Allegra then turned her attention to Rebecca.

"What's going on?" asked Allegra, crossing her arms and leaning her weight on one foot.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rebecca.

"You and the doctor." Allegra answered, gesturing her eyes from Rebecca to Crane's direction.

"It's nothing. Just a disagreement."

"I heard you from here." Allegra pointed out.

Rebecca's face blushed pink; her arms crossed over her chest defensively, attempting to block out her mortification of being heard but the defiance in her eyes never left. Apparently, she stood her ground against Crane's opposing view, very strongly from the look she gave Allegra as she finally spilled her soul.

"He wants more from me than I can give him," Rebecca said quietly.

"More?" asked Allegra. "What have you been giving him?"

"He wants to make that toxin," said Rebecca. "And then, I don't know, use it on me during. Some weird thing. It's unnatural. And dangerous."

Allegra smiled, saying, "Not _that_ dangerous."

"Maybe not for you," Rebecca replied unhappily. She lowered her arms. "I don't want to do what I'm not uncomfortable with. And that especially is something that I'm not comfortable with. Why would you have sex and be scared at the same time?"

Allegra smirked.

"You didn't seem to half-mind what I was doing to you when you and I first met," Allegra replied seductively; she touched Rebecca's waist indicative of the memory; Rebecca frowned at her, plain and simple, with disgust.

"That was different. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"And you still don't." Allegra stated pointedly. "All the best to just go with it—you never know; you might like it."

"I won't." Rebecca said. "There's no way a person can be aroused _and_ afraid at the same time."

"You were when I attempted to have my way with you," Allegra reminded; she smirked when Rebecca's eyes widened at the reminder.

"I didn't like it then." Rebecca responded boldly; she crossed her arms once more. "For your information, I didn't want that either."

"Didn't want—didn't like." Allegra uttered apathetically. "Maybe you don't know what your body wants, Rebecca."

"How can you say that?" Rebecca questioned. "You're actually considering the option of having sex while under the fear toxin?"

Allegra shrugged: "I'm up for anything, Becky. You just have to open your mind a bit." She gestured the same by touching her hands to her head and wiggling her fingers as she let her arms fall slowly to her waist, as though this would be a mind-blowing magical experience.

However, Rebecca didn't agree; she only shook her head.

"Well, I'm not doing it." Rebecca said. "I know insane when I hear it, and _that_ is crazy."

Allegra's smile faltered, saying, "Beware the word 'crazy', Pet. Some of us aren't partial to the term."

Rebecca dropped her defiance at the dangerous tone. She lowered her defenses, placing a good amount of space between Allegra and herself, then as though considering, she glanced at the books—they'd serve to be horrible weapons of choice. And then, she began walking away from her, quicker than usual. As though the conversation was finished for good, Rebecca glanced behind her shoulder with slight paranoia at Allegra, who watched her suspiciously.

"Hmm." Allegra mumbled, looking after the fretful nurse. She looked at the blueprints, smiling. _Looks like the nurse may have a change of heart __**herself**__._

_(())_

Hannah scrubbed the blood stains from Cabin Six just as Allegra had suggested for her to do. The scrub brush itself was hard and sturdy, and against the fiber, it would almost feel like she had been scratching nails on a chalk board. While the blood came out in foamy red, and the liquid soap began to dry the insides of Hannah's nose and fill her mouth with the aftertaste, the teenager could hardly complain about her situation.

She was left to her own defenses, in her soft, quiet reverie. She made her way right of the room, moving into the center when she stopped shortly, looking at the letter opener with resolve. The memory of using it against Allegra served to be quite frightening but equally knowing. For a split second, Allegra had held up her hands in slow caution, as though Hannah had been the one intimidating, not the brunette. Fondness showered the girl's face, but the same fear co-existed; it was the same day Hannah had thought she was dying from internal bleeding, and the same day she and Allegra had one of the worst fights, but, just as well—the same day Allegra had comforted her in the knowing that was happening to her was not weird, crazy or unusual, but quite normal.

She'd been pinned down, unable to break free or escape. She had lost her footing, her strength when the woman, who looked no heavier than she, had pinned her down as though she had barely put up the fight. ]

Hannah held the letter opener, glancing at its dull blade. It would have barely cut deep enough to cause any damage if she'd been so lucky to wield it on the woman.

Despite Allegra's strict teachings, Hannah found Allegra's motherly tones charming, and comforting. When a storm lingered longer and stronger than before, Allegra would tap on the door and make sure she was fine.

And no one dared intimidate her—Allegra had even jumped on Joker for making Hannah think she was as expendable as the rest of them.

It had been a few days ago, but Hannah remembered it as though it was yesterday.

She'd been going about her usual quiet day, eating at dinner, saying nothing to anyone. The only person she even trusted with her thoughts was Allegra, and that was when she felt like talking. One day, Hannah had been in the same cabin, trying to get rid of the blood from the carpet. In that hour, Joker had alerted her 'place' in the ranking as being even lower than Richard or Gus—whatever _that_ meant. She didn't understand his words, only the dangerous, calm tone he used.

Hannah had been truly frightened when he placed a hand on her cheek, a knife to her neck, daring her to make one wrong move to prove she wasn't worth having around. She was the weakest link of his chains, and a person was only as strong as the weakest link...he'd come to her, late at night, and kill her—no one would weep for her death, or cry. Not even Allegra.

It was about that time Allegra had come to the doorway, to do one of her nightly checks and saw Joker with her. Hannah had been shaking in fear, not wanting anywhere near the clown; Allegra told him "You promised."

One second of hesitation, one second that Joker began to place the knife on Hannah's throat. One second it almost sliced clear across, then, for some insurmountable reason, the knife fell an inch from her throat. Joker growled deeply, and irritably pushed past Allegra. He whispered something angrily in her ear that made Allegra glare at him ferociously, then Allegra had spent the night with her on the ground—not near the blood stains of course.

Since then, Hannah had begun to trust Allegra—knowing she, at least, cared enough about her to stand up to the creepy, irritated leader. Still, the same woman who had saved her life that night was just as unpredictable in moods as she was in actions. One day, Allegra would be sweet and almost normal; the next, she slapped around Richard—hitting his shoulders, arm, and stomach in a half-beat down—for not telling her about one of the details in the blue prints.

For a long time Richard wouldn't look at Allegra, lest he fall into a rut with his beautiful leader. Richard had a thing for her, Hannah believed. Richard _liked_ Allegra. Just like Crane _liked_ Rebecca but not as much he _**liked**_ Allegra.

Hannah looked at the letter opener. Maybe it was better to keep it just in case Joker came around. At least she would have something with which to defend herself. But that would mean little—if she couldn't defend herself against Allegra, who wasn't masculine or naturally strong compared to her lover, then Hannah _knew_ defending herself against Joker was just as (if not more) futile.

She'd have to learn how.

Hannah smiled briefly.

_Maybe Allegra will teach me._ Hannah thought.

The name sounded odd on her lips. Somehow _Mom_ just fit Allegra...at least how the woman behaved around her. Allegra was motherly, sweet in tone as she was in tangling her hand in Hannah's hair in an affectionate way. When Allegra did it in private, she was more motherly. However, Hannah had noticed how _irate_ Joker became when he saw Allegra's motherly side come out so easily. Hannah made a mental note to call Allegra 'Mom' when it was only the two of them. It not only would make Joker less irritable, but it would be a secret code between them.

Just as Hannah had heard Allegra called Joker 'Killer' and Joker call Allegra 'Bunny' when they believed themselves not to be heard. That one night Hannah had spent during the collateral lightning, rain storm, Hannah had heard Joker call Allegra 'Bunny' in such an odd, affectionate way in such a dark, low voice, it sounded dangerous, but...

_Loving_?

Hannah shook her head. Joker wasn't a loving man. Nor did he seem lovable. If he was anything towards Allegra, he might be respectful. He and Allegra argued a lot—especially in the past few days—sometimes, they'd even hit each other. It even escalated a couple times to complete brawl outs; one day, Allegra would victor, then the next, Joker would. Somehow, they managed to start the next day as if nothing happened between them.

Hannah couldn't figure it out herself. _Were they lovers_? Lovers never really **hit**_**. **_They could be so respectful of each other but then the next moment, either Joker or Allegra would be screaming at one another. It was kind of deluded.

_Were they husband and wife_? Yes, they wore the bands. But Hannah had never once heard Allegra and Joker call each other wife and husband, respectively. They wore the bands, but that was only part of it.

_Were they girlfriend/boyfriend_? Hannah wondered this a few times. But they never once said 'I love you' or expressed it in any form. Or they did so, but in private.

At the very least, they were _something_. Joker called Allegra his 'Bunny'. Allegra would only make full, marketing decisions with the consent of Joker. Maybe it was an illicit affair between a boss and his employee. It seemed to make the most sense—the bands were just a mock-up of some surreal role play.

Hannah grinned. She could see the humor in that. In fact, she could see the humor in it completely.

As Hannah pocketed the letter opener, she made a short chortle. Then, because it felt so good doing that, she laughed—a high-pitched giggle rang from her lips, and she damn near collapsed in the foamy bloody soap. She caught herself, sobering, then thought of the wedding bands again. She got the joke alright.

Make people believe they were more than what they really were so to make them look as if they had weaknesses. Hannah found the meaning behind the joke, and soon, it was the ultimate punchline. She grinned broadly—it was not only because of the brilliance of the idea, but for the reason of knowing that Allegra and Joker had a _sense of humor_!


	12. Hannah's First Lesson

The Games that Daughters Play

Chapter Twelve: Hannah's First Lesson

**Author's Note: I've been trying to mention a few people in my notes as far as my frequent reviewers are concerned but some of you aren't showing up. I don't know why but I've personally messaged each of you of this problem. On the lighter side: You all now know I love you all. :)**

(())

Allegra huddled over the blue prints once more, her eyes squinting in the glowing sunset. There was a lantern placed in the middle of the table; her hands held the map corners down, while she looked them over. Richard, John Murklay, Red, Richard, Gus, Kevin and Pierce had all started ripping out the tile of the Gas Station. Most of it was ready to be replaced—it was a matter of getting the tile, ordering it, taking it from Point A to Point B. Allegra frowned: at that rate, they'd either be forking over money they'd have to steal (for they had none on their persons) or stealing the supplies themselves. Either way, it demanded exposure to the media and police, and at the moment, Allegra and Joker's faces were still being planted all over the news.

While no media welcomed them out here, mainly for the lacking of a television or radio, Allegra didn't need someone on a big pixel screen to warn Gotham City of top-wanted criminals. Joker, for his antics all last year and escape of Arkham Asylum, and Allegra being his accomplice; she had also detonated two expensive boats with four-hundred criminals on one, and three-hundred something passengers on the other. Along with the missing nurse, two guards, and two missing patients, there was a dead patient, dead doctor, dead receptionist, a dead cop, and one more dead orderly. Most of them had been bonuses.

Allegra sighed, looking at the blueprints unhappily.

If they were going to get anything done around here, it would only end robbery.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _

Allegra glanced over her shoulder, hearing the slow footsteps of an oncoming visitor. She recognized the quiet footing, but it wasn't desired as a sneak attack. It was a simple stroll. Allegra wasn't alarmed when a hand placed in front of her a ham and cheese sandwich with crisp potato chips. Allegra followed the hand to a man with dark black hair, and cerulean eyes, which glowed bright against the dim fires of the lantern.

"What are you still doing out here, Crane?" asked Allegra casually.

"I didn't scare you?" asked Crane, smirking at her as he placed the plate before her.

Allegra glanced at the contents on the Styrofoam surface, unblinking, then raised her eyes to him. He smiled at her charmingly, then placed his own plate beside hers, sitting at the picnic table. He was finally out of the orange uniform, and dressed in something more his class—a collared shirt, a vest over this, and a more extravagant top to boot; he wore slacks, and pretty shoes. Allegra glanced him once-over, smiling.

"I recognize you better when you're wearing a three-piece outfit," Allegra complimented. She grinned broadly, revealing white teeth and a classic upturned flirt: "You look more...fashionable."

"I revel in fashion," Crane teased, feigning arrogance, but possibly half of that was true. He cleared his throat, looking at the blueprints half-interestedly, then his eyes slowly looked at her. "Do you plan on gazing at these designs all night, Allegra?"

"Would it bother you if I did?" asked Allegra.

"I was hoping you would have something different on your open agenda." Crane returned nonchalantly. The left side of his mouth crinkled upward in a crooked grin as he opened his mouth, placed a potato chip on his tongue, and ate it slowly.

Allegra understood the subtle hint. She sat across from him, folding her hands together and simultaneously pushing away her offered dinner. When she did this, Crane gazed at the rejected plate with some interest, then his eyes remained on her with the utmost curiosity.

"You never did answer my question," Crane reminded.

"Oh yeah?" asked Allegra; she held her hands out, palms up, and placed her chin in between the mid-riff of her two wrists, pretending to be coy. "What's that?"

"Did I scare you." Crane stated, more of a pronouncement than a repeated question.

"Did I scream?" Allegra inquired in turn.

"No. You did not."

"Then one would assume I did not startle." Allegra replied coyly. "Does that depress you?"

"Not entirely," Crane replied proudly. He ate another potato chip in the same manner, smirking when Allegra watched him with narrowed eyes. "In fact, I didn't expect you to be scared so easily. You're not the type to panic."

Allegra leaned forward, grinning widely: "And our little _Becky_ is?"

Crane gave her a look of question.

"I heard your conversation," Allegra explained, sitting back; she crossed her legs. "You should know better than to think that Rebecca points that way."

Crane took a bite of his sandwich, and didn't speak until he'd chewed and swallowed. For a second, he bit the inner side of his lower lip, debating whether to even comment, but he smiled at her, seemingly unaffected by her observation.

"I suggested something of an interest to her," Crane stated. "Whether she would or wouldn't agree was not my matter to assume."

"But you _did_ assume." Allegra reminded.

Crane shrugged one shoulder: "One cannot blame a man for wanting to try new things."

"If you didn't suggest the fear toxin right off base, she might have complied."

Crane chuckled in his throat, a small laugh that was too deep for his own voice. Allegra noticed and heard it; her eyebrows raised in curiosity. A man of his lanky stature could not possibly arbor such a deep, evil chortle like the one she had heard.

"Fear is only contemporary." Crane identified smoothly. "Fear isn't unlike pain, Allegra; it's meant to be felt, appreciated. Understood."

"You and I can respect that," Allegra agreed. She folded her hand out towards Cabin Three, a cabin shared by Crane and Rebecca, but for the time being, only one person. Allegra smirked at him: "You can't expect her to understand; she's a nurse. Her mind isn't as contorted."

"A vague suggestion to elude to the possibility you and I are senile?" Crane asked.

Allegra watched him eat another chip, slowly, just as he'd tempted her the last time. Allegra eyed him carefully.

"Senile is for elderly dementia. I'm not old." Allegra responded lightly. She leaned forward: "Not yet anyway."

"But you will be." Crane pointed out.

"Wow, you have _great_ bedside manner, Doc." Allegra returned sarcastically. "I bet that really helps your patients."

"No more than the fear toxin does." Crane replied; it was that same deep chuckle emitting from his lips as his eyes met the smile; he found true pleasure in frightening people with his beloved air venom.

"Rebecca doesn't like to be _frightened_." Allegra told him logically. "She wants to be excited. Fear can make a person have a heart attack, or—on the other hand—make them feel naughty. Getting caught by the police after hours while fucking in a movie theater; cutting loose at a concert with the possibility of getting nabbed for indecent exposure are all ways a person feels 'frightened', but excited."

She pointed at him, adding, "Feeling so terrified a person would shit themselves and jump off a roof isn't quite so romantic, Crane. I thought you of all people would know that, given your area of expertise and your interesting _hobby_."

Crane smiled at her; he licked his lips, saying, "So I'm to be given the notion she was excited over the idea that you attempted to rape her. Right?"

Allegra grinned broadly.

"She's told you about it, then? All those blurry details?" offered Allegra.

"Yes. And before we even had this discussion about my hobby." Crane returned. He brushed a hand through his hair.

"Little broad has your cock tied in knots, doesn't she, Scarecrow?" Allegra teased, grinning when his eyebrow quirked at her turn of phrase.

"In more ways than one." Crane remarked. "Would you like to know how it all went after you had your small discussion with her?"

"Enlighten me." Allegra replied; her tone fell between interest and apathy.

"She's afraid of you." Crane returned. "Not of me; but of you."

"Of course she is." Allegra replied. "I tried to rape her. Any logical person would fear an attacker; it's the fundamental of human survival. You steer clear of what scares you the most. That's why I get no where near cockroaches."

"So that's your weakness?" chuckled Crane. He held out his hands in amusement: "The Great Allegra Davenheart, Sadist-Masochist-Rapist. She fears...bugs."

"Big bugs." Allegra returned. "Things that have stood the test of time. Cockroaches survived the dinosaur era, and here they are today. The more bug repellant a person uses, the bigger the bug, the stronger. It makes me wonder just how big those fuckers will be if I sprayed them all with gasoline, lit their asses on fire; do you think a large one would replace them? The size of me?"

Allegra shook her head, adding, "If that happens, I'm getting the hell out of dodge. Fuck that."

Crane genuinely laughed at her comment, smiling widely. Allegra considered her plate for a second, seeing that no harm could come from eating a simple dinner. She was hungry, hadn't eaten all day, except maybe that little fly that'd found its way inside her mouth when she was elaborately talking aloud to herself a few hours ago.

She pulled the plate towards her, and took a bite of the ham sandwich Crane had offered ten minutes ago.

"So what do you suggest I do with Rebecca?" asked Crane, business-like.

"Fuck her."

"She won't do so with the knowledge I'd like to...experiment." Crane reminded.

"Then don't use the fear toxin."

"Defeating the purpose of spicing up the nights, Allegra."

Allegra shrugged: "She's not my play mate, Doc. You want her bad enough; you'll keep doing that lovely missionary position until your cock falls off or you die of boredom."

Crane stared at her, saying after a beat, "You've been gossiping with the lower crowd, haven't you?"

"Oh please," scoffed Allegra, finishing her sandwich. "Richard is my dog. He comes when I call, he does what I command, and better yet: he tells me all the juicy gossip that should interest me most." Saying so, Allegra glanced down at the table but not at Crane's sandwich.

"Try going behind Rebecca," she offered. "If there's anything a bad girl enjoys, it's an ass-pounding."

Crane smirked at her admirably.

"You certainly are open about this sex talk." Crane noted.

"Been doing it for years," Allegra remarked. "Started when I was eleven, and since then, well...I've learned a few things from both genders." She winked: "Thanks for the sandwich."

"Any time. I do love to watch you masticate." Crane commented.

"I hope you meant the word that means 'to chew' and not the other." Allegra stated lightly, looking at him as he took to his feet.

"Maybe I meant both," Crane offered. He walked around behind her. Allegra tensed when she felt his hands on her shoulders; his lips touched her left ear, whispering against her neck: "I imagine the experiments I'd have with you would win me more than just a few Nobel Prizes."

Allegra looked at him, moving her neck away from his tantalizing touch. When she met eye contact with him, Crane was grinning broadly at her; the charming manner of a prestigious doctor. He was upstanding man, but Allegra had her other beau to satiate before she made other commitments; she and Joker had done nothing but scream and hit at each other for the past two weeks—needless to say, no sex.

Although his offer was tempting, Allegra took his hands from her shoulders.

"Play rougher with Becky. Introduce to her 'Scarecrow', not 'Crane'." Allegra suggested. "Maybe it isn't a different sex position you need, but a rougher force. Utilize."

Crane considered the idea.

"It's always a pleasure having these deviated talks with you, Miss Allegra. Truly, it is." Crane told her. Without question or warning, his right hand moved into the roots of her hair, gently pulled her head back, and his mouth touched Allegra's briefly. His tongue licked her lower lip in one swift motion, then just as quick as he'd initiated it, he had left to the cabin 3. Allegra looked after him: stuck in between sexually frustrated, and highly pissed off.

Allegra rolled her eyes, then turned to the blueprints. Robbery for supplies. Robbery for money. Either way, it was a heads-tail toss, and no matter what side the coin landed on, she'd be exposing her face for certain. Unless she entrusted these trips to any of the provided minions to her disposal.

_Use Hannah_.

Allegra dismissed the idea; she didn't want Hannah trained with the wrong people. If anyone would take her for the first outing, it'd be her or Joker. And since Hannah quite often feared being anywhere near the latter (she'd taken to steering clear, especially if he was in his often foul moods), the option would only fall to her. Maybe it was a lack of trust of Hannah getting the right opinion of the criminal activity if she were to go with Richard, Red, or Gus. Maybe it was Rebecca's lapse of morality that had been brought back when Allegra teased her about the attempted rape of before. Or...

_Don't think that. You're not attached._

Allegra tried to think this was true, but Joker was right. Allegra didn't want Hannah with anyone else, mainly for her own sense of protection for the young girl.

_Fuck me. He is undeniably right._

Allegra would have to make a point to get Hannah trained—using guns, throwing knives, pickpocketing. See if Hannah could find her trade. Joker's was knives; Allegra was a pickpocket—she hadn't done it for a long time but she'd never lose the skill; her other skill was lockpicking. That would be easy to teach Hannah. The muscle was easily Richard, Red, and Gus; the laborer and mechanics were Pearson-Pearson. Crane was the medical doctor, although technically only pharmacology and psychology; Rebecca's profession lied in nursing.

And John Murklay...well...he was the silent type, never said anything or did anything but Allegra liked that most about him. Anything he said was either extremely stupid or incredulously obvious. "It's raining"; "Are Bananas fruit?"; "This hammer hurts when you hit your thumb with it"-those were samples of the latest documentary of John Murklay.

Allegra looked over the blueprints again, her eyes becoming tired with the consistent dilemma. Time to rob a Lowe's or a bank. Which would be more profitable? Money would add up—they needed change for the gas station if a customer paid in cash...the motel would need it too. In the end, it seemed that stealing money would be more resourceful decision for later.

_Money later. Sleep now_.

Allegra agreed with her mind's small voice. She was tired.

Allegra walked towards Cabin 1, placing her hand on the door before she frowned pointedly. She still had to check Cabin 5—Hannah's designated Cabin. Allegra sighed tiredly. Maybe Hannah could wait...

_What if she's in trouble?_

Allegra's frown deepened—_Damn it to hell!_

She walked towards the cabin and listened for any struggle or crying. Lately, Hannah didn't cry as much but every now and again, she'd sneak in a sniffle throughout the night. Allegra knocked twice on the cabin door.

"Hannah, it's me."

"Who?"

"Allegra."

The door opened upon hearing said name. Hannah smiled at Allegra, eyes bright blue, and her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was dressed in thin pajamas, two sizes too big for her petite figure; looking up at Allegra, she waved.

"I was just checking on you." Allegra commented.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine."

Allegra nodded, "I can see that." She touched Hannah's hair, folding her fingers in a long, blonde lock and then watched as the lock split into two, smaller locks. The small affectionate caress made Hannah smile sweetly at Allegra.

"Are you okay, Mom?" asked Hannah quietly.

"Yes, Dearest." Allegra replied. "Are you sleeping well?"

"Yeah." Hannah agreed. "Sometimes, though, I have nightmares."

"Are they terrible?"

"I sometimes wake up, but they're not as bad as before." Hannah reported. She stepped away from the door, a clear indication the other woman could enter. Allegra did so, closing the door as she entered, and sat on the edge of the bed. Hannah joined her.

"I have to ask you a question," Hannah suddenly said, her voice bold—like her mother preferred.

Allegra was surprised by her abrupt tone, but admired the fact Hannah wasn't so quiet as before. At least, not around her.

"Shoot."

"Can you...uh..."

"Can I..." Allegra encouraged.

Hannah shook her head, saying quickly, "No, never mind. It's too stupid."

"No, no, no. Don't coward from the question. You want to ask me something. Do it." Allegra said.

"Really, it's stupid."

"I'll decide that." Allegra remarked firmly. She placed her hand under Hannah's chin, making sure the girl met her eyes. When they did, Hannah's cheeks turned bright red.

"Can you...teach me...?"

"Teach you what?" asked Allegra.

"How to...you know."

"I don't know."

"How to kiss?" Hannah asked. She suddenly flushed at the very statement, crawling to her bed and burying her face into the pillow; in it, she muffled with agony, "God, that sounds soo awful! It's stupid when I say it!"

Allegra chuckled, watching the teenager agonize. She said nothing, however, and when that happened, Hannah slowly looked from her pillow. She stared at Allegra, who would only grin back at her.

"Who do you plan on kissing?" asked Allegra curiously.

"No one in particular. It's just...well..."

"Don't mumble, Hannah; you know how I feel about that."

Hannah nodded quickly.

"I saw you and Dr. Crane kiss." Hannah admitted weakly; she smiled uncertainly. "And you seemed confident. I didn't know if you could teach me to do it the same way?"

"It's a natural curiosity, yes?" Allegra questioned.

"Of course!" Hannah exclaimed reassuringly. "I don't plan on kissing anyone here. I mean—they're all...old."

Allegra eyed her, saying, "You've been talking to Crane, haven't you? What's with you people and these 'old' observations. Just so you know, I'm quite young."

Hannah giggled.

Allegra's eyebrows quirked at the sound. It was the first time she heard the girl even remotely echo a chuckle, and now here she was, almost laughing her ass off. Hannah shrugged in response to Allegra's curious and surprised expression.

"Aren't you pushing thirty?"

"Twenty-nine," Allegra corrected. "But yes. And that is _not_ old."

Hannah shrugged carelessly. Settling on her lips was a curved wicked smile that suggested mischief and mayhem. However, Allegra dismissed this.

"I'll teach you to kiss when you're older, Dearest." Allegra stated. "But while we are on the topic of learning, I want your honest opinion on something."

"Okay..."

Allegra held her hands up in a small surrender of caution when she heard the uncertainty build in Hannah's voice.

"This is only a precaution. I_ don't_ expect you to use it."

"Okay...what is it?"

Allegra stood to her feet, lowered her hands to the floor as she bent at the waist, hiked up her jeans and pulled a pistol off the velcrow sling that wrapped around her calf muscle. Hannah's eyes widened at the resourceful wrap and then the gun. Allegra clicked on the safety, then handed it to her.

"If you're going to live in the middle of the woods," Allegra explained gently, "I want you to learn how to use this. Like I said, I don't expect you to use it. It would...well, it'd settle my mind if you did learn."

Hannah took it with a _lot_ of hesitation, holding it with both hands as though it was a very expensive antique glass ornament. She weighed it in her hands, cupping its barrel; her eyes glanced between the gun and herself, then at Allegra, who smiled.

"You know the mechanisms of shooting a gun, don't you?" asked Allegra.

Hannah nodded, pointing to the end: "That's the dangerous end, right?"

Allegra watched Hannah for a second, uncertain if she was being serious, sarcastic or playful. When Hannah cracked a grin, Allegra chuckled.

"Smart ass." Allegra uttered. "But correct, none the less. Cock the gun—pull down the hammer. Pull the trigger, squeeze until you hear a loud bang. Here..." Allegra took the gun from Hannah, who watched her with complete admiration.

"Right now," instructed Allegra, "There are no bullets—wouldn't want it accidentally shooting me, right?"

"Right," Hannah stated in full agreement.

"However, it has a safety. Pull it down—won't shoot even if you pull the trigger. Pull it up—it's a dangerous thing. Pull back the hammer, squeeze the trigger, and bam, there you go." Allegra followed up with a short demonstration, doing exactly as she explained.

Hannah flinched when Allegra touched the trigger with her index finger and pulled back, but there was no sound. Allegra then handed the gun to Hannah, who took it with the same uneasiness but equal amount of fascination. Any kid who held a gun for the first time could revel in this amusement, admiration and fascination for such danger a simple thing could bestow.

Hannah held the gun in a weird way though and then Allegra grinned, knowing why.

"I had no idea you were left-handed." Allegra said.

"I am." Hannah confirmed.

"I see that," Allegra replied gently. She took Hannah's fingers and positioned them where they need be. "Now...pull up the safety, pull down the hammer, aim..."

Hannah did as she was told with the utmost concentration.

"Squeeze it." Allegra said.

Hannah gently touched the trigger with her index finger but the familiar click didn't sound off. Allegra smiled at her.

"Don't be afraid, Dearest; you won't hurt anyone. When you pull the trigger, you squeeze harder than a simple love tap. Do it again."

Hannah went through the same steps and then pulled the trigger. It made a familiar click.

"Needless to say," sighed Allegra, "That's what happens when you either realize the gun isn't loaded, or you ran out of bullets. Hopefully, if ever you need to use it, it never happens to you. It's one of the worst sounds to hear during a gun war."

Hannah's eyebrows raised exponentially high.

"I'll be in a gun war?"

"No," said Allegra immediately. "I'd hope not."

"Do you...do you _want_ me to be?"

Allegra smiled serenely as Hannah stared at her with big, puppy dog, blue eyes.

"In any circumstance, Dearest; I'd rather you not be in any war." Allegra told her. She held out her hand indicatively, so Hannah slowly placed the weapon in her hand. "Personally, I'd rather you stay here, safe and sound, but we've gotta eat, and the world isn't perfect."

Hannah watched Allegra get to her feet.

"How come you keep an unloaded gun with you?" asked Hannah curiously.

Allegra smirked at her—Hannah reciprocated the same grin—as she answered, "Half the time, it's never loaded, Hannah. It's all about mind power. When you have control of that, weapons are hardly necessary."

She raised her hands in response, as if to say "Voila!" and smiled.

"Good night, Hannah."

"'Night, Mom."

Allegra smiled, then closed the door.


	13. Ripples After The Storm

Games That Daughters Play

–

Chapter Thirteen: Ripples After the Storm

_A large chapter to make up for no chapters yesterday :) _

Allegra didn't go back to Cabin 1 for the third week. She craved a physical manifestation, so much from Joker than anything else...but her mind was more focused on getting the motel up and running, the gas station to be phenomenally upstanding—the tile work still needed a good deal of ripping out, the wallpaper needed to be torn down and while the plumbings (thanks to the astounding efforts of Pearson-Pearson) had improved dramatically, it seemed to have become a much more tedious project than she could have anticipated. Allegra didn't like loose ends, and the rate the men were working, it made Allegra irritable.

She berated her mind for sending random montages that ruffled her feathers and sent a wily beast raging from her inner core. What she wanted was to get the project done, start getting new customers (and slightly, because she was starting to get a murder withdrawal), but her heart flashed red when she thought of what she could be doing instead of tearing tile. Joker was in her bed...their bed..._his_ bed?

Allegra smirked; it was dirtier when she thought of him spending the frequent nights in her bed. It just seemed naughty in a school girl aspect. Allegra bit her lip—even if she had gone to her cabin, the odds of a passionate night of fucking was slimmer than getting all of the debris cleared and the business up and running tomorrow.

She and Joker were constantly arguing about her ever-growing attachment with Hannah. While he speculated it would be Allegra's downfall (should Hannah mess up and cost Allegra her life) and ultimate weakness, Allegra insisted relentlessly of her bonding to be more profitable, than emotional. The fights weren't mean to be physically harming; it was better than arguing, and the result was pain—pain was meant to be felt. Allegra could feel the last fight ache in her shoulder when Joker had thrown her against the mirror of the bathroom; it had shattered, and she arbor the bruise with some distaste.

That particular fight hadn't even been about Hannah. It'd been about them.

_Them_.

Allegra frowned; suddenly, she was thinking of their relationship as a 'them', an 'us', a 'we'. They were separate, not one. They were partners, not lovers.

Or the facts mixed with theories until Allegra no longer could decipher between what was true and what had started as a playful joke between them, and on the society that judged so drastically.

None of this mattered.

Allegra was out in the gas station, chipping tile, and slowly replacing the old with the new until her kneecaps became red from constant pressure of kneeling on the ground. Her fingers were raw with soot, white marble powder, glue, and sealer. Allegra got to her feet wobbly, smiling as she had finished lying down the new tile after five hours of work—minus the few breaks she'd given herself just to think about her situation.

When Allegra wasn't out here, working away, she spent the nights with Hannah, comforting her when the girl dreamed of something most fierce. While Hannah never spoke much of her dreams, Allegra could hear her; they made the girl scream in her sleep, thrash about. There was no guessing what it was—Hannah dreamed of her father as Allegra did, but the girl wasn't as complacent with her past as was the woman who stepped to the entrance of the gas station, admiring her work. Hannah didn't appreciate her past—only yet to realize that Allegra would help her see that a person could become stronger from experiences that didn't kill them.

"Or stranger," Allegra uttered, remembering Joker's words. She smiled, the thought of quoting him. Allegra looked at the sun that started to rise, frowning as it made her realize the growing exhaustion in her hands, feet, back, and eyes. There surely were marked crow's feet under her eyes, and maybe her eyeballs were bloodshot from lacking of rest.

She walked across the tile, smiling at her reflection when it reflected a tired, but young-looking, Allegra. She stepped from the mirror, then out of the gas station, smirking when she saw Crane sitting on the picnic table, a grim look on his face. Allegra found his expression unfamiliar to his handsome, young plight; normally so happy or mischievous, Crane looked odd, seemingly so down on his luck.

If he had the proper setting, Crane might have been one of those doctors that would sit in the break room with a plate of toast and a hot coffee, sipping from his mug while he thought of all the work he'd have to do today and then tomorrow. Maybe it was his three-piece suit that gave off that wintry air, or he couldn't see Allegra when she walked towards him. He only noticed her when she took a seat in front of him.

Doing so, Crane smiled faintly.

"Well, good morning." Crane greeted in a logical way—he was always so practical. There was a tone of consistent arrogance in the way he spoke, not just to Allegra, but to anyone. As if he knew something other people did not. The tone made him sound like a doctor, all right.

"Mm." Allegra replied tiredly.

Crane noticed her disheveled state.

"You did not sleep any last night?" offered Crane, placing his hand out to her indicative of her disposition, which was slouchy, a little off-base in comparison to her normal easy-going side. Allegra grinned, the smile not meeting her eyes—simple, sweet exhaustion.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Should I assume it is because of him?" asked Crane. Although he made no gesture to indicate of whom he was referring, Allegra shook her head.

"Not him. We've not slept together in three weeks."

"A sex addict like you not having sex in three weeks," said Crane, eyebrows raising. "That must be difficult...or maybe, you've somehow conquered your sweet-sour addictive personality for a busier project." He inclined his eyes to the gas station. "I noticed your tile work; very professional. Should I need any work done in my humble abode, I'll be sure to make you a contract."

"Oh shut the fuck up," sighed Allegra, putting her hands to her face; she rubbed it up and down, then dropped her hands to her lap. On a different topic, she stated: "I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

"And why is that?" asked Crane, leaning forward. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he added, "Are your memories creating your passive insomnia, or do you believe you're experiencing manic depression? Or...something far more interesting; do you no longer wish for the company you've kept for months, and instead, wish to acquire someone with more sophistication than a mediocre villain?"

Allegra frowned at Crane, her eyes steadily glaring at him.

"Don't you have a nurse to fuck, Crane?"

At the name, Crane said coolly, "It's Scarecrow. And no, I do believe my era with Rebecca has come to a spontaneous halt. Since our conversation, she's..."

"Conversation?" asked Allegra. She smiled ironically: "Don't tell me Rebecca claims you've cheated on her because of that kiss we had last night. Or rather, you had—I didn't exactly instigate it."

"No," Crane agreed. "But your tongue is an admirable war maiden. I _do_ like a little bit of a challenge, sometimes, Allegra."

To this, Allegra said softly, "Then let's have a go, shall we? No fear toxins, no knives, no guns. We can throw down."

"I do not mean physical combat."

"But you did mean sex."

"Yes," Crane responded.

Allegra smirked, saying, "That's all sex _is_, Doctor. Physical combat. A little more intimate, granted, but never the less, quite the same."

"And you're addicted to the battle," Crane noted.

"Not the battle, my friend—the war. And you are not it." Allegra returned; she stood to her feet. "You are but a soldier, Johnathan. Joker is my General. My challenges with him are met with mutual biting, knifing, and a play of pain. You may not like what I have to offer."

Crane caught her abysmal flirting, and smirked at her: "Then why are you still talking to _me_?"

Allegra frowned, glaring at him, but she couldn't think of a response. Sure, she did admire the fact that while she spoke to Crane, she could let down a little and know Crane wasn't going after mind games. However, seeing his lean stature, his blue eyes searching hers for the answer to his elusive offer...

"I'm going to check on Hannah." Allegra uttered quietly. She smiled politely, then walked to Hannah's cabin. However, shortly before doing so, Allegra was stopped as Crane took her shoulders and moved her against a wall in a soft pin against the cabin building.

Surprised by his rougher-than-thou actions, Allegra was temporarily stunned into staring at him with a smirk that later followed. Crane's entire expression changed from aloof brilliance and shine to one lacking in sophistication. Under that prestigious appearance of a doctor lurked underneath a hungry, sex-craving lunatic which all patients of Arkham seemed to become.

"Out for a skirmish, Doc?" Allegra breathed.

"More of a war than a skirmish," said Crane darkly. "You're dealing with a darker force."

"No offense, Doc, but I hope you're not building yourself up just for _my_ benefit," Allegra teased. She touched Crane's hands that held tight to her shoulders and brushed them off her. "I'm not frightened by your intimidation, or your fear toxin; that's more of Rebecca's grandeur than mine."

"I can always threaten to hurt Hannah," Crane offered on the other hand. He smiled when Allegra glared him down. "I've been hearing more and more of your fights with the clown, 'Legra. You choose the most interesting of people to fall in love with; why, I don't know; that goes beyond my psychological expertise."

"I'm in love with no one." Allegra returned coolly.

"I'm not so sure of that." Crane replied.

"I am." Allegra responded. "I have a great fondness for all of you here, but none that I wish to love or by those who I would want to be loved. Especially you."

"That's painful to hear you feel that way," Crane responded.

When Allegra failed to reply in her teasing mannerisms, Crane's expression sharpened from lapsed relaxing tease to one that resembled realization and prominent epiphany. Allegra didn't like that look on his face.

"So loyal to him," Crane whispered. "I can't even manipulate your craving of what you want the most to even tempt your mind?"

As he said this, Crane touched his lips to her left cheek, tracing her light scar from her cheekbone to the corner of her mouth. It touched with the basest of Allegra's urges, sprouting a seed of desire in her loins and blossoming further when the doctor lowered his hands from her shoulders to her waist, bringing her into him so she could feel between her legs his growing arousal. Allegra sighed darkly.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd like you on my couch," Crane uttered in her ear as he kissed just underneath the lobe.

Allegra sighed again, but this time it was out of pleasure. Between them, her body ached for a deeper penetration than the soft movements between their hips as she felt him between her legs. Heat made her frisky, and there was enough of it in her core to roast a turkey. Allegra grinned at him, the ear-to-ear grin that made Crane realize that he'd pulled her in.

He indicated with a nod of his head for her to follow him, and follow him she did, into Cabin 3. Allegra stopped at the doorway, surprised by what she saw.

It was Rebecca, lying on the ground, eyes open in fear. And despite their eyes deceiving all amounts of lively expression of terror, her body, felt by Allegra's hand, was quite dead. Beside her was a small pump, a mist-producing machine that could fit easily in a person's two hands. Allegra looked up at Crane.

"So," she muttered, "I'm guessing Rebecca didn't like the 'experiment', hm?"

"No," Crane said, closing the door nonchalantly. "I'm quite certain that you will."

"Don't sound too confident, Johnathan." Allegra stated, looking at the mist machine. She pressed a button and the airborne fear toxin flitted from a sputter to a misty, fog that steamed upwards from a smoky texture to nothing. Allegra made a face that demonstrated her admiration for the project, then looked at Scarecrow.

"Perhaps I can tempt you again." Crane offered, smirking at her; the look was mischief and devious all in one expression. Allegra smirked, handing him his prized possession.

"Have at it." Allegra replied, opening her arms dramatically.

Crane chuckled darkly—the same low, deep laugh that shouldn't come out of a man his size—and then released the fear toxin in the air. Allegra closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.

(())

Joker side-stepped the entrance of the gas station with a smile. He hadn't noticed anything prior to visiting the project yesterday morning but sometime from last night and this morning, it had improved drastically; the tile was up and replaced, and the wallpaper had been expertly peeled. What made him perplexed even more was how..._shiny_...it looked. Tile looked shiny, sure, but not _that_ shiny.

He cocked his head to one side, noticing the sun made it look a lot better than what it was made out to be. This made him chuckle. Apparently, the others had noticed too, for they had called upon him to go 'check it out, dude'. Richard was starting to pick up on John Murklay's speech and while Joker could tolerate it, he hoped that Richard wouldn't be influenced with the same obvious to dumb clarifications John always brought up at the worst moments.

Allegra had been the only one up last night; Joker noticed. He hadn't had a solitary night with the woman since...well...Since Hannah started having bad dreams and Allegra would stay with her. Whether that was because Allegra had started warming up to the girl or the girl started trusting Allegra (either one made Joker nauseous), Hannah had stuck to her chores just as Allegra instructed.

Hannah would come out of her cabin early morning, make all the beds, and then clean her bathroom, along with setting up the table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner—the meals were mostly take-out since the only woman that could cook was Allegra, and her mind was miles away from cooking. Other than spending the nights with Hannah or working on this silly motel-gas-station get-up, Joker hardly saw Allegra concentrating on anything else, _but_ these two.

Quite frankly, it annoyed him. He told her before he didn't like being ignored.

But how like a woman to forget the largest of things and pay attention to the smallest irritants.

Joker walked out of the gas station to go with Gus, Red, and Richard to the bank, make a withdrawal. It would be a bigger one than usual, mainly because it involved buying from a few Black Market souls (who bought and sold equipment and textiles, no questions asked). Allegra's blueprints, as Joker admired them on the picnic table, were phenomenal; on all notes, she added a question mark with a circle quickly jotted around it...as though it was not permanent.

Joker grinned. She didn't keep to her plans, just like him. No wonder Richard kept messing up those blueprint details. He chuckled.

Cabin Three's door suddenly burst open, alerting Richard, Red, Gus, and Joker (all of whom were about to get into a van after observing the blueprints) to the spectacle that followed. Crane, with only his pants on, ran out of the room as though a monkey with a gun was chasing him. He didn't look so much as _frightened_ as he was a bit creeped out. No wonder why—Joker heard Allegra's maniacal cackle from within the room without having to see who she was.

She came out of the room, but not in the same state as Crane. Joker frowned..._deeply_. Allegra wore her crimson T-shirt and panties...but that was it. The drawn speculation was immediate as Gus, Richard, and Red glanced uneasily (and insultingly) at Crane, who stood a little ways from Allegra, who smirked at all of them with illustrious insanity. Her eyes were wide, but not with fear; with hilarity of an ear-to-ear toothy grin and devious chuckle, Allegra appeared inhumanely entertained...and horny.

"What the hell?" Red uttered, staring at Allegra.

"She's acting all—" began Gus.

"Fucked up!" Richard answered, his eyebrow raising when Joker glanced at him pointedly. "Sorry, Boss—but look at her!"

"Yeah," Joker uttered coolly. "Look at her." Then he turned to Crane. His voice was callous but calm as he asked firmly, "What did you do?"

"Experimenting." Crane answered.

Joker stared at him for what seemed a whole minute, then in five seconds, he placed his hand behind his back, pulled out a pistol, pulled back the hammer, aimed at Crane, and then pulled the trigger. Crane gasped in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his shoulder; he immediately started yelling at Joker for shooting him, but the clown remained stoic—neither happy with his actions nor disapproving of Crane's seduction of Allegra.

Hearing the gunshot, John Murklay ran out of Cabin 2, joined shortly by Kevin and Pierce Pearson who had come out of Cabin 4. Seeing the display (Crane on the ground, Allegra half-dressed, giggling like a horny, inebriated school girl, and Joker holding a pistol), they all calmed down. The relaxing notion being, of course, that it was Joker who shot a gun, and not some gun-toiting maniacal intruder.

"What's going on?" asked Kevin, looking at the doctor with uncertainty.

Joker glanced at them, smiling: "Lessons being learned, Pearson. The same ol', same ol'."

"You_ shot_ me!" growled Crane, holding his shoulder but glaring angrily at Joker.

"Maybe you deserved it."

The voice didn't register to anyone until Joker turned to see Hannah, who stood at Cabin 3, having been another who'd shot out of the rooms to see what had made the ear-banging noise. Hannah looked at Allegra with some distinguishable embarrassment that Joker found understandable (Allegra was basically a mother to Hannah so for the girl, she saw her own mother half-naked). The girl made a notable glare in Crane's direction before she side-stepped Allegra to get her pants from the room, handing them to her mother silently.

Joker watched a giggling Allegra take them with a smile and she hiked her legs into each, jumping up a few times to yank them on. Hannah smiled at Allegra briefly; she certainly was a beautiful girl, even if she did annoy.

The clown turned from Hannah to Crane saying pointedly, "Hey, you know. Maybe Hannah has a point. I mean, I _did_ warn you before."

"Warn me?" repeated Crane; he got to his feet, still holding his shoulder. "I didn't realize business between you two was so_ personal_."

Joker frowned, but didn't deny it. Allegra was sobering from the fear toxin which made her suddenly exhausted—the previous emotion she felt before being so riled by Crane's ulterior motives. The woman leaned against the cabin door with her back, looking down at Hannah who smiled at her beautifully.

"What happened?" asked Richard, his voice lowering to a deep chuckle. "You try usin' that spray on 'Legra? How'd it go for you, Doc, huh?" He pointed at the doctor in general, saying, "Add that to your research."

At Joker's expense, Crane smirked at him and said, "It was _excitable_ research."

Joker licked his scars once, then raised the pistol to shoot Crane in the other shoulder but someone beat him to the punch. When the bullet struck Crane's left arm (unfortunately, the same arm of the wounded shoulder), Joker raised his eyebrows, turning his head to see Hannah, who held a gun firmly in her hands, staring at Crane with sudden and obvious dislike.

"_Don't talk about her that way._" Hannah growled; the depth of her snarl was so inhumane for a girl her size (and innocence) that Joker let out a cruel chuckle of amusement, turning his eyes to Crane, who was down on his knees in pain.

"Look at that," Joker taunted, "I don't have to prove a point. Someone did it for me." He glanced at Hannah, who held the gun at him for he was unpredictable as her Matron; being so, she only made Joker smile widely when her stance wasn't broken by his gaze.

"I'm glad you are _so_ happy." Crane uttered from the ground, shaking his head with disbelief. How had he gone from making happy time with the seductive patient to lying on the ground bleeding from his left shoulder and arm? Only with the Joker and Allegra involved did he ever get into these escalating situations!

Richard and Red knelt on one knee, bringing their arms around Crane's waist and lifting him up so he stood with their support.

"We'll get this one fixed," Richard said. "Where's Rebecca? She's the nurse, right?"

"Not anymore," said Allegra lightly.

Joker looked at her.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"She's dead." Allegra answered, a cruel smile playing on her lips. "Fear toxin worked wonders on her."

Hannah gave Allegra a curious quirk of her eyebrows before she walked slowly into Cabin Three, looking for the dead body of the nurse. It didn't take long for her to find it; Rebecca was still lying out in the open for all to see; her body, like Allegra's, half-dressed. Allegra, at least, was laughing as if five clowns all at once started riding unicycles up and down wires, juggling pianos while telling bad jokes.

Hannah could only stare at the body of Rebecca before she sauntered to Allegra.

"Mom..." Hannah uttered softly.

Joker heard the term and glanced at Hannah and Allegra, who were talking in low voices. Between their soft tones and gestures, Joker could only assume that Allegra was conveying to her what happened with Rebecca; Hannah's reaction to the poisonous toxin's effects was almost diluted; three weeks ago, she might have panicked, attempted to run. Instead, she only looked a bit skittish of its affects, but nothing too annoying.

"Well, how are we supposed to fix him up if we ain't got no nurse?" asked Gus, looking at the doctor with a smirk. "How's that pain treatin' you, Doc?"

Crane rolled his eyes.

Hannah stepped from Allegra, standing beside Joker.

"I can sew." Hannah uttered softly.

Joker glanced down at Hannah.

"I'm sure you've won many badges in Girl Scouts," Joker mocked, "But unfortunately, Crane isn't a quilt. Granted, I'm sure he'd be more useful that way; every time he would get dirty, I'd only have to take him outside and beat him. Anyway, kid, stitching skin is messier than..."

"_**I can sew**_." Hannah stated boldly, her voice growing in volume and assertion...and ultimately, interrupting him.

Joker grinned broadly at Hannah, who was taken aback by his sudden smile.

"S-sewing is universal," Hannah explained (she almost lost her backbone due to the disarming reaction). "If I can sew a quilt, how's a body any different?"

Joker chuckled. To the shock of Allegra, Hannah, and the others, Joker patted Hannah's back and brought her close to him as he said, "Isn't she _precious_!"

"I am _not_ having some child make me her Barbie and give me stitches," Crane stated.

Richard glowered at Crane.

"Doc, you 'n' me are 'bout to have one helluva fight if you don't shut yo mouth."

Hannah chuckled as Richard's voice would sometimes rise in pitch as he spoke angrily to Crane. No blame apportioned as Richard shipped Joker and Allegra more than he did her and Crane. Seeing Allegra come out Crane's cabin half-naked had put the doctor on the very lowest of his list of people he liked; Crane seemingly detected it for Richard's happy support of him was starting to lose its luster. Richard would let Crane fall on his injured shoulder, and risk laughing about it later.

"We can get some needles and thread while we're out," Kevin said, looking between Richard and Crane warily.

"Why are you two going out?" asked Richard, glancing between Kevin and Pierce.

"Oh, the usual," Pierce responded in a comparatively lower voice than Kevin; he wrapped his arm around Kevin's waist; the latter beamed like a horny school girl. Clearly, there was a distinct understanding of who was the representative role of girlfriend and boyfriend. Pierce was clearly the boyfriend, for Kevin was softer spoken, more feminine, and smiled happily when Pierce openly displayed his affection.

"Keep it in the bedroom, guys," Red pleaded.

"Care to make a withdrawal while you're out?" Joker asked.

This wasn't a request; it was a polite order.

"Sure," said Kevin. "How much?"

"I'll leave the numbers to you," Joker returned. "I'm feeling generous today."

At this comment, the men stared at him with perturbed glances; surely, not because Joker was feeling generous. There were multiple times he let the others run their own show, but it was the sudden calm and relaxed air he had; for _days_ he had been unpredictably irritated for the smallest of things.

Joker watched them stare at him for a bit before he said firmly, "Do I have to repeat my**self**?"

"No, Boss."

"Nope."

"Nu-uh."  
"Nah!"

Richard, Kevin, Pierce, and Gus followed suit into the van, writing down the supplies for Crane's surgery, the names of the Black Market thieves they'd meet with later in the day, and the supplies to obtain for the remodeling of the gas station; they left shortly after.

Hannah watched Red and John stagger with Crane back into Cabin 3, while Allegra walked out of the cabin, dragging the body of Rebecca by her feet. Hannah looked at Joker, who exchanged a calm look with her.

"Do you want me to..." Hannah began, gesturing to the vague efforts of Allegra.

"It's up to you." Joker returned nonchalantly.

Hannah bit her lip. She offered to help Allegra, openly giving the invitation to make her part of this thing but Joker's response was downright distant. She would have happily accepted a direct 'yes' or 'no' but the answer he provided made her feel obligated, not ordered.

Seeing her inability to follow through, or maybe Hannah's uncertainty of initiating her own projects, Joker cleared his throat, making Hannah look at him suddenly.

"I think it's time you buried your first one, hm?" Joker asked, smirking at Hannah's reaction.

She looked startled by the idea of burying Rebecca's body, but Allegra stood her full height, holding her lower back; after pulling tile and putting it down for five hours, this heavy work was just not fitting her quota. Hannah pitied Allegra, and so she took Rebecca's shoulders.

Joker watched Allegra stagger slightly. Maybe the toxin had physical manifesting symptoms of dizziness, or her hours of alone time had finally gotten to her.

Seeing him walk towards them, Allegra watched him with bated breath; he'd surely hit her for attempting to sleep with Crane (attempt, for it had never gotten all the way through before Crane freaked out at her sudden fit of laughter). Instead, Joker waved his hands at her, so Allegra moved aside.

"I thought you'd want to talk about..." Allegra began.

"Not now."

"We don't have to wait," Allegra responded.

"I said _Not now_." Joker snapped.

Allegra stared at him, incredulous. Hannah, being the third wheel, awkwardly looked away from them as the three of them began down the highway. Surprisingly, no traffic. If it had been so, the idea of three people, dragging a dead body half a mile down the abandoned highway might have alerted the police to a murdering conspiracy but with great fortune and odd coincidence, there was no traffic. A few cars who knew better than to investigate the unruly bunch, but other than that—no foul ups.

They stopped at the marker of the woods, and when Joker recognized the slash and gash marks on the trees from Allegra's hacking markers, they started through the woods. Allegra walked alongside Joker, who held Rebecca's feet while Hannah lifted the woman's shoulders. They stepped over branches furtively, their feet crunching autumn leaves and snapping twigs.

The walk itself was silent, until they were halfway to the hill. Joker looked at Allegra pointedly, licking his lips to both corners of his scars.

"What scared the Scarecrow?" Joker questioned flatly.

Allegra glanced at him, startled by his voice. It was deep, and unamused.

"Besides the obvious?" Allegra asked. She lifted her leg over a particularly large branch, taking care to warn Hannah of the obstacle.

Joker glanced ahead of them, then turned his head to her.

"Three weeks, Allegra."

"I know."  
"How _do _you **manage****.**"

Allegra frowned, "Don't mock."

"I'm not mocking. I'm the curious cat. So kill me with your insight." Joker returned coldly. "I remember a time" (he sighed sarcastically) "when you would _kill_ nurses and doctors for twenty minutes with me, Allegra. In fact, I do believe you raped and killed—oh what's his name...James? Jim? Jordon...the orderly, after a month of abstinence."

"That was a year ago." Allegra uttered callously.

"A year wouldn't change your sexual appetite, Allegra."

"I'm not addicted to it," said Allegra. "The doctors were wrong."

"The doctors are wrong, yes—all of them are. But I know better." Joker replied. He glared at her. "If you wanted restoration, I'd have been more than generous."

Allegra heard the jealousy in his tone. Although, he somewhat tried to mask it for aloofness or possession, but there was an anger rising from him—having seen her half-naked with Crane had placed him in an irate mood.

"I didn't want it." Allegra said. "Not from him. One thing led to another..."

"Judging from the past scene, Allegra, I doubt that."

Allegra gave him a shallow look, saying, "Maybe I was manipulated."

Joker laughed sarcastically; the cruel tone made Hannah stop for a second, afraid to follow any longer.

"I see in no parallel universe any relative Allegras that would be manipulated by another human being," said Joker cynically. "Unless you _wanted_ to be manipulated."

"You're jealous. Just say it."

"I'm jealous."

Allegra stared at him, stopping in place. Seeing her do so, Joker stopped walking, looking at her pointedly.

"I didn't expect you to say it." Allegra muttered, surprised.

Joker smiled: "I'm not a creature of habit, like your little Romeo Crane."

Joker looked over his shoulder, clicking his tongue twice, giving Hannah the signal that they were going to continue moving. They moved in sync. Allegra looked at Hannah with a comforting smile, then she looked at Joker.

"I'm not making excuses for what happened back there."

"I would hope not; you've never been the uh...the _type_ to shy away from anything." Joker said admirably. "I prefer the direct approach."

"Then tell me why you're talking about this." Allegra replied.

"Tell you 'why'?" Joker inquired. He chuckled darkly. "I like to have fun at your own expense. It's why I love the tale-tell story of your father, and it's why I _love_ making conversation with you, Allegra. It's one of the joys in my life to see people suffer at the hands of their own mistakes."

"You think being with Crane was a mistake on my behalf?" Allegra questioned; her tone was shallow.

Joker glowered at her: "So much for the likeliness of being 'ma-nip-ulated.'"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh, you did." Joker reassured.

"Why do you care? You've never been this jealous before." Allegra stated coldly. "Remember what we are, Killer? We're just business partners."

"You mustn't tell me what I already know," Joker replied tiredly.

He glanced behind him at Hannah, who had become undesirably intrigued by the conversation. She attempted hard not to listen but with Joker and Allegra being the only two people besides her in this silent wood, there was nothing to do but listen. Hannah shied from Joker's gaze, but that didn't deter Allegra from responding.

"We argued and fought for the past three weeks, Killer. I wasn't going to go back to the cabin knowing you were still pissed."

"Aw," Joker returned, looking at Allegra. "Attempting to get on my good side, hm?"

"That's fucking ornery. You don't _have_ a good side."

"Mm, you might be right about that." Joker replied. He looked at Hannah again, saying, "The hill is up here, Precious; drag and toss...like a bowling ball, if you will."

He and Hannah knelt at the same time, placing Rebecca on the ground, then Hannah continued from there, dragging the corpse by the feet towards the hill. Joker watched her placidly, almost a bit distracted by the ease of which Hannah had become so comfortable with this task; while they had a moment, Joker turned to Allegra.

"Personally, Bunny, I'd kill you right now."

"For what?" asked Allegra; her alarm didn't ring; she was calm, as if he just told her his favorite color.

"Dis-loyal-ty." He returned, wagging his finger with the syllables.

"I've never betrayed you."

"And what was _that_?" Joker questioned, gesturing behind her to the competition.

"A distraction."

"Oh, I'm sorry," responded Joker in a mock apology. He added insult to the taunt by bowing to Allegra, and said, "I didn't realize that painting your nails or uh whatever you broads do for distractions seemingly wasn't in your playing field. Pardon _me_."

"What is your problem!" Snapped Allegra. "You know what I am. You know how I work. I'm hard-wired for impulsion. Spending, working...fucking—you know that!"

"Mm-hmm, and I do believe that multiple times in the past, I've pointed out that I don't like sharing my things." Joker said.

Allegra frowned.

"I guess shooting Crane in the shoulder was a _reasonable _ reaction, wasn't it?" Allegra questioned ironically.

"No; quite frankly, I'd have killed him if he hadn't moved an inch." Joker replied. He stepped towards Allegra, who only stepped back due to his cold, intimidating appearance. When he snatched her jaw in one hand, Allegra made to move away, but his free hand grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip; tightened to a point she made a small wince of pain.

"I don't ask much, Allegra. I _really_ don't." Joker growled.

"The hell are you talking about," Allegra hissed. "You don't ask at all."

"My point exactly."

"So do it." Allegra told him quietly. Her tone had snapped from angry to one of quiet, desperation.

What he threatened was death. Allegra simply begged for it.

He hadn't seen this reaction in a long time. He'd always known Allegra had a death wish, but never did it appear quite so often. And when it did, Joker was reminded of how very little she was afraid...it was why Crane's toxin had no affect on Allegra; she was willing and unafraid to die. And once one faced death in the face and happily welcomed, there was nothing to fear.

"Kill me." Allegra whispered with a challenge.. "_Teach_ me a lesson."

Joker's features softened, and a loose smile tugged at his lips. He could feel the pulse in her neck, beating steadily. She wasn't afraid of him, nor death. She wasn't afraid of losing her life to this madman, nor leaving this earth behind and all that was in it, including himself, and the girl to whom she shown such motherly attachment. Seeing that her life could end and Allegra would welcome it openly meant that Allegra didn't have such a close attachment to Hannah as he'd been led to believe.

Hannah was simply the instrument of a future torture, bonded by Allegra's motherly affections, and grounded.

Allegra was still the same manipulative, suicidal, witty criminal she'd been when Joker first met her.

"I won't kill you." Joker uttered lightly.

"Why not?" asked Allegra.

The way they spoke, it was as though they romanticized one another with poetry...macabre, deadly, badly written poetry.

"You're just too much fun." Joker remarked, smirking at her.

Before Allegra could respond, he kissed her in a way that resembled his own passionate, rough lineage but only Allegra, who was used to this, found the slightest hint of gentleness in this. His mouth shoved against hers without warning, moving his tongue between the pink gates and enticing her tongue to dance with his own. Allegra found no tenderness in his kiss but smiled when his hand traced down her arm to intertwine his fingers in between hers.

There was a mixture of discomfort from the smallest of meaningful gestures Joker slipped to her just make her mind question his motives, but for once, Allegra didn't pull away. It was only when the familiar sound of a body tumbling did Allegra and Joker stop kissing, especially when Hannah was heard giggling. When she came back, she smiled largely at both of them.

"_Tell _me you've noticed that when a body falls off a cliff, it _does_ make a sound." Hannah said, grinning.

Joker and Allegra stared at her, then burst out laughing.

Hannah had a dark sense of humor after all.


	14. Uneventful Six Months

Games That Daughters Play

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update; Lots of stuff happening at home. Anyway, forget that—Here's the new chapter! As usual, thank you for the reviews! XD

Chapter Fourteen: Uneventful Six Months

The commotion around the motel proved to be productive. The bank robbery, according to Richard, Gus, Red, Kevin and Pierce, had gone off without a hitch. Sure, a ravenous police chase had taken place after 500g's had been stolen but that was no worse for ware; the money was stuffed into five duffel bags, and tossed into the gas station; the gas station was not even remotely a store anymore; over the past six months, it'd been turned into something of a live-in quarters.

The priority was the fun—getting customers in, sleeping in motels, and whether or not they ever left would be decided later. All of them were getting exceedingly bored with just the renovations to occupy by themselves.

The motel was painted over—the same yellow but not quite the rusty color it'd been before. The beams had been replaced, the board walk had been torn out and replaced with new wood. Inside the rooms was new carpet, black-and-red bedspread (For the yellow-brown scheme gave Allegra a head ache), and it had a different feel to it; not quite so antique-y.

A few pay-offs to the men in the Black Market, and they had a television for each Cabin, lights, bath towels, and even were able to fix the god-awful plumbing in the bathrooms, which ultimately eliminated the cockroach infestation. After lifting the bathroom tile in each of the cabins, Allegra had been horrified to know that there was a big family of them, all just seemingly harmless. Be it as it may, Allegra found a good can of bug spray and went wild with it.

Now that the motel had been fumigated (the dwellers had to remain outside unless they wanted to die of inhalation of wildly sprayed chemicals), anyone that dropped by the motel could happily spend the night with their lovers...or make shady deals.

Over the six months, Crane had been suffering through the healing of his injuries. If he had the bullets removed by a five-star, highly paid surgeon like Dr. Thomas Elliot, he might have recovered well within three months. That wasn't the case; his doctor had been Joker, who happily took his time with the man. Allegra found Joker's enthusiasm for 'healing' Crane too enthusiastic for a non-medical professional but she didn't complain; sometimes, she poked fun at Crane's pain because it ultimately humiliated him.

He had attempted to scare her with the toxin but like the last time, Allegra had no affect to it—it was a laughing gas to her; and his mask made her hysterical. She'd long ago recovered from the result, but Crane had paid dearly for his assumption that since it'd worked on Rebecca (too well; the nurse died of a massive heart attack due to being literally frightened to death), it might have worked on Allegra. Aforementioned failure, duly noted.

Allegra sat by Crane's bed side, noting the manner in which he glared. His cold blue eyes met hers with little hesitation as she closed the door behind her, smiling at him pointedly.

"You know the drill, Doc."

Crane continued to glare at her but Allegra simply shrugged.

"It's either him," She said, indicating the door behind her (referencing Joker), "Or me. Personally, you seem to like his ministrations more than you prefer mine; I don't why."

When he remained silent, Allegra held up her hands in surrender.

"I'll be gentle. Trust me."

"I can't trust you." Crane stated; it wasn't as though he had trusted her in the beginning. It was a statement of proven, logical fact, a statistic that should be written down an encyclopedia that no one could truly trust Allegra's gentle nature. The only time she ever shown such gentle measures was with Hannah, or as the group slowly had understood her to be: Allegra's daughter, who had matured a greater deal since the motel started being built. Hannah had become so attached to Allegra in fondness, she was formally Hannah Davenheart, a last name indicative of Allegra.

After some time that Crane continued to watch her, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, he surrendered his left arm to her, wincing when she placed her hands on him. He wore no shirt, only covered to the waist by the black-red schemed comforter. He looked away from Allegra in sheer dislike; he hadn't quite forgiven her...even if she hadn't been the one who shot him. Joker had shot him in the shoulder; Hannah had caught him in the arm; Allegra hadn't fired the gun, but she might as well had pulled the trigger.

Crane had no real idea how _much_ Joker liked having Allegra around. That much had been proven six months ago, and did it still hurt!

"What's going on outside?" asked Crane; his tone reflected his usual logical, practical manner, as if he spoke of medical practices instead of the day-to-day coming and going of the motel business or life in general. Allegra began unwrapping the bandages that circled his shoulder, his back, and underarm; he held it up a bit for her to get easier access, but winced at the slightest of pain. Allegra noticed, apologizing lazily, before continuing her work.

"Not much," said Allegra.

Crane chuckled, looking at her: "You sound bored."

"I _am_ bored." Allegra replied. She sighed, speaking in reminisce: "When I first met Joker, it was a constant doing."

"Doing?"

"I had more than one thing going for me," explained Allegra. "It was the mob, the Batman. Lighting piles of money on fire, exploding the MCU, detonating hospitals..." With a cheeky grin she added, "And ferries."

"And compared to that hectic life style, this life you've chosen proves of little excitement," presumed Crane clinically.

Allegra narrowed her eyes at him; her tone was calculating as she said, "Don't try to play psychoanalyst with me; I don't like that game."

"It's not a game. And I'm not analyzing you." Crane reassured.

Allegra cleared her throat, watching him suspiciously until she lowered her eyes to his bicep, unwrapping the bandages for this extremity. Her fingers were slender, pointed, and moved gracefully as the white slips unraveled to nothing; she placed them in the waste basket provided near the end table.

"Never the less," said Allegra softly, looking remorseful. "You are right."

Crane looked at her for a long time until she met his eyes. When she did, Allegra immediately looked away.

"It's still there, isn't it?" Crane questioned knowingly; a light smirk played on his lips.

"What's there?"

Crane's mischievous smile remained so Allegra frowned at him.

"Whatever you are implying, you're wrong."

"You want to believe I am." Crane stated. "But I know your mind better than anyone here, even the crazy clown that shot me. And I know _you_ agree with me, even if you don't want to. I think it's amusing that between the two of us, you are the one in denial. With all of your past disturbances, your history's defilement, I would have thought it would be me that denied what lies between us is something more than just a sexual interest—maybe even more than that."

Allegra grinned at him darkly.

"Making another pass at me?" she asked.

"May be." Crane said, grinning at her as well. "But let's keep that between us, yes? I'd hate to have to sit in a bed for another six months while your jealous clown lover gets upset over a simple social experiment."

Allegra rolled her eyes, saying, "He's not my lover."

"Oh right, right," Crane said quickly, although unconvinced. He added deviously, "Just business partners, right? A crazy boss locked down with his jealous possession over a wild, flirtatious employee."

Allegra gave him a look, but Crane's gaze and grin didn't falter. He leaned forward as best as he could, touching Allegra's left cheek with his right hand, cupping her face and brought their lips together with one even stroke. It was gentle, tender, but there in lies a passion dwelling. Allegra felt it when he touched her mouth with his tongue; it enticed for its dancer to meet him halfway, but Allegra only pulled away from him.

"You're unbearable." Allegra stated with a frown.

"I didn't hear a rejection."

Allegra gazed at him coolly. Crane chuckled.

"What holds you to him, Allegra? What kind of allegiance do you have towards that man—if you can call him a man? By all means, by every clinical and psychological definition of the word, that man is insa—"

"I don't call _you_ names behind your back."

Allegra glanced behind her casually to see Joker standing at the doorway. He leaned on his right shoulder against the door frame, arms crossed lazily over his chest while his eyes observed the scene before him. Allegra simply smiled at him, then turned to Crane, who gazed at Joker with formidable dislike—after all, the guy had shot him.

"Allegra," said Joker calmly, "Meet me outside."

"But I'm not..." began Allegra, indicating Crane's open wounds. They were flesh wounds now, not intramuscular; although they'd leave scars, it wouldn't affect Crane the slightest; he always wore business suits, whether or not he was Scarecrow.

"Do as I say." Joker demanded coldly. His eyes glinted with a dangerous gleam, and his original smile had dulled to a dark frown.

He was not a man with which to be tangled.

Allegra stood to her feet, looking at Joker pointedly. She stopped beside him, under the door frame.

"Even a jealous man has no reason to be rude." Allegra told him, her lips snarling.

"I'm no ordinary man." Joker replied, smirking at her.

"Isn't that the truth." Allegra returned bitterly. She glanced at Crane, who smiled back at her. Joker watched the two with dislike, finding their connection too close for comfort. He watched Allegra walk out, disgruntled, then closed the door so she'd not be in ear shot. Then Joker took a seat in the chair Allegra had occupied a minute ago.

Crane gazed at him unhappily.

"Come back to shoot me again?"

"Are you really going to hold that over my head all my life?" asked Joker calmly, chuckling.

"Well, how could a person forgive _that_?" answered Crane sarcastically.

"Not a Christman, are ya? Don't you know the saying: 'Forgive but never forget'."

"Oh I won't be forgetting anytime soon. I'll have the scars to prove it."

Joker chuckled darkly: "You'd be amazed how quickly you can forget something even when you have the scars to prove it happened." Either to prove a point or to moisten them, he licked his lips from the right to left.

Crane frowned at him.

"So if you're not out to shoot me," said Crane practically, "Then I can only assume it's about her."

"Hmm, nine years of medical school may not have been wasted on you after all," Joker returned. He leaned back in the chair, hands in his lap casually, as if he was meeting an old friend he hadn't seen in years; talking about tea, cakes, the weather.

"But on a contrary, it's not about Allegra." Joker said, waving his hands to the door. "In fact, between you and me, that's water under the bridge. I'd be a grumpy soul if I didn't learn to have a few laughs when Allegra gets a little..._frisky_." He wiggled his fingers with a mischievous giggle.

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"Businessman through and through, aren't ya?" Joker replied flatly, clearly not amused by Crane's bitterness.

The latter simply waited for the answer.

"Motel's up and running, Lamb chop. I say this is the best opportunity to start your social experiments if you were going to start them _at all_. My only exception is that you keep your drugs and any other testers you have in your room alone. We don't want unfortunate customers walking around, getting high on fear toxins, running screaming..." He chuckled, saying darkly: "Calling the _police_. You know how **fast** _those_ lugheads come a-runnin'."

Crane rolled his eyes, finding the humor of the situation lacking in just that—humor. While Joker was right about the police's untimely matter when it concerned troubling times, Crane thought at the very least, Joker would be concerned about Batman.

"Some idea you have, using customers for your own tormenting pleasures," said Crane lightly.

"Criticism?" Joker offered.

"No. My antics aren't as personal as yours," Crane replied. "That's the difference between you and me."

"No, no, no; there's more than one difference but for the sake of time, we'll agree to disagree." Joker returned coolly. He indicated the bandages: "Allegra's been patching you up nicely, hasn't she?"

"Yes." Crane replied nonchalantly.

"Like her company?"

"I do."

"How much?" asked Joker. His tone was unfathomable of any emotion recognizable.

Crane stared at him dully, asking, "I'm sorry?"

"How _much_ do you like her company?" asked Joker curiously.

"That's an entrapment question."

"I'm sorry?"

"Either answer I give won't please you."

"Of course it won't; it's coming from you." Joker replied.

"Why are we having this discussion?" Crane questioned irritably.

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Get out." Crane ordered, glaring at him. "You are an insufferable person."

Joker chuckled at their conversation and he stood to his feet.

"Oh, so be it." Joker sighed. "But uh..." He reached behind his back. "You may want to look at that arm a little closer."

Crane glared at Joker suspiciously then slowly looked at his shoulder. Just then, Joker brought a frying pan from behind his back, which had been loosely tucked in the back of his pants, and slammed the pan over Crane's head with which it impacted, leaving the man unconscious, but not dead. Joker giggled harshly, placing the pan on the end table.

"Eventually," said Joker with a sigh of mock pity, "You'll learn not to play with my things." He looked at the pan and groaned: "Looks like I'll have to uh _buy_ a new one." He chuckled to himself, throwing it aside.

He stepped out shortly, closing—and locking—the door behind him. Allegra was staring at him the entire time.

"You killed him, didn't you?" asked Allegra.

Joker walked up to her silently, placing his hands on her neck but not a means to choke, simply to keep her in place. His thumbs reached to her chin, lowering it so her lips parted. Allegra made no movement what so ever, perplexed at his odd gesture, until she found herself, placing her hands on his wrists with an ulterior motive to act if he threatened.

"Did you enjoy his company?" Joker questioned quietly.

"That's an entrapment question," said Allegra softly.

"Then you did."

"He's a nice man, Killer." Allegra reasoned. "Gentle, sweet...a bit of a smart ass."

"What are you feelings towards him?" Joker questioned flatly.

"Why do you care?" asked Allegra, lowering his hands from her face. He watched her with an empty expression—there could be no emotion detected; maybe he felt nothing, or he was hiding it very well. Allegra couldn't understand him.

"Are you jealous, still?" asked Allegra.

"Shouldn't I be?" Joker returned cryptically.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"What do you care what I want? You've never bothered to know before."

"You never gave me a reason to bother."

Allegra frowned, stepping from him: "You're acting strange."

Joker laughed—full out, blown laughter, as if she'd told the best joke in the world. He smirked at her, wiggling his finger at her. Allegra stared at him.

"You know," said Allegra calmly, "you should really stop trying to fake that crap; it makes me very uncomfortable."

Joker smirked at her: "I like making you feel uncomfortable. You get aw-ful-ly tense."

She noticed that his prior 'emotional' state had been fraudulent, an attempt to fool her mind into thinking he suddenly cared about her, had feelings for her that were so great he'd open his heart to Allegra. The very act itself had freaked her out, considering Joker wasn't an empathetic individual. Everything he did was for his own amusement, even if it was at another person's expense; even hers.

The fact he found her discomfort amusing was one of the things that made him seem normal, to her.

"Fooled you, didn't I?" Joker purred. He took her roughly by the waist, pulling her to him.

Her hands pushed his chest with the impact of a such a gesture, but she grinned at him broadly.

"Yes. You did." Allegra said.

Without warning, she wielded back a fist and then punched him in the jaw; he staggered slightly, looking at her with surprise.

"Well," said Joker, sucking the inside of his cheek which she had straight pummeled, "I guess I deserved that."

Allegra nodded, confirmation that he did. He held out his arm to her; she took it without question, as they took a walk down the highway. It was per the usual evening that they did this—shortly after Hannah had revealed her relatively dark humor, whatever they had between them had become a lot better. The fights had lightened—the angry ones anyway; sometimes, she preferred a nice fist fight than sex, and that fit Joker happily.

Allegra looked at Joker, grinning.

"The motel should be pooling in customers. Then maybe, we can finally have some fun." Allegra stated conversationally.

"Don't tell me you're _bored_ with civilian life."

"I'm bored."

"Me too," sighed Joker. He stopped in the road and she did too. He glanced at Allegra curiously: "Have you been listening to the radio, Allegra?"

"Yes."

"Any news of him?"

"None." Allegra answered unhappily. She frowned, saying, "Six months—and nothing." She glanced at the pavement of the road; it was cracking from age. Looking up at Joker again, she asked, "Do you think he's gone for good?"

"I doubt it." Joker sighed. "If I can depend on anyone to ruin our fun, it's him. Quite frankly, I always look forward to our social gatherings."

Allegra shrugged: "We can kill Crane. With enough fear toxin, he can probably scream loud enough for Batman to arrive on scene."

Joker gave her a look: "That theory might work if Crane were conscious."

"I thought you said you left him alive."

"I did." Joker said. As an after thought, he added, "We also need a new frying pan."

Allegra blinked, but got the gist of his remark. She rolled her eyes, and they turned around to go back to the motel.

Six months, and no Batman. It was a wonder if Allegra and Joker were going to commit these future murders just to ensure a bit of fun was going to happen for their complacent lives, or maybe...would they be doing this just to see if Batman would show up?

They'd know something within the next week.


	15. Evening BBQ

Games That Daughters Play

A/N: _Thank you for your constant reviews; it really makes me happy to read them when I go online. ;) Tell me what you all think about it? What do you not like about it? (It will get into Dark Knight Rises, but it's also about covering eight years of what Joker and Allegra did without Batman). _

_A/N2: (The motel plot for this is inspired by the movie 'Vacancy'. If you've not seen it, I advise watching it; it's kind of hilarious the twentieth time you watch it). _

_Chapter Fifteen: __Evening BBQ_

_(())_

Allegra stood in what the guys had started calling 'the break room', being that it was neither a living room, kitchen, or dining room, but it did have the makings of all three rooms put together. The stove, refrigerator, sink, cabinet and counters formed a likely kitchen but just adjacent from this were two arm chairs flanking a large couch; in front of the couch was a coffee table, and on that table was a television set and a lamp. The most recent newspaper issue had arrived from a naïve sap, who had happily come by to give a Jehovah witness account, but quickly left when Richard pulled out a SMG, threatening him to keep it in church. The guy left quicker than Allegra had ever seen a man run—and she'd had her few runners.

There had been a routine as far as customers starte rolling in; most of them were driving through the ol' good city of Gotham; not wishing to park it in the city itself (for Gotham had something of a sordid reputation for criminal activity) they had come to the Long Haul motel inn, looking for a place to crash before continuing their road trip. Or the next couple of people would be honeymooners, looking for a small cabin in which to make raunchy love—if this was their first place to have their first ha-ha time it would only last a few months.

No killing yet, mainly because it was important to get a few business profits going before anything really fun happened. Although, Allegra was grinning broadly as she placed a large stack of pancakes on a platter provided near the stove. In one of her baking moods, Allegra had whipped up many pancakes to satisfy an Ihop full of customers, but it was only given for those who were early risers.

One of them was Hannah, who was dressed in cut-off jeans and a long-sleeve blue top; it complimented her bright ocean eyes; the smile she sent Allegra as she hopped onto the counter farthest from Allegra's cooking was one that made the older woman glance at her curiously.

"You're awfully peppy." Allegra commented.

"My period is over." Hannah returned.

Allegra chuckled at Hannah's direct approach. After talking to Allegra for a time, Hannah seemingly adopted her style; it was just better to come out with it than try to sugar coat it. That, and the two of them were too lazy to reword what they were thinking.

Hannah sniffed the air, crossing her arms on her lap.

"Are we going to go hunting today?" asked Hannah. "Last time, I almost got the doe."

"You'd have gotten it," Allegra replied, flipping the pancake and turning to her coolly, "If you'd done what I had asked."

"I know," said Hannah; the tone of remorse reached to her voice. "But..."

"When you pull out a gun, Hannah Banana, you use the fucking thing," said Allegra smoothly. She looked at her calmly. "It doesn't really matter since I don't expect the deer to attack you with a semi-automatic rifle or a fucking bazooka, but when you're coming across humans with guns, you better believe they'll shoot you before you shoot them."

She waved her spatula at her warningly: "Trust me on that, Dearest."

Hannah frowned; her eyes betrayed her fear at the thought of being shot. Sure, she'd shot Crane but it was one thing to deliver the pain, and another to receive. Hannah didn't have a high tolerance to pain; she felt every pull of her hair, and the worst part of it was that Allegra knew this.

"Next time I'll shoot it," said Hannah confidently. "When you tell me, I won't hesitate next time."

"That's the funny thing about hunting; there will always be a next time." Allegra stated airily. She looked at the stove with a thoughtful gaze, then turned to Hannah. "Can't always be guaranteed that second chance."

"Mom, you've already told me that." Hannah reminded.

"It will do you even better to hear it again," Allegra responded politely. "Along with shooting when you're told, I expect you to get a better tolerance for pain. You flinch when I slapped you for your hesitation; what will you do, I wonder, if you were—oh, I don't know—burned."

Hannah narrowed her eyes curiously—then fearfully—when Allegra suddenly moved towards Hannah, grabbing her wrist, holding out her arm so the hot spatula singed her forearm. Just when the heat touched and singed, Hannah cried out, pushing Allegra away from her; the woman's lower back slammed against the stove; Allegra winced slightly when her hand landed in the fire, but a few bats and the fire disappeared; but it did leave first degree burns.

Allegra only looked at her hand with disappointment, knowing it would be a constant bother. She looked at Hannah, who was crying fretfully over her arm, holding it, trying to keep the stinging away; but it only became worse when it began reddening—no worse than Allegra's hand.

"Owwwwww it _hurts!_" cried Hannah; her eyes floated in fresh tears.

She went to put her arm under cold water, but Allegra shoved her away.

"Hannah, this is _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Allegra snapped; she grabbed the girl's shoulder, batting her hands away from Hannah's arm; the girl continued to cry, her face red with pain.

"But it hurts!" She bawled.

"It will hurt!" Allegra growled. "But get over it! You wanna know what really hurts? I can show you something to really cry about!"

"NO!" Hannah screamed. She ran when Allegra took a match from the top of the refrigerator (in any case the electricity died, they had emergency candles and oil lamps), struck it against the counter and waved it in front of Hannah's face; the girl went down on the floor, on her back and tried to get away from her.

"HANNAH!" Allegra growled. Allegra blew out the match, grabbed the girl by the ankles and dragged her back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"STOP FIGHTING ME!"

"YOU HURT ME!"

Allegra rolled her eyes, pulled Hannah with a force, and brought the girl on her back; the pinned down her hands to the ground, and separated her legs with hers—in no way could Hannah escape her clutches, and the very knowledge of this made Hannah scream with fear. Her wails were intolerable, so Allegra frowned at her. With a harsh, shrill tone, Allegra screamed: "SHUT UP!"

Hannah bit her lip with force, too afraid to cry. Her body shook underneath her. Allegra frowned at her.

"If you listened to me," said Allegra coldly, "if you just _waited_, I'd have given you something to neutralize the burn. But you fail to stop when you must wait, and you fail to act when you must act. This is simply a—"

"You hurt me!" Hannah cried. "You..."

"I did it to teach you a _lesson_," Allegra growled the last word with an attempt of calm. "That burn won't leave a scar; you should be so lucky. There's a time when pain must be felt, but there are other times when you must simply ignore and deal with it."

Hannah shook her head vehemently, "It hurts, Momma. It hu_rrrrts._"

"Have you learned your lesson." Allegra questioned.

"It hurts..."

"_Have you_ learned your lesson!" Allegra stated loudly, over Hannah's crying.

Hannah stifled her crying, realizing it was what made Allegra angrier. Hannah nodded quickly, a few tears rolling down the corner of her eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes _what_."

"Yes, Mommy Dearest."

Allegra smirked, saying, "Now you're flattering me. Only 'Mom' will do." She lifted herself from Hannah, who remained on the ground, scared shitless. Her eyes followed Allegra as the woman walked to the sink, poured lukewarm water over a rag, then snapped her fingers at Hannah; being the mood Allegra was in, Hannah obeyed wordlessly, getting to her feet; she cradled her arm like it was a small injured puppy.

"Get on the counter."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make it better." Allegra said.

Hannah stared at Allegra uncertainly but when Allegra waved the rag left and right to prove a point, the sixteen-year-old hopped onto the counter, uneasily. Just as Allegra placed the rag over Hannah's forearm, a gentle touch from a soothing motherly voice, there was the sound of a car rolling into the parking lot. Hannah glanced over Allegra's shoulder to see two men stepping out of the car; the two of them were business suits, and looked relatively important.

"Mom..."

"Give me a second, I have to get ointment."

"Mom..."

"Hannah, can't you just get over this for a second..." Allegra began, annoyed. Then she stopped when she heard the door open. Allegra turned slowly from Hannah to see two men in the business suits, watching them precariously from the opposite end of the building. They stood at the door, staring at the two women. While they were taking in their appearances, Allegra was memorizing theirs.

The first one was heavy-set, a stocky fellow with the start of a bear of a mustache, black and oily. His whole appearance just _screamed_ Mob Thug...like the coke addicts that Allegra and Joker disposed of six a half months ago. While the second one looked a little thinner, it was the only bare minimum difference between the two businessmen, their fashionable suits, oily hair and mustaches, and stocky appearances.

"Dearest," Allegra whispered.

Hannah looked uncertainly at Allegra, although she was suspicious of the men's stares as well. She was glaring at the men (for they'd simply just let themselves in without Allegra's permission); but her heart beat faster than a hammer.

"Go to your father." Allegra uttered.

"My...?"

"Mmhmm." Allegra said; she lifted her from the sink to the floor; Hannah questioned Allegra's reference, but when Allegra smiled at her gently (with a comfort and meaningful pointed look), Hannah knew to whom she was referring.

"Sure." Hannah said. She confronted the two gentlemen, who eyed her precariously—as predatory as they could be. Hannah gulped, sliding past them and the moment she hit the outside boardwalk, she put the pedal to the metal and ran like the wind. Allegra watched after her briefly before looking at the two men with crossed arms and a dark smile.

"Who are you?" asked Allegra coolly.

"What, no invitation?"

"That depends—why the fuck are you here?" Allegra demanded.

The left was skinny, but when he spoke, it was uncharacteristically deep. Allegra could practically feel his timbre vibrate on her chest, which happened to be what the stockier fellow was eying. Allegra was dressed in blue jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt, but the V-neck dropped low to her valley...so she couldn't really blame him for taking a peek.

"I'm Frisk," said the skinnier man; he stepped towards Allegra, who maintained her guard. "This is my man, Puce."

"Phony names," scoffed Allegra. She smirked at them: "Hiding identities, are we?"

"No—that's just what our boss calls us," said Puce; the stockier guy and the skinny man might have traded voices and never got their personals back; his voice was lighter than his partner's, and that made Allegra chuckle ironically.

"Sure, your 'boss'." Allegra said. "What do you want?"

"A room."

"Then you ought to try the motel next door." Allegra recommended firmly. She indicated the direction with a shallow point of her finger. "You can't miss it; you take a five-pace step out of this building and move to your right; it's the first building in front of you, has goddamn big sign that reads 'Long Haul Motel Inn.'"

Puce glared at her.

"We ain't a couple of queers spending the night."

"I didn't assume that." Allegra stated, raising her hands. "Now you either go to that building, or I'm talking to your boss—if he even exists."

"Oh, he exists," spoke confidently, the man named 'Frisk'. The stockier guy had bit of a malevolent glint when he eyed her. "We think two of our boys decided to take a ski trip to this dismal joint, have a few fun nights...I figure, hell, we'd come up here, see what's the hold-up."

Allegra sighed, "Get to the point. I have other things to do than listen to your cockamamie bull shit. What, did you lose money? Are you working for the mob?"

Puce laughed loudly, looking at Frisk.

"Lookit that—the cunt got it right!" Puce guffawed.

Allegra gazed at him coolly, folding her arms.

"Two coke addicts? Beavis and Butthead?"

The two men stopped short of their laughter.

"Yeah." Puce said suspiciously. "Big guys...kind of whiny."

"Mmhmm." Allegra mused.

"You been doing business with them, Sugar tits?" Frisk questioned, grinning at her. "If you have, I ought to look into your prices. See if we can't work something out, you know." He walked towards her.

"Sorry," Allegra apologized sarcastically. "I don't do oil machines." She side-stepped Frisk, who watched her hungrily. "And to put a damper on your day, buddies, your two coke-addicted pow-pows are dead in a ditch."

The two men stopped gazing at her with a few dirty thoughts and stared at her.

"What?"

"Yep," said Allegra. "Dead as a door nail. Pushing up daises. They're the new fertilizer of the industry." She shrugged. "Guess you're shit outta luck."

Frisk and Puce suddenly ran at her. Allegra was no where near prepared for the oncoming onslaught, and didn't get the chance to snake her way out of the dog pile before the two men had her down; Puce took out a switch blade from his inner pocket, pushed the button and then placed it against her neck.

"Wow, that escalated quickly," Allegra breathed—they knock the air out of her when she landed on her back. Now that she was fully breathable, she looked at them. "Friends of yours?"

"Are you sure they're dead?" Puce questioned coldly. "They're iced?"

"Yeah," said Frisk. "And if you lie, we'll know. Trust me, Baby Doll, we _always_ know the liars when we see 'em."

"God, why does that sound familiar." Allegra mused, clearly unaffected by their threats.

"ANSWER US!"

Allegra smirked when the skinny man, Puce, placed his knife against her throat, threatening to cut if she didn't answer.

"Oh, look—baby boy has a knife. You shouldn't threaten women with knives, little boy; people might get hurt, hell they could even get slaughtered in their sleep. Men walking around when their heads half-decapitated, an eyeball falling out." Allegra grinned when the men stared at her ominously. "Who knows, I can use you as my pez dispenser; I like the pink ones, myself."

"Shut up!" Frisk snapped. "Are. They. Dead?"

"Yep." Allegra said. "But I've said that before—evidently, you have a hard time listening."

Puce and Frisk glanced at each other, wondering if they should believe her. When Allegra continued to smile at their empty threat, they suddenly realized that if she was lying, she might have already finked by now. So they got to their feet, while Allegra looked up at them, perplexed by their sudden turn of calm.

"Well, if they're already dead," said Frisk to Puce, "I guess our job's done, right?"

"Yep." Puce confirmed.

Allegra got to her feet slowly, looking between the two.

"The fuck is wrong with you two?" asked Allegra curiously. "You threaten to cut me when I don't answer but I give you the answer and suddenly, you're peachy pie. What the hell?"

Puce chuckled, and smiled apologetically: "Eh, sorry about that—the boss wanted them two suckers gone. People stealing his money ain't the mob boss' thing, you know?"

"I know the trade," Allegra stated, touching her throat. The blade hadn't cut, but it left a curious cold sensation. "Is there anything _else_ I can do for you?"

"Are you walking or working?" asked Frisk.

Allegra glared him down: "Get the fuck off my street."

"Sure thing, Hot legs." Frisk said, grinning at her. "Thanks for the quickie." he winked, threw her a dime, then walked with Puce out of the building and went to their cars.

Allegra grimaced.

_They're not getting off __**that **__easy_.

Allegra looked under the sink cabinet, took what she had been searching for, and ran out of the building. When the car began to drive away, Allegra glanced to see that Hannah and Joker were coming out of Cabin 1. She made a roll of her eyes, turning in the direction the car was headed. Allegra pulled the pin out of the circular orb, and pitched it into their open-roof convertible. Allegra, Joker and Hannah simultaneously dropped to the floor when the car blew up in fire, heat, and smoke.

Allegra got to her feet, smirking.

"Fuckers!" Allegra shouted at the incinerating car, then she smiled as Joker and Hannah stared at her, a bit stunned for words, then Allegra walked back into the building to resume her pancakes.

(())

The mess with the coke addicts of the past had been dealt with easily like the mob messengers. Allegra speculated they'd been off to finish some loose ends and instead of having to do it themselves, Allegra and Joker had actually done the job for them. While Allegra was more than happy to see her work taken for appreciation, the treatment from the two slobs had not been her cup of tea.

Richard, Gus, and Red had pulled the car from the side of the road and drove into the woods, moving it in a clearer area than where the other bodies had been so far buried with pounds of eroded dirt over the past months.

It was officially the seventh month of living out of Gotham's heightened glory days, and the grenade toss had made Allegra feel alive. When the business of the mob (for the others had asked about the grenade and what had to that spontaneous event) had been discussed at full length, Allegra parted with a good-night and went to Cabin 1. She opened the door, keeping the light off, and crawled into the bed with some resolution.

There had been minor adjustments to the cabin living situation since the customers would be in and out. Cabin 1 was Allegra and Joker's little 'love' nest. Hannah spent the night, normally coming to bed midnight so Allegra and Joker were already asleep. Richard, Red, and Gus were held up in Cabin 2—They all alternated between sleeping in the bed, arm chairs, couch—sometimes even the floor. In Cabin 3 was Kevin and Pierce, which left 4,5, and 6 up for dibs by the 'customer'. A minor set back but otherwise, perfect. Dr. Crane (fully restored to optimal health) and John Murklay worked well enough to sleep in the breakroom; the unorthodox watch dogs of the night.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come!" Allegra called sleepily.

Hannah's form was recognizable as she tiptoed into the room. She approached her bed side.

"Can you wrap this?" Hannah asked imploringly.

Allegra opened her eyes and smiled at the bandage that was half-assed around her arm.

"Sure." Allegra said.

She sat up, undid Hannah's work, and started again.

"He asked me what happened." Hannah said softly.

"'He'?"

Hannah nodded, saying as an indication, "'Dad'."

"Mm." Allegra noted the fact that she referenced him as she had done earlier today. "What did he ask you?"

"He asked why you burned me."

"And what did you tell him?" asked Allegra nonchalantly—if Joker knew about Hannah's burn, it wouldn't phase him the slightest; he hadn't cared what happened to the girl as long as she proved to consistently be useful to him.

Hannah said quietly, "I said you were teaching me a lesson."

Allegra grinned at her, saying, "And that's _all_ I was trying to do, Dearest."

"I know, Mom." She muttered.

Allegra touched Hannah's face, kissing her forehead.

"You know I love you, Dearest?"

"I know," said Hannah, smiling. "You tell me everyday before I go to sleep. I love you too."

"And I love you most." Allegra returned. She hugged her around the waist and Hannah hugged her back. "Now, go to sleep."

"Actually," said Hannah, "I was going to stay up tonight."

"And do what exactly?"

"There's a movie coming on," said Hannah. "'Dad' says it's going to be a 'hoot-and-a-half'."

"What's it called?" asked Allegra.

"'Psycho'-some guy dresses as his mother." Hannah informed.

Allegra remembered the movie. She smiled at her.

"Then have fun."

"You're not going to watch it?"

"I'm tired, Dearest." Allegra said. "But you go 'head."

"Okay."

Hannah hugged Allegra again.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you," she muttered. "I just think sometimes I know more than you but in the end, I know you're just doing what's right for me. I should have listened."

"All is forgiven. Just don't forget it."

"Okay..." Hannah whispered. She smiled happily, then: "I gotta go. Movie's about to start."

Allegra nodded, watching Hannah open the door. When she did, Hannah led out a small startled yelp, seeing Joker standing at the door. His hand was raised as though he was about to open the door, and smirked at Hannah, who suddenly put her hands to her mouth to stop any further squeaks.

"I-I was just saying 'good night'." Hannah said quickly. She slid past Joker, who watched her curiously. He kept the door half-closed, moving throughout the room until he bent at the waist to uncharacteristically place his lips to Allegra's, gentle...tender.

Allegra looked at him.

"What was _that_ for?" Allegra questioned.

"The fireworks earlier this evening." Joker returned. His voice was calm, really relaxed.

"I didn't do it for you." Allegra chuckled.

"I didn't think so, but I thought they were beautiful. I've never been a fan of cooked human flesh in the evenings but you might have uh...changed my opinion about it lately."

Allegra rolled her eyes.

"Watching a movie?" asked Allegra.

"Mmhmm."

She felt him sit on the side of the bed as the mattress shifted with his weight. Allegra looked up at him. He was quiet for a second.

"What's wrong?" asked Allegra; she bent her knee to nudge his back. "You wish there had been a bigger explosion, don't ya?"

"I do." Joker consolidated. "But, there's something else."

"What?" asked Allegra lightly.

Joker looked at her for a second.

"Two mob fools burn alive in a car. Three people disappear off the face of the earth. You and I are running a successful business." He listed off the events of the past seven months. His tongue darted out of his mouth, catching his scars with a lick. "And yet..."

"No Batman?" offered Allegra knowingly.

Joker nodded: "Strange, isn't it?"

"Very." Allegra said. "He's not dead."

"I never said he was."

"But you're thinking it." Allegra replied. She sat up.

Joker smirked at her. It was dark, but in the shadows, Joker could see the paleness of her shoulders, the view of her bosom when her night shirt dipped lower than what was necessary. Allegra scooted towards him.

"And suddenly you're a mind reader," Joker drawled sarcastically.

"If I was, you wouldn't be such an unpredictable asshole." Allegra reasoned.

Joker considered it: "Guilty as charged."

"So guilty." Allegra teased. She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Hot Stuff." (Joker raised his eyebrows at her pet name). "He'll come a-runnin' once we start picking off the few lazy customers. Once people start disappearing, they'll wonder if Norman Bates has come back to seize the day."

Joker stared at her.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to watch the movie with the kid and me?" asked Joker. "There's nothing better than a guy dressing up as his mother, talking in her voice...killing a woman in the shower." He chuckled. "That's my favorite part in the movie."

Allegra smirked, saying, "I'll be here when the movie's over."

Joker rolled his eyes, "Where else _would_ you be."

"In the shower." Allegra offered. "Some guy coming in, dressed as his mother. Knife stabbing, water droplets—black and white picture. You've entered a world that's entirely of your own...blah blah, blah, Twilight Zone."

Joker stared at her a little longer: "Bunny, you need to stop watching so much television. Read a book or some—"

Allegra cut him off with a rough kiss, her hands moved behind his head, tangling in his hair. Her mouth shoved hard against his so much that it hurt. When she opened her mouth, Joker overtook whatever dominance she had initially started out with, moving Allegra on her back.

He stopped the rough make-out, looking down at her pointedly.

"Have I ever told you that you have serious impulse issues?" Joker inquired.

Allegra looked up at him, smirking.

"I think you have, actually."

They resumed the rough dispatch, but there was a knocking on the door. Joker glanced behind him and Allegra glanced past his shoulder to see Crane standing in the doorway. The look on his face was naturally mischievous, but when he spoke, it was purely factual.

"The movie is about to start." Crane reminded.

"Oh, Balls." Allegra muttered.

Joker giggled at her response.

Hearing the retort, Crane simply left. Joker looked at Allegra with a loose smile.

"Promise is a promise," sighed Joker as he got off her, getting to his feet. "I'm a man of my word."

"That, you are." Allegra sighed. She looked at him pointedly: "You know, a 'word' is just a code for professional criminals."

"Actually, it's more like guidelines." Joker stated, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Then break 'em."

Joker smirked at her; he leaned over, kissed her roughly on the mouth, leading. Allegra made a soft moan, and Joker pulled away.

"I'll see you later, Bunny." Joker drawled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Allegra mumbled. "Fucking tease." She pulled the blankets over her head.

Joker laughed as he walked out of the room.


	16. Movie Night

Games That Daughters Play

Author's Note: _Thank you all for the reviewers. Shout out to __**Swordsticher, tracey. Jacoby, **__and_ _**Jojo1812 **__for your constant reviews. You all make me happy (especially today; bad day at work, and coming home to three new reviews was just a tequila in my cup). _

Chapter Sixteen: Movie Night

Joker sat on the couch, his feet hitched on the coffee table. One arm lain on the back while the other balanced on the left of the couch, his head slanted on the hand support; the original Psycho (not the one with Vince Vaughn, thank god) was running on the television, its bright lights reflecting and refracting on Hannah, Crane, and Joker's faces like Disco mantra. Currently, it was in the middle of the movie, suffering boredom and light moments. Joker wasn't paying attention to the movie.

Instead, his eyes flickered to Hannah, who sat with her knees bent, closed into her with her arms wrapped around them. She looked really into the movie; her eyes were wide with apprehension and excitement, her mouth slightly open as she held in the suspense for what might happen in the next scene. Joker smirked when she betrayed the slightest hint of knowing he was watching her; she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

_Not so complacent as I thought_, Joker thought happily. Hannah had become much more relaxed around him—not as much as Allegra was, obviously, but Hannah had improved a great deal since the first time she sat beside him. She didn't flinch with every shift of his movements, although, because of his reputation, Hannah did give him a respectable amount of personal space. Even now, she was more than three inches away, giving him half her cushion on the couch rather than sitting in the whole like a normal person...if Hannah was quite so normal at all.

While she bore a lot of anxiety around him in general, especially when he was irritable, Hannah did show him respect—behind his back, and in personal space. Hannah called him 'Boss' or 'Sir' to his face, but he heard Hannah put the bit of sarcasm and worthy quotations on 'Dad' when she referred to him to Allegra—their conversations caught his ears time-to-time. She was edgy around him, but not so panicky.

Joker smirked—it was a fair medium.

Beside her, the far right of the couch, was Crane. Joker glanced in his direction; the doctor wasn't so involved in the movie as Hannah was—none of them were so compelled in the black-and-white movie about a man who dressed like his mother to scare away females who might rip his mind from loving anyone but his dear mother.

Joker turned his eyes from Crane, who mainly watched out of pure boredom, but had a relative connotation to the movie, Psycho. Although Allegra never dressed up as a cop (for save that one moment when she stripped Lawson of his belongings out of pure spite and disguise) or adopted her father's voice, Allegra reminded Joker a lot of Norman Bates. Wasn't that the reason Joker attracted her anyway? The resemblance of his mannerisms (according to Dr. Leon and Allegra herself) reminded the woman of her dad.

_Weird woman. _Joker nodded at his own thought.

"How much longer is this movie?" asked Hannah curiously.

"Another hour," answered Crane—that damn logical voice of his; as if logic had any place in Joker's motel.

"What happens in the next hour?" asked Hannah, looking at Crane still. She smiled faintly, and he returned it.

"Just wait and see."

"I want to know now," Hannah replied immediately. "Does Norman get caught?"

"Well..." began Crane, but Joker interrupted him.

"Don't give out the spoilers, Doc—let the kid find out on her own." Joker stated coolly.

Crane cast a shadowed look of dislike to the clown, but Joker returned it with a faint of modesty. Couldn't blame him for being non-contrite—he was shot twice by the two very people that sat on the couch with him, but that didn't stop Crane from looking at Hannah with a sweet smile, a charming one, no doubt. The same he gave Allegra.

Hannah looked at Joker.

"Does he kill another girl?"

Joker moved his hand from the back of the couch to his face, placing the index finger over his mouth, "I won't tell. Just watch the movie."

"Does he get caught?" asked Hannah; the smile widened when Joker rolled his eyes.

"You're as impatient as your mother." Joker replied, smirking when Hannah shrugged.

"An hour later, I might be asleep."

"Not if you keep your eyes open," said Joker. He pointed to the telly. "Now watch the movie. You're missing out on big pointers here."

Hannah continued to stare at the television; but in another ten minutes, she glanced at Crane.

"Does Norman Bates have MPD?"

"I'm sorry?"

"MPD," repeated Hannah. "You know—Multiple Personality..."

"I _know_ what MPD stands for," said Crane modestly. He shrugged: "He may have."

"Or he just misses his dead mother," said Joker lightly.

Hannah looked at Joker.

"You don't believe he has MPD?" Hannah asked.

"Ya start labeling people with disorders, Hannah, people aren't fun anymore. You figure them out too quickly—have a little fun." Joker said, raising his hands. He gestured to Crane. "Or, Doc, you can ruin the kid's time and tell her the end of the movie; frankly, I've seen this movie seven hundred times...I'm not even exaggerating."

"You are," Crane replied, one-hundred percent confident.

Joker scowled but said nothing as the next scene featured some interesting plot turns. Hannah leaned towards the coffee table, eyes glued to the box. If there was an explosion or a massive earthquake, not even those two catastrophes would have distracted her attention; she was sucked back into the movie as easily as she had slipped out to interrogate the two men about the movie's plot line.

"Seven hundred times, Doc," Joker repeated, looking at him pointedly. "Trust me; I count-ed." He made a wave with his digits as he put one up after another, indicative of the number.

"Says a lot about you," Crane replied coolly.

"I'm guessing your kind of movie was 'The Mist'. Smoke and fog ruin people's day at the grocery store. Sounds like your speed."

"Nonsense; I enjoyed 'It'."

Joker chuckled darkly, "And here, I thought you hated all clowns." He licked his lips.

Crane rolled his eyes, shaking his head cynically at him. Hannah looked at Crane.

"What's your favorite scene in this movie?"

"The ending."

"Why?"

Crane opened his mouth to speak but Joker cut him off.

"He gets to go to bed when the movie's finished," Joker answered for him, giggling when Crane made a scathing noise, openly annoyed with his constant chatter. Hannah grinned broadly, but her eyes locked once more to the television when things got a little more interesting.

When the movie ended on a creepy, subtle note, Joker quickly grabbed Hannah's shoulders, shouting, "BOO!"

Hannah screamed, jumping five feet from her seat, tripping over the coffee table as she attempted to run away from the startling source. However, when her mind registered that it had only been Joker (if that had been any consolation at all) who was laughing his ass off at her reaction, Hannah frowned.

"You shouldn't scare people like that." Hannah stated, holding her chest where her heart would be—if it hadn't jumped out, that is.

Joker shook off her scolding, shrugging carelessly as he continued another wave of giggles. Crane, on the other hand, smiled at Hannah with a mischief. Hannah read his facial expression, but her eyes narrowed in misunderstanding. What exactly was he smiling about? Her reaction...or _her_? There was an uncertainty building in her mind, but Crane passed it over, looking at Joker.

"Are you finished?" Crane asked when Joker's laughs settled down.

"Never," answered Joker. "There's always something to laugh about—especially at the expense of others."

Hannah shook her head, but sat back down beside Crane, who grinned at her charmingly. Joker rolled his eyes.

"I'm off," he informed, getting to his feet. He walked around the couch, but stopped behind Crane, who turned his head briefly to see what made Joker stop so quickly. The man behind him lowered his head to his, almost as though to kiss him but it was not his intention. Joker eyed him coolly, but the dangerous glint was in his gaze.

"Don't try anything, Doc." Joker uttered. He glanced at Hannah pointedly.

"That's disgusting." Crane replied. "She's sixteen."

"My point still stands." Joker returned. "And if you don't do it for her sake, do it for your own—I doubt Allegra likes to hear some loony doctor _has-been_ defiled her precious flower. I've thought about it," he offered, making Crane frown. "But uh...I like her mother _more_."

"And I reiterate; that's disgusting." Crane replied coldly. "She's a minor."

Joker shrugged: "Didn't stop _me_." He clapped Crane on the shoulder when the doctor only frowned in bitterness. "Good man."

He started out of the break room.

"'Night, folks." Joker called.

"'Night, Boss." Hannah called back. There was a small smack, and Joker turned curiously to see Crane rubbing the back of his hand.

Hannah said coldly, "Say goodnight—don't be fucking rude!"

Crane rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "_Good night._"

Joker smirked when Hannah smiled ear-to-ear. God, that reminded him of her so much. He shuddered at the resemblance and then left for Cabin 1.


	17. Making Love

**Games That Daughters Play**

Author's Note: _Thought we had reached the bottom of the pit of disturbing in the last two sequels? WRONG! But all dark humor aside, this chapter _**_is _**_disturbing...at first, I was going to wait until later chapters but my fingers have a tendency to keep typing without my consent...so here is. Tell me what you think (and yes, I'm a very disturbed individual; I write it, but you people read this stuff. Haha) _

Chapter 17: Making Love

The door to cabin 1 opened slowly with a creak, a slow, agonizing creak that Allegra heard the moment the hinges started sluggishly prying open. Her eyes opened quickly, and her body reacted with instant paranoia; the moment her hand went under the mattress, Joker turned on the light, holding up his hands with a lazy—but readied—surrender, smiling when Allegra held the handle of a knife in her hand, which was angled in a sense to stab if necessary.

Nothing was said between them in this five-second interlude, but the moment the alarm passed, and Joker's serene smile of pride and appeasement came to play on his lips, Allegra shook her head in a half-scowl. She stashed the knife back between the mattress and its bed railing. Her face softened, seeing it was not an intruder—the last few days had been like this when Joker would come in late; Allegra's senses were on high alert since her scene with the Mob's thugs.

As she saw it, she killed two thugs; eventually, the mob boss would wonder where a couple of skeevers had gone when they'd hunted down the two coke addicts who'd run off with his money. That would make anyone nervous, but Joker found Allegra's extreme paranoia (and her homicidal reflexes) too entertaining to bear.

Allegra's eyes adjusted to the lights, narrowing in effort, then returning to normal when she rubbed her face tiredly. Joker wordlessly recanted to the door, throwing off the switch and then there was nothing but his soft-padded footsteps, and the sound of clothing being shed as he walked to his side of the bed. Allegra listened to the sounds only, for her eyes now attempted to adjust to the darkness.

"How was the movie?" Allegra asked softly; her voice was low, but it sounded loud in the silence broken.

"Entertaining," Joker returned flatly—sounding less than amused.

"You didn't have a good time?" asked Allegra curiously.

"I had a _great_ time. But I've seen the movie seven hundred times..." He stopped himself, and corrected: "Seven-hundred _one_ times."

Although the darkness was, in a word, 'blinding', Joker could practically see her eyebrows quirk at the emphasis of the number. When she made a soft snort to the elusive point, Joker smiled—he knew her so well. When Joker lifted the blankets, he found Allegra closer than what he'd predicted; or maybe, when he placed himself in the bed, she had moved towards him. Her body against his, Joker felt that she was naked...waiting for him.

"Did you watch the scene with the lady in the shower?" asked Allegra. She sighed quietly when he touched her hips, moving her in front of him; her back moved like a liquid form, lying evenly with his chest; her head tilted back on his shoulder, as Allegra met his eyes. The darkness encased their nudity, but the heat was ever in their foresight.

As the black became dim, and their eyes adjusted to its ebony blanket, Joker noticed a smile on her face that was familiar, but at the same time, in its rarity. What lied in her eyes was collateral—Allegra was beholden to submission. Not only could he see it, but he felt it; the way she hadn't tried 'fighting' when he moved her in front of him. Allegra placed her legs on the outside of his—her body open to him, in any way possible.

Rarity, indeed.

"I actually missed that part," Joker stated. "Hannah was talking through it."

"And you paid attention?" Allegra said, gasping with mocked surprise. "Looks like the ghosts did it all in one night."

"Hardly," Joker chuckled at her Charles Dickens' reference. "She questioned about the movie."

"Did you give her any spoilers?"

"No," said Joker. He made a tsk-ing sound: "What kind of man would that make me if I gave away all the goodies all in the very beginning?" It was obviously rhetorical, and Allegra didn't tease him with an answer.

Joker moved his hands from her shoulders, down her arms; they took her correlating hands, left hand over her left, right over her right. Their fingers interlaced. They were silent for a little while, mainly for the fact that Allegra was enticed with his lucid actions. Soon, his hands left hers, to diverge to lower territory, touching her inner thighs with a firm grip—hearing her gasp softly, but pleasurably. The sound was a soft melody.

"You're not very combative tonight," Joker noted her rare behavior. He'd seen it before, in the past, but she wasn't being coaxed into her submission. Never, in their history, had she ever started out being a submissive lamb.

When his right hand lightly grazed between her legs, Allegra's hips moved upwards to meet him. Joker smirked, a deep sound of satisfaction emitted from him.

"But just as ready." Joker whispered in her ear.

He felt her hands move behind her, a small attempt to touch him, make him want her with equal preparation; seeing her so easily subdued by the simplest of pleasurable strokes, he _did_ want her. How many times did such an aggressive murderess like Allegra ever reveal such a large amount of compliance? She always wanted him—even when she fought, but that was for show.

"Atatata..." Joker uttered; he took her wandering hands from between his legs, moving them behind his head. To the scathing noise which emitted in protest from Allegra, Joker reassured, "We have all night."

"You may have all night," said Allegra softly, "but I've been waiting."

"All good things come to those who wait."

Allegra scoffed. She began to move away from him, but Joker took her hips, pulling her back to him. She didn't fight him, simply allowing herself to be drawn back to him with little effort. His hands moved to her neck, tilting her head up so her throat was exposed to him. He heard her restrained breathing, but it wouldn't hurt her.

Allegra looked upwards, eyes looking up but never truly seeing the ceiling. Her mind focused on more important things than the ceiling tile (although she did feel appeased it _did_ look a great deal better than the last ceiling at which she gazed). Her mind was on Joker's hands that began moving down in slow, wandering feather strokes to her chest, enveloping under each breast. Her mind was on his mouth, their lips touching her throat, his tongue licking soon after; she felt his scars graze her skin, and it made her shudder. Allegra felt her back against his chest, toned...mmmm...And then, her mind lurked down to a deeper force. In Joker's case—hardening by the second. It poked against her butt, and Allegra smiled innocently; she was hardly doing anything to cause him such arousal...well..._not anything_.

Soft involuntary sighs were drawn from Allegra's lips without little knowing. Goosebumps dotted her arms when he resonated a low growl.

Allegra had tried to move her hands behind her again, to begin her own defiling ministrations but hearing his low guttural protest, Allegra obediently linked her arms behind his head as he'd placed them before.

"You're being remarkably gentle," Allegra muttered.

Joker smirked at her, but that didn't stop him from fondling her breasts. His thumbs circled her taut nipples; the other digits played home to cupping, and kneading. She was neither too large nor too small—a perfect chest, if ever there was one that existed on a female. Allegra's back arched a bit to his measures of small, tender torture.

"Don't like it gentle?" Joker asked; his tone was one of mocking, not complete question; Allegra was a fan of rough and hard, not the gentle and sweet. If anything, she was often times made uncomfortable when he attempted (and succeeded) to break through her boundaries. Why, it was never pondered or asked or answered. But Allegra's reaction was always the same: disarmed, off-handed, or simply downright uncertain.

"It depends," Allegra murmured.

"Time and circumstance?" Joker offered.

"It really depends on the person." Allegra mumbled.

Joker lowered his hands to her stomach, a placement setting. The sudden stop made Allegra look at him.

"Am I supposed to get some meaning from that?" Joker questioned nonchalantly.

Allegra shook her head: "Not necessarily."

"You know," he sighed, "We've never really tried it 'gentle'." He smirked. "Want a go?"

"You being gentle?" questioned Allegra skeptically. "I don't think so."

"I may be rough on the eyes, Bunny, but I can be a gentleman when I wanna be." Joker stated, sounding remotely offended by her assumption.

Allegra shrugged, unconvinced.

"It makes you uncomfortable, hm?" Joker assumed what he already knew.

Allegra shuddered. She moved away from him. Like before, Joker held her hips and pulled her back. This time, however, she _did_ fight, pulling away. Joker chuckled.

"Rough is rough, no matter what." Allegra stated distractedly; she sat beside him, her back against the headboard. "Gentle is...a different kind of fucking."

"What, you think if we do it the way husband and wives do, we might actually fall in love, Allegra?" Joker stated what was on her mind, but the way it came out was more skeptical, and if anything, mockery.

"No...well...maybe. Probably." Allegra uttered. She sounded uncertain herself.

With some thought, Joker went from being a bit puzzled to knowing. He smirked at her, a crooked grin slowly makes its way to the left side of his mouth, curving to the right. When Allegra looked up at him, the uncertainty pitched to an all time extreme.

"What has made you so happy?" Allegra questioned.

"Daddy was gentle, wasn't he?" Joker said darkly. His voice was low, deepened than its usual pitch. The sound made Allegra's darkest impulses throb, but his correct assumption made her eyes widen, then directly narrow. In the darkness, it was shallow—but his voice betrayed all kinds of mischief.

"Maybe." Allegra uttered quietly. She bit her lip when he went on all fours, crawling in front of her, then towards her until her back was firm against the headboard, and she had no where to move. He moved her legs apart, standing on his knees in between them; doing so, he was taller than her. She looked up at him.

"There's no '_maybe'_" (He briefly imitated her meek tone) "about i_t_."

"What are you implying?" Allegra inquired sternly.

_Atta girl. Keep your tone challenging—that _**_always_**_ calms me down._ Joker thought sarcastically, but he did find Allegra's backbone relatively strong and the fact that it returned at this precise moment made him grin widely.

"There's nothing more entertaining to hear a woman tell me she was raped and molested by her father when she was five years old," said Joker quietly. "Nothing, for the exception of you, of course." He moved a hand behind her head, taking a handful of her hair and yanking it in one direction so her face shot upwards, and her eyes were forced to either stare at the newly restored ceiling or his achingly smug smirk. Seeing the choices, Allegra looked at him.

"Tell me, Allegra," Joker breathed. "Did you and 'Daddy' make _love_?" The word was spoken with a loving caress, as if he truly had said the word to someone.

Allegra frowned but she said quietly, "He loved me."

That was closer to any 'yes' than Joker might have expected, except for the actual direct answer. Allegra was a pawn for direct approaches, but this one had made her unreasonably dodgy.

Joker giggled, releasing her hair. He patted her cheek, hard enough where it was a recognized few love taps but it didn't send her flying. Allegra simply stared at him incredulously.

"We've reached a whole new level of entertaining, Bunny." Joker said. "If you told the doctors this long ago, we might have been in the nut house penthouse suit."

"Insinuating that I'm crazy?" Allegra asked.

"Different." Joker corrected seriously.

Allegra shrugged carelessly.

"Have you ever thought about me in his place?" Joker questioned.

"Thought about what?"

"Yours and his love-making." Joker referenced their earlier disturbing point that was made. He thought for a second, saying as an afterthought: "Or his and yours—I suppose that syntax is based on who initiates your genuine soft-petting, slow-thrust fucking."

Allegra bit her lip.

"Ahh," Joker drawled, "You do, don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to," he laughed. "It's written all over your face."

Allegra rolled her eyes, pushing past him. She made to simply lie in bed, perhaps go to sleep since another one of her darker secrets had escaped her lips...the one that when her father was especially gentle, she always felt they were...well...

Joker didn't leave her be, however. He moved between her legs again, not waiting for her small protests. His right hand grabbed her wrists in one, not giving her the option of saying no—even if she wanted to. Allegra sighed with vigorous retribution, attempting to move from him. Allegra was strong, but Joker had always been stronger. His other hand moved to her neck, tightening his fingers on both sides but never clamping around her throat—she'd breathe with difficulty, but she could still speak.

The man was a dictator.

"Let's try a social experiment, Bunny, hm?" Joker murmured as he placed his mouth against her ear. His voice was low, a lion's purr. "With sexual components."

He released her neck and she gasped quietly. Then he let go of her wrists. Even with her restraints gone, Allegra didn't fight now. She looked up at him—for a second, her eyes betrayed an inconceivable fear. Joker saw this.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I may act, sound, and resemble your father in every way, but I'll never be able to undo what he's done." Joker said reassuringly. He smiled fondly: "Personally, I'm a bit comforted by that; he knew what he was doing, that's for sure."

Allegra gazed at him inquisitively, so Joker explained briefly: "You're raising and teaching Hannah exactly how your father raised and taught you, Bunny." He half shrugged, stating, "Minus the hilarious rape and molestation bit—You missed your peak when Hannah turned fifteen."

Allegra rolled her eyes.

"I'm teaching her how to survive," Allegra uttered.

"Mm, in the same way he taught you." Joker resumed smoothly.

"What's your point?"

"That? That had no point, _tha_**_t_** was an observation." Joker said offhandedly. "You and I—on the otherhand—are about to embark on an interesting journey."

"What," said Allegra skeptically, "Are you going to make love to me?"

Joker smiled; he loved her skepticism, and answered: "In your terms? Yeah."

Allegra didn't believe him...not until he lowered his mouth to hers, and placed on her lips a tender kiss. It was soft, unpredicted...gentle. Daddy did it the same way; the soft kiss on the mouth while his hands moved down her shoulders, linking behind the small off her back; they'd divide to the back of her thighs, lifting her legs over his waist and then...

"**_Don't_**." Allegra whispered frantically.

Joker stopped—mainly because he was surprised as she panicked. Allegra never panicked. He looked down at Allegra, whose body trembled underneath him. Her hands had pushed against his shoulders and they shook as well..._What. The. Hell? _

"Hey, hey, _hey_." Joker caught her hands with his, looking down at her.

She looked up at him, hearing his voice.

"What..." Joker began.

"I..." Allegra looked at him, uncertain. "I...don't know. I feel weird."

Joker smiled at her, saying, "That means a lot, coming from _you_."

"I'm not joking."

"I'm not either," said Joker, but the grin on his face implicated that he found her state obviously entertaining—if not refreshing. When she continued to stare at him, he smirked knowingly. "Hmm. What's wrong, Bunny? Don't like the idea of making 'love'?" He quoted the word while holding her wrists.

"I said it depends on the person." Allegra mumbled.

Joker chuckled: "It's okay to do it with your father, but it feels funny with me. That's what you're telling me?"

Allegra bit her lip.

"I guess that's what I'm telling you."

Joker smirked at her again, apparently amused.

"You are a basket case, Bunny." Joker purred. "With you around, I'm never bored."

Allegra smiled sarcastically: "Well, I'm glad you find it so fucking funny."

"It _is_ 'fucking funny'." Joker remarked. He lowered himself to her; their bodies meshed together; their faces weren't even a centimeter apart. Without another word, Joker met the half-centimeter distance with a brief kiss, which immediately became rough. Feeling the familiarity, Allegra responded.

"Maybe we'll do the experiment another night," Joker sighed. "Gives me something to look forward to."

"Great." Allegra muttered. "But in the meantime..."

She pinned him on his back, mounting him.

"I'll do my own experiment."

Joker grinned up at her: "What are you trying to research?"

Allegra touched his base, lifting her hips, and then buried him inside of her. He moaned quietly, Allegra smiling down at him. She lowered her mouth to his ear, muttering, "I'm seeing how long it takes before you submit yourself to me."

As she began moving on him, Joker growled, "That's damn good research..."


	18. This Means War

**Games That Daughters Play**

Author's Note: Thank you Swordstitcher, Tracey. Jacoby, Jojo1812 for your reviews. It's wonderful to go on this site and read them even if you are a little disturbed haha. It wouldn't be me if it wasn't. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

18.

This Means War

Kevin and Pierce sat at the picnic table, quiet as usual. They never had much to say, if they said anything at all. They didn't conflict with the Boss or Allegra. If their opinions mattered to them, they only spoke when spoken to—considering their past affiliation with being security guards at Arkham Asylum, they sometimes found themselves at odds with their current allegiance. Pierce, who'd been so forthright about his morality, was shocked to see how _easily_ he had adapted to his surroundings—from hearing Allegra and Joker casually cause a domestic fight, to hearing Hannah and Allegra scream and fuss at one another. The fights would get physical between Joker and Allegra, and while Pierce sometimes felt the urge to stop it (out of his own dislike of hitting women) he never intended to get in the middle of it.

Pierce had his brief run-in with the Joker in a closet, his own request placed. He'd seen the extent of Joker's dominance and he was astounded at Allegra's consistent point of fighting with him.

Kevin was very much the same. He never tried to get in the middle of anything. Hannah was just an existent part of the group; he saw her more of a distant niece than a co-worker but certainly not so relative like a daughter. That was Allegra's department, and that's how it would forever stay.

The two men played a quiet game of War with a deck of cards. When they looked at each other, they briefly smiled, then continued sliding their cards down on the picnic table, facing the card. Kevin would win—Pierce would win, then Kevin would win; then Pierce would win.

It was strange how quiet the motel was. For save the two new customers spending the night in Cabin 6 (a couple of thuggish wanna-be gangsters that acted tough but were no doubt pawns to their own cowardice), who would occasionally talk loudly in rough conversation about football (The game was playing), it was relatively peaceful. Kevin rubbed his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck.

"Have you looked at the game score recently?" asked Pierce conversationally, placing his card down on the table—a Jack of Hearts; soon after, Kevin placed a Two of Hearts, and thus, Pierce smirked, taking the cards in his hands and moving it to Kevin.

For those who never played War, it can be a quick game or a seemingly endless game, like Monopoly. Two people placed their cards down and the highest value would take the cards; the ultimate goal of course was to end up with no cards at all. Since it was all a matter of chance of whose card was higher or lower (since the players cannot pick the card they play), fifty-fifty chance a person would win (or lose).

In essence, War is a great metaphor on life.

"No," said Kevin, shrugging his broad shoulders. He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't keep up with it."

"You should," said Pierce. He flicked a card on the table, Ace of Spades. Kevin handed down an Ace of Hearts; they smirked simultaneously, throwing down three cards face down then placing a last right side up. Pierce then won the last round, placing a card lower in value. He handed all the cards to Kevin, who took them sportingly.

"Whatcha guys playing?"

The sound cooed from behind Pierce, who raised his eyebrows and looked at her pointedly. Hannah stood behind him, arms folded lazily across her chest; her hair was spread across her back, as she smiled at them interestedly.

"War." Kevin said. He extended his hand to the seat beside him. "Want to play?"

"Sure." Hannah stated. She took the preoffered seat smiling at him. "I've never played before though."

"Don't worry; it's easy," returned Kevin. He explained the rules to her, but Hannah looked confused.

"Wouldn't the person with the most cards win?"

"Why do you ask that?" questioned Pierce.

"You'd have all the cards in your hand to play—that sounds like a great hand to me. Plus, who would want to leave a game empty-handed?" Hannah offered; her eyes sought theirs out for a short moment of recognition. She smiled widely when Pierce pointed to her, saying to Kevin,

"I like her point of view." He said. "Fine." He offered the cards to Hannah. "We'll play it your way."

"I want to play it the right way." Hannah said softly.

"There is no right way."

Pierce, Kevin, and Hannah jumped at the voice of Joker, who sat beside Pierce with little wait of invitation. He sported blue long sleeve shirt that cut off at the elbows, accentuating the muscular definition in his forearms. He looked tired—despite the war paint he now wore, having found his supplies around the breakroom. Hannah hadn't seen him with his paint on since the break out from the Asylum; seeing him in such a way, a different look...Her eyes betrayed her emotion.

"Oh, don't be nervous, kid," chuckled Joker (he clearly liked her reaction to him though), "I'm not here to play your little game." He indicated Pierce and Kevin. "I just came to watch."

"What's the point of sitting on the sidelines?" asked Hannah softly.

"Allegra is right—you really have to stop that mumbling," Joker returned irritably. There was a sting in his voice that made Hannah flinch.

Maybe it was the knowledge that Allegra and Joker talked about her behind her back. But that should have been expected, not for her to seem so shattered by his words. Last night had been a once-in-a-blue moon moment when she didn't feel so anxious around him; he had cut loose, watched a movie with her, and by the time the midnight shimmered into sunrise, Hannah could no longer predict his seemingly good moods. It was as though he might have been experiencing his own PMS.

Joker looked at Pierce.

"What's up with _you_ two," he asked, gesturing between the two men with his hand. "You guys haven't said much since we started building onto the motel. Speaking of which, how are our guests?" (he didn't give the two time to talk about it, for the sake he didn't really care.)

"I checked them last night," Kevin stated, referring to the aforementioned wanna-be tough guys in Cabin Six. He glanced at Hannah, then looked respectfully at Joker; as a courtesy, he asked: "Did you want to join?"

"Like I said," Joker replied with a humored chuckle, "Sidelines." He tapped both sides of his seat with a kiddy dance.

Hannah watched Kevin shuffle the deck of cards once, then twice. Then he began dealing the deck to himself, Pierce, and Hannah one at a time until the entire deck was gone, giving a good-sized stack to the rest of them; except the Joker, who pleasantly watched them begin placing face cards over digit cards, then vice versa.

"Any guests worth looking into?" Joker asked.

Kevin and Pierce glanced at one another, knowing he didn't mean that for the greatness of hospitality. What business they'd begun was going to be something of profit, but the money didn't matter to Joker; he only wanted the fun of it.

"Two gangsters in Cabin six," reported Pierce nonchalantly, flipping over a face card. He grinned when Hannah leaned forward, taking the two cards along with her own. Pierce turned his head to Joker, assuring his full attention: "And some techy in Cabin 5. He came in earlier this morning, real early—I think he's only here to get away from his other work."

"Two-job man?" guessed Kevin.

Joker chuckled, "No, Pearson. He means the wife."

"Ah." Kevin returned. "Well, I wouldn't know about that."

At this point in this era, was it really worth getting married? Forget the matrimony—the relationships themselves were more complicated than before. Joker knew a few things about that; the one he held with Allegra had been one of interesting complexity since...well...he needn't explain that to himself, did he?

"Thugs in Six," commented Joker. His eyes flickered to Hannah as the three began a war—three face down, one face up, and then Hannah won the stack. He turned to Pierce: "Connected to the mob?"

"I don't think so...do you reckon they are?" Pierce said, raising his hands, including his large deck. By the way Hannah was collecting, he'd be out of the game soon-assuming they were playing by Hannah's rules and not the ones placed generally for the game.

Joker replied carelessly, "I don't 'reckon' anything."

Kevin nodded in agreement to his statement.

The two men were silent, but Joker found their silence gratifying. Among the normal rag-tag team that sometimes had a smart-mouth comment or some seemingly witty remark, Joker was half-grateful he kept these two security guards with him. They didn't question his methods, or serve any amount of morale-based issue; they simply did what was expected of them, more if he asked.

Hannah, on the other hand, looked up from her deck at Joker.

"Are you all planning on doing something?" she asked quietly.

"Speak up, Kid. You're mumbling again," Joker told her.

Hannah frowned: "Maybe this is how I speak."

"Then change it." Joker returned. "You won't get anywhere in life without a voice. Trust me—I tried it out with one of my projects and the man was hardly worth the company when his vocal chords were gone."

Pierce glanced at Kevin uneasily, and the latter exchanged the uneasy glances. Hannah was sixteen; did she need to hear such gory details? But then again...look who was raising her firsthand.

"Why did..." Hannah cleared her voice when Joker watched her, unblinkingly. She flustered a bit under his tepid gaze, but spoke strongly: "Why did you cut out his vocal chords?"

"Why would I not?" Joker returned, holding out his hands.

"So you did it...just because?" asked Hannah quietly.

Joker grinned broadly at her, leaning forward as he emphasized, "Yes, my dear. _Just because_."

Hannah gulped, licking her lips quickly. Joker grinned; he made her nervous, especially now. There were more reasons than per his own amusement why the man had been forcibly gone under such painful surgery but she didn't need to know them. In fact, he was so happy with her reaction, he merely grinned and said nothing extra. Hannah glanced unevenly at Kevin, who conveyed a silent nod of assurance.

Never ask what you don't want to know.

"Are you going to hurt them?" Hannah asked Joker. Her voice was a bit shaky, knowing what Joker had done for his amusement; you'd think by the time she listened to the radio, watched the news, read the newspaper, she might have been more knowledgeable of Joker's antics and all of what he was surely capable.

"Me personally?" asked Joker, pointing to himself. "Not alone. No."

"Is she going to be in on it?" asked Hannah. Her cards laid forgotten on the table.

"Why the interest?" asked Joker. "You know what curiosity did to the cat..."

Hannah nodded. She shrugged: "I just want to know."

"You just _want to know_," Joker echoed eerily.

Hannah furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled by his tone but could clearly detect a certain annoyance he had with her overabundance of questions. Allegra was probably in on the whole 'tormet-the-guests-then-send-their-suffering-to-snuff-film-factories-for-profit gigs. She was involved in everything else, why would this be any different? Especially when Joker was a part of it.

"Never mind," whispered Hannah.

Joker nodded, appeased. That was all he wanted to hear.

"I win." Pierce said, holding the entire deck in his hand. "Have another round?"

"No, I think...I think I'm done." Hannah muttered. She slowly looked at Joker, who nodded for her to leave. Then she quickly escaped to Cabin 1.

(())

Allegra glanced at out of the window of the break room, smiling briefly when she saw Joker, Pierce, and Kevin playing cards. Of the game, she could only guess—it seemed almost endless. It either was a group activity of painful solitaire, or War. Seeing the affable expression on their faces, it was a monotonous game. So it must have been War.

"_And there's the tackle, Foul to Gotham Knights. If they want to get that field goal, they're gonna have to try a little harder than that, Marty." _

Allegra heard the game going on the television, being watched by Crane who was clearly not amused by the football announcers, Marty, and his regular-time partner, Renolds. The two were fine commentaries when one didn't watch the game, but they merely stated the obvious. Crane sat with a leg crossed over the other, his glasses on the bridge of his nose, while his eyes were immersed in a rather large book; one hand held the spine, caressed in a loving manner, while his other turned the pages. Allegra looked at him for quite some time before she turned her head back to the window.

"_You know, Marty, I'm starting to wonder if those Gotham Knights have all their strengths today; seems they're a little __slacking__."_

_ "Well, Renolds, they __**are**__ in their home base; it's their territory. But you're right—they really have to start __being more strategic__ if they want to get ahead."_

_ "Can't blame them though—it's a war out there."_

_ "That it is, that it is—oooh __**what a tackle**__! Looks like they're in it for the long haul!" Marty stated, chuckling at the last. _

Allegra sat on the couch beside Crane. They hadn't spoken for days it seemed, for save the few idle glances in one another's direction, a nod of respect, and then they'd be on their merry ways. For the exception, too, that when Allegra bothered to cook, he never failed to thank her for the efforts.

"What are you reading?" asked Allegra.

"Are you truly interested, or are you politely investing in conversation?" Crane asked in return; he didn't look at her, but kept his eyes on the page. Somehow he was able to fully digest what he was reading while simultaneously speaking to her. The odds of that happening were of little consequence, unless his mind was a greater mass for knowledge than she'd been to believe.

Her conclusion was that Crane was simply more interested in the book than her dialogue.

"Conversation." Allegra replied honestly.

Crane gave a brief chuckle. One that echoed an exhausted humor.

"Your honesty never fails to amuse me." Crane said. He placed his hand on the page, reading the last paragraph then left a bookmark, closing it gently. Beside him, he sat the book, then turned his eyes to her. "What conversation are you intending to start, Allegra?"

"You don't have to be an asshole about it." Allegra replied lightly.

"I believe I've heard better ice breakers in a bar than that one."

"We're not in a bar."

"Too bad," lamented Crane. "I'd have requested a grapefruit sea breeze."

Allegra smiled briefly, noting his drink preference.

"I'd have thought you'd be a screwdriver man."

"Why is that?"

"You're boring." Allegra replied flatly.

Crane chuckled: "You're full of compliments today."

"Why did you turn on the television if you were just going to read your silly book?" asked Allegra. She reached over him—Crane smirked when her body brushed against his—and took the book, flipping through the pages with resilience.

"I'm going to assume you think it's silly because you don't know what the book entails."

"I think it's silly because you're a man, and you'd rather read a book than watch people tackle each other."

"I prefer something that entices my mind," said Crane arrogantly, "not material that would influence my inhumane behavior." He held out his hand, palm up. "Give it back; I know you won't be interested in it anyway."

"What's it about?" asked Allegra. She didn't wait for his answer as she looked at the title; reading it, she scoffed, "'Your Mind and You'?"

"It's a legitimate..."

"I know—science, blah blah blah. I bet it appeals to your nerdy sense of humor, what with all your medical studies of the past and pharmacology interests," said Allegra. She smirked when he glared at her indifferently, but she gave it back to him.

"I thought you sat beside me to thrill me with affable conversation, not belittle me to amuse you at my own expense." Crane stated; he wasn't completely offended by her assumption for she was most obviously correct, but her voice had been snobbish, and her smile was wider than necessary.

"Tried any more of your experiments?" asked Allegra when a small silence had placed itself between them.

"No, I haven't."

"Why?"

"The last time I did, my variable was engulfed in hysterical laughter," Crane replied. He indicated her with his pointed look, and Allegra shrugged.

"It was a great result—you could write that down, give me a little credit." she shrugged. "It did nothing to me before, Crane; I figured you'd have taken my word than going along with it anyway."

"To be quite honest, Allegra; I thought you were challenging me." Crane stated.

He stood to his feet, walking to the television, turning it off, then straightened. His eyes fell on her in curious blue haze.

"That was my error." Crane admitted.

"Well, I can't blame you for doubting me. Everyone went on a fear rampage when your toxin was in the air." Allegra said. "I'm half-surprised it was odorless; when I thought something like that was airborne, I expected green clouds of poison smoke, or smell something formidably toxic."

Crane gave her a small smile.

"Everyone went on a fear rampage," Crane cited after her. He leaned on the couch, their faces only inches apart. "Except you. What _did_ you do when you breathed it, Allegra? Were you completely unaffected the first time? Did you not feel an ounce of fear for your personal safety?" He smirked. "Did you begin to worry _any_ when the citizens of Gotham began tearing this city apart?"

Allegra smiled, impressed at his interrogation method.

"No," said Allegra. "I wasn't afraid. Amused—a little curious—but not afraid."

"I wonder what monsters your father taught you to fear when the regular phobias don't scare you," wondered aloud Crane. He placed his hand just underneath Allegra's chin, tilting her head back so her eyes were forced to look directly into the cerulean ocean.

"Are you attempting to seduce me?" asked Allegra.

Crane smiled in a way that made him look more attractive.

"You'll lose your battle to me, one day." Crane said softly. "When that day comes, you'll be _begging_ be to on my couch...or something more comfortable."

"The floor?" asked Allegra.

Crane chuckled again, "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of a bed, but I sometimes forget that you are a wild flame."

"Risking so much for me, aren't you?" Allegra asked. She moved her head so his hand didn't touch her face anymore. "You've been shot twice. Care for another round?"

Crane grinned. He took his book from the right side of the couch. He bowed to his waist at her in a mocked polite courtesy, saying, "I'll take my leave, Allegra." When he straightened, Crane sent her a sarcastic look of solemn apology for his 'offense', then grinned at her deviously.

As he stepped out, Allegra rolled her eyes. He was a tease.

_So that's what that feels like. _

Allegra smiled.

Oh hell no..._This means war._


	19. Thinking Of You

**Games That Daughters Play**

Author's Note: Okay. So I think my disturbing themes have been inspired by watching way too many SVU episodes. I do believe so..anyway, fair warning: _This chapter __**is**_ disturbing. I debated writing a less darker chapter but...that would be too merciful for your minds. So here it is. Review what you think so far—Allegra is truly, as one of my lovely reviewers put it, 'fucked up'. :)

Chapter 19: Thinking of You

Allegra sat in the office of the motel, her legs propped on the desk while she teetered forward and back dangerously in the wooden chair. Behind her were the three sets of keys set for Cabin 4,5, and 6—well, for the moment, only Number 4. One guest in Five had the key, and Kevin mentioned the last cabin currently inhabited a pair of ruthless-looking see-through thugs. Large men, they were described as being, but Kevin didn't sound too frightened of them. It was like hearing a person could do magic tricks but having the great skepticism that the said magician was doubtfully half the make of Houdini.

In her hand was a knife, on her lap was a towel. She hummed in a low timbre as she slowly cut her fingertips, doing what she'd been doing for so many years that the scar tissue was practically visible to any naked eye; the blood oozed down her fingers, dripping casually on the white fabric; the pain was dull—she'd done this for _years_. It didn't hurt.

Allegra's brunette hair had become an astounding color of reddish light brown; spending enough time in the sun had caused the red to stand out a little more, but it flattered her dark ember eyes. She'd occasionally glance up to see that in the sunset, Hannah, Kevin, and Pierce were playing another round of War. It was the third day in which the guests remained occupied in their rooms, and the third day that Allegra saw Hannah warming up to someone more than just herself.

It was a nice change to be alone rather than having to shepherd around a kid. Allegra heard the door make a small ding sound and she looked up to see that it was Richard, who momentarily glanced at her finger-skinning with an aloof appeal; Aside from Joker and Crane, Richard was only one of the few that felt most comfortable around Allegra, but even Crane couldn't get over her weird habit of skinning her fingerprints.

However, Richard simply glanced it over like she might had been reading a newspaper, then approached the desk.

"What's wrong?" asked Allegra; her attention went back to her thumb.

"You think somethin' wrong when I come here?" Richard asked. "Aren't you the paranoid one." He gave a brief chuckle.

"You check on the guests?" Allegra asked.

Richard quirked an eyebrow.

"You know," said Richard as he hopped on the edge of the desk—his feet dangled, "You say it in the same way J-Man does."

Allegra giggled at Richard's pet name for Joker. He never said in front of Joker, of course, but it was the same as her; Allegra was 'Legra, Joker was 'J-Man' to Richard. It came out as a respectable term, but the actual name made Allegra smile each time she heard it.

"What way is that?" inquired Allegra.

"You say it really weird," Richard said. "Like, when I say it, I say guests. But when you say it, you say it like '_guests_'. Like, they're really not customers but..."

Allegra smirked up at him, lying the knife on her lap.

"Does it cause you discomfort?"

"Nah; I'm just pointing out the obvious." Richard said, waving his hands. "I think it's funny."

"Glad someone here has a humor." Allegra uttered. "But back to the conversation: How are they?"

"Fine. Kevin checked on Cabin 5; he's doing nothing but going through files on his computer. He ain't worth the hassle unless Crane wants to see a skinny man drop to his knees with an asthma attack; that dude gets scared over nothing."

Allegra glanced up at him: "How do you know that?"

"Know what?" asked Richard.

"That he gets scared over nothing."

Richard smirked at Allegra. He shrugged.

"Well," said Richard, "While Crane was reading about 'Your Mind and Me', Gus, Red, and me thought it would be a better experiment to just test it out. So last night, we kept knocking on his door, running away when he opened it. We went in Cabin 4 and banged on his side of the room. Guy got so riled up, 'Legra, we watched him through the window, breathing through his inhaler like some nerd."

Allegra smiled: "Been having fun without me, yeah?"

"A little," Richard admitted, holding up his hand so his thumb and index finger barely touched. "Just a little. I figured you and J-Man would be...you know...busy and all. Handful with Hannah."

"Don't assume," said Allegra smoothly. "You make time for fun—All work and no play makes me have a bad day."

Richard nodded: "Next time, we might try it on the thugs. That nerd was too easy."

"Wear my cop uniform," Allegra offered. "They could be scared of a cop—Kevin tells me they're not as big as they wanna be—big men with no balls, you know."

"Kevin has a point," agreed Richard. "He checked them out last night, got them signing names and such, but they were boisterous. Loud mouths for a couple of guys that think they're big and bad. It's like that thing you told me that one day...I can't remember when it was."

"What thing?"

"That thing, that thing, you know," Richard ranted; he made a circle with his arm, snapping his fingers and trying to remember. "Something about dogs and barking—oh!" He snapped his finger, with an ah-ha moment. "If you're gonna bark, bark loud."

"No." Allegra stated. She winced when the knife missed her finger and instead, slanted downward to cut her palm. "I said wait. Then bite."

Richard made a disgusted face at her palm, which bled profusely.

"Do you want a band-aid for that?" asked Richard.

"No. It's fine. I'm not a bleeder." Allegra replied. And just as she said it, the profuse bleeding thickened and then stopped.

Richard smiled.

"So you wanna be in on the fun when we go scare the thugs?"

Allegra placed the towel over her palm, adding pressure. She smiled sweetly at Richard.

"Assuming they're really thugs?" offered Allegra. "Not all tough-looking people are animals, Richie. Some of them are just downright cowardly. It might take only a spider to scare them off, and then that will be anticlimactic."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Richard, hopping off the desk.

Allegra shrugged: "Do what you want, Richie. This is a free country."

"So you _don't_ want to have a little fun with them?"

"Not them," reassured Allegra. "I'm looking for better bait. You go on ahead though. And Richie..."

Richard had started to the door, hand on the door knob, and stopped shortly, turning around when he heard his name. He looked at Allegra, who threw the knife to him.

"Get me a sharper blade; that one is dulled to hell."

"Sure thing, 'Legra." Richard said. He'd caught the knife by the handle, dropping the arm to his side as he casually walked out of the motel.

Allegra watched after him, looking at her bleeding fingers, and now, palm. She smiled.

_What a good kid. _

_(())_

Nightfall came quickly. Kevin, Pierce, and Hannah finished what might have been their thirtieth game of War, and Hannah had won more than half of them. Kevin and Pierce smiled when she beamed as she held the deck for the umpteenth time in a row. Taught by Pierce, Hannah could do the tower shuffle and exhibited the move happily. To their surprise, Hannah hugged them both then went to Cabin 1 for bed. To her silent thanks, no one was in there—Allegra nor Joker were in bed. She glanced behind at the motel, seeing the window of the office; Allegra was in there, sitting on a seat. Richard stood in there, talking to her, handing her a sharp blade. Whatever it was for, Hannah couldn't guess nor wanted to know; she quickly stepped into the cabin before anyone could inform her why.

Allegra took the knife from Richard.

"Thank _you_." Allegra sang. She resumed to her other hand, defiling her fingerprints. "I think next time I might burn them. It's less time consuming."

"Why didn't you do that now?" asked Richard curiously.

"I had time." Allegra replied flatly. She smiled briefly when the blade passed over her middle finger easily, quickly, and the skin slid off; she momentarily bled, but then it clotted. She looked at Richard. "This works perfectly."

Richard got to looking at her for a little while longer; for a long time, he couldn't understand why Allegra looked more regal, an elegant air. He then came to the realization that she was wearing a skirt, knee-high, showing off her pretty legs. Her top was ebony, long sleeve, V-neck. The skirt was crimson. And her feet were barefoot. Richard gulped; she had pretty feet.

Richard could feel his face blush—she had _long, pretty legs._

Uncomfortable with the heat in his face and lower being, Richard pat Allegra on the shoulder.

"I'm going to bed, 'Legra. See you tomorrow."

"Mhm." Allegra returned. "Good night. Sleep tight. Dream of bed bugs tonight."

Richard rolled his eyes as he walked out of the motel, briefly saying, "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there, Boss."

He side-stepped the Joker, and continued on to his cabin. Joker watched after him, noting the man's presence, then closed the door on his way in. Allegra glanced up at him, her lips curving into a tainted smile before she continued cutting her fingertips. Joker watched her, a bit distracted as she did it with such casual appeal, but resumed whatever business he had for being here. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room, bringing it in front of the desk, and sat in it backwards.

"What's up, Chickenbutt." Allegra greeted, looking at him.

Joker smiled at her greeting but resumed as if she hadn't said anything to him: "Did you watch the game?"

"Game?" repeated Allegra. "Football?"

"The only game worth watching. Well.." he gave a dark chortle: "Besides mine."

"I haven't seen the score for a while." Allegra informed. She raised her fingers, wiggling her digits: "I've been a bit preoccupied."

Joker noticed the slit on her palm; he gestured to it with his eyes, asking casually, "Knife slip?"

"One of many." Allegra returned, none too bothered by it. She finished skinning her pinky, and placed the knife in a towel, wrapping it then cleaning it off. She placed the blade on the table, clean as a whistle (unless it was observed by a microscope). She touched her pinky to her mouth, sucking momentarily. Joker watched her with the same distracted look on his face—his mind was clearly far from football.

"You haven't told Hannah _why_ you wanted to remodel this motel." Joker stated.

Allegra smiled, but said nothing as she licked each of her fingertips. After she did so, Allegra moved forward on the chair so all four legs landed on the wooden surface below. Her eyes reflected in the fact that he was right in assuming this.

"Why haven't you?" asked Joker.

"Because," said Allegra, "I'm getting used to the idea myself."

"It was your idea in the be_gin_ning."

"I know this." Allegra returned. She shrugged. "I want to integrate Hannah into this slowly. I don't want to throw her in to Cabin six, say 'Here, Hannah; here's a knife, have fun'. She'll get slaughtered in there."

Joker laughed.

Allegra narrowed her eyes: "What's so funny?"

"You are." Joker replied, pointing at her.

Allegra exhaled a long sigh, as she stood to her feet. She leaned forward on the desk, her arms placing great balance as she looked at him coolly.

"I don't want Hannah's first kill to be some lousy thug. If I want her to have anyone for the first time, I want her to have Crane; he'd provide a challenge at least, not some dim-witted hasty threat that she'll regret the day."

Joker smirked at her, saying, "Don't want her to have sloppy seconds, huh?"

"I don't want her to regret killing," said Allegra. She straightened, then watched Joker get out of the chair, walking around the desk. She watched him carefully, but added, "I want her to experience it like I experienced my first kill. It's always the most memorable, and it was the most...intense."

Joker's gaze he sent her somewhat intensified. She backed against the counter until her heels hit the wooden compact. Allegra leaned back when he was against her.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Allegra questioned. His hands were on the wooden surface, on either side of Allegra's waist, entrapping her against the desk.

"Probably," Joker sighed. "Or it's the skirt." He looked down her body in one slow sweep of her contour, then smiled at her: "I've never seen you in one before."

"I wanted a change." Allegra replied. "You've seen me in a dress."

"A dress is one thing; a skirt is another." Joker replied nonchalantly.

Allegra rolled her eyes, ready to spout off something sarcastic but Joker's right hand moved from her waist to the hem of her skirt, brushing the material aside. Then both hands moved underneath, gripping her inner thighs so they were divided; he stepped between them. Allegra inhaled sharply when she felt his fingers thread under the line of her panties along her waistline.

"Your hands are freezing." Allegra uttered.

"I can't tell—you're _very_ warm." Joker replied, chuckling a little.

Allegra made a small 'mm' when Joker grabbed the back of her thighs, pushing upwards so she sat on the desk, and he stood between her legs. They were eye-level.

"I might get splinters." Allegra murmured, glancing at the old desk.

"Would that stop you?" Joker questioned ironically. In mid-question, he brushed his hand under her skirt again, sliding his fingers inside her panties to feel the basest of her desire, and source of her heat. He grinned knowingly when he felt her—she was a fire in his hand.

"Depends," answered Allegra, "on where I would get the splinters."

"You're funny." Joker replied, giggling at her answer.

Allegra smirked. When he leaned forward to kiss her, Allegra put her hands on his chest, pushing him back. Joker chuckled at this, recognizing her ploy of being hard-to-get. It didn't keep him at bay very long; without any recoil, Joker reached underneath her skirt, pulled down her panties, stepping back so he couldn't be kicked when they dropped to the ground. Allegra hopped off the desk, pushing past him, but didn't get far. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back—the sudden whiplash made Allegra squeak but the placid smile on her face was anything but fearful.

"Wanna play, don't ya?" Joker growled.

He grunted when she brought her knee up and caught him in the groin. He laughed it off, looking at her.

"That was _really _dirty," Joker commented, straightening.

"I play hard, not fair." Allegra responded. She puckered her lips, blowing a kiss at him. She hopped over the desk, landing on her feet when he lunged after her, but Joker was just as agile, slipping past her. Allegra stopped in place when a devious grin smiled back at her as Joker locked the door behind him.

"Now who's playing dirty." Allegra teased.

"Just evening out the score." Joker responded; his voice purred with excitement. He loved this game.

"I can always jump out the window." Allegra argued.

"Have at it."

Allegra narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, saying, "I changed my mind."

"Thought you would." Joker responded. He took a step towards her.

"This is entrapment." Allegra said. "I have no where to run."

"Then hide."

"Hiding is for cowards," Allegra responded.

Joker laughed—a little harder than what Allegra had expected. When he gave her a pointed look, she understood what had been so ironically funny; why were they in the motel, after all? Allegra shrugged.

"This is different." Allegra said. "We're not technically in hiding."

"And I'm not technically gaining the upper hand." Joker returned. He took another step towards her so Allegra stepped back.

"I always have the upper hand." Allegra responded. She felt her back push against the desk.

"Seems to me, Bunny, you're being backed up against a corner." Joker replied. He watched Allegra side-step to the left but he didn't give her a chance to run around the desk. He caught her arms, which immediately lashed at him to hit, but they didn't hit their mark when Joker placed them in one hand. He pushed her down on the floor, her knees thudding on the carpet. Shoving Allegra onto her back, Joker smiled victoriously as one knee entrapped between her legs, and the other straddled her left leg. He pinned her wrists above her head, immobilizing her completely.

"Thirty seconds to pin you down, Bunny." Joker said, making a small tsk-ing noise. "I think you're losing your touch."

"Maybe I wanted you to pin me down."

"You and your mind tricks—you've been spending time with Crane, haven't you?" Joker replied; his arrogance was showing as he hovered over her.

"A bit." Allegra admitted.

Joker frowned at her.

"Not in _that way." _Allegra responded calmly. "I know how much it _bothers_ you for me to be with any other man but you."

"It doesn't bother me; you're a promiscuous woman. Doesn't surprise me if you went after the two 'thugs'" (he quoted the air while still holding Allegra's wrists tightly in his left) "you've done so before."

"I don't mean rape." Allegra returned.

Joker's expressions changed from notably calm to one being indifference. Allegra smirked.

"I know you don't care if I rape a few people—that's just business. It burns you to think I have any attachment for someone with whom I have an actual relationship." Allegra said softly. Her smirk widened: "Are you afraid you might one day be replaced?"

Joker frowned again.

"Replacement is inevitable in the business world, Bunny."

"How about in _our_ business world?" Allegra breathed.

Joker glared at her; it might have been a poisonous dagger that came out of no where, and suddenly stabbed a person in the heart. The venom dangled just underneath the surface of his indifference, but Allegra could see that she might have touched a nerve, if ever that was possible to do to the Joker.

Then suddenly, he smiled.

Their faces were two centimeters apart, close enough to kiss. But even as Joker licked his scars thoughtfully, and Allegra glanced at him with a clear wanton expression, neither of them broke that barrier to do what they wanted the most.

"_Do_ you want to replace me with Crane?" Joker asked quietly. "Is that _really _the only thing you have to threaten me with? My small jealousy towards your oddly close friendship with a man who needs medicinal elements to make him remotely intimidating."

Allegra frowned at the last statement.

A nonchalant expression crossed his face, then one that Allegra detected was something of disappointment. He said nothing, only staring at her, eyes glinting with an ice pick. It might have been thirty seconds or ten minutes, Allegra didn't know how long he stared at her, but she started to feel anxious.

"No..." Allegra uttered quietly.

"No what?" Joker asked.

"I don't want to replace you with Crane."

"Are you for certain of tha_t_?" asked Joker quizzically. "I watch the two of you when you believes yourselves to be alone." The last word lingered on his tongue, giving the impression that Allegra should have known better than to think she was innocent in this game.

She said nothing, so Joker continued.

"You two get awfully close, you know." Joker voiced calmly. "Talk without skipping a beat, and that smile Crane gives you..."

"He doesn't give me any particular smile." Allegra said.

Joker chuckled.

"You women wouldn't see it." Joker stated, getting to his feet. Allegra looked up at him curiously.

"See what?" asked Allegra. "I see everything any man can see."

"Obviously not." Joker returned offhandedly.

Allegra frowned as he spoke with his back to her. She reached out to his shoulder, turning him around roughly so they were face to face. Joker sat on the edge of the desk, looking at her pointedly, as if to wonder why suddenly she was interested at all in this conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Allegra asked. "There's nothing between Crane and me. It's all projections."

"From you, maybe." Joker said, pointing at her. "But he might be thinkin' there's more than just a simple psychological manifestation going between you two." He jerked his thumb behind him (in adherence to indicate Crane's presence) "If I wasn't here, Allegra, you'd be having a complete-ly different conversation with him, assuming the same dirty word play we exchange is the same."

Allegra frowned: "You're wrong."

"About him, or the dirty talk?"

"Both." Allegra stated. "I'm in no way attracted to..."

"Liar." Joker responded calmly. He smiled at her: "You're attracted to every man, Allegra; I think that's the only thing the doctors got right about ya, and I don't complain. Your attraction to me is always flattering."

"I'm not talking about you."

"Right, we're talking about Crane."

"I'm not talking about him either," said Allegra. She threw her hands up in the air: "I'm not talking about _anyone_."

Allegra shook her head with an annoyance. She stepped towards Joker, who looked at her with an arrogant smile. He liked her challenging him. It was just another quality about her that had to be adored, and disciplined.

"You did this very same thing with Maroni when you found out I dated him."

"I know; it was fun watching you get angry over the smallest mention." Joker returned. He smirked deviously, "Just as you're doing now."

"I'm not angry."

"Your neck is red." Joker reported. "Your hands" (he glanced at them) "are clenching. And, you're breathing hard. The only time you do the last is when you're angry or fucking and since we can automatically rule out the last..." He made a mime-like imitation of marking some off a list. "I can only presume you're angry...and I love you for it."

"Stop with the logic crap." Allegra hissed. "You're a real jealous prick, you know that, right?"

"I'm sorry," Joker replied sarcastically, "Maybe you missed the memo; _you're_ the angry one. I'm quite happy with all that's happened...or perhaps, _might happen._" He winked adding, "Angry sex is one of the hottest types of sex there is."

Allegra frowned darkly.

"Why did you bring Crane up?"

"I didn't. You did."

"I was talking about Hannah." Allegra growled. "I said _nothing_ about Crane being with me or replacing you, or...fuck, what_ever_ you were insinuating!"

"I insinuated nothing." Joker returned, gesturing to himself. "It was hypothetical."

"God, you're infuriating!" Allegra snapped.

"Ooh," Joker purred, "There's the temper."

"Why the hell did you come in here anyway?" Allegra questioned. She walked around the desk. Joker hopped off, smiling at her all the while.

"To do what I've just accomplished in doing." Joker returned.

"Which is?" Allegra snarled, glaring at him.

"To make you angry." Joker drawled. He slipped between her legs, pushing her back against the desk. She made to fight him—not really playful but more irritated than anything—but Joker was determined; he grabbed her wrists, restraining her and when Allegra heard the zipper of his pants become undone, Allegra growled deep in her throat.

"I am _not _in the mood. You've pissed me off." Allegra hissed coldly. Her hands escaped his grasp and began hitting him but just as easily, Joker pinned her hands down on the edge of the table, grinning at her broadly.

"That's it, Bunny, fight me." Joker growled. "It's only better when you do."

Allegra's heart dropped into her stomach and there was denying that she felt the slightest unhinged by his words. Sure, she'd said them before to her past victims of her own baser urges, but she'd never received the message. The smile on Joker's face only reflected his knowing of her wily kinks.

He towered over her in a way that his arms kept her own arms locked on the desk; Allegra's legs were spread, unable to close even if she wanted to—the way he stood left her completely vulnerable to him. Allegra closed her eyes when he kissed her roughly; his hand left her wrist briefly then returned. She gasped when she felt his cock touch her wet entrance...he already had his pants down.

"Now, we do it the _right_ way." Joker murmured ambiguously in her ear. Allegra looked at him, confused.

"Right way?" Allegra whispered. "There's no 'right' way."

"Mmm, only when it's _that _kind of fucking." Joker uttered.

Allegra bit her lip.

"I'm not comfortable with it."

"I know," said Joker.

"I don't want to do it."

"I know."

Allegra frowned. Joker smirked at her.

She asked quietly, "Are you trying to prove something to me?"

"No." Joker responded lightly. "But I think it's imperative you learn that I'm capable of it."

"I don't want it that way." Allegra muttered.

"Not from _me_." Joker said knowingly. He touched her throat with his hand, releasing both her wrists altogether. "I let you by with it the first time, for your sake. But now, I'm just curious to see what you'd do."

Allegra felt him enter inside her slowly; as wet as she was, it was a simple entrance. Feeling him fill her completely, deep as he could go, Allegra moaned longingly. Her lips parted in wanting.

"Atta girl." Joker whispered. He picked her up from the desk, and moved her onto the carpet. Doing so, Joker pulled off his shirt from the back while Allegra did the same with her shirt and bra. They tossed it overhead. Allegra made a few sounds of need, Joker lowered himself to her. His mouth met hers, greeted by her parted lips and enticed tongue.

"Now that I think about it," Joker murmured, "We should have done this on our honeymoon."

"We didn't _have_ a honeymoon." Allegra returned.

"Well," sighed Joker, "better now than any other time." He patted the carpet below Allegra, "We're _are _in a **motel**."

Allegra opened her mouth to say that she didn't want anything to do with gentle love-making honeymoon practices but when she felt him enter her again, just as deep and slow as the first thrust, Allegra uttered nothing similar to a pissy comeback. Only a quieted moan.

Feeling a wet, warm catalyst engulf him, Joker sighed deeply. A dark wave of pleasure tingled his body in small ripples of pleasure. People who liked it slow and gentle might have been onto something after all.

"This is killing me." Allegra murmured.

"I can tell." Joker returned, smirking when the slightest hint of pain was uttered from her lips, but not in a sense of physical torture, but illicit rapture.

Seeing that the only time—to Joker's knowledge as Allegra had told him—that she ever had such slow, gentle sex was with the same man who made her such a viable rapist and murderess...that being the two-faced cop, Officer Davenheart. Entertained by the idea that Allegra and her father were doing just as he and Allegra were starting out, Joker smiled. What a twisted amusement.

"I need you to stop." Allegra mumbled.

"I won't." Joker told her coolly.

He lowered his mouth from her lips to her neck, licking the crook in mid-kiss. She made a soft moan in response to this, and the touch of his hands as they moved like liquid up her back and down her torso; she was breathing deeply, but they seem to hitch in her throat with little relaxation. She was tense; Joker could feel it in her body as a whole, but especially between her legs; her muscles kept trapping him involuntarily, and not through orgasmic measures.

"I'm uncomfortable." Allegra voiced.

"Then relax." Joker offered.

"I can't."

Joker smirked, saying darkly, "You _can._ You simply _won't_."

"There's nothing _simple_ about it," Allegra hissed. "I'm not used to this."

"You were comfortable with it when you and your father did this." Joker returned.

He kissed her again, waiting for her to respond. She did so, but it was apathetic. Joker felt her body attempting to resist him—whether that was by her own intervention or something psychological; it was clear she wanted him physically, what with her neck being red, the dilation of her eyes, and the occasional lift of her hips to his pelvis but it felt completely off-base.

"That was different." Allegra murmured.

"How is it different?"

"I don't love you." Allegra stated.

Joker looked at her, a bit taken aback. He knew Allegra didn't love him—they'd said it from the beginning and still stated the same thing when interrogated or simply teasing each other. But to hear it in this context, compared to her father, it was almost off-putting. Almost.

"You don't have anything you need to prove to me." Allegra told him. "I believe you are a capable gentle lover. I don't want that from you. I want rough."

Joker smiled down at her. "Who said this was about _you_?"

Allegra stared at him. "Why do you want to do this so badly?"

"I like to see you uncomfortable, Allegra. I've said that before." Joker replied as a fact.

Seeing she didn't have the upper hand in this situation, Allegra simply frowned at him. It seemed to go unnoticed that Joker was still inside of Allegra, quite fully, which made Joker grin at the situation.

"How I see it, Bunny, you have two choices." Joker told her. He touched his mouth to her left ear, "You can resist me, and lose" (he licked her earlobe) "or..." (he kissed her neck just underneath her cheek bone) "you can realize that I'm not your father, therefore, I'll make this a lot better for you."

Allegra looked at him pointedly: "Why would the last one even make a difference?"

Joker smirked: "Because not all men are pathetic enough in bed to attempt to make love to their daughters, Pet."

"But we did..."

"Men have different ways," said Joker. "Per example: your father had his way. Crane has his ways, Commissioner Gordon has _his_ way of making love to his pretty wife...and I have **mine**."

Allegra looked up at him.

"It's not like that at all."

Joker gazed at her confusedly. "Why not?"

"Love-making is only meant for one guy." Allegra stated coldly. "Daddy said it's supposed to only be pleasurable for people who love you the most—that was only Daddy. _You're not him_ so you **can't** make love to me. Nor I, to you."

"Good _lord_, your father has you _whipped_." Joker uttered, a small chuckle emitting after.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Allegra growled.

"What did you and Dad do during, Allegra?" asked Joker.

Allegra looked at him confusedly, but answered, "I mostly laid on my back and he had his fun. Silence the entire time; I wasn't allowed to talk."

"Is that it?" asked Joker, a tone of reflected boredom of the situation. Already, Allegra had the wrong idea.

"No," said Allegra. "He asked me to call him 'Tim'."

"Why?"

Allegra half-smiled: "That's what Mom called him."

Joker stared at her. He pulled out of Allegra, and sat on his knees, looking down at her. He had to wrap his mind around it.

"Allegra, do you have any idea what that was about?" Joker asked.

"He made love to me." Allegra said.

Joker waved that off, dismissing it.

"No, Bunny." Joker said calmly. "Why do you think he asked you to call him by his name? Haven't you ever wondered about the endearing names in between? Why he never called you by your true name? Why he wouldn't look at you, _why_ he asked you to call him what his wife called him during—none of that ever got through to you, Allegra?"

He grinned when Allegra glared at him. She sat up too.

"You're trying to trick me, aren't you?" Allegra stated coldly.

"Baby, even _I_ can't make any of this up," said Joker, pointing to himself.

Allegra frowned deeply. She stared at him.

"Get to the point." Allegra stated dangerously.

Joker leaned forward, cupping her face and said darkly, "Whenever you and your father played 'patty-cake', he was thinking of your mother."


	20. A Heart Full of Love

Games That Daughters Play

Author's Note: _Yes, the last chapter was very, very dark, but...what do you expect? It's me, you know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter :) _

**20.**

**A Heart Full Of Love**

"_Whenever you and your father played 'patty-cake', he was thinking of your mother." _

Allegra stared at Joker for the longest time. Her hand moved to his hand that held her cheek, and she brushed it off.

"You're lying." Allegra growled quietly.

"Even_ I_ can't lie about** that,**" said Joker pointedly. He took in Allegra's reaction. He had never seen her look so crestfallen. He might as well had opened her up for surgery, slashed out her heart, and left it in his hand, palm open for her to see. Even then, she wouldn't look so heart broken. Joker frowned...no doubt the mood was ruined with this new knowledge of just how _involved_ Allegra and her father really were...or how much Allegra had _thought_. Joker clicked his tongue, getting to his feet as he gazed at a stoned-faced woman.

It was as though the very life of her had been completely drained for she sat inconceivably still; she could have been a stone gargoyle if not for the fact he could see her neck becoming red, her hands clenching into fists, and the slow tilt of her head as she glared at him. Joker began to get dressed, but apparently, Allegra had other plans.

She stood to her feet, quick as lightning, grabbed at his throat and pinned his back down on the desk. Joker looked up at her, shocked, but not completely within reach of fighting back; he smiled when her grasp on his neck slackened as she looked down at him; her hair fell down one shoulder in long reddish brown locks.

"You _have_ to be lying." Allegra told him coldly.

Joker raised his hands in a solemn surrender, "Have I ever lied about anything concerning your past, Allegra? Hmm?"

"No."

"Then why would I start now?" asked Joker.

Her hold on his neck slackened more but she still sent him daggers with her eyes—god, if looks could kill.

"You're messing with my head." Allegra accused.

Joker touched her wrists, a lazy attempt to get her off him but he was more or less testing the waters. He wasn't afraid of Allegra, but she could be stronger than _him_ when she surrendered herself to one of her psychotic breakdowns. Obviously, this was starting to become one of them—Joker grunted painfully when she kneed him in the groin and threw him over the desk. He landed on his back, laughing it off.

This was almost better than Batman interrogating him a year and a half ago.

"You have to face the facts, Allegra," said Joker, getting to his feet. He looked at her. "I should have picked up on it myself, reviewing all that you've told me in the past."

"SHUT UP!" Allegra suddenly shouted. She towered over him.

Despite the fact that they were both naked, thanks to what might have been the beginnings of really good fucking, Joker and Allegra—or rather, at this point, more Allegra—talked as if nothing was out of the ordinary; just a couple of criminals having it out in the motel office wearing absolutely nothing. It would be funny if it...well, Joker thought this _was_ funny.

"He didn't have anything to do with Mom! She was non-existent!" Allegra snapped, glaring at him. "And you're a goddamn asshole for saying so!"

"Can't ignore it, Dollface." Joker stated across from her.

She made a point to lunge for him, probably choke the lies out of him but Joker caught her wrists, throwing them aside. He didn't attempt to do the same thing to her; this wasn't a personal attack; Allegra revealed her vulnerability very rarely; he wanted to see just of what this woman was capable now that her final barrier between complete sanity and obscurity was revealed as a sham. Allegra had always believed her father loved her...this new impending truth was a disappointment for her. Maybe more than just disappointment.

"I can, _too,_ ignore it," Allegra snapped. "You're trying to get under my skin, but it won't work. You're only twisting my past to fit whatever stupid accomplishment you're after."

Joker smiled. This must have prodded one of her buttons for she wielded back her fist and threw an impressive right hook into his jaw. Joker chuckled, looking at her with a smile. This made her angrier; she hit him again in the face, lunged forward and got him on the ground.

Joker laughed again, about to say something but Allegra wanted to hear nothing more of what he had to say. She straddled him the moment he went down, and started to beat the shit out of him. Joker didn't stop her this time; he could only laugh as Allegra pummeled her heart out. Allegra growled when Joker didn't seem affected by her hits...she forgot he was a masochist.

As was she.

Allegra growled angrily, taking to her feet. When Joker managed to breath evenly, he glanced up to see Allegra holding the knife she'd been taking to her finger tips earlier this evening. He looked at her pointedly, touching a place of his jaw that bruised a little due to his beat down, but pressed it quickly so his jaw cracked a little. He got to his feet when Allegra ran at him with a knife; he caught the wrist that held it, and then stopped the other fist from trying another beat down.

"STOP IT!" Allegra shouted furiously.

"Stop what?" Joker questioned.

"Deflecting me!" Allegra snapped. "I want to hurt you!"

Joker blinked at her honesty, but snatched the knife from her. He made a point to threaten her with it but Allegra only hissed at him.

"Do it." Allegra challenged. "Fucking do it. I welcome it."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Joker questioned.

He knew what was wrong with her. He knew why she was angry, but notfor the tears that started rolling down her cheeks. Allegra Davenheart was crying. The Queen of Mischief herself, the woman that caused a lot of men to seek counseling for rape victims and made eight-hundred people disappear off two ferries in one night...was crying.

Apparently, the realization hit Allegra hard for she dropped her fighting stance. She said nothing as she went behind the desk, dressed quickly, and began walking out the door. Joker made to stop her, take her by the arm and tell her he wasn't through with her yet but Allegra glowered at him so viciously that Joker didn't pursue her any further.

Even _he_ knew his limits when it came to pissed off women, particularly Allegra who found that the only man she had been to led to believe she could always love and beloved had never loved her in the beginning.

For Joker, it was easy to read that her father didn't love her like any father should love a daughter. But for Allegra, who'd believed it for twenty-nine years...it was just more than she could take. Joker dressed with a casual speed, glancing in the direction she'd walked. He would not be surprised to wake up in the morning and see her wrists cut open, bleeding as she smiled even in death.

(())

It was morning.

Joker awoke, yawning softly, then glanced beside him in the bed. He was half-surprised to see that Allegra wasn't beside him. He sat up, wondering if she was truly dead. That look she gave him before leaving—it didn't intimidate but it made him second guess what Allegra might do. Just across him was Hannah, sleeping on the couch; she was completely still, lost in the world of dreams.

Joker frowned, knowing he'd have to hunt down the hysterical woman and find a way to comfort her. He didn't like the idea of tender emotions unless it would only make her fall to some delusion but seeing the circumstances, Allegra was not remotely close to being consolable. And if anyone provoked her...

He pulled his blue shirt over his head, jeans over his boxers, glanced at Hannah one more time out of some distracted 'she's still here' kind of look, then walked out of the motel. He saw Kevin and Pierce at the picnic table, eating breakfast: it was McBurger take out—egg-sausage-cheese biscuits and sides of gravy and biscuit, or bacon. Crane sat beside Pierce, who sat beside Kevin; Richard, Red, Gus, and John Murklay sat around the table with them.

Seeing Joker, everyone but Crane stood at attention.

"At ease, boys." Joker ordered lightly. He glanced at Crane: "Wouldn't happen to know where Allegra is, would you, Doc?"

"No." Crane replied. He added, "I wouldn't know. Given the fact she lies with you each night, I figure you would know where she is."

"Wait, she's not with you?" asked Kevin quietly.

Joker and Crane looked at him.

Kevin explained for the rest of them: "We can't find her either. We've looked in the cabins and in the woods..."

Joker stopped him, saying, "In the woods? Why would she be there?"

"The bodies are gone," said John.

Joker looked at him, "Bodies?"

"You know—those two thugs and the nerdy guy with the laptop," John answered, mouthful of food.

Gus elbowed him in the ribs so John almost spit out his food; Gus stated, "John, chew your food before ya talk; he ain't gotta add nausea to his list of worries."

"Well, I couldn't eat fast enough," whined John. He gulped his food down, looking at Joker. "No blood or anything, but they're no where to be found."

"So," said Red, "We thought the guests might have left and Allegra...well...she'd be with you."

Joker raised his arms in dramatic insinuation, stating, "Well, obviously not."

"What happened last night?" asked John. "We heard a lot of fighting."

This time, Richard elbowed him.

"Ain't none of your biz, Murklay," hissed Richard. "So stuff your face and shut the hell up." He looked up at Joker: "I was about to try the woods after breakfast. All of us were. Ain't none of us seen Allegra since last night."

Crane was currently immersed in his book, 'Your Mind and Me', and only looked at Joker when he said, "Maybe she decided to follow in the better half of her father's footsteps after all—joining a far more regal, however corrupted, judicial system; maybe she turned for the better.""

Joker slowly looked at him: "I'm sorry, I don't remember entering _you_ in the conversation." "You didn't have to," Crane replied coolly. He placed his bookmark in the spine of the page, closing the text with some finality. "Judging from the argument I overheard, I suspect Allegra isn't happy with you. In her own resilience, she could have gone to the police."

"She's not angry at _me_." Joker returned coldly.

"That's astounding," said Crane. "I don't recollect that I've ever accused you of being the reason for her sudden disappearance. I believe you reached that conclusion yourself, Joker."

Crane stood up, looking at the lot.

"Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Richard," said Crane.

"Cut the formality—it's Richie." Richard replied.

Crane half-smiled, but recanted: "I prefer Richard." He looked at Joker. "My advice, clown, is that you search this forest behind us. It's uncanny how often people get raped in the woods after dark when after a female rapist suffers a complete psychotic breakdown. Cause is unknown but I expect it might have something to do with you."

Joker sighed irritably, taking Crane by the collar of his three-piece suit and flipped him over on the table, shattering all the hopes of a proper breakfast. The plates shattered to the concrete, and all the men got up from the table, eyes widened as Joker glared down at Crane, who merely stared at him with forced calm. Underneath that was probably fear, for even Crane couldn't hide what he always hoped of which to be the cause.

"I'm getting _tired_ of your shots at me, Crane." Joker said coolly.

"Then we're even," said Crane calmly.

Joker sucked on the inside of his cheek with thoughtful indifference then let the man go. Crane straightened, fixing his suit with a small shake of his arms, then looked at the clown with something of new respect. Seeing Joker's reaction to the possible insinuation that he caused Allegra's disappearance had been a brief break of his usual aloofness towards Allegra; at least the guy cared _something_ for the woman, even if she was just his complex play thing.

Crane pointed at the woods behind Joker.

"As far as Allegra is concerned, she may very well be in the woods. Doing what, I do not dare to imagine. But the three guests' cars are still here and from my knowledge, none of them have left; their luggage is still here; their trash is still here." Crane explained logically.

Joker studied him carefully.

"What about the nerd?" asked John Murklay, who still held his biscuit, eating the rest of it.

"Like I said—three guests." Crane stated. He glanced impatiently at Joker, muttering, "The man doesn't listen very well, does he?"

Joker shook his head in agreement. He looked at Richard.

"You, come with me." Joker said, making a 'come-hither' gesture with his hand.

"Sure thing, Boss."

Gus and Red stood ardently. Joker considered them, then nodded his head in the direction of the woods as a hint to come along as well.

"What about us?" asked John Murklay, hinting himself, Kevin, Pierce, and Crane.

Crane held up his hands, saying, "As much as I like Miss Davenheart—"

"_Allegra_!" Richard and Joker interrupted Crane simultaneously.

"Fine," said Crane, raising his hands in a defense. "As much as I like _Allegra_, I prefer not to venture in the woods. I know my way around a laboratory than I do identical trees."

"Scared of getting lost?" asked Joker, smirking at the man's tepid fear.

"No—getting lost is the adventure. It's the inability to find my way back that makes me intolerant of forests." Crane responded with a calculated smile. "So in saying so, I shall stay here when—or rather—_if_ Allegra returns."

"Well, what about me?" asked John.

"Do as the doctor ordered," Joker returned. "Stay here if Allegra comes back."

"But..."

"STAY!" Joker growled.

Crane jumped at the loud command, having heard it only one other time on the television when Brian Douglas initially failed to bring his eyes to Joker..._LOOK AT ME._

Richard glanced uneasily at Joker, who rolled his eyes as they took the van halfway down the highway, stopping at the mark where the trees were slashed in Allegra's markings. Joker, Red, Richard, and Gus began down the forestry, stepping over logs, ducking under high-tailing bushes, and occasionally the crack of the twigs beneath their feet would make all of them question if they were being followed.

"Boss." Richard said softly.

Joker glanced at him: "Yeah."

"What were you guys arguing about?" Richard asked curiously. At Joker's cold look, Richard said immediately, "I mean, that's your business—I was just curious."

"Why so curious?" Joker asked.

"You two were loud," Red said half-heartedly. "I mean, you all are normally loud when you fight but I mean, it got me wondering what was really happening."

Joker sighed deeply.

"You do realize it's only your fondness for Allegra that I let you ask your questions," Joker said calmly, however, there was a dangerous hint to the tone.

This was a great cue to shut the hell up before any of them got a bullet to their legs. Richard smiled at Joker respectfully saying, "Just a curious employee wondering if his boss is okay."

Joker rolled his eyes again: "Aw, shucks."

Ten minutes passed.

"I don't hear anything," Red muttered.

"That's because we're in the middle of the woods." Gus responded, slapping Red in the back of the head.

"I don't mean sound, I meant Allegra."

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "I figured by now we'd hear..."

At that given moment, Joker held his arm out for the others to stop. Just over the hill where the usual dumping site was held came a hollow man's yell of terror. Then after that was a fitful scream of rage from Allegra. Joker brought a finger to his mouth, telling the boys to be quiet. When they all nodded obediently, they bent at the knees and slowly, and silently, walked to the edge of the hill to see a magnanimous spectacle.

Over the hill, in the semi-canyon was Allegra. In her hand was a butcher knife. She was arm deep in blood, so was her skirt and shirt. Her legs bled but Joker wondered if that was from the two thugs or the nerd that sat on the ground with ropes binding their bodies, or maybe it was hers, from dragging these three people into the middle of the woods.

"Oh my god..." Gus uttered.

Seeing the thugs and nerd, it was a closer picture as to what was happening. All three were stripped from head-to-toe. The two thugs were shaking in their birthday suits, arms bound behind them, their legs too. The nerd—who wore no glasses and apparently couldn't see Allegra clearly for he squinted—was shaking too, but unlike the rest of them, he wasn't crying. On his face were gashes where Allegra had been tending to her projects, but he didn't cry. The other two thugs were bawling like babies; one of them had been the manly baby cry.

"You are pathetic," Allegra snarled, bending at the knee. She placed the tip of the knife under a thug's chin, tilting it upwards so the man's eyes looked at her with exceptional fear.

_Crane would be jealous_, Joker thought. Too bad the doctor didn't come along.

"Please, let us go. Please, please? We won't tell, we won't!" cried the thug. "We won't, god, we won't."

"Tell anyone _what_?" asked Allegra. "You're not getting out of this _alive_."

"Oh god! HELP US! HELP!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Allegra screamed. She took the knife and slashed his hamstrings, just inside the thigh. He bled profusely. Even if he lived through this, he'd never walk again. That was for certain. Allegra watched him shake and squirm in his bindings until she took the knife across the man's throat so slowly, the blood was a waterfall to his chest. Seeing his friend bleed to death, the other thug began screaming his head off.

"Oh, so you're gonna cry too. That's great, come on! Show me those crocodile tears! That's what the world wants!" Allegra shouted. She knelt in front of him. "Ya big baby—is that really what you plan on doing for the rest of your life?"

"Please," begged the thug. "Let me go...I mean, what do you want!"

"Nothing you could give me." Allegra replied softly. She touched the man's neck, tracing the jugular until she finally met his eyes.

He closed his eyes to block her out. Allegra flipped the knife in her hand so she held the blade, and she smacked the handle with a harsh _Thwack _against the thug's head. The movement itself made Joker smirk as the thug started bawling again. However, Allegra would hear nothing of it.

"You better start fucking listening to me, asshole, or this won't end well for you. You'll end up, dead in this fucking canyon. No one will hear from you again, you'll live the rest of your goddamn life in this shithole that you only deserve to die inside. And you know why?"

"W-w-why?"

"Because the world cares little for your problems," Allegra said. "Come to think of it, neither do I."

"You need help, lady." Squeaked the thug. "You need fucking help."

"I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING HELP, YOU LITTLE CUNT!" Allegra shrieked. "How narrow-minded can you assholes be, huh? Can't you see you're the only one that doesn't understand the game we're playing?"

"This isn't a game!" cried the thug.

"IT IS TOO!" Allegra shouted. She thrusted the knife to the nerd who remained quite still. "HE KNOWS THE GAME, RETARD! The game is to be silent. The game is to be fucking silent. You're not silent, you know what happens? You end up like your bitch beside you!"

She looked at the dead thug, smiling at the lively one.

"Don't you see? The world is a game. Life is a _game_. And _you're_ losing. Don't you see that, you ignorant fuck!"

"BATMAN!" The thug suddenly screamed. "BATMAN HELP!"

On the hill, Joker chuckled. There hadn't been a sign of Batman in almost two years. Why would he come to help someone like the thug? Or more importantly, did he exist at all?

Allegra looked disparagingly at the thug.

"Looking for a knight in shining black armor to come rescue your cowardly neck, aren't you? Well, don't worry. There's more than one way to attract a bat." Allegra reassured. She flipped the knife in her hand, pressing the blade to the thug's neck. "You know, this reminds me of a story. Do you want to hear it?"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP!" Allegra snapped. "God, you're so whiny! I can't imagine what your mother would say if she was alive right now. She'd be so sorry she raised a cowardly shit like you. What do you have to prove, huh? Do you have some inborn need to cry over _every little thing_ I do to you?"

Allegra imitated him: "_Waa, the mean girl knocked me. Waa, she dragged me through the woods. Waa, she raped me. Waa, waa, waa, goddamn waa!" _Her voice returned to normal: "You think this life is going to be fair to you because you have some rape and mistreatment to console your every waking complaint? I doubt it. You know why? Because life isn't fair. You have to have no rules to live in this world, and buddy, you have them all."

"I don't. I don't."

"You do." Allegra said. "I asked you to shoot your partner—I gave you the _fucking gun_ and you didn't. Some morality draws you back. I say let him eat the bullet—you're no better off than he is." She straightened, kicking the corpse's head. "You're pathetic! You're cowardly! And you deserve to die..."

She smiled at the thug, "Just as I do."

"You don't deserve to die..." The nerd whispered.

Allegra smiled though. He wasn't a nerd for the glasses or the expensive laptop sitting in his room. That's what the others had coined him as being. Currently, he was the only brave soul in the forest; she walked towards him, delivering the thug to his calm worries, as she turned her attention to the man who sat with diligent calm.

"What did you say?" asked Allegra.

"You don't deserve to die," he whispered again. "No one does."

"You're ignorant, aren't you?" Allegra inquired. "What's your name?"

"Phil."

"Well, Phil, do you have any dark secrets _your_ parents told you when you were young?"

"No, I don't."

"Ever loved a person so much, you'd do anything for them?" asked Allegra. "Even keep all of their dirty secrets?"

"N...No."

"Ever cheated on a lover?" asked Allegra.

"No..." said Phil, seemingly wishing he had said nothing in the first place.

"Ever tried to take advantage of another person just to feel normal again?"

"...No, I haven't."

"Have you ever raped anyone?" asked Allegra.

She knelt in front of him.

"No." Phil whispered, lowering his eyes to his naked form.

"Committed murder so you can stay alive?"

"No."

Allegra smiled unhappily at Phil. "Then you can't possibly know that I am most_ undeserving_ of a beautiful death."

Phil kept his eyes on the ground.

"I want to die," Allegra said softly, "very much. I want out of this body. I want out of this life. But so far, no one will give it to me. Not my father, when I begged him for it. Not the police, when five of them took turns on me, raping me in an interrogation room. Not the Joker, not Gordon—No _one_. So I must wait for it, knowing I may never get it. Then, in that time, Phil, I come to realize to my great devastation that the father I've loved for years_ has never _truly loved me back." She frowned deeply, adding, "Despite _everything_ I've done for him."

Phil did his best not to look at her.

"Do you know what that feels like?"

"No..."

"**No**," said Allegra. "I didn't think so." She shrugged: "Then again, he may have loved me very much. But every time we fucked, he thought of her. Not me. Makes me wonder just what I truly meant to him...more than just for what I seemingly only was cut out to be."

Allegra was silent.

"You know the only difference between you and me?" she whispered.

Phil didn't answer.

"I said, do you know the difference between you and me." Allegra repeated impatiently.

Phil still didn't answer.

"_**LOOK AT ME!**_" Allegra bellowed furiously.

Birds flew out of trees. Joker raised his eyebrows when he saw the fire return to the woman's eyes. They were ire.

Phil looked up at Allegra.

She wasn't smiling. She wasn't frowning. She had that weird stone-faced look, the one that betrayed no emotion or message to entail what she was feeling. Her eyes were empty, her emotions flat. Joker, for once, could not read her body.

"You get the choice to be this way—act this way, behave this way. You have what I don't—a fucking choice." Allegra uttered quietly. She stood on her knees, looking at Phil. "You don't give me the respect I deserve, Phil, and you think that because you don't do anything to anyone else, you don't deserve to be stabbed in the back, fucked in the woods...well, you're wrong." Allegra smiled. "Daddy told me that the world is cruel. The best of us are shunned, the worst are given awards. Some of us get mugged, the rest are luckier to walk across the street, gold still in their pocket."

"Please," muttered Phil. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't."

"What _am_ I thinking of doing, Phil, huh?" asked Allegra. "You're missing my point. You're missing the point in all I'm saying—all three of you."

"Just let us go!" pleaded the thug behind Allegra.

"It's by chance I ended up the way I am," said Allegra. "Given the same circumstances, you'd be doing exactly what I'm doing. You know what betrayal feels like Phil? It's a poison that takes it time getting into your bloodstream, into your heart, and decaying all you hold dear."

She smiled bitterly. "I had a heart full of love. I hardly have that anymore. Do you know why?"

"Because of your father?" asked Phil.

Allegra's eyes softened.

"So you have been listening." Allegra said gently.

"Yes. Yes. Yes...I have." Phil quickly uttered. He searched Allegra's eyes for a hint of empathy but there was none.

"Ever felt lost, Philly?" asked Allegra softly. She touched his forehead, sweeping his bangs from it briefly before they fell back to place. "Ever felt like you didn't know who you were anymore?"

"Yes."

"Then you were stupid to feel that way," Allegra breathed. "It's not what you are that matters, it's what you're not. For instance: You're not a big muscular man crying behind me, begging for death. You're not the dead guy beside him. You're not Joker, who gives you the bad news last night and expects you to be peachy with it. You're not my daughter, who believes there is still good in the world—when there's clearly not."

Phil shook under her touch.

"And," sighed Allegra, "You're not me. The sad fact is the last one. Because if you were me, and I was you, I'd kill you."

Phil gave a sigh of relief.

"That's the fun part about this whole thing though," said Allegra. "Because it's who you're not that matters, not who you are. So by saying you're me, and I'm you, I can—after all this time—give you," (she touched the knife to his throat) "a beautiful death."

The blade slid across his throat.

The thug began to go into hysterics, seeing two people around him die. Allegra looked at him.

"Oh, don't start panicking now; we've only just begun. I mean, you're in the catalyst of death here."

Allegra giggled when he shook his head, denying any of it. She pointed the knife below him.

"Check out what you've been sitting on."

Underneath him were the decaying corpses of the manager and the dead coke addicts of the past seven and a half months. The man started freaking out, losing his mind.

"OH GOD! THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS ISN'T REAL! OH GOD! NOOOO! HELP! HELP, THIS BITCH IS CRAZY! HELP!"

Allegra cackled madly. She gave him brief enlightenment when she dug all five inches of the blade into his neck, slicing only halfway so his head bobbed up and down in a half-assed decapitation. He was still alive, screaming in absolute horror.

Joker stared at Allegra, above all impressed. He glanced behind him to see Richard, Red, and Gus standing near the trees, barfing out their guts in disgust. Joker glanced back to Allegra's fine decapitation she stood on the screaming thug, only so she could stomp her foot on the rest of his head as it began rolling down the dry canyon. Allegra raised her arms over head, stretching calmly.

Joker slid down the hill slowly, making due note of the bodies. Allegra turned around, looking at him with curious surprise. She lowered the knife, held loosely in her hand.

"Saw all of that, didn't you?" asked Allegra.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Good." Allegra returned. "I would have done the same to you but I didn't want to."

"How kind of you," said Joker sarcastically.

She offered him the knife as she whispered, "It's not too late to give me a beautiful death."

He smiled at her, taking the knife from her.

"I still like having you around, Bunny," Joker drawled.

"For what reason?" Allegra asked, turning from him. She glanced at the three new dead parties. "For the same reason Daddy kept me around?"

Joker sighed unhappily. Why did he think Allegra would act this way? Simple—she was a woman. Joker took a step towards her, touching her shoulder; she felt this was a good indication to turn around and look at him. He said nothing, he only put the knife down. Joker curiously watched her come towards him. Her hands, reddened by blood and stained with death, pulled his shirt and himself towards her; her mouth caught his in a curious gentle kiss. Joker returned it, placing his hands on her waist. Allegra looked at him.

"I only ask this because I'm vulnerable," Allegra stated, acknowledging her own weakness. "I don't want it said any other time, or for any other reason but this one time."

"Fine," said Joker. "What do you want me to say?"

Allegra placed her hands flat on his chest, her fingers crinkling his shirt when she held onto it with irritation. Evidently, whatever she was about to ask went against all she stood for, so Joker smiled at her happily.

"Tell me, Bunny."

Allegra touched her lips to his ear: "...Tell me you love me..."

Joker stared at her.

"You don't mean it; just like I don't. I don't _want_ you to mean it. But...I just need to hear the words." Allegra mumbled.

Joker stared at her still.

"Please?" she whispered.

Joker smiled at her, touching his lips to her neck. He only mouthed the words, but Allegra felt their resonance. For a moment, she remained still, as if she was catatonic. But then there was certain light that returned to her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Allegra muttered.

"You're welcome." Joker replied sincerely.

It took Allegra by surprise to hear such a tone, but she knew it was only for her vulnerable state. She smiled at him again.

"Now, if you're finished wallowing in your self-loathing," Joker replied sarcastically (moment was short-lived, for sure), "I believe there are two cabins we can claim. Time to do a little spring cleaning, a nice yard sale..." He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Hell, we even get to keep the full refund."

"You're full of shit, you know that." Allegra uttered.

"You're not too bad yourself." Joker returned.

Allegra laughed.


	21. A Woman's Bad Day

Games That Daughters Play

**Chapter Twenty-One:** A Woman's Bad Day

Going through the things that once belonged to the deceased made all of the inhabitants of the motel happy. The laptop was left with Crane, who found more use of it with his literature interests; it appeased a bookworm part of him that never truly left since his high school years; the research obtainable now, aside from being in the middle of no where (Albeit ten miles from Gotham, it really did feel like living on the country side for there was hardly in traffic that came or went except the few bystanding cars which only asked for directions and then sped away like the whips of their masters were behind them). Most of the 'nerd's things had been left with Crane; aside from the laptop were five large encyclopedia books, all written by a man named Phil Standers.

Crane pointed this out, placing his finger under the name. In Cabin Five with him was Hannah, Red, and Richard, who glanced at Crane as if this didn't matter to them. Honestly, the name 'Phil Standers' was just as meaningless as the nameless men lying dead with him, along with the dead manager and the two coke addicts that were long past the stage of decadence. Their bodies were either bones by now, or getting there, a feast becoming a tripe for maggots and scandalous beasts.

Crane rolled his eyes when none of this registered.

"He's a lawyer." Crane stated, gesturing to the law books and encyclopedia of the past trials. He dismissed the books however with genuine dislike: "A poor one though. Maybe it is the reason you've never heard of him."

"Or," offered Hannah with a smile, "We simply don't care."

Crane lowered his head so the piercing gaze met hers, but Hannah shrugged carelessly. She stood on the bed, kicking the comforters aside, not wanting to touch the sheets themselves with her bare hands in any case the man had been ill. She glanced around it, disappointed to find no fond treasures, except for a watch. She twirled the golden rolex in her hands before placing it on her wrist.

"Early Christmas present," Hannah chimed, smirking at Red and Richard, who were across the room, looking in the drawers. Nothing but a few boxer shorts, a few shirts, and an outdated planner. Hannah hopped off the bed, looking at the neatly kept apartment.

"You know," said Hannah, "For a lawyer, he kept this place looking clean."

Crane thumbed through a particularly large book about sexual criminal charges, and glanced up at her, over his rimmed glasses, asking, "Why would you assume lawyers to be disorganized?"

Answered by a different voice,"You can't."

Hannah turned her eyes evenly to see Joker in the doorway; he seemed placid in his expression, but the way he stood, arms to his side, and the way he looked directly at her—he arrived in the cabin for a business reason.

Crane glanced at Joker.

"You can tell a lot about a man by observing the company that he keeps." Crane stated—whether this was supposed to be a low jab to Joker's fundamental vanity, it was unclear; however, Richard, Red, and Hannah glanced uneasily at Joker, who merely smiled at Crane as if he was a nuisance but one that could be fairly tolerated in small amounts.

Joker leaned his shoulder against the doorway saying smoothly, "There's a saying for men like you, Crane. 'When you mess with a bull, you get the horns'. Personally, I consider myself a gentle creature" (the men around him raised their eyebrows in obvious good humor at the ironic statement) "but you just annoy me."

He nodded his head to Hannah, "Come with me."

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but Crane overrode her.

"Was I suppose to take that as a threat?" asked Crane calmly, getting to his feet. The book lay neglected on one of the armchairs in the room, as he watched the man with a bright dislike; his cerulean blue orbs glinted with disdain.

Joker smirked at him, "Depends—did you take it as a threat?"

"Yes."

"Then it is." Joker responded, holding his hand out to him as if to offer some proposition, but clearly there was none. He turned his attention to Hannah again. "Don't make me tell you twice."

Hannah nodded quickly, walking from Crane.

Maybe it was Joker's presence that annoyed Crane the most, or the fact that the opposition decided suddenly he was the man in charge. Or, maybe Crane considered Hannah a valued co-worker and not someone that must be bossed around like an insignificant prat like John Murklay served to be.

Whatever the matter, Crane touched Hannah's shoulder, stopping her in place.

This act of defiance in Hannah's retreat to Crane's side made Joker watch her curiously, but his sole attention now was on the man who walked towards him in a three-piece suit, glasses, and smoldering blue eyes, which darkened upon his stare.

"What are you going to do with her?" Crane asked lightly.

He stood a few feet in front of him, but the beta challenging the alpha was clear. Crane thought himself worthy of being a leader, ode to his intellectual vanity and his interest (And hobby) of creating fear, but Joker smiled at him as though he was the pathetic midget, obviously outmatched by a growing giant. In standing beside each other, they were equal in height, but Joker's stance was more relaxed; he was not intimidated.

"I doubt that concerns you," Joker stated apathetically. "Why?" He leaned in, smirking at him. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

At his tone, Hannah cringed. Now she was really curious what his intentions were. What _was_ he planning? Maybe it was better that she realized it before she went in blind-folded. Maybe that was Crane's point all along, but the way the man stood before her wasn't in the way a father would protect a child. It was almost more intimate than that. And clearly, Joker saw the same thing Hannah witnessed.

Joker's scars elongated when the smirk became almost too wide for his cheekbones to handle, and Crane stepped back, a bit disgusted by the eerie happiness.

"Keep her," Joker said softly. "I don't need her specifically for this particular task."

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Crane responded coldly.

"Doesn't matter," Joker returned, shrugging his shoulders at him. "But uh..." He grinned pleasantly at Hannah (a genuine smile that made Hannah wince at just how sincere he seemed) "I'm more than happy to see how _this" (_he gestured between Hannah and Crane) "plays out."

"What are you talking about?" Hannah questioned, stepping past Crane; or at least, she attempted.

Crane held his arm out for her to stop, and when he did so, Hannah became immediately submissive. Joker observed the heat of her cheeks, blushing red, and Crane's odd protectiveness of her. Joker grinned devilishly at Crane.

"Like I said," Joker stated, walking out of the motel, "I'm happy to see this play out." He chuckled darkly upon his exit.

Crane dropped his arm from the front of Hannah's waist, meaning she was free to go now where she pleased. Hannah looked at the handsome doctor for a second; she noticed the tightening of his jaw and the narrowing of his eyes after the Joker, and she recognized mistrust and suspicion.

"What did he mean by letting it 'play out'?" asked Hannah quietly.

Crane glanced at her, briefly, then he cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure." Crane returned. He glanced at her again, then continued thumbing through the book.

Meanwhile, Richard and Red watched Hannah and Crane's reactions to each other, and they glanced at one another with equal knowing. They too wanted to see if this friendship between the rape victim and fear-inducing doctor would somehow grow into something...a little more diabolical than what had already happened.

(())

Allegra stood behind the motel, armed with five daggers in her left hand. Across from her, about ten feet away were three large circles, one drawn within another to form a three-ringed bull's eye. Her eyes narrowed at the dot in the middle. Taking one dagger in her right hand, folding her fingers over the blade as if she was caressing a lover's cheek for a kiss, Allegra stepped forward—with a soft grunt, she pitched the knife forward and it hit its target; right in the center.

She smiled at the graffiti-ed bullseye, a smile so large it stretched her face, giving her the look of a mischievous princess. Her hair was tied in a long braid, thanks to the sweetness of Hannah earlier this morning; her hair was long, it dropped to the lower half of her back in reddish lengths; the brown was no longer noticeable; it was almost a solid color of dark red, as if blood had lain in the sun for hours, and dried.

"Five knives drawn, one knife gone, how much longer can this world live on...four knives up, blood in the cup, now he's sitting with all fours up," Allegra whispered a small song, which was sung as two girls would skip rope. She smirked, arming another knife in her right hand, pitching it so it landed in the middle dot, alongside her last thrown knife.

"Three knives down, he has drowned, buried beneath the skipping ground," Allegra uttered. She turned her back from the motel, flipping the third dagger in her hand so she held the handle. As she pivoted her foot against the gravel, and twirled with dangerous speed, she threw the knife over her shoulder and it hit the outer circle.

Allegra frowned.

"Maybe I _am_ losing my touch," uttered she.

Allegra glanced at the blade in her hand, the second to last having been spared. The sun above gave the fine knife a gleaming look, a glare in the right direction would blind even the most sightly sniper. She closed her eyes.

_"Do you remember what I told you, Precious," whispered Officer Davenheart. _

_ "Yes, I do, Daddy." _

_ "Tell me what I told you."_

_ "You love me, Daddy."_

_ "Yes, I do, Love. Do you love me?" _

_ "Yes, Daddy."_

_ "Yes what?"_

_ "Yes...I do, Tim."_

_ "That's my girl." Tim whispered lovingly as he stroked the back of the young girl's hair._

Allegra frowned deeply. A harsh drop of her heart down to the deep of her stomach made the latter organ lurch with a bitter feeling that left a bad aftertaste in her mouth. She opened her eyes, and the emptiness that once filled her impassive face became bright with distilled anger. She held the second knife in her hand and threw it at the motel with a hard thrust of her arm—it landed far from its target, outside of the outermost ring.

Allegra frowned.

_"When you defend yourself, Darling," said Officer Davenheart, allowing the girl to hold the heavy pistol. "You mustn't let any personal feelings get in the way. It's what they want you to feel; they want you to feel angry; it messes up your concentration; it poisons your mind. They want you to feel sad—it clouds your senses, dulls your passion into nothing but sympathy; and they won't take pity on you. So you should take no pity on them. They're no better than you, Precious. Trust me. I know. Trust me." _

"I wish you'd get out of my head," Allegra muttered at the memories of her father, growing stronger each day. With every passing memory that used to make her feel special, treasured, adored, and unique to his teachings and lessons, now only made Allegra furious to think she fell for his loving words and affectionate caresses. Her chest burned with anger, and her mind dulled with pain and anguish.

But the smile on Allegra's face was tight, and she failed to give into the sadness...except now. She looked at the last knife in her hand. The first three had been thrown with fair accuracy; she had a clean mind, a feeling of peace. When anger caressed her heart, arming it with passion, she'd lost herself to its power, thrown the blade, and missed the circle completely.

_Anger is your weakness, Allegra. _Allegra heard her thought process. _Remember—self control. You should have learned that by now. _

"You'd think I would have," said Allegra aloud. She looked at the knife in her hand, then at the bulls' eye. She stared at the back of the motel for a long period of time, stopping in her playing of knives and target practice; the game lain forgotten as the blade, held between her fingers as the handle pointed downward and the blade began cutting into her skin.

_"Do you love Mom, Daddy?" _

_ "Of course, I do. Just...not in the way most daddies love Mommies."_

_ "Do you love me, Daddy?"_

_ "Of course I do."_

_ "In the same way you love Mommy?"_

_ "No...I love you a little more than that." _

Allegra frowned—no doubt, that had been a lie.

"About what other things have you lied to me?" Allegra muttered. She glared up at the sky, her eyes narrowing at the sun that dared mock her disappointment with bitter rays of glowing sunshine. "What else have you lied about, huh?"

She heard the crunching of twigs behind her. She didn't startle, or dare to kill anyone. She slowly turned to see Joker standing directly behind her. When she saw him, Allegra smiled as though she wasn't focused on her inner turmoil, her deluded despair. The smile she had was one reserved for a husband who had a shitty day, and she offered it to him for his own sunlit consolation to finish with a glowing evening.

Joker saw through it. He knew her by now.

He held out his hand, unamused.

Allegra frowned and wordlessly placed the bloodied blade in his hand. She began to pull her hand away but he held her wrist. He touched the knife by the blade, her blood coloring his fingers; without a sound, he threw the knife over her head and hit the bull's eye, stabbing the motel's vinyl directly between Allegra's two successful hits.

He glanced at his mark, then looked at her.

"Still bothered by your father's betrayal, Bunny?" Joker asked ironically.

"No."

"You shouldn't be," Joker stated, as though she hadn't answered. "Not now."

"Why should I not be bothered by it?" asked Allegra coldly. "You think I wanted to know the truth? Do you think I wanted to know the abhorrence behind his lies and deceit? I didn't. But _you_ had to tell me—reveal it to me. I didn't want to see it."

"You can't undo it," said Joker flatly.

"THANKS TO YOU!" Allegra suddenly screamed. She whipped her hand across his face—a harsh _slap_ nearly echoed around them in the empty backyard of their party. Allegra frowned at him when he simply looked at her, unaffected by her assault.

"Just like," Joker drawled, "you didn't want to learn that your father was molesting you all those years, hm? I bet the doctors ruined that for you. Personally," he continued calmly, "I didn't think I could make it worse."  
"It wasn't bad to begin with," snapped Allegra. "I didn't _care_ what the doctors think. I don't care what society thinks of me—I felt whatever happened between Daddy and me was special; it was ours, and no one else's. But _you—you fucking son-of-a-bitch—_had to open my eyes to what I didn't want to see in the first place."

Joker rolled his eyes: "Oh please—there is nothing funnier than..."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Allegra shrieked. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Nothing is funny about this!" She snarled. "You may think it's a hoot-and-a-half but I am being _tortured_ by my own memories—they're nothing but reminders of what disloyalty feels like. And _you _opened this door."

Joker stared at her.

"It's always been in the open, Allegra. The fact you see it now is not any problem of mine."

"Of course it's not!" Allegra snapped furiously. "You don't have to deal with it day, after day, after _day. I do._"

"Why does this even remotely bother you?" Joker questioned firmly. He gestured to the motel. "Do you think they care what is or isn't the truth between you and your father? No, _they don't_. And the rest of the society—hell, they don't understand you anyway, so—"

Allegra grabbed him by the collar and pushed him down on the ground, on his back. She straddled him on his chest, his arms trapped under her knees. Her eyes lit with fire.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT THEM!" Allegra growled. "_You _did this to me! You destroyed my _life_ by telling me any of this!" She frowned at him. "I don't know what's real and what isn't! I don't know what Daddy lied to me about or whether any of that which he said to me was true! _Don't you see! _I don't know why I'm here!"

Joker stared at her incredulously. Honestly, he never thought Allegra would reveal so much emotion—sure, she was a woman, but Allegra had seemingly held no heart for such beguiling emotion. Her eyes, blood shot from lack of sleep, were floating in returning tears; her neck was red, her teeth were gritted; her fingers clutched his shirt until her knuckles shown white.

"Allegra," began Joker.

"SHUT UP!" Allegra shouted. "Don't talk. _Listen_."

Joker's face softened, in a way that provided the expression that he was listening to her but not completely sincere about it. His look he gave her mocked her need for understanding—a simple response of apathy made Allegra's eyes darken with disdain.

"I want a beautiful death," whispered Allegra. Her tone had changed from one end of the spectrum of emotion to the other; what now lacked in anger was now a presence of deepest woe and bitterness. She didn't hang onto him with desperation as she had within her passionate flame. Now she simply stared down at him as though she was drained of life and energy.

"I want out of this body," she uttered quietly. "I want out of this life. I don't want to live anymore."

Joker smiled at her: "You do realize no one will grant you this wish."

"You can."

"I won't."

"You have the means. You have the willpower." Allegra breathed. She lowered her face to his. "Everyone here has a moral code, Killer. Everyone...even Richie, even Gus and Red. Even Crane...You don't. I _know_ you don't."

"I can kill you," Joker stated knowingly. "I could, I _should..._" He smirked at her: "But I won't."

"Why not..." asked Allegra quietly. "You'd be doing yourself a favor, myself included. It'd be a win-win situation. I have no one for whom I'd live anyway; I have no children, I have no pets. I have no husband or parents. I have no friends, or family. I've killed hundreds of people...I deserve to die."

Joker looked at her curiously.

"I deserve it—I want it..." Allegra said tiredly. She placed her hands along his neck, her thumbs tracing his scars. "You're capable of giving it to me. Why don't you?"

"Because," said Joker pointedly, "as I've said before: I like having you around. Especially with Batman gone—you're all the chaos I need."

Allegra frowned: "I'm a substitute for Batman?"

"Pretty much," said Joker smoothly. He shimmied under her pin. She stared down at him as he moved his arms out from underneath her knees, and placed his hands on her thighs. He looked up at her, smirking.

"Allegra, I don't say this about a lot of people—especially women—so take my word that this means something." Joker stated lightly.

He touched her face with his hands, smiling at her.

"You are, without a doubt, the smartest woman I know." Joker stated. "Do you know why I say that?"

"No." Allegra muttered. "Because frankly, I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Your morals are so low to the ground, not even grave robbers could find it." Joker told her smoothly. "And that's why I keep you around, Pet."

"For what reason?"

"As a reminder."

"A reminder for what?"

Joker smirked, "Remember when I said I didn't have a good side?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wrong." Joker returned.

Allegra looked at him strangely, saying, "This isn't making me feel any better, Killer."

"No, no, no, don't you see..." Joker stated. He shifted from underneath her so Allegra moved off him; he sat up, smiling at her. "I don't _have _a good side. That much is for certain. I have a bad side and I have another side that is not _as _bad, but according to society, it's just as bad."

"What's your point?" Allegra sighed.

"My point is this—there's bad...there's worse." Joker said smoothly. He touched her chin. "And then, Allegra, there's _you_."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better about my circumstances?"

"Not necessarily," said Joker. He smiled at her plainly, "However, it does make me feel good to know that if ever Batman shows up, I have living proof that there are worse things in life than ending up like me. I'm living proof that a man can have one bad day and then, poof, I appear. You, my emotionally disturbed Allegra, are living proof of what happens when a _woman_ has a bad day."

He leaned forward, and touched his lips against her cheek, a small peck.

"And, Allegra, this _is_ your bad day." Joker told her.

"I'm glad it makes _you_ happy," Allegra uttered. "But that doesn't make feel impartial to killing myself right now."

"Well, that's a shame." Joker returned, hardly sounding disappointed at all. He stood to his feet, looking down at her. "Because I had a trip planned for the both of us."

Allegra's curiosity shown greatly in her eyes.

"Trip?"

Joker said, "It's amazing what a small amount of curiosity can keep your death wish at bay, Allegra."


	22. A Lovers' Vacation

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: A Lover's Vacation

Author's note: I edited the ending to the last chapter; I originally had a huge plot planned but I've scrapped the whole thing for a plot much less complex. :-) Oh, and this chapter is awfully smutty...so...yeah :) Tell me what you think of this chapter, though. Please? Thanks!

(())

Hannah stepped out of the break room after getting some breakfast—cereal and toast. When she finished cleaning out her bowl in the kitchen sink, she glanced outside, seeing Richard, Gus, Red, and Crane sitting around the picnic table. They were playing cards—Poker or something. Hannah smiled, about to join in; she was getting fairly skilled at the game of Poker, and Blackjack. When she had gotten halfway to her destination, the blonde distractedly looked behind her at the cabins, then she stopped.

Cabin 1's door was completely open.

Hannah moved to the door, stopping at the wall. The only reason her mind buzzed with curiosity or minor suspicion was that Allegra and Joker _never_ left the door open. Even if both were idlly inside, the door was always closed. This made Hannah frown as she glimpsed inside, seeing no one. Immediately, she walked briskly to the table where the four men tossed in a few chips; Crane glanced up respectably of Hannah when her presence became known.

"Why is Cabin 1's door open?" asked Hannah lightly, her suspicion teetered on the brink of paranoia.

"They're gone." Richard informed.

Hannah's eyebrows furrowed.

"Gone?" repeated Hannah.

"Yeah," said Gus; he smoked on a cigar, tapping it over the concrete behind him so he began dragging again. He smiled at Hannah: "They left last night."

"To where?"

"Don't know," said Gus, shrugging. "J-Man said it was like a special trip; my guess, they gonna be out for a few days."

"So you all know about this?" stated Hannah unhappily. She crossed her arms. "How come I wasn't told?"

Crane watched with a mischievous grin as all three men in front of him suddenly were lacking in answers. When Hanna's cold blue eyes dulled with approaching irritability, Crane spoke up.

"Allegra and the Joker have their anniversary coming up," Crane informed. "Last night, they took the van and I'm only assuming they'll be making additions to their already thick profiles of criminal activity in trade for a few days away from us."

Gus gazed at him coldly: "Tell the girl everything, why don't you?"

"She deserves to know where Allegra is." Crane told him pointedly. He added politically, "Two leaders out on a night of fun, and they don't tell their protegee anything? I would be irritated as well if I was in her place."

Richard glowered, saying, "Kid ain't gotta know _shit_ if J-Man doesn't want her to."

"Which brings up the question," Crane insisted, "Why he'd originally wanted Hannah with him in the first place."

Hannah snapped, "_Stop talking about me like I'm _**_not_**_ here_."

The fierceness of her tone made the four men look at her with raised eyebrows. While Hannah had grown exceptionally to become direct as Allegra, she hardly ever seemed to be the assertive type. And yet, here it came. Hannah pursed her lips.

"She could have told me where she was going. I don't care where Joker goes, but I do care if Allegra comes back or not." Hannah stated angrily, uncrossing her arms to lay them on the table.

Richard smirked at her: "You know, we care about Allegra just as much as you do, Hannah. I've known the broad a long time. So..." He leaned towards her, "You might wanna watch your tone with us. We tolerate _her_ sassy frassy attitude but you're just a kid."

When Hannah stepped back, her muchness lost to his threat, Crane cleared his throat, making Richard look at him directly.

"Don't frighten her, Richard," Crane stated unhappily. "She's merely concerned."

Richard rolled his eyes: "I thought fear was in your bag, Crane."

"Only when it's me causing it, I'm afraid." Crane replied sarcastically. He stood to his feet, cashing in his chips. "And I'm afraid I'm out of this game, Gentlemen." He looked at Hannah, who smiled sweetly at him.

As he walked around the table, he put his hand gently on her shoulder, saying, "Come with me, Hannah. I'll give you one of my favorite books to read; this may distract you from your abhorrent concern for the leading Matron."

Hannah happily walked with him back to his cabin. When they were out of earshot, Gus leaned into the group.

"We might have to keep an eye out for those two," said Gus. "I don't think that book is going to distract her as much as something else."

"Or _someone_ else." Richard corrected unhappily, glowering after Cabin 3.

Red and Gus nodded, both of them agreeing, "And how."

(())

Rather than checking into a motel as they could have clearly done, Allegra and Joker stayed in the van, being sick of motels. Being that it was one o'clock in the morning, there weren't any clubs to hang out in while some of the dingier places opened their doors for wayward, down-low criminals. And motels—checking into them so late in the night, particularly in Gotham, wasn't too uncommon...but Allegra and Joker were easily recognizable due to their wanted posters all over the city.

The trip was a getaway from the excitement of the motel. Or rather, the absence of it. Killing the three men, Allegra hadn't experienced the heightened adrenaline of killing people she normally received; her emotions had ridden the pleasure. Her father was still ruining any fun of hers. Joker had taken Allegra to the van, not telling her what he had planned until they'd gotten away from the motel.

It was simple as he'd explained: A trip. Nothing extravagant, but just time away from parenting Hannah, the triangle with Crane, the ignorance of John Murklay, and the social respite of their disturbing family circle.

Rather than dealing with unnecessary drama (although the two have debated risking it just to see how long it would take to realize they were under the Gothamites' noses) they relied on a calmer resting place. Parked just outside the realms of Gotham City—not in middle of the city or completely rural part of the town—the van remained motionless. Allegra smiled when Joker turned over the engine, keeping the keys in the engine.

Anyone who dared hijack it clearly needed the vehicle more than they ever did. If they bothered to see who was in the van at all. Ode to the darkly tinted windows, and the mysterious way it would sit on the side of the highway, no sane person would dare look inside. As Joker sat on the seat, he watched Allegra pry open the floorboards. She seemed determined enough to tear open the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. She sat in the middle of the van, on her knees as she laid down her fist hard so that the rubber planks tore out of place. Wordlessly, she pulled out a large blanket, smirking at him.

"I came prepared." She returned.

Joker watched the comforter endlessly be pulled from the floor board, eyes widening with bizarre acclaim to see it was a good enough size for a Queen bed. When she went even _lower_ so her shoulders and head stuck inside the van's remnants, Joker giggled.

"Did you dig a tunnel to China as well?" asked Joker, obviously amused.

"No," she answered; her voice sounded hallow; there was comfort for Joker; the van actually stopped somewhere before she actually met the pavement underneath the tires. Allegra looked up at him as she pulled out two small pillows and, surprisingly, a bottle of vodka.

"Is this a matter of business or pleasure?" asked Joker.

"It's surprising how both of those things tend to mix when_ you're _around." Allegra remarked. "It's not exactly the best anniversary present but I figured, hell, why not."

"Anniversary?" Joker repeated; she handed the vodka bottle to him, and he looked it over. About the wine, he added, "That's a good year."

"Every year is a good year. As many as I can count them until I can't count past two. Unfortunately, there was only room enough for that." Allegra returned. In response to his short inquiry, she explained: "In two months, we'll have been partners for two years."

"That long, huh." Joker commented. He licked his lips thoughtfully, his tongue lingering over his right scar longer than usual. He smiled at her. "Well, in that case..." He stood to his feet briefly, then bowed to his hands and knees, reaching his right under the driver's seat. He pulled out a bottle of bourbon, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Don't be fooled—this trip wasn't for any special occasion. From time to time," said Joker lightly, placing the bourbon between them, "I take this thing" (indicating the van) "to the middle of the highway, have a drink, and then come back to deal with you and the kids. In a way, it's kept my sanity all these months." He smiled shortly after, adding, "Thought it was time you had a break as well."

"A break from _me? _I don't get on your nerves _that bad_." Allegra declared.

He made no comment to confirm or deny this. Instead, he and Allegra sat on the same column of seats, their feet kicked up on the other side. With the blanket tossed over them, Allegra giggled when he put his arm around her shoulders, and he popped open the medium bottle of vodka first. While December air cradled the van outside, Allegra was toasty under the blanket.

"It's like a honeymoon." Allegra uttered, looking at Joker. "Except no motel."

"Well, we can always go back."

Allegra lazily leaned her head back on his shoulder, turning her head to look up at him. In doing so, her mouth touched his neck. She grinned broadly, taking the opportune moment to kiss his throat with the softest contour of a teasing peck. Joker looked at her, knowing what this would eventually lead to; he smiled at her sheepishly.

The arm that wrapped around her shoulders, moved a bit as he lifted the vodka bottle to his mouth and drank a gulp or two, then handed it to Allegra, who mimicked the same. She felt his hand move from her shoulder to the back of her head; his fingers intertwined in her reddish locks—time to time he'd pull to a point she felt it but it didn't hurt. The other half of the time, it was a long pet, as if she was a cat in his lap.

They were silent, braced of complete quiet, for save the soft swishing of a bottle being tipped, then passed from criminal to criminal. It was odd not hearing squabbling between Kevin and Pierce, who were growing steadily apart; they weren't as close anymore, not in the open anymore. And there was Crane, who was at odds with anyone who wasn't a woman or intelligent...and John Murklay, whose comments were either obvious or agonizingly stupid. The customers weren't coming in at all ends of the day, and there weren't any police cars that would occasionally stop to check out a disturbance only to be assured by Richard and Gus that all was well and they hadn't had a customer in weeks.

All of that seemed to disappear...it was quiet, and only Joker and Allegra bared the noise level.

There was a quarter left of the vodka. Thirty minutes later, Joker was lying on the seat, his head rested on Allegra's lap as he looked up at her.

She was in an odd state, probably the alcohol—it made her completely relaxed, almost as though she was sedated. She held Joker's right hand in hers, looking at the lines of his palm; her index finger traced them. The bottle of vodka lay empty on the floorboard. In the same state, Joker smiled lazily up at her when her eyes narrowed in deep concentration. The alcohol seemingly had the same affect on him.

"Do you realize," said Allegra softly, "that a long time ago, men and women would search for _hours_ to determine whether a line on your palm was good or bad. They'd look up...little pictures on tarot cards to find out whether Karma was or wasn't on your side. If it wasn't...you were fucked."

She licked her lips, looking at his hand.

"But," she said with a soft sigh, "Life isn't that simple anymore."

"It's simple." Joker returned as a fact. "It's _very_ simple. But..." He sat up; she watched him with a smile, "It's no longer black and white anymore. There's a lot of gray area." He motioned the color with a teeter tot of his hand.

He turned around in his seat, so Allegra was caught off guard when he kissed her suddenly, but it was gentle. She followed the kiss, not fighting him; she couldn't if she wanted to, the alcohol made her brain all fuzzy and numb. Liquid warmth filled her chest—a different kind of warmth moistened between her legs as he put her on her back, trapping her between the seat and himself.

Allegra's opened her mouth when his tongue licked her bottom lip. In doing so, he deepened the kiss, uniting two dancers inside her mouth. Allegra felt he might battle her for a dominance that he'd solely win but instead, it felt...different. There was not any battle inside her mouth as he kissed her deeply; it was almost a dance in itself...slow. Soft. Steady...but passionate.

Allegra moaned quietly with a need when he left her briefly to pull down her jeans, sliding them of her legs along with her combat boots. Her hands reached out to him and were confided with the return of his body against hers.

"Guess the vodka really hit home, huh..." Allegra muttered.

Joker gave a deep, dark chuckle which vibrated in the depth of Allegra's chest as they resumed their kissing; she practically felt it in her own throat...or maybe the reason behind that was that the kissing was becoming ridiculously intimate and involved that it became something of a skill than a preference. Allegra smiled, a bit of her impressed and equally shocked; she knew Joker was a good kisser, but...well, not like _this_.

"Could be the vodka," Joker offered, lowering his mouth to her neck, just along her jaw, "Or it's the lack of an interruption." He sighed deeply.

Allegra leaned forward, raising her arms. In sync, Joker pulled her shirt from the hem and moved it over her head, tossing it behind him. Allegra laid back down on the seat, arching her back so she undid the clasp of her bra, taking off the straps and dropping it to the side. When their bodies were felt against another, Allegra sighed pleasantly, feeling an equal warm torso pressed against hers. They were still clothed from the waist down, an intimate part of them both that was yearning most to be freed and conjoined with their matches.

But time reveled in patience.

Joker kissed Allegra on her neck, her collar bone, outlining the crook of her neck with his tongue. Allegra softly exhaled, a quiet moan leaving her lips when his mouth made an indulgence to one of her breasts; his hand enticed the other. Allegra began a curious thought as to where his left hand might appear per its absence of her body, only to be answered. Joker touched her neck, tilting back her head so her eyes looked at the back of the van, dulling her sights to his ministrations so she could be forced to partake in the activity only with the reliability of her other senses.

It intensified the feeling of his mouth, switching from biting and sucking her breast...his hand on the other, groping and cupping, to match the same treatment of its identical. Allegra brought her hands to the wrist of his hand that held her neck gently in place, but firmly keeping her head back. His thumb stroked her throat.

"Oh my god..." Allegra whispered; she could speak no louder as her vocal chords were limited to stretch for the moment. But the way she arched her back to give him more access, the way her hands moved behind his head, pulling at the roots, Joker grinned knowingly of her building excitement. And if that wasn't an ego boost, her quick draws of breath were.

"Please..." Allegra muttered.

"Don't beg just yet." Joker told her firmly. He stopped the arousing assault on her chest so he kissed her upper lip, purring, "We've only just begun."

Allegra looked at him as though hypnotized. She sat up when he stood to his feet; her fingers were nimble in unbuttoning him, pulling his pants down. With only her underwear to stay the barrier of her darkest desires, Allegra got to her knees as she ridden the last of his wear. He sat on the seat, smirking down at her.

He didn't have to tell her what he was waiting for. Allegra smiled at his nudity, realizing her panties was the only thing separating her from the ever-longing satisfaction she desired most. Joker moved his hand behind her head, smirking at her.

"You _know_ what to do." Joker told her.

The dominance in his voice was overpowering. Allegra fought it briefly, wrapping her fingers around his hardened shift; she felt him tighten within her grasp. Allegra lifted her mouth to his, her tongue tracing his upper lip in a stance that was both quaking with need, but also with power. She smirked when she heard him moan quietly as she began to massage his inner thigh with one hand; her other hand touched his neck in the same way he'd held hers.

The kiss was brief; Allegra's lips continued their journey from his mouth, to his neck, chest, and stomach, to an even harder exterior. When her mouth engulfed his tip, and her fingers slowly dug into his inner thighs, Joker took a handful of her hair in each hand and pulled the tendrils with enough force to confine his urges, yet not to completely bruise her scalp. Allegra emitted enticing noises as she slowly took him in, and they drove him crazy.

"Ooh, you're good at this." Joker uttered. His head laid back against the seat, lips opening in unregistered satisfaction.

Alcohol made him more lucid, and it seemingly provided no barrier to his stifled moans. He was truly let go. Allegra made full use of her mouth, taking him down to his base to a point she felt him in her throat. She grazed her teeth on him, an action that made Joker inhale sharply. Allegra could have smirked at this if she had the emptiness in her mouth to do so.

She began to suck hard. Allegra could feel his hands barely giving slack on the hair pulling; his fingers held handfuls, clutching them in his palms, then when it became almost a painful pleasure, Joker moaned deeply, "Oh _god..._yes."

His pelvis thrust upwards to meet her mouth as he grabbed her hair, pushing himself inside her throat. Allegra breathed deeply but she never gagged except once. Hearing him succumb to her, Allegra sucked harder to push him over the edge. When he reached his peak, Allegra swallowed. When she looked up, she smirked at seeing just how relaxed and satisfied he appeared. He was breathless; in the midst of their beginnings of baser urges, Joker's makeup of the last night was smudged; some of it was on Allegra, but she was hardly affected by it.

Allegra beamed when Joker sighed deeply; he watched her get to her feet, then pick up the bourbon.

"Bottle number 2." Allegra stated.

An amused expression crossed his face when Joker watched Allegra lift the bottle to her mouth, tip it back and drink a third of the Bourbon. She cringed at the tightness it caused her jaw and warming feeling she felt that encircled her blood stream, but couldn't ward away the soaked feeling she felt inside her panties from hearing Joker moan due to her own direction.

She offered the bottle to Joker, who took it after a brief consideration.

"I love hearing you moan for me," Allegra told him, grinning mischievously. "It's like music to my ears." She capped the Bourbon, lying it on its side. She sat beside him, smiling when he didn't waste a second—she was on her back on the floorboard with him between her legs; the comforter separating her skin from the wet border under the soft blanket.

"I like hearing you sing," Joker told her.

"I'm guessing not in the same as an Opera, Maestro." Allegra teased.

"Never been a fan of Opera."

"Too classy?"

Joker smiled at her low shot towards him, and said decidedly, "Too poignant."

"Well, I like it. Ignoring the maestro."

"Maestro is never the problem."

"I like the maestro." Allegra returned smoothly.

"Don't argue with me." Joker ordered.

Allegra bit her lip at his remarkable feat to show extraordinary dominance. He really let it out when he found it necessary. Allegra felt his body on hers, the hardness of his chest felt against the prickling of her hardened nipples. The sliding of his right hand between their skin and inside her underwear; his index and middle finger taunted the lips of her warm entrance, testing the waters so to speak.

When he teased her folds, Allegra's hips lifted to his hand involuntarily, cued by Allegra's quick intake of breath. Her hands moved over his body as though they weren't her mechanics to control; her nails dug into his back, and her fingers would dig their tips into his shoulders; he felt her body writhing as though there was a manic demon in possession of her, but the pleasurable sounds that emitted from the dancing vixen underneath him was hint enough she enjoyed herself.

"Stop teasing me," Allegra growled, when he thrust two fingers inside her and out for the fifth time. "I can't take it."

"You can," Joker told her. "And you _will_."

Allegra's need to dominate was quickly subdued when she felt total excitement in her submission, owing to the fact it was the whole point. His body kept her pinned down—she couldn't deploy any of her tricks from the past to enable her own self-fulfillment.

When she made a quiet whimpering sound of intensified desire, Joker slipped two fingers inside her quickly, hearing her gasps of satisfaction and accelerated lust. He buried his digits inside her, fingering slowly then vigorously; he watched her facial expressions change quickly from appeasement to pained ecstasy.

"Oh _god, yes, mmmm_..." Allegra moaned loudly for him; her voice was not filtered for volume. "Right there...oh yeah..." Her right hand joined the wrist that was connected to the instruments of her own peaking climax. Her body squirmed underneath him, her hips buckling to his every detailed attention.

Joker smirked at her, taking his fingers out of her so she was left in a state of insatiable hunger. She made a soft cry for attention, even as Joker slid her panties off her legs. She reached down to finish what he'd started, but he snatched her wrist.

"Don't you fucking dare, Allegra."

Allegra looked at him, idly shocked by his order. In the end, though, she still squirmed in need of being fulfilled.

"Please?" Allegra begged. "Please..."

"Please what?" Joker asked in a mocked puzzled voice. "C'mon, Allegra, tell me what you want."

He sat back on his knees, watching Allegra look at him desperately while she laid on her back. She sat up too, her fingers wrapping around his cock to make any attempt for him to lose his self-control, his self-restraint, to lose any amount of attainment he had that made him prolong her satisfaction.

"Take me." Allegra pleaded.

Joker moved her on her back; he hovered over her, his body pressed in a half push up. Even in this distance, her body yearned for his penetration. She attempted to be calm, to be the submissive, but every little part of her that could squirm was doing so. She was restless.

Deciding she suffered enough, Joker pushed his cock against her warm entrance, teasing her still with shameless amusement as she gasped in every thought of him thrusting inside her. So when he finally did, burying himself inside her, Allegra was in all states of frenzied desire. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist; her fingertips dug at his waist.

Instead of the fast and rough pace they normally underwent, Joker decided to see what Allegra would do this time around if he went slow and steady. His slow, easy thrusts inside her were smooth, enabled by her damp entrance, and her slippery folds moistened by teasing preparation. Allegra's back moved against the sheets with every deep, agonizing, slow thrust. Joker subtracted the distance between them when he didn't exit out of her completely.

When Allegra opened her mouth to say something, Joker was certain she'd make a hint for him to stop. But instead, she mumbled, "Don't stop...Please...don't stop..."

Joker found that they were sliding around the floorboard, the blanket offering no traction. Joker took hold of the seat above Allegra's head, holding them in a steadfast halt so the traction remained and the friction began.

Finding the sliding ended, Allegra smiled at Joker, who returned the identical look of knowing if they'd slide any further, they'd ended up out of the van doors. Their bodies being so close together, slowly beginning to sweat and mix in heat, the weather would bother neither of them.

Allegra moved a hand behind his neck; the other grazed the skin along his forearm that held her back. Joker glanced at her left hand, seeing the silver ring still on her hand just as the identical twin was on his. Eluding to the roleplay even now, Allegra was at her best.

The speed increased, the need was there. Allegra's breathing lacked a control, and with every thrust it became harder and harder to pull out—Allegra was slowly tightening around him in uncontrollable spasms, indicating the oncoming of a very strong orgasm. She held him inside her when she completely succumb to him; her moans heightened to gasps and short screams, then immediate release; as her body became subjugated to pleasurable spasms, Joker felt his climax reach again, his moans dissolving with hers.

He stayed inside her, experiencing the light beating within her walls against his swollen shaft. Allegra looked up at him when she opened her eyes, watching him look at her.

Joker smiled at her when neither of them said a word. It was a genuine smile, which shocked Allegra.

"How about we polish off the bourbon and call it a night." Joker offered—like her, he was breathless but quickly recovering.

"Wait, wait..." Allegra muttered when he began move. He looked at her pointedly.

She said nothing at first. He saw her expression—it now reflected suspicion. Still inside of her, Joker watched her eyes flicker to the back of the van; her mouth spoke silently the words: "Behind us."

Joker mouthed: "What?"

Allegra pointed at the back doors of the van. Joker sighed deeply. He slowly pulled out of Allegra who moaned involuntarily; Joker smirked at her, reaching across her head under the seat nearest to them and pulled out a magnum gun. Allegra grinned darkly at this.

He stood to his feet. Allegra began to get up.

"Stay put." Joker ordered quietly.

Allegra frowned, but nodded obediently. She wrapped the blanket around her, smiling slightly to see Joker open the doors (forget the fact that he was naked). There was no one there, at least not from what they could see. Joker glanced at her.

"Under us." Allegra hinted, pointing downwards.

Joker closed the doors, remaining inside the van; he walked across the floor, pulling on his boxers and jeans. Allegra began to get up and check around with him, but Joker aimed the gun at her—not as a threat, but as an extension of his own hand.

"Stay there." Joker told her.

Allegra nodded.

He frowned, walking past her and stepped out of the back doors, landing on the pavement. He glanced around and then out of no where, there came a loud, Indian-like, cat call from underneath the van. Joker turned around quickly, just in time to shoot a hobo in the face. The guy went down, dead. Joker rolled his eyes at the ignorant fucker and stepped back in the van.

"This city has gone to the dogs," said Joker, sitting in the seat. Allegra sat on her knees, lying her head on his Joker's knee. He looked at her, a sheepish grin settling on his scars. He brushed his fingers through her hair as though she was a cat on his lap.

"Don't worry, _Darling_," her voice imitated a wife's caring tone, "we've had rats hiding in basements and pigs controlling the streets."

Joker chuckled at her house-wife meek tone, replying: "Now we have Indians hiding under vans."

"Freaks." Allegra uttered.

Joker chuckled.


	23. Not So Simple

**Games That Daughters Play**

_Author's Note: I just watched the new episode of Joker's Blogs and I'm just all about writing Joker fanfiction right now...and I feel hot and bothered (in a good way). So yeah...hehe. Read and review (And then tell me what you thought of the Joker's Blog episode because I thought it was hilarious and creepy at the same time and while Joker was in it briefly, I was still nostalgic because—hey—I'll take him anytime, anywhere, and anyhow.) ;) _

–

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Not So Simple _

(())

Joker awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. Aside from that, he felt pretty good. The headache was a fair result from last night's alcohol consumption; he had no doubts about it. He momentarily had forgotten in what location he was currently until he looked around, seeing that he was inside a van...lying on his back on the seat. The outer air was freezing, but Joker could hardly tell for the added body heat. Joker shortly smiled, seeing Allegra on him; her head rested on his chest; one hand lied on his stomach, the other on his shoulder.

As though awakened to his consciousness, Allegra stirred. She lifted her head, touching her temple as she experienced the slow dawning of a similar headache. Her eyes flickered around, placed in the same morning confusion until she looked below her, seeing a chest, then turned her eyes up at him with some curiosity. Seeing Joker, Allegra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bad dreams?" Joker offered.

"Not necessarily," said Allegra. She lifted herself off him, sitting up and then on one of her feet as she touched her head painfully. "I thought I made a drunken mistake with a psycho for a second."

"Glad you're so relieved." Joker replied, chuckling at her ironic statement.

"I'd be more the merrier if I didn't feel sick." Allegra returned. She rubbed her temples, looking across the van to see an emptied bottle of bourbon and vodka. The two tell-tale signs made her smile briefly, then she noticed she was naked. Joker apparently already registered it for he was taking in the view with a smirk on his face, delighted in the morning's peep show.

Allegra ignored him, bending at the waist but not getting off the seat as she took her shirt and began to put it over her head but Joker sat up, and took it from her gently. Allegra looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" asked Allegra.

"We're not going back just yet." Joker told her, dropping the shirt behind him.

"But what about Hannah?"

"She can wait." Joker returned coolly.

She opened her mouth to protest but Joker put his hands around her neck, pulling her to him in a rough kiss. Allegra responded like clockwork, wrapping her arms around his back as her will was guided back to him; she straddled his waist, leaning forward so her body covered him like a blanket. The kiss was broken very briefly when Allegra placed her hands on the seat of the van, just to either side of Joker's head, entrapping him underneath her. Her fingertips dug into the leather material when she heard Joker moan into the kiss, prompting her lips to curve at either end into a diabolical grin.

He gave the hint that she had control, but in all essence of the word, it was the only thing she didn't have.

"We can be doing this back at the motel." Allegra offered, looking down at him.

"True," Joker returned, "But what are the odds we'd finish, hm?"

Allegra shrugged, "We've done it before."

"Bunny, I don't know about you, but I prefer to not have these moments interrupted." Joker told her coolly. His hands made a coarse sweep over her breasts, ribs, and fell between the tight niche between her legs. He watched her eyes roll back at the possibilities of what could come from this arousing wake-up call. She was a fire between her thighs and the heat was intoxicating.

"Sometimes interruptions are called for," Allegra muttered, looking down at him. She lowered her lips from his mouth to his neck, then her teeth nibbled his ear; then she whispered, "It's the schemers that put us where we are."

Joker looked at her curiously. Her mouth found its way to his scars, Allegra's tongue flickered over them with the same intrigue she'd always had. When the brown embers met his, Joker saw mischief in them.

"Let's rob something." Allegra stated, her ear-to-ear grin crinkling her eyes.

Joker considered it, but asked "Why?"

"Why _not_?" offered Allegra. She licked his bottom lip, teasing. "We can pop in, raise hell, scare a few people with guns—or knives...Scare a few bankers, some civilians." She licked the scars on his right cheek, her hand caressed the opposite side.

Joker found her gentle seduction both off-putting and oddly arousing.

"Get the police running," Allegra said. "They need the exercise. Some of 'em are getting much too fat."

"Doing it for the police, huh?" asked Joker.

"No." Allegra answered seriously.

Joker smirked at the sudden solemn answer, finding the attitude unnecessary but he did admire the brightness of her eyes. The kiss they shared was teasing; Allegra's tongue played 'keep-away' in her mouth while his pursued and equally explored. The soft grinding of her sex along the top of his hardening erection was just bonus.

Allegra giggled when Joker flipped her onto the floorboard, only suffering a small thud as her back landed on the queen-sized comforter below her. Allegra let out a soft involuntary moan, feeling him trap her down; his hands caught her wrists, moving them above her head, taking both of them into one. The free one spread her legs so he moved between them.

"The police won't come when you call," Joker told her, eluding to their brief plans of today.

"No. They won't." Allegra remarked. "They'll scramble to get things done. Little recruits with their shaky hands attempting to withdraw guns from loosely strapped holsters while the older ones fall clumsily out of their cars, getting closer to retirement."

Joker chuckled, "Mustn't be _too_ hard on the recruits, Allegra. Yours isn't any more experienced than they are."

Allegra rolled her eyes: "_She_ can fire a gun." She smirked, "Ever watch a kid in the academy try to fire a weapon? It's like a fucking teenage boy trying to figure out how to unclasp a bra."

Joker giggled at her analogy.

Allegra tilted her head back as he kissed her throat, his tongue tracing the outline of her mandible then speaking softly in her ear, "Keep talking."

Allegra beamed when he let go of her wrists; she brought them to his shoulders, her fingernails digging playfully.

"While the pigs outside dismantle their disorganized fleet," Allegra narrated, "the bankers cry about keeping their lives and they'd give us anything we want." She paused, feeling Joker's right hand move between their bodies to entice the aching between her legs. She continued distractedly, "People are so desperate, they temper their lives with a vague question."

"Well, it's in their nature." Joker offered. "Someone holds a gun to _your _head, Allegra, what would _you_ do?"

Allegra looked at him pointedly, "Hope they have a clear shot because I'm not living life as a cripple."

Joker chuckled and said, "You're funny."

His hand teased her sex, two fingers separating her folds while the middle slipped inside, transfixing Allegra's adulated smirk into a desirable 'o'. Her legs opened wider to grant him more access, a soft moan escaping her lips when he took her invitation. Joker glanced down to see her toes were curled, then moved his attention to her pelvis, which pushed up to meet his slow-thrusting digits.

"What would you do," Joker purred, "When ya got there, Bunny, hm? Going in with no plan at all?" He brought his lips to her mouth, slipping his tongue inside to meet hers. She responded, immediately alight with a battle for dominance within the realm of her mouth. Allegra was losing her grip, however, when a second finger accompanied the first, sliding into her wet entrance. Allegra felt instant gratification, numbing sensations shot through her fingers and made a quick shiver roll down her spine.

"We can always kill one." Allegra groaned, smiling widely when Joker laughed darkly.

Her back arched as he fingered her; Allegra moaned into his mouth while the kiss never broke; he wouldn't let up.

Joker smirked when he felt her hand on his wrist, her nails slightly dug into the back of his hand that was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She was moaning, breathing quickly. Just as he felt her beginning to climax, Joker pulled his fingers out and Allegra was tossed into an unbridled sound of whimpers. Whatever intention Joker had for stopping, Allegra wasn't going to let him.

He had begun to get up but Allegra took his legs, pulled them from underneath him so Joker smacked the floors of the van on his back; he grunted with the impact, but laughed as Allegra straddled him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Allegra snapped. "We're not through."

"We have another Indian." Joker hinted.

Allegra stared at him as though he'd lost his mind but she automatically picked up on his hint when the van doors opened. Allegra looked ahead of her, and Joker tilted his head back to see a large Caucasian fellow in mix-matched clothes; he had a long black beard, a dirty face, and a pair of wide green eyes that ultimately remained transfixed on the two, especially the naked woman.

"Can I help you?" Allegra questioned arrogantly.

Joker giggled at her response; Allegra wasn't exactly shy.

"You killed my brother." The man said; his voice was shot to hell; it was surprising how any noise came out at all.

"I've killed a lot of people," said Allegra lightly. "You'll have to be more specific."

This was all it took for the interesting intruder to become angry. Apparently, the 'brother' was the same hobo that lied on the ground, who'd been under the van...that was until Joker murdered him. The bum seemed to get the idea that maybe he could do what had been undone for he started getting into the van. Allegra rolled her eyes. She never even moved off Joker, as she took the magnum which Joker had killed the first bum, and shot the man in the neck.

He screamed, and fell out of the van and on the pavement. Blood splattered the van's inside walls, and Allegra. She touched her face, wiping the blood away from her eyes before she opened them; she glanced outside apathetically then looked down at Joker, who was too, covered in blood.

"Guess we should hold the bank robbery for another day," Joker offered.

"Shut up." Allegra uttered. She smirked down at him: "I'm not through with you yet."

"Oooh," Joker purred, "I like where this is going."

Allegra held him in place and then lowered herself onto him, burying him inside of her. Allegra smiled as she felt him fill her, down to the hilt. Joker moved his hands to her hips as she began a slow grind, to get the party going. Joker had to admire the darkness of this feat alone—the blood drizzled from Allegra's neck down to her bare chest and stomach. He brushed the drops away, ultimately it smeared.

Accompanied with Allegra's dark smirk resting on her lips, and the dying sounds of a man that had entered the wrong van, Joker found this whole scenario completely erotic, and he felt himself hardening within her. Allegra braced herself on his chest, her fingernails making small ticks in his skin; her thighs enclosed him; if he could escape before, he couldn't now...nor did he want to.

Joker could feel her hips beginning to buckle; her moans were getting louder. The heat within her core increased tenfold, shrouding his member in a wet hot catalyst of desire.

Blood of a stranger mixed with their sweat. She was riding him harder, her pelvis shifting in circular motions to feel him drive inside her deeper and harder.

"Too bad that one pushed up daisies," Joker breathed, "coulda had a party."

Allegra growled, "I don't want a threesome with _him_."

Her ride became faster. Joker was starting to edge.

"Then who?" Joker asked, smirking when she was moving closer to the edge as well.

Allegra grinned at him, saying, "Batman."

"Ooh," purred Joker, "that's _dirty_."

Allegra overtook him in one, long drive and she felt him come inside her. Seconds passed, and Allegra felt her own climax reaching. She dug her nails into his chest at the start and as her body succumbed to pleasurable waves of shivering, numbing bliss, they dragged down his torso in long, red scratches. She heard Joker's pleasing moans respond to this, and it pushed her completely. Allegra lowered her body to him.

His hands curled into her hair, moving her mouth to meet his; their lips crashed in respondent heat.

Allegra licked his scars, each with a little playfulness. Joker gazed at her, inquiring silently, but Allegra smiled.

"I like your scars." Allegra told him.

"I've noticed." Joker returned.

Allegra lifted her hands from his chest to his neck, her thumbs traced them.

"They make you unique, y'know." Allegra offered. "No one has them. Except you."

"Actually," Joker returned coolly, "a lot of people in New York do. Gangs use the Chelsea grin as a means of physical torture."

Allegra gazed at him curiously. She asked, "You were in a gang?"

"No." Joker returned. "I don't like gangs."

"Too violent?"

"Too organized." Joker answered.

"_Are_ you from New York?" asked Allegra, smirking.

Joker chuckled, "Suddenly interested in my biography?"

"Nope. Just making conversation." Allegra said. She touched his right cheek, tracing the scar from that point to his mouth. When her index finger grazed his bottom lip, Joker slipped his tongue over it; a lustful gaze lingered in Allegra's eyes.

"A person can die from physical torture," Allegra pointed out. "Especially when gangs are involved. I hate group activities; they never end well for the receiving end."

Joker smiled, "You survived."

"Five cops taking turns on me isn't a gang," said Allegra lightly.

Joker remembered that event. He hadn't been there, only the later aftermath. Right after the MCU exploded a year ago prior to the police finding out where Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes had been placed, Joker had gone hunting for Allegra and found her beaten and broken due to five vengeful cops, who thought they'd teach her a lesson by taking turns on her. Ultimately, they'd paid the price for their hypocrisy, but they'd done what they set out to do. Not that it damaged Allegra—she was over it within a few days. Maybe even sooner.

Joker smiled at Allegra when she dismissed the event as if she'd forgotten to get something at a store and had the displeasure of driving back for it. Sometimes, he forgot how easy-going she was, until her past came back and she only acknowledged it with a shrug, as she did now.

"A gang is about ten or twenty people," said Allegra, "Not a bunch of cops."

"I didn't realize there was a distinction," Joker responded sarcastically.

"Gang has people. Cops aren't people. They're pigs."

"So," Joker stated, "you're telling me your father was a pig."

"Of course. He isn't a 'people'."

"It's 'person'."

"Grammar nazi," Allegra hissed. She shrugged: "That's beside the point. I'm just saying that in New York, there are a bunch of people in gangs. I'd doubtfully survive if ten people took turns on me. If I'm lucky, maybe one would have your smile." She grinned: "Getting raped isn't that bad if someone you love is doing it."

Joker stared at her, wondering if she meant 'love' as in 'love' or something deeper. He decidedly skipped over it since she held no emphasis in her voice, nor did her eyes slip any fervent meaningful expressions. After a moment, he said quietly, "You make everything sound _so_ simple."

"It is simple." Allegra replied softly. "So...simple."

With that, she touched her lips to the corner of his mouth and kissed him. He shifted his head to her so her tongue met his, and enticed her in a tender kiss. The response made Allegra stop and look at him. He noticed that she searched his eyes; for what, he didn't know but the reaction made him grin.

"Maybe not as simple as you think." Joker offered.

"Maybe not." Allegra returned, grinning broadly.


	24. Favors

**Games That Daughters Play**

–

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Favors**_

((-))

Author's Note: _Thank you for your review, _**_SwordStitcher. _**_It was the icing on my cake this morning to see I had a review! Let's keep on with the story, Lickety-split! _

((-))

The van crept quietly in an alley, right behind Joe's Bargains Bar. The 'bargain' of the bar was that on one's birthday (provided they reveal their ID to the barkeep) they'd get a free drink with every purchase. The man that owned the bar itself was named Colt Carber, the son of Joe Carber, who'd originally bought and transformed a dingy, Mexican restaurant into a dingy bar. While the chips weren't worth the chewing, the liquor was fresh and delicious.

So therefore, Colt Carber received a lot business.

Joker smiled at Allegra, amused, as she glanced behind her back to see if she was hitting the dead end wall. The van was parked towards the street as she let the engine die, her hand caressing the key for a second before pulling it out of its metal home. She smirked at him, jiggling the keys, then dropped them in her jeans pocket. A part of her shirt rose up as she stretched for a second; Joker glanced down to see the 'J' scar on her hip—the ultimate brand he'd given her to show that she was truly his...no boss could be happier.

"These people will recognize us," Allegra told him as she got out of the van, walking around to the other side. Joker stepped out, closing the door with a click; he didn't comment on the obvious point, but he tucked in his white shirt, and realigned his black leather jacket. Allegra gazed at him curiously, to the fact that he was making himself look a little more dashy than usual.

As he circled to the front, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Allegra," said Joker as they walked to the back entrance, a few feet away from where they stood. "Colt and I go _way back." _

Allegra wrapped her arm around his waist, under his jacket, smiling at him.

"So you _do have _friends." Allegra stated.

"'Friend' is a very strong word to use in a place like Gotham." Joker offered. He held open the door for her. As she stepped in front of him, he touched the small of her back, guiding her inside. "But yeah..."

As they entered the bar, the smell of stale corn chips and malt beer assaulted their senses. The dim lights of red and brown darkened Allegra's eyes, so she had to adjust for a second from the bright alley out back to the maroon-colored walls, carpet, and the leaked-through ceiling above. Cigar smoke filled the hall, making no entreat on Allegra's smell; but the sound was what made her eyes narrow with obvious dislike. It sounded a bit like a rave, as the beat box laid down the rhythm.

A disoriented couple side-stepped around the hallway, not seeing Allegra, who frowned when they bumped right into her. The woman laughed hysterically, and the man apologized quickly in a drunken manner. Allegra opened her mouth to come back with an insult, but Joker took her arm, sighing impatiently as he moved them away from the couple. He pushed her against the wall, gently, a point to make he had something to say.

Allegra held up her hands in a solemn defense.

"Not here, Bunny." Joker whispered. In spite of the raging music that invaded Allegra's brain with the repetitive rhythm and the vocalist's words and voice became unknown to its origin or melody's purpose, Allegra frowned at Joker, hearing him.

She began to speak, but Joker cut her off: "_Not...here._"

Allegra nodded obediently, smiling back when he kissed her on the mouth harshly as he uttered, "Save it for later."

Joker touched the nape of her neck in a firm grip, and moved her forward, guiding her ahead of him. In her blue jeans, long-sleeved V-neck red shirt and combat boots, she stood at his height, maybe a foot or so shorter. With her arm around his waist, they stepped into what Allegra could have thought was an Indian camp, where the Natives would drop their feet to the floor, dance for the rain around a blazing bonfire of decapitated white faces. But it was more modern.

There were search lights, painted over with different colors of red, pink and violet, which flashed all over the lounge; on the wooden floors, heels clattered as women in drunken galore danced to their hearts' content, dressed any style from little black fancy dresses to barely anything hiding their cleavage and thighs. Men adorned in business suits or casual dress grinded their hips against the backs of unaware nymphs, who either returned the dirty dance, or rejected with a drink thrown into the unsuspecting male's faces.

Allegra looked up at the lights, seeing a metal bridge cross from the upper level of the bar to the other, providing something of a gateway to more slutty incubation, possibly cheap motel rooms that offered only one thing a drunken couple would want in the middle of the day—cheap sex in cheap motels for cheap girls...or guys, depending on the sexual bend.

Joker touched his lips to Allegra's ear, uttering where she could hear, "Follow me."

Allegra nodded. She didn't have much of a choice; he took her right wrist in his right hand, pulling her behind him. When their was distance between, he moved her closer. Allegra smirked—Joker was being possessive, wasn't he?

_It's about time._ Allegra thought, smiling.

The bar itself was placed several feet away from the dancers, who held their drinks in one hand and massaged either theirs or another person's crotch behind them. Some of the women were young as sixteen (how they managed to get in a bar was only Allegra's knowledge that it was the same reason she and Joker hadn't been discovered...yet) to fifty. Some of the fifty-year-old women could really get down on their knees, and do an enticing dance that gave Allegra high hopes; even while she was fifty, she could still have the same fun in about thirty years years from now.

Allegra sat on a bar stool beside Joker. When a man sat beside Allegra—bald guy with brown eyes and a hungry smile—Joker clicked his tongue twice. Allegra looked at him pointedly, and he made a 'get over here' gesture with a nod of his head to the left, so Allegra smiled sarcastically at the observer, and sauntered to Joker, and sat on his lap.

When the observer realized that Allegra was taken, he flitted to another woman who would be most unfortunate to receive his advances. He looked as though he might have had something to prove; women didn't want to be proven of anything; they wanted to be dominated, and that man looked little the type to dominate anything, for save his own masculinity. Allegra glanced at the leaving patron, looking at Joker.

"Jealous, yes?"

"If anyone is going to eye-fuck you, Allegra, it will be." Joker stated pointedly.

Allegra smirked, saying, "Jealous."

Joker rolled his eyes, then looked ahead when a man, dressed in white with an apron tied around his front approached the counter. The man himself was large, wearing a XXL shirt and possibly the same size pants. There was a kindred look to him that offered consolation for a woman down on her luck or a man who needed advice from an understanding barkeep; but the frown on his face suggested that he didn't like this area of business, nor the man with the familiar scars.

When Colt Carber gazed upon Joker, the frown deepened as he approached him, eyes glinting with a hidden dislike. Allegra glanced at Joker to gauge a reaction but, of course, Joker was grinning at him as if he was long lost friend, and they were about to catch up after all these years. Whether they friends or not, it was proven easy when Colt frowned at Allegra, in turn, recognizing her face.

"Our business was finished years ago," Colt stated unhappily. His voice deep, and nasally. "What the fuck are you doing here now?"

Joker smirked at him.

"Can't a guy have a drink with an old friend from time-to-time?" Joker offered, obviously in a good humor when Colt shot him a deadly look.

"You and I ain't friends, Jack."

Allegra raised her eyebrows, looking at Joker incredulously.

"Jack?" Allegra uttered, smirking at him knowingly.

Joker ignored her surprised response to his name, but Joker waved it away, glaring at Colt unhappily. The disgruntled look on his face, in contrast to the permanent smile made it look even unhappier than usual, so Colt, who realized his mistake, stepped away from the counter as though Joker might jump over the marble and slit his throat. At this point, Allegra could witness it—Joker looked murderous.

"Don't call me that again, Carber." Joker stated dangerously.

"I forgot you don't go by names anymore," Colt responded. He attempted sarcasm, to convey some bravery but whatever had been there was lost for his eyes betrayed every sign of fear currently. Allegra glanced between the two, clearly interested in the past between them, and more importantly, Joker's current alias. If the name was fraudulent, Joker could very well just be as nameless as herself, but his reaction—the sudden glaring—was Allegra's only evidence that it was his true alias.

Carber attempted to pass over this notion, looking nervously at him. His tough exterior was taken down by the continued glare offered by Joker rather extensively.

"What are you doing here?" asked Carber, sounding a lot more polite.

"Like I said," Joker stated, putting one hand on the counter, the other remained on Allegra's hip, farthest from him, "Drinking with old friends."

"Friendship is dead," said Carber unhappily; the toughness restored. "'Sides, I don't wanna be seen with the likes of you. You started killing people—that wasn't part of the plan."

"Killing is making a **choice**, Colt," Joker returned lightly. "Choosing one life or the other; I chose for you, and look where we are. You wouldn't be standing here, serving booze to your fascist friends, if it wasn't for me."

Allegra smiled at Carber—_this guy owed Joker a debt...or rather, _**_Jack_**_, a debt. _

"I didn't ask you to kill the guy; I'm not that person anymore," Carber stated, holding his hands up in the air to signify his own surrender to the law. "I've cleaned up."

"Oh come off it," Joker snorted, smirking at him. "You can pretend all you want in front of her," (he nodded his head to Allegra) "But we were friends for _years_. Trust me, Colt, I haven't forgotten _any _of your dirty little secrets." He looked at Allegra, "You'd be amazed what this man has hidden in his close**t**...literally, actually."

Carber widened his eyes.

"Jack..."

"You know," Allegra said, interrupting Carber as she got off Joker and leaned across the bar, "I don't know why you keep calling him a name he doesn't like to hear."

"His name _is _Jack," Carber retorted, leaning forward with his arms so he appeared intimidating for a man his size. Allegra didn't look too phased by his advancement; instead, she smiled at him sarcastically, in a way that proved her lack of vindication.

"Past is past," Allegra voiced coolly. "He's the fucking Joker now, buddy."

Carber looked at Joker incredulously: "Quite a mouth on her, isn't there?"

Joker smiled sincerely, in reply, "You have no idea."

Carber turned his attention to Allegra.

"Look," said Carber. "I may have skeletons in my closet—some of which I'm not too proud of—but I don't have that record anymore. I'm clean, I'm guilt-free. I was indicted a few years ago and I've cleaned up my act; started taking over my old man's restaurant. I can't afford to get in a mess with..."

"Actually," said Joker, interrupting him, "I didn't come here on business."

Carber stared at him saying slowly, "Then why..."

"Like I said," Joker returned smoothly, "Drinking with a friend."

"Jack, we're..."

Joker exhaled impatiently, placing his hand inside his jacket and brought out a gun. He pulled back the hammer, placed his finger on the trigger, and pointed it at Carber.

"Call me that again, Colt, and you and I are gonna start dancing." Joker threatened; his voice deepened and smoothed so the threat was spoken with almost a loving depth.

Carber frowned at the gun, but the fear was implicated enough. Apparently, it worked all the time in the past because Carber exonerated an exasperated sigh of defeat, holding his hands up only for the habit of the past. He smiled sadly.

"Fine, have it your way..._Joker_."

Joker smirked at him: "You always were bit of a pushover, Colt." He pocketed the gun. "One of the things I liked about ya."

Allegra smiled between the two; it was odd seeing Joker greet a man like a lost friend, even more odd to see the recipient return the favor. While Carber clearly didn't like being around Joker anymore than he preferred a gun being pointed at him in his own bar, Carber did smile at Joker as though the threat had been an old joke of theirs. After all this time—whatever time had passed in the absence of one another—it seemed almost as though it really was a joke.

Carber lowered his hands, taking a towel from the rack to clean two glasses and offered each to Joker and Allegra filled to the brim with whiskey. Joker watched Allegra lift the glass to her nose; she sniffed it for a second. Carber watched her, a bit curious as to what she was doing.

"What is she doing?" Carber spoke aloud his thoughts.

"Testing to see if it's been poisoned," Joker answered.

"Why..."

Allegra finished her diagnosis, and tossed down the shot of whiskey with little effort. Her jaw tightened with the introduction of the cheap whiskey, but smiled at Joker when a second had passed.

"Can't be too careful," Allegra told Carber, smiling at him. "Lot of weirdos walking around here, you know?"

Joker giggled at her comment, and Carber shook his head wondering how this night had gone from decent to worse in a matter of minutes. Little to behold, Allegra wasn't bad company; she proved to be more elegant than the stark-raving mad patrons on the dance floor; she held herself in decent good posture, with her arm around Joker's shoulders and the other holding the shot glass.

In the backdrop, the music was blaring loudly, proving it harder and harder for the conversation to be made clear. Carber realized then that Joker and Allegra's business was not with him, if any business was meant to be taken place. So he opted for a better place to speak, closing down his bar temporarily until all the patrons left the lounge, and the bar was closed for the night. With a shroud of dim lights to awaken a duller night, Allegra sat on the counter, legs crossed like an Indian while Carber and Joker sat on stools, beside each other.

"So," said Allegra, smirking at Carber, "how do you know him?"

Joker looked at Allegra: "Been absent in the whole conversation, Allegra?"

"No." Allegra returned. She pointed between him and Carber. "I'm just curious how you two met. Barkeep who doesn't like to get his hands dirty, and a clown who likes to play with knives and guns. Sounds like a weird couple, if you ask me."

"We didn't start out like that," Carber argued coolly. He cast an unhappy glance to Joker, who shrugged it off with a careless wave.

"We all start out like that," Allegra voiced smoothly. "You just don't know it. I bet the skeletons in your closet are darker than my own."

"That's preposterous," Carber protested. "I've seen what you've done to people—it's all over the news and newspaper. You're just as bad as _he_ is." He thrusted an accusing finger at Joker, who merely looked at him with a mocked hurt expression.

"Actually," said Joker honestly, "I think she's a lot _worse_."

"What?" Allegra and Carber returned, surprised.

Joker smirked at Allegra: "_I _didn't start my life of crime until I was eighteen, Bunny." He smiled at her, "You have seven years ahead of me."

Carber looked at Allegra, and something of realization crossed his face. The realization that Allegra was in front of him, _the Allegra Davenheart, _who raped men for the hell of it starting at the youthful age of eleven. Allegra Davenheart, who robbed three mob banks within one fortnight, and the same who detonated two ferries, murdering hundreds of lives.

Realizing that Allegra might actually be _worse_ than the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime himself, was something Carber couldn't take quite so gently, he suddenly leapt from his stool, arming himself with a chair as if he was a lion tamer, and Allegra was the dangerous lioness—she barely got to her feet, when Carber acted out.

Joker looked at him strangely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joker questioned, obviously amused as he drank a glass of bourbon.

"You're planning on having some sick twisted game, aren't you?" Carber asked Joker knowingly. "Your mind is really out of the clouds, Jack."

"Oh, now you're just being silly," giggled Joker.

"I know how you work!" Carber snapped, pointing at him from behind his weapon-like chair. "You two want to have some kind of fucking orgy, don't you? With your mad little friends, and then, what, slit my throat after you've had some kind of thrill?"

Joker glanced at Allegra, who shrugged, oblivious to any of these plans that were possibly being made. Joker stood to his feet, smiling at Carber, which made the latter even more nervous.

"Colt, Colt, Colt," Joker uttered in a good humor, "I'm _hurt_. You don't trust me after all these years?"

"No."

"Well," offered Allegra from behind Joker, "At least he's honest."

"Don't be fooled," Joker stated, licking his scars thoughtfully, "He can be a damn good liar..." He smirked at Carber, "When he _wants_ to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Allegra; her ears perked at the interesting implicating emphasis he placed on the word.

Joker chuckled darkly, holding his hand out to Carber as if he was the new live entertainment in Joe Bargain Bar. The funny thing was that Carber's eyes widened with fear, as if Joker had found out something he shouldn't—or maybe, even worse, had known about it for a long time.

"Jack, it was a _big _misunderstanding," Carber said quickly, backing up.

"Oh, I'm sure it was," Joker drawled. He crossed his arms. "Tell me, Colt, how long did it take for you to crack under interrogation, hm? Did you see your life flashing before your eyes when a couple pigs decided to break into your cell in the middle of the night, and brand you? Was your life simply so dull, you decided to make up an elaborate story to—"

Colt frowned, but the fear remained. Allegra hopped off the bar, looking at Joker curiously.

"Care to clue me in?" asked Allegra politely.

"Sure," Joker said happily. He smiled at Carber, "Care to update the lady?"

Carber shook his head saying, "Past is Past, remember, Jack?"

"Hm," Joker mused, ignoring his comment, "I guess that's a 'no'. Well, Allegra, I guess I'll give you the overview. The story itself is monotonous and boring; I won't bore you with the details."

Joker jerked his thumb to Carber who was backed now against the wall.

"He and I used to do business together with his old man," Joker stated. "We were eighteen, young, and stupid—the usual." He smiled at Carber, "Colt, here, was sick and tired of listening to his father mope about why his son had never gone to college, why—after all these years—he never accomplished anything. So..."

Joker stepped towards Colt, who tried his utmost efforts to suck in his gut, anything to get closer to the wall and away from the man who was slowly pulling out a switchblade. Allegra smiled at him.

"Colt and I were a great team," Joker told Allegra, smiling at her sincerely. "He knew of men who could get things for him and me? Well, I was just happy to help an old friend out."

Carber shook his head, "_They were gonna throw my ass in prison for two life sentences!" _

"Shut up, Carber; I gave you a chance to tell the story." Joker returned calmly. He looked at Allegra, "As you can clearly tell, he can't keep his mouth shut." He smiled at the man, adding, "It's why the plan never worked—his daddy found out about the job of robbing First National Bank."

"Didn't get the money?" asked Allegra.

"No, we did." Joker reassured.

"Then what's the problem?"

Joker chuckled, "Well, Allegra, it's like this. When Mr. Carber found out about the money, he placed it in his own name, found a way to get it all tax-free and then he turned in his own son for theft, breaking and entering...the whole nine yards. Personally, I'd recommended killing the old coot—for the obvious reasons."

Carber frowned, "I didn't know my old man would actually do it!"

"So you both were canned?" asked Allegra.

"Not me." Joker stated, pointing to himself. "That was," He gave a brief chuckle, "until little Colt here gave them everything. Meanwhile, he got out Scot-free."

Allegra frowned.

"_Jack, it's been years!" _Carber exclaimed. He stepped towards him with the chair on the ground, attempting to convey some sympathy.

Allegra waved her hands to stop the story. Joker looked at her curiously.

"What does this have to do with you murdering people and the business between you two being through?" asked Allegra. "Who did you really murder?"

"No one important," said Joker. "That was later. Sentence was ten years, I got out in one."

"How's that?" Allegra asked.

Joker grinned sheepishly, "Good behavior."

"Fucking figures." Carber groaned. He looked at Allegra, imploringly, "He killed my dad the moment he got out—Got away with it too."

"Didn't run to the police?" asked Allegra. "They helped you before."

Carber frowned, saying, "He threatened to kill me if I told."

"Can't blame him," said Allegra coldly. "Once a squealer, always a squealer."

"My old man was harsh, but he didn't deserve no death," Carber stated; it wasn't resentment, just a disappointed tone that might have been heard if someone had spent too much money on a product rather than buying it at a different for a marked down price.

Allegra shrugged, "I don't see why you're complaining. You got your father's bar, thanks to his death. You didn't go to prison, thanks to your loud mouth. You're not starving in the gutters, clearly with a man of your size and appetite. My guess you got the better deal out of the whole bargain." She smiled sarcastically, "And here I was wondering why _you_ didn't want to business with him again."

"We were friends," Carber insisted. "It was a friend doing another friend a favor. It was then, and it is now."

Joker looked at Carber coolly, but the glare that insisted upon his features was murderous.

"You know," said Joker slowly, "there aren't a lot of people for whom I go to great lengths to do favors—for free, actually. I mean, look at the history so far. In my line of work, I've dealt with you, Colt...then the mob—but that wasn't really a _favor_ as much as a pleasure." He smirked at Allegra, saying to her only, "I rather enjoyed that a little too much."

Joker looked at Colt again, saying, "And with her," He gesticulated a hand towards Allegra, "I haven't done her any favors, well, aside from the obvious." (Allegra smiled at him playfully), "If I gave her what she really wanted, she'd be dead already."

Carber stared incredulously at Allegra, registering the implication that she was suicidal.

"What are you going to do me?" asked Carber carefully. "Look, I know I screwed up in the past. I know that, but that's been years, man. _Years_. And I paid for it out of my own pockets, trying to get rid of the bills from Dad's funeral. And, you know, I've stopped all ties with the mob and everything.

"What was I supposed to do, Jack, huh? They were going to throw me in a jail for two life sentences! I couldn't handle prison!"

Joker giggled, "Really, Colt? You should know me by now; I hate talking about money. It's not about that at all." He clicked the button of the switch blade; it shot from its placement holding, and the action itself made Carber jump.

"Tell me what you want," Carber said carefully. "I'll help you with whatever you need help with; if you need a favor, I can help with it. I-I know people, a-and..."

Joker smiled darkly. He placed the blade against Carber's throat.

"I always knew you were bit of a coward," Joker drawled knowingly. "That kind of thing just _radiates_ off you, Carber. Now that I see it, I'm not surprised at all that the police got you to talk. In fact, I'm surprised it didn't take sooner..."

Allegra watched Carber's eyes float in frightened tears. Insult to injury.

There was a long silence in which Joker was threatening to cut his throat, go as far to dig the knife's blade flat against his two chins so there was a small release of blood, but it would only heal within a few hours, nothing damaging. However, Joker's face softened unnaturally, as he stepped away from him.

"Funny thing about me, though," said Joker smoothly. "I'm not really a personal guy. When I commit murder, I do it because it amuses me; and I'm getting bored with you."

Carber gave a sigh of relief.

"Lucky for me," purred Joker, as Allegra came up behind him, "Allegra has a way of making me laugh, no matter _what _mood I'm in."

Carber's eyes widened to the size of silver platters when Allegra's smile stretched from ear-to-ear.

"She kinda rubs off on ya," Joker offered, smirking.

He handed Allegra the knife, and her hand closed over his. He brought his mouth to hers in a deep, rough kiss, and Allegra smiled widely at him. Joker touched his mouth to her ear and quietly instructed, "Take your time, Bunny. We have all night."

When Allegra looked at Carber mischievously, Joker smirked at him.

"Oh! Before we begin," Joker stated, stepping between the two of them, "I guess I could introduce you two properly. Allegra, this is Colt. Colt, this is Allegra..." He grinned devilishly at Carber saying softly, "My 'friend', you are in for a _treat_."

Joker made a small bow to let Allegra begin; Carber stared at Allegra in horror when she approached him, his muchness lost completely when the blade danced through her fingers skillfully.

A/N: _I've debated whether to let Joker's name come into the story, but I didn't want him to necessarily tell Allegra himself. After all, the one thing between them that keeps this anon is their names. __This isn't going to be one of those relative stories that suddenly humanize the Joker after finding out his old name is Jack. I mean, if that was the case, all the non-fictional Serial Killers would have turned good a long time ago!...Tell me what you think though!_


	25. Dream Therapy

**Games That Daughters Play**

Author's Note: XD

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Dream Therapy_

(())

Hannah attempted to sleep, but she couldn't. Her nightmares kept waking her up. Last night, she'd gone to bed earlier than she could have remembered, at nine o'clock. She'd bid Richard, Gus, and Red good night, as they resumed their poker game; currently, Richard kept winning the hands, it seemed he was a decent player at the game, mainly because Red and Gus had no poker face. Hannah had woken up five times within the last six hours and it was seven o'clock now.

She decidedly dressed for the morning, putting on belle bottom jeans and a white cotton sweatshirt her matron had selected for her the last time Allegra had gone out. The sentimental thought made Hannah stop for a second as she pulled the shirt over her head and quickly made a trail from the shower room in the lounge to Cabin 1. The door was closed, to her relief; when she opened it, however, no one was there.

Hannah frowned. It was the third night Allegra and Joker had been absent. Angered that Allegra had left without saying good-bye or remotely leaving any sign she had left (for save the goons telling her what was what), Hannah frowned deeply at the bed which was still neatly made from the last time Allegra had cleaned house.

She cringed unhappily, harshly closing the door with a loud slam, not caring if it awoke anyone. Just as well, she glanced across and saw Kevin and Pierce arguing low docile tones; their conversation was lost to her ears but as Hannah hid in Cabin 1, looking through the window to observe their heated debate, it seemed that the love they once shared was no longer quite so visible. Kevin and Pierce fought a lot; what about, Hannah never knew. They made sure not to argue in front of her.

Come to think of it, she was clueless to a lot of what happened around her. The only person that gave her the time of day, treated her like she was part of the group and not some child was Dr. Johnathan Crane. As Hannah watched Kevin throw his hands at Pierce exasperatedly and leave Pierce looking after him with a gaped, angry expression on his face, she thought about the doctor briefly.

His eyes were cerulean, blue like oceans, bright like...well, Hannah could struggle for the analogy all day but it only made her brain fuzzy. His eyes were piercing, as though he looked right into her soul. Whether he looked at her that way intentionally was beyond her reasoning; he could simply smile, and those high cheekbones...

_And that suit._

He looked quite dashing in that three-piece suit he wore; he'd acquired several in the past week or so, buying them with the money that Richard, Red, and Gus had stolen from a bank a few months ago. Crane pursued his fashionable goods in a way that would keep him below the radar; he shopped under Gotham's underbelly, to keep his identity private, and his location off the radar. He'd come back after being gone for hours, wordlessly taking three fashionable bags from the back of the van and into his cabin, then close the door, not to be disturbed by any of the men.

Hannah found his silence comforting when it was just the two of them. He offered no conversation that spared her of unnecessary talk; not like the constant jibber jabber Joker was prone to doing. Crane liked to talk about science, research, politics...fears, especially. Hannah loved hearing him talk; he sounded always so practical, even if some of what he said puzzled her.

She didn't know medicinal values of a chemical nor the pH value of another product, but Crane simply spoke, and she simply listened.

Hannah bit her lip.

_Wonder if he's awake._

Hannah smiled mischievously, straightening her shirt and pulling all of her hair to one side. Hannah cleared her throat, muttering, "Hi, doctor, is it okay I come in—**god, that's stupid**." She brushed that greeting away; it sounded too meek.

_Come on, Hannah. What'd Mom tell you to do? Sound strong, and confident. Strong and confident; Come on, Hannah, you can do it._

She walked out of the cabin, and started towards Cabin 3, smiling as she approached the door. If anything, Crane could be sleeping. His eyes would be closed in a dreamless sleep, his breathing would be relaxed, slowly his chest would rise and fall.

Hannah gulped.

_Hannah, what the fuck are you doing?_

"I don't know," uttered she.

There was a pause, a slight hesitation as she raised her fist to the door. She didn't know what she was expecting. Maybe a romantic encounter where Hannah could open her heart and fears to a man that she barely knew? Maybe she could somehow talk him into giving her a therapy session that had nothing to do with mental values, but all the physiological ones would be squared away. Hannah's heart beat quickly at the idea of being on his couch.

_Damn good-looking...fuck..._

Hannah brushed a slender hand through blonde hair and shook her head.

_I just want a conversation with someone that isn't a wanna-be gangster. _Like Richard, Gus, Red, John Murklay...especially John Murklay. But was that only reason she wanted to be with Crane? Doubtfully so...

Hannah inhaled deeply then exhaled quietly.

"Now or never." Hannah muttered. She knocked the door, at first softly. _Confidence, Hannah. _Hannah nodded, remembering Allegra's mentoring. She rapped on the door with a casual front, but the knock was more confident than the last few hesitant taps. She bit her lip—_Great, now you __sound__ like you have bone to pick with him._

Hannah shook her head. This flirting crap was getting out of hand; too much for her.

_You can always come back later; who knows, maybe he's not even..._

The door opened.

_Well, there blows that idea out of the water. No turning back now._

Johnathan Crane stood in the doorway. He apparently might have just woken up, or had been awake for at least ten minutes. He wore gray slacks, and one white long-sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned from the neck to his lean torso. Hannah gulped; he was _toned_.

"Hannah...?" Crane muttered. He glanced ahead of her; seeing no sign of danger, he glanced back down. Standing in front of him, Hannah was a foot or so shorter than him, so she looked up with a smile that reflected all kinds of shyness.

_So much for confidence._

"Hi," Hannah said, smiling shyly.

"What's wrong?" asked Crane.

"I..." Hannah began. Fuck, what could she say? _Yes, I'd like to have sex with you very much so, does that sound like something you might be interested in..._**_doctor_**_? _

"I couldn't sleep," Hannah finally managed.

Crane stared at her as if she was demented.

"'Couldn't'? Or 'can't'?"

Hannah cocked her head to side, saying, "There's a difference?"

"Of course, there is." Crane replied.

"Oh," was all she could respond.

Hannah took in his morning appearance. This was how he looked when he awoke each morning. This was what Doctor Johnathan Crane, Scarecrow, looked each time he woke up from his bed, well-rested, and apparently, in the middle of dressing for the new day. When Hannah said nothing for save her soft 'oh', Crane smiled at her, white purely teeth revealed to her.

"I'm in the middle of dressing, but if you'd like to wait a few more minutes, I'll be dressed to receive." Crane offered.

"Uhh, sure, yeah. Okay." Hannah said. _Awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward._

Crane opened the door a few more inches for her to enter, and side-stepped with her entrance. He closed it behind him as she sat on his bed, and Crane passed her to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Hannah stood to her feet, glancing at the laptop that was left open for anyone to see. The screensaver was a blue icon that looked, in a word, deeply unfamiliar so it didn't concern her. She mildly touched the mouse so the screen retreated back to its origin before the screensaver was activated. It was a mess of documents, all pulled up on the computer—research, most likely.

She retreated to the bed when Crane opened the bathroom door, stepping out in a three-piece suit, and placing his glasses on his nose. He glanced at the laptop, then turned to Hannah suspiciously.

"You know," said Crane gently, "if a person—particularly a woman—is going to intrude on a man's privacy," He held his hand out to the laptop specifically, "I'd suggest you find a way that makes it less noticeable." He smirked when Hannah's face fell into a deep shade of red, bracing her embarrassment.

"I was just curious." Hannah offered.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing." Crane responded calmly. He sat in the wooden chair that aligned with his desk, on which the laptop sat, now completely forgotten. One leg crossed over the air, and a clipboard on his lap, Crane flipped the page and scribbled a few notes, then looked up at Hannah, who watched him precariously; she bit her lip when he smiled at her.

"Care to tell me about these dreams?" Crane offered.

"What, are we in therapy?" Hannah joked.

"Only if you want to be." Crane responded lightly.

Hannah blushed red.

"Normally," said Crane clinically, "People dream about something on which their subconscious is currently debating."

That voice he used when he spoke about patients or medicine in general returned, made Hannah's hands sweat a little. She placed her hands flat on her thighs, rubbing them on her pants, hoping this small methodical fidget would take away the rapid beating in her chest, or the drop of her stomach descending lower into a place that burned when Crane smirked at her again.

_Does he know_?

"These dreams," said Crane, "are limitless in meaning, but with the context of what's happened so far, you can possibly acquire some understanding through the process of elimination."

"What does that mean exactly?" offered Hannah. "I mean, I've dreamt of falling out of planes, but that's not to say I would—as of this moment—need to pack a parachute."

Crane chuckled, "That's true. However, dreams aren't quite that literal."

"So what would falling out of a plan indicate?" Hannah returned. "I'm not afraid of heights."

Crane made a face as though he were taking in this statement with consideration and possibly apathy. He stood to his feet, walking over to her so Hannah immediately stood. She stared at him carefully, wondering what he was up to but he grinned at her, amused.

"Are you alright, Hannah?" Crane asked. "You are awfully jumpy today."

"Bad dreams kept me up; I'm just tired." Hannah said softly.

"You could try sleeping."

"I have," Hannah insisted. "I can't sleep knowing Mom is out there...with him."

Crane smirked at her—this time, it wasn't really amused. Maybe it was satisfaction in knowing she wasn't as comfortable with Joker as Allegra, or it was simply the tone she had that was filled with dislike.

"Don't trust Allegra being out with the Joker?" offered Crane, sitting on the bed with her.

"Her, I trust. It's him I don't." Hannah returned unhappily. Her eyes widened, looking at him suddenly, "Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Crane replied. He touched his lips with a finger, smiling at her. "Your secret is safe with me; confidentiality rights, and the like."

"Don't tell Allegra either."

"You have my word." Crane promised.

They were silent then Hannah looked at him imploringly. She turned her body to him, which made Crane look at her uncertainly. Between them, they shared a look that was quite obvious to the rest of the world but not obvious to them what Hannah was silently beseeching, and what Crane was attempting not to behold.

"Johnathan," said Hannah softly (her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name), "Can I ask you a question...it's about Allegra."

"Sure. Ask me anything." Crane returned.

"Wanna open that can of worms?" joked Hannah.

"If you wish it." Crane responded.

His low voice made Hannah's skin commit crimes to lustful goosebumps. _God, what if he said that in her ear_?

"Do you...do you love Allegra?" Hannah asked quietly.

"No." Crane returned. "I don't love her. I'm infatuated with her mind."

"I don't think there's a difference."

"There is," Crane insisted. He touched Hannah's shoulder. "You're too young to understand it."

"According to everyone here, I'm too young to understand _anything_." Hannah argued coldly.

Crane sent her a small smile.

"No one really loves Allegra, Hannah. Not even you," Crane said gently. He gesticulated with his hands sometimes as he spoke, a means of signing whatever he intended but he perhaps was unaware of this detail. "You love her guidance, her motherly attention. I'm infatuated with her mind—it's fascinating to me."

"What does _Joker_ love?" Hannah dared to ask.

Crane smiled, "That, I'm not sure. But from what I've observed, he favors her rage."

Hannah made a face that hinted a mixture of surprise and disgust as she said, "Better him than me."

"You and me both." Crane agreed.

They were silent.

Then Hannah looked at him, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Crane chuckled saying, "Are you asking my professional opinion?"

"Yes." Hannah replied, smiling at him. "I'm asking for a professional opinion. Tell me. Do you think I'm nutso?"

Crane shook his head, "You're not 'nutso'. That's not the clinical term I prefer using, but there is your answer none the less."

"Do you think Joker's crazy?"

"Yes." Crane replied. He touched her cheek. "Without a doubt."

Hannah smiled back at him, her hand touching the back of his that caressed her left cheek. A moment passed when they looked at each other a little too long. Crane dropped his hand from her face, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"If you don't mind, Hannah..."

Hannah happily took the excuse to leave saying, "Oh sure—gotta get ready for the day, and such. Oh...uh good look with your um...research." Hannah said, glancing at the laptop. She quickly stepped to the door, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Hannah."

Her hand was on the doorknob; Hannah looked around to see Crane smiling deviously at her.

"Come back again—I love our therapy sessions."

Hannah raised her eyebrows in surprise, but quickly took her leave while she still had a heart to feel it beating. She opened and closed the door on her way out, breathing quickly.

_What have you done, Hannah? What have done._


	26. Jack and Jill

**Games That Daughters Play**

/

Chapter Twenty-Six: Jack and Jill

**Author's Note: First off, I want to apologize for this chapter being so late. I don't have an excuse—just fundamentals of writer's block. But hopefully, this makes up for it. :) Love you all: please review 3**

Thanks for your patience :)

(())

Allegra sat on the counter, looking at a dead Carber. She twirled the knife in her hands, trailing it through her fingertips while the blood of a dead man began drizzling down her hands, wrists and forearms. Carber's body was placed in a sitting position, eyes (or rather, lack of) staring across the bar. Allegra gave him an idle smile, saying, "I expected a lot more fight out of a man that worked with the Joker..."

She hopped off the bar counter, smiling down at the corpse, bending at her knees. Her left hand caressed the pale cheek while the knife held loosely in her right hand.

"Or before he became Joker." Allegra muttered. "They say opposites attract, but I guess a man with no balls is hardly a man at all." She giggled, "Then again—I've met a lot of girls in my past and all of them were a little more wily than you."

She straightened, rolling her eyes.

Rustling sounds came from the back of the bar, wherein opened a breakroom in which the late Colt Carber might have rested while patrons began coming in one by one. A bathroom was in there, and for save Joker, Allegra and the now-deceased Carber, no one was inside the closed bar. Allegra didn't look behind her when footsteps entered behind the counter.

"How long has it been since you killed him?" asked Joker distractedly.

Allegra shrugged, "Three hours. Why?"

She looked from Carber to Joker, who held in his hand a video camera. Seeing him cue it up and sit it on the counter, Allegra watched him with puzzlement, furrowing her eyebrows as she watched him turn it on and then direct it at her.

"Look what I found," Joker drawled. He lowered the camera, smiling at her: "Along with a few other things."

"What other things?"

"Follow," Joker instructed. As he led her into the break room, Allegra giggled when he walked backwards, continuously aiming the camcorder at her.

When a few minutes had passed, Allegra rolled her eyes, saying, "What are you doing?"

"Taping you." Joker returned. He lowered the camera again, saying, "You look good on camera."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Allegra replied, accepting the compliment.

They were inside a break room, but it seemed to be more of a living quarters than a simple bee and the barb. It had the functionality of a live-in statement, but the mess was incredible; how Joker managed to find anything worth accountable was beyond Allegra's understanding.

The couch was covered with potato chips, worn socks and underwear. The floor was amass in papers, files left unattended, porn magazines, clothes thrown from left to right, and little loose ends of crap that border lined crap. Allegra stepped over a pipe—why there had been a pipe was beyond her understanding either. The comforters for a bed were just tossed willy nilly; he had no bed, just the couch, but they weren't folded in a corner; they were stacked and disheveled. Allegra looked up from the mess to see Joker smirking at her, the camera still pointed at her.

"Are you videotaping my reaction to this entropy?"

"Well, you have an expressive face," Joker offered pointedly.

"Great. Getting any formidable footage?"

Joker shrugged: "This isn't a Class A movie, Allegra." He turned the camera off. "But this—as a whole—isn't what peaked my interest about Carber."

"What, you had better reasons to come here than to exploit the past for a few vengeful thrusts?"

Joker giggled, "That would have been a great pun, had _I_ been the one that raped him." He held out the camera, "But you're wrong."

"About?" asked Allegra, taking the camera.

"I didn't come here to exact revenge, Allegra." Joker told her.

"I wouldn't have thought that," said Allegra. She looked at the video camera, then turned it on, pointing it at him. "If not for personal reasons, then why did you come here in the first place?"

Joker stepped through the mess, moving things aside with his feet as if a snake might slither out and bite him. If the snake existed and it knew better, it would remain hidden from the man with the dark, rigid scars. In this lighting, the room had a crude, old-tasting atmosphere as if a man had lost all hope in a beautiful life and descended in a dark crevice of fraudulent organization.

Carber had stated he was clean and guilt-free. So why did the apartment feel so...neglectful?

"What are you looking for, Killer?" asked Allegra.

"Proof."

"Of what?"

Joker smirked at her: "He says he's clean."

"So, what if he isn't?"

"I don't care if he isn't. I'm more concerned with the idea that he _is._ Or rather, _was,_ given his current state of livelihood—or more importantly, 'lack of'." Joker responded distractedly; he moved towards an unlit fireplace, glancing at the picture frames; there was a picture of a family, but seeing the man in the picture being supposedly a younger Carber, this might have been taken a long time ago. Joker made a gesture with his hand for Allegra to come closer, and she did so.

"Trying to prove that a person can't change despite their true intentions to do so?" asked Allegra. She aimed the camera at the mess on the floor, adding, "Given the state of this insane jungle of a chaotic phenomena, I think you've already proven that." She sniffed unhappily, "Was he always this messy?"

"Yeah," Joker replied.

They were quiet as Allegra taped him searching for something—whatever that something was. Allegra turned off the camera after a while, looking at him with uncertainty. Feeling her eyes on him, Joker looked at her.

"What's on your mind, Allegra?"

"Nothing." Allegra returned.

He rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply as he sat on his knees and looked under the couch.

"I know you're lying," He stated without looking at her. "You and I have been doing this dance for almost two years, Bunny. I don't see _why_ you try to hide i_t_. You make it _way_ too **simple**."

Allegra frowned, "It's nothing you want to hear."

"How 'bout I be the judge of that." Joker stated, looking at Allegra coolly. "Tell Daddy what's wrong."

Allegra leaned her hip against the couch, the camera held loosely in her hand. When she said nothing right then and there, Joker slowly got to his feet, his smile faltering when her eyes began searching his—for answers? For something she couldn't find? The gaze lasted longer than what was necessary, so Joker walked towards her until they were only inches apart, and she was cornered against the back of the couch with little room to run. She didn't stagger away from him with discomfort. Instead, she held her ground, looking at him.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Joker told her. "And that's not a reques_t_."

Allegra sighed, "Like I said: It's nothing you'd want to hear."

"And like _I_ said," Joker returned firmly as he placed his hand on her jaw to make her look at him when her eyes lost their contact, "It's not a request."

Allegra craned her neck so his grip on her jaw was forced to slacken. He smiled at her defiance.

"Is your name 'Jack'?" asked Allegra quietly.

Joker frowned.

Allegra smiled sheepishly, "See? I said you would not want to hear it."

Joker sighed deeply, his eyes narrowing at her as if with equal disdain for the question, and resilience to her statement. He seemingly was deciding whether or not to answer her truthfully or say what she possibly wanted to hear but Allegra smiled faintly.

"I know the answer," she offered quietly.

"If you know the answer, then why are you asking?" asked Joker nonchalantly.

"Hearing your name come out of another man's mouth isn't exactly what I had in mind when I found out your true alias." Allegra said lightly.

"I know," Joker returned, smirking. "Personally, I'd rather hear it coming out of _yours_."

To his surprise, Allegra's face blushed a deep shade of red. Joker's eyebrows raised at this odd reaction, considering she was hardly the type to easily embarrass. Whatever the reason, Joker smiled at this newfound response.

Joker took the camera from her hands gently away, and placed it on the other side of the couch. His hands returned to either side of her, keeping Allegra trapped within his pin. He stood between her legs, and seeing the small distance between them, Allegra bit her lip subconsciously.

"Perhaps I should be happy that Carber is gone," Joker drawled, "considering I don't have to worry about him blabbing my name to the press...or Batman. But...now that only leaves you."

Allegra smirked, "And we both know how willing you are to kill me."

"If you want to die, Allegra, you're more than happy to do the deed yourself." Joker reasoned. "I don't see why you don't."

Allegra frowned, "It loses its meaning when I try to do it." She smiled faintly: "I'd rather have you do it."

Joker shrugged as if this mattered little to him, and it probably did. He looked at her curiously, his eyes taking in the soft red hue of her neck, its flush color a blinking sign that she was mildly aroused by the closeness between them. The light breathing he could hear...Joker smirked.

"On the plus side," Allegra murmured, "it gives me an upper hand, knowing your name."

"Mmhmm." Joker returned, uninterestedly.

"So I guess the deal's on the table."

Joker quirked his eyebrow at her. Boredom left him completely.

"Deal? What deal?"

"In the very beginning," Allegra breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck comfortably, smirking at him. "Remember how you couldn't tell me your name because you'd never know mine—assuming we would lie to each other anyway."

Joker glanced at the ceiling in a second's thought then smiled at Allegra.

"Yes, I do remember. But uh, I believe we've lost that freight train when you failed to tell me that you don't know your name." Joker stated. "Identity crisis—what-have-you."

"I was lying." Allegra admitted, smiling briefly.

Joker stared at her: "About...?"

"All of it." Allegra returned.

"Be more specific."

Allegra dropped her hands from him, and smirked as she stepped away. Joker looked at her, befuddled in the odd way she was acting. It was a darkness to her that made part of him watch her as though she would attack him at will.

"I made up the bit about my father never naming me." Allegra stated. "I lied about how he and my mother never called me by my name, or how I've never seen my birth certificate." She opened her arms to him, as if exposing her true colors and, likewise, Joker watched her, genuinely surprised.

"I lied about having an identity crisis, and not knowing who I am." Allegra breathed, smirking at him. "Gordon never knew my name because Daddy never let them know it; he kept my name secret from the others, giving me anonymity in any case a criminal tried to come after Mom and me."

Allegra waited for him to lash out at her for lying to him. She expected him to become enraged for having been fooled by this lie for so many years but instead, Joker looked admittedly interested, even a bit impressed by how cleverly she had fooled him. In any case, Joker stepped towards her.

"So, what _is_ your real name?" asked Joker curiously.

Allegra smirked, "You wouldn't believe me if I said it."

Joker stepped closer to her. Quietly, he said, "Humor me."

Allegra shrugged.

"Fine."

She smiled beautifully, "My name is Jilliana. But my father called me 'Jill'."


	27. The Death Of Me

**Games That Daughters Play**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Death Of Me

/

Author's Note: Thank you **Jojo1812 **and **Swordstitcher **for your reviews. You've been with me since day one when I began this deliciously twisted story and I'm so happy you all are with me right now. Thank ya, thank ya! Happy Valentine's Day for those who have read (but not reviewed). :) And Happy Hand Grenades.

(())

_My name is Jilliana. But my father called me 'Jill'. _

Allegra braced for his reaction.

Joker looked at her for a second as if elusively pondering the honesty in her answer. The hilarity, of course, being that Allegra was likely 'Jill' and Joker's alias of being 'Jack' only spurred the nursery rhyme of 'Jack and Jill'. A fondness overcame his skepticism. He preferred 'Jill' over 'Allegra'...maybe it was because of the childhood rhyme that made him grin with immeasurable amusement.

"You're taking it well," Allegra replied.

"Jack and Jill." Joker spoke his thought aloud, grinning widely at the phrase.

Allegra nodded, opening her arms out pointedly as she said, "And now you see why you would probably not believe me."

"Oh, I'd not believe you either way," said Joker smoothly. He stepped towards her, placing his right hand on her left cheek. "You're a liar...like me."

Allegra shrugged, "_Do_ you believe me?"

"I shouldn't." Joker stated. "I have no reason to."

"No. You don't." She agreed with him outright.

He watched her for a minute, an unblinking gaze. The smile faded from his face when he stepped towards her so she was once again against the couch, her back pushed against the leather brown material; his arms snaked around her waist. Allegra furrowed her eyebrows curiously at him, uncertain of his mood change.

"You know," sighed Joker calmly, "In a way, we've reached another level of our current relation_ship_."

"Certainly one worth killing, yeah?" Allegra breathed.

"I guess I could call it that." Joker returned. He looked her over briefly, adding, "But what good could possibly come from killing you, Allegra?"

Allegra chuckled: "What, don't like the name 'Jill'?"

"I do." Joker responded. "But uh old habits die hard."

He moved his hand under the back of her legs and lifted them around his waist; her arms wrapped around his neck, and the subtle grin that was tugging at the corners of her mouth twisted her lips into a mischievous grin. Allegra's eyes brightened with lust when she felt his arousal through the denim material of his jeans.

"Don't like calling me 'Jill'?" offered Allegra. She grunted when he moved them onto the couch; they both eliminated the process of pushing all things necessary off Carber's seat cushions as a team effort, and Allegra assisted in taking off her slacks and then his jeans.

"I prefer 'Allegra'." Joker stated.

"Fucking 'Jill' could be better." Allegra offered, giggling when he lowered himself to her. His shirt was unbuttoned down the middle but he hardly spared the time to remove it; she tilted her head when he placed his hand on her neck, lining his thumb from the start of her throat then stroking down the column to her collar bone; his mouth touched her jaw, then his tongue followed shortly after.

"You're no more 'Jill' than I am 'Jack'." Joker uttered dangerously.

Allegra's body tingled with small electric shocks when she heard malevolence in his tone. While it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end with intimidated reprisal, her loins were on fire. Allegra smiled endearingly at him when his eyes met hers.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Joker quietly.

Allegra shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Joker stared at her for a second, seeing through her within that time limit. Their eyes remained linked, as if this was a contest meant to be competed after years of consistent practice and discipline. He lowered his mouth to hers in a deep kiss, which made Allegra's toes curl with the familiar numbing sensation; she heard him moan in the kiss, but it was intentionally done to make her body ache for him...and it worked.

Allegra felt his hand slipping inside the front of her underwear, two fingers separating her folds; the middle made light sweeps inside her sex; Allegra's eyelids closed as her eyes rolled back, lost in the heat of his ministrations. Joker smirked at her; he touched his mouth to her ear.

"Do you _want_ Jack?" he asked her quietly.

Allegra could have mistaken him if it wasn't for the fact his voice lingered on his name, as a suggestion. Allegra reached down, wrapping her fingers around his wrist; it was a good indication to stop teasing her; Joker looked at her, curious to her halt.

"No." She told him. "I don't want Jack. I want you."

Joker smirked at her: "Are you sure? As I recall, I used to be a real caring guy back then."

"I don't want 'caring'." Allegra uttered. "I don't want a normal relationship."

Joker chuckled, "Well, aren't _I_ the prize." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Do _you_ want Jill?" Allegra asked after a silence between them fell.

Joker smiled, "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Don't know," Joker voiced flatly. "But I get the feeling Jill wouldn't get my jokes as well and often as you do, Pet." He smirked: "That's a compliment."

Allegra giggled.

"In a way, we're like Two-Face," Allegra uttered. "Jack and Joker. Jill and Allegra."

"Luckily," Joker sighed, "I only have to deal with one persona."

"Sounds too simple to me."

"It is." Joker returned. "But that's why I like it: Sim-plic-ity."

Allegra raised her head to allow her lips to catch his as he finished his sentence. They were met with equal passion and startling combat. As their tongues collaborated heatedly in her mouth, Joker's hands took both sides of her underwear and moved them down her legs. Allegra bent her knees, demonstrating her flexibility when he slid them off her ankles, dropping them to the floor. Allegra emitted a quiet moan of sudden desperation when she felt his cock against her sex, harder than what she'd imagined.

Allegra reached her hands out to touch him, but he took her wrists and placed them above her head; but that didn't keep her from wrapping her legs around his waist, and keeping him against her. His cock pushed inside her entrance, teasing her at great lengths. Joker grinned sheepishly when her hips thrusted to him against her whim, aching for penetration.

He slowly moved inside her, a great restraint on his behalf. Allegra moaned quietly. When he began to be gentle, Allegra growled inwardly; Joker smirked when she gritted her teeth, with a need. He understood her meaning completely when her hands slid down his back and dug her nails into his hips.

"I don't want love-making, I want to be fucked," She hissed.

Joker smirked down at her; he kissed her, and said darkly, "And what if this _is_ how I make love to you, Allegra?"

Allegra giggled, "You're so full of shit."

Joker chuckled at her statement; he took her the way they both wanted to be taken—rough, and by no will of their own. Allegra's moans heightened with pleasure and volume when his thrusts became harder and had every intention of hurting. Feeling both pain and pleasure mix where she could tell no difference between feeling one over the other, Allegra was smitten in her pleasurable orgasm; as it took ahold of her, her fingers coiled in Joker's hair, pulling hard at the roots. Their moans were inconsolable in their unfiltered benevolence.

When the edging became too unbearable to tolerate, it pulled them over their peak with one last forced thrust; it caused Allegra to scream, but she grinned as she felt waves of potential bliss quake every muscle in her body. Joker exhaled deeply, smirking when Allegra's moans were unfiltered. She relaxed with him still inside her.

He kissed her roughly, but Allegra felt something in that kiss that perplexed her. She looked at him with puzzlement, but couldn't decipher that meaning with just looking at him alone. Joker simply smirked at her and purred, "I prefer my disturbed raping bunny over a cop's ten-year-old daughter."

Allegra chuckled, "I don't know why you think I raped Carber." She shrugged: "Not really 'rape' when they don't try to fight back. He just took it."

Joker rolled his eyes.

Allegra said, "It makes me happy that you didn't find the camera in time to tape it; it's hardly worth re-watching..."

"Wasn't worth watching the first time around," said Joker.

Allegra blinked, then laughed his joke.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Joker pointed out, smiling at her. "Hard to kill someone that appreciates my sense of _humor_."

Saying so, he slid out of Allegra; she emitted a quiet moan. He hovered over her, touching his mouth to hers in a simple, brief kiss. Allegra returned it.

Joker smirked at Allegra, saying, "Did you know there are many versions to 'Jack and Jill'."

"Yes," said Allegra softly. "Just like there are many versions of your past."

Joker nodded, "Yes. That too. But stop me if you've heard this one."

Allegra smiled when he kissed her again.

"_Jack and Jill went up the hill _

_to fetch a pail of water._

_Jack fell down, _

_so Jill then drowned,_

_and no one ever saw her. _

_Jack went home, _

_and built a tomb_

_and sat it in the well alongside her_

_buried inside_

_the two reside_

_in death, they'd be together."_

As he finished, Allegra looked at him.

"Where'd you hear that one?" asked Allegra quietly.

"I didn't." He said smoothly. "I made it up; it seemed to fit our situation perfectly."

"You made it up just now?"

"Mhm."

Allegra opened her mouth to speak her suspicion of the dark poem but Joker brought his mouth to her lips, silencing her with another kiss but it wasn't brief. It was long, it was deep, and it pulled at the strings of Allegra's heart that longed and ached for this type of endearment. Allegra tensed when she felt his hands on either side of her face, pulling her deeper into the intimate kiss until she lost her senses completely. In turn, Allegra's fingers coiled behind his neck, laced in his hair.

When the kiss broke mutually, Joker and Allegra looked at each other with equal frowns of dismay, but they didn't break their positions. However, Allegra smiled faintly saying, "Whether you want to be or not, you may very well be the death of me."

"Maybe the both of us." Joker offered.

Allegra nodded slowly, considering this statement. Then, quite suddenly, she lifted her head and licked his cheek like a puppy would lick its owner. Joker blinked, frankly surprised by her playful gesture.

"So much for sim-plic-ity." Allegra returned, imitating his earlier statement.

Joker only rolled his eyes as the two dressed and made a note to take the camcorder with them; they were ready to tape Carber's post-mortem for the boys back at the motel to see later.

/

**Author's Note**/_Disclaimer_: The dark version of Jack and Jill was written by yours truly.


	28. Black Blood

**Games That Daughters Play**

/

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Black Blood

Author's Note: Happy Bloody Valentine's Day :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter; Please, please review! I wanna know what you all think of this chapter. :D

(())

Hannah sat at the picnic table, looking at her hand of playing cards. Richard, Red, Gus, John Murklay, Kevin, and Pierce all sat around with her, eying their own hand. The stakes of the game were relatively simple—the winner would get to pick the movie tonight, since it was Friday. Friday was movie night, and so far, Hannah wanted that prize; she'd sat up and watched silly action-packed car-racing thrillers for the last two Fridays...out of a hope that Allegra and Joker would return.

They'd been gone for two weeks.

While the others were placid about this—having no qualms with the idea that Allegra could possibly be lying dead somewhere in an alley after Joker's decision of no longer keeping her around. Hannah's mind was racing however, and the card games only distracted her from the bigger problem.

She folded, placing her cards right side up on the table, frowning at the gentlemen, who seemed calm for save the losing game. Seeing her play, Richard glanced from his hand, looking at Hannah incredulously—Hannah was a stubborn tyke, never knowing when to stop the game until she was hundreds of dollars sunk into the hole. Seeing her immediate submission made Richard quirk his eyebrows at her curiously.

"Quitting, already? We're not even at the end of the game," Richard pointed out.

"Yeah," said Gus, his country accent was really heavy on the words, "I figured that you'd be the last of us to give up." He frowned at his hand, laying his cards down in the same as Hannah: "Speaking of which, I'm out."

"Do you guys not care about Allegra at all?" snapped Hannah furiously; she slammed her hands on the table, making the chips jump precariously, and some even fell to the gravel floor beneath their feet. While Kevin and Pierce's eyes widened at the usually calm-tempered girl's flustered outburst, Richard considered her with a cool smile, as he placed a card down on the table to continue the trivial game.

"'Course we care," Gus stated, looking at Hannah offensively. "We all do."

"Apparently not as much as me." Hannah returned coldly. "You're not the _slightest_ bit worried she's dead? Somewhere, she could be lying dead in a street?"

"J-Man's with her," Richard stated dismissively. "We ain't got nothin' to worry about, kiddo."

Hannah made a scathing noise, "_You_ may think 'J-man's all that and a bag of chips, but I don't trust him as much as you all do. He's insane."

"You weren't complaining about his mentality for the last several months," Richard pointed out. He smiled sarcastically, "Why you makin' a big deal out of it now?"

"She's been gone for two weeks," Hannah reiterated with frustration. "Doesn't that make you suspicious?"

"Nope," answered Richard, and that's all that came from him.

"We should look for her," insisted Hannah, ignoring Richard's indifference, and turning to Gus, Red, John, Kevin, and Pierce. The last two shrugged uncertainly but John smiled at Hannah as though he might agree, but instead, he happily put down a card to outmatch Richard's.

Richard scowled at John's sneaky play, but the man won the hand.

Hannah sighed, "I don't trust Joker for what he's done. I've read newspapers, and seen..."

"So Crane updated you on his past," interrupted Richard, smirking at her. He glanced at the men rather mockingly, pointing at her dramatically as if she unveiled a great big important secret, "Someone let the cat out of the bag!"

He frowned, "We've known what Joker's done. It's not any big news. Personally, if you think that's bad, you should get Crane to let you look up some of her sins."

"Allegra's not that bad," said Hannah quietly.

Her fingers clenched as if she wanted to strangle Richard for his terrible accusation. Allegra was a saint; sure, she had a few daddy issues, but no different than what Hannah felt. Allegra didn't know her own name; Allegra didn't know what had happened with her past until someone told her. Allegra was what society had forced her to become—Joker...on the other hand..was just a mad dog. Hannah didn't trust Joker, not from day one. Not then, not now.

"She is bad," Richard said smoothly. He smirked: "She's a sweet little innocent rapist."

"She doesn't hurt people."

"She's hurt plenty of people," Richard argued.

"Then only the people who were most deserving of it." Hannah insisted; she leaned over the table by her arms, glaring at Richard with obvious dislike. "And you're cruel for making me believe differently."

Richard laughed harshly: "You have a different idea of what Allegra truly stands for, don't you, Hannah Banana?"

"Don't call me that—only _she_ calls me that." Hannah snapped.

Richard stood to his feet. Seeing his advance, Hannah stepped back, but only so. Richard frowned at her as if she was the least likable person in the area, and for the moment, that seemed relatively true. However, Kevin stood to his feet, setting himself between Hannah and Richard, who glared at Kevin for doing so.

"Get out of the way," Richard whispered.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, Richie," Kevin excused. "She's only angry about Allegra's disappearance; she'll come back and Hannah will be fine. Trust me."

"You keep on defending her like that," Richard threatened, "she ain't never gonna know a fight when she feels my fist on her fucking face. That girl is driving me ape shit—and I know I ain't the only one."

He jerked a finger at her over Kevin's back.

"All day, she whines, and _complains_ about 'Legra being gone. We know she's coming back. We know she ain't in trouble. J-Man likes having her around, and he ain't gonna dispatch someone he likes." Richard explained coldly. He glared at Hannah: "And I've about had it with your fucking smart mouth."

Kevin pushed Richard away, saying, "This isn't gonna solve anything, Richie! What are you gonna do, huh? Punch her? Fight her? You think Allegra's gonna let..."

"'Legra ain't here!" Richard snapped furiously.

"So!" Pierce shouted; he partnered up beside Kevin, who smiled sportively to Pierce; it was about time he and Pierce agreed on something; they've been growing apart the last week or so, arguing about the smallest of things. Finally, he'd come and backed him up.

Seeing Kevin and Pierce standing guard before Hannah, Richard frowned.

"This ain't no rumble, boys," Richard grumbled. "You wanna fight, we do it the fair way."

"Hurting the kid isn't going to be fair, no matter how fair ya fight," Kevin protested. He indicated the girl behind him, whose smug smile widened when Richard saw, for now, he was outmatched.

But that made no difference to him.

Richard stepped forward to advance his further threats.

"Richie, think what you're doing!" John claimed, getting to his feet; he quickly stepped towards Richard, taking his right arm back while Gus joined him on the left, holding the angry black man away from the two ex-guards that protected Hannah from a much-deserved beat down.

"When Allegra finds out you tried to hurt Hannah, you're gonna be in more trouble than that sniveling weasel." John told him.

Bad move.

Kevin and Pierce growled at John for his degrading remark towards Allegra's daughter.

"She ain't no weasel," Kevin snapped. "And you take that back."

"Make me!" Richard threatened.

"This is childish," Gus insisted, holding his arms out between Kevin and Pierce, who looked ready to brawl for Hannah's namely honor, and Richard, who was fighting off Red to get to Hannah. In the whole, Red, who remained the only one at the table, stared at all of them, incredulous to how quickly this whole thing escalated.

What had been a simple card game now became one big fight as the threats continued, the slandering initiated, and then ultimately, Richard broke past Gus and John's restraints. When Richard made a step towards Hannah, there was the sound of a gun firing.

Immediately, Richard, Gus, John, Kevin, Pierce, and Red pulled out their pistols, aiming it in the direction of the misfire. Seeing Crane at the door of his cabin, they all began to scowl for Crane held a pistol in his hand, aiming it all of them. While the others lowered their fire power, Richard kept his gun aimed at Crane, who didn't think for once about dropping his.

"Put down your gun, Crane. This ain't no debate." Richard threatened.

Crane walked towards them; his face expressed disappointment in the men's behavior, considering how childish and remotely ridiculous this entire situation appeared, and frankly, sounded. When Crane didn't obey Richard, the latter frowned angrily, his teeth gritting.

"I said lower your gun—I'm about _this_ close to..."

"Killing someone?" Crane offered. He shook his head: "This isn't a brothel, Richard. This is ridiculous." He glanced at the others: "What's going on?"

"Hannah's being insufferable," John told him.

Crane smirked, mockingly repeating, "'Insufferable'? That's quite a large word for a man of your size and mental incapacity."

"Don't mock, Scarecrow," Gus told him unhappily.

At the respected title, Crane glanced at Gus, but understood his meaning completely. Gus hoped to get out of this battle unharmed, and if possible, with everyone else the least bit hurt. Kevin and Pierce still stood around Hannah, guarding her in any case Richard had a quick opportunity to dispatch her with his clearly readied weapon. When Crane and Richard held their guns at each other, still, Richard frowned.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, Crane. Lower your gun, or I'm shooting you with mine."

"That's not a real choice," Crane stated. "You must be deluded to think I'd surrender to a man like you."

"Probably thinks he's the new Joker now that he's not around," copped Hannah, her eyes glinting at Richard spitefully. "Thinks he's a big boy now that Joker's not around to tell him what to do."

"Well, he _did_ leave me in charge," Richard snapped, eyes darting at her dangerously. "And what I get from that is what I say goes."

"You're not in charge," Hannah voiced daringly. "You never have been. You're just a lackey with no spine, like the rest of us. At least Allegra sees potential in me."

"She's the only reason you're alive," Richard threatened. "You might wanna hush now, if you wanna see this day play out."

"You're in no position to make decisions around here," Kevin voiced coldly. "You think you're the only one holding a gun in your hand? We all have guns; You shoot her. We shoot you."

"Actually," John said, raising his hand openly, "I'm not opposed to shooting the little bitch. She's awfully opinionated these past few days. Quite frankly, she gets on my fucking nerves."

Crane smiled at John saying, "This isn't a hearing, Murklay. It's not even a debate."

"And the ball's not in your fucking court," retorted John coldly; he raised his gun to Crane. "Come on, Scarebrain, let's see if you can really use that gun, huh? Thought you said they're too messy. I'd like to see you fumble with that piece of—"

Without hesitation, Crane blinked once, then pulled the trigger. Immediately, John cried out and fell to the ground, holding his knee painfully, beginning the waterworks.

"God! MY LEG! HE SHOT ME!" John shouted.

In that instant, Crane glanced quickly at Hannah, who looked at him fretfully.

"Run!" Crane ordered.

Hannah fled from the scene in a vast attempt to get away from the war that begun the moment the bullet was fired. Kevin and Pierce held their gun to Murklay, who raised his to shoot them. Richard shot at Kevin and Pierce, who each received a nick in their shoulder; in response, the two ex-officers shot Richard in the stomach. Richard shouted out in frustration, shooting both officers in the head.

Officers Kevin and Pierce laid one on top of the other as blood oozed generously out of their heads.

Seeing the scene turn for the worst, Gus made a small whimpering sound of cowardice, taking a run from the scene as he pulled out his gun and aimed at Richard, who dodged his shot only to counter it with a bullet of his own—it missed Gus, and hit Crane, who grunted as he hit the gravel on his back.

Turning to his left, Crane pulled the trigger on Richard, but it missed him, and shot Gus.

"Irony, at its best," Richard hissed. He smirked at Crane, who glared at him.

Red was on his feet, taking to the gravel as he snatched Kevin and Pierce's gun, and began shooting at Crane and Richard; Crane scrambled to his feet and took to the streets, disappearing briefly into the woods. He escaped, leaving Red and Richard alone. Richard shook his head, not chancing it, and he aimed his weapon at Red.

The redhead cried for mercy as he was bowed on his knees, having been shot in the thigh due to the crossfire, and begged for his life to be spared but Richard shook his head again, and with a loud gunshot heard miles from there, the redhead fell on his face; eyes open in terror, mouth open in shock, and blood pouring out of both.

Richard grunted painfully as he stood to his feet and began running towards the cabin, in the direction Hannah had run. He started at Cabin 6 then when he saw no one in there, he continued to Cabin 5, then four...then three...then two...

(())

"I spy with my little eye something..." Joker began as he sat with his feet on the dashboard and his back against the passenger seat, looking outside to target on his little game. Seeing his mark, he grinned broadly at Allegra, saying, "Green."

"Green?" she repeated. Allegra gave him a mild look of suspicion, "It's not your hair again, is it?"

"Of course not." Joker replied. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it has been that for the past three of your turns," responded Allegra knowingly. She turned the steering wheel with mild thought, looking at him pointedly, "It's the trees."

"Nope."

"The grass?"

"Nope."

"The uh..." Allegra bit her lip, staring at the road but attempting to look around her surroundings for anything with a forest hue. "Is it..."

"Give up?" offered Joker.

"It's your hair, isn't it."

"Yep." Joker returned, laughing when Allegra rolled her eyes. "Your turn, Bunny."

Allegra gave him a look, but brushed her hand through her hair with a bit of smug delight and said, "I spy with my little eye something..."

She pulled into the parking lot of Long Haul motel inn, and her eyes widened with shock and uncertainty. She finished her observation and said, "Red."

"The blood on the pavement." Joker guessed.

"Yeah." Allegra uttered. She quickly got out of the van with Joker, and looked aghast as she saw Kevin and Pierce lying together in a pool of their own blood. Not far from them was Gus, who was on his face, in a red puddle. In comparison to the moonlight that harshly hovered their humble abode, the blood appeared quite black. Allegra and Joker glanced at each other curiously, as they continued towards the motel and stopped as they reached Red.

Joker touched the man's shoulder with his foot, turning him on his back. The look on his face made Joker's eyebrows raise with curiosity but Allegra's heart began pounding restlessly.

"Where's Hannah?" asked Allegra.

"More importantly, where's ol' Richie." Joker stated.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! NOOO!"

Allegra's eyes darted to Cabin 1. Joker sighed irritably, running after her when Allegra's maternal instincts turned on as Hannah's terrified screams curdled her blood. As Joker entered the cabin, he saw Allegra and Richard wrestling to the floor—Hannah was cowarding in the corner, hands up in front of her in any case the gun went off.

"Get her out of here!" Allegra screamed. "Get her out!"

"BITCH!" Richard snapped. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

Allegra glanced quickly at Joker, her eyes pleading, "DO WHAT I SAY!"

Joker sighed indifferently, quickly moving to the far side of the room, side-stepping Allegra and Richard's despicable rag-tag team of wrestling. Richard took the handle of the gun and smacked Allegra across the face with it, resulting in Allegra hitting the carpet hard as she slowly recuperated from the shock and pain of the harsh hit.

Richard escaped Allegra and moved towards Joker, gun pointed at the clown with anger.

"You want her dead just as much as I do," Richard's voice quaked with irritation. "She's a complete waste of space, and she's done nothing but complain about how things don't go according to plan—how things are bad. It's maddening!" He aimed his gun down at Hannah, who began crying.

When Joker didn't see it his way—or at least, he did but since Allegra wanted Hannah around, it was for this reason she was allowed to live—Richard screamed in utter fury, aiming his gun at Joker. He pulled the trigger, and Joker grunted as he fell on his back, shocked at first, then he became _very_ aware that Richard had shot him in the shoulder. Allegra growled, infuriated, making a move towards Richard when the latter quickly aimed at Hannah.

"NO!" Allegra screamed; she caught Richard by the legs; he fell down on his back; the gun went off; thankfully it missed Hannah, but caught Allegra's right calf. The woman cried out but her eyes blazed murderously.

"Hannah, run!" Allegra ordered. "GO!"

"But, Mom!"

Joker looked at Hannah and said quickly—but calmly—, "She's not kidding around, kid. Get going."

"YOU'RE DEAD, BITCH!" Richard bellowed.

Two loud gunshots rang before Allegra was knocked out cold by the bunt of Richard's weapon. Two people were screaming as Allegra felt the blackness and cold take her over, only to realize that the screams came first from Hannah, and the second from herself.


	29. Momma's So Proud Of You

**Games That Daughters Play**

/

Author's Note: _Read and review! Tell me what you think? Admittedly, I almost started crying as I wrote this chapter. :( _

/

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Momma's Proud Of You

(())

Allegra recovered in a matter of minutes, opening her eyes and holding her head with some resolute pain making her aware that her head was bleeding. It was quiet in the room; gaining her consciousness, Allegra picked herself from the floor, getting to her knees and grimaced when she felt the stinging and burning in her right leg, knowing the bullet that imbedded itself inside her calf was the only reason she awoke in the first place; it brought her back to her alert state, but this seemed much worse than her elusively white dreams.

Her eyes first cast themselves on Joker, who held his shoulder with indifference; he seemingly felt the pain of his bullet wound, but it was more of an annoying ache than the mind-searing pain that some other person might be feeling. Allegra glanced at the door to see Richard lying dead in an upright position, a knife dug halfway into his throat.

Allegra turned her attention to Joker; his eyes were lowered to the person below him and then Allegra noticed Hannah.

She was on her back, crying quietly. Two spots on her blouse bled red.

Anger churned in Allegra's stomach and her eyes floated when Hannah reached out her hand to hers; Allegra crawled to Hannah's left, across from Joker. She bared to notice that Hannah was holding Joker's wrist, a weakened grip from the dying child. Allegra held Hannah's hand.

"I...I'm sorry." Hannah pleaded, looking at Allegra with desperate apology. "I...I just missed you...so...so much...I...didn't mean...for this...to..." She took quick breaths and finished painfully, "happen. I didn't...I didn't...want you...to...think that..."

"Sh, sh, sh," Allegra hushed quietly. She touched Hannah's forehead, brushing her bright blonde bangs from her face. "You're fine, Hannah Banana. This is nothing." She gestured loosely to the bullet wounds on Hannah's chest and stomach.

"It hurts so much." Hannah cried softly. "It hurts...so much..."

Joker smiled at Hannah saying nonchalantly, "I could put a bullet in your foot if it would distract you from that," gesturing to her stomach.

Hannah looked at him pointedly then inquisitively at Allegra.

Joker shrugged, looking across at Allegra: "It was just a suggestion."

"That's..." Hannah whispered, smiling at Joker. "That was...funny...ha...haha...Ow...it hurts to laugh."

"How many times have I heard that," Joker voiced casually. "If I had a nickel."

"What...what if you had a nickel?" asked Hannah.

"No, it's saying," said Joker. He rolled his eyes, looking at Allegra, uttering, "Blondes."

Hannah suddenly whimpered, wincing painfully. Her grip on Joker and Allegra's wrists tightened. Allegra smiled sadly at Hannah.

"Mommy..."

"I'm here, Dearest." Allegra returned.

Joker glanced up at Allegra, hearing her broken tone. He was half-surprised to see that Allegra wasn't crying, but the look in her eyes suggested that she was making a great effort in not doing so. When Hannah began crying due to the wounds in her torso, Allegra lowered her lips to Hannah's cheek, and kissed her in such a motherly manner.

"I'm...I'm sorry I disappointed you..." Hannah breathed; her voice was lacking in control or volume.

"You didn't disappoint me. No, no..." Allegra cooed. "You made me proud—so very proud."

"But..I..."

"It's fine, Hannah Banana. You're a good girl, and Momma's so proud of you."

"I did well?"

"Yes, Dearest. So beautifully." Allegra whispered.

Hannah smiled.

And then the light left her eyes.

Allegra looked at Hannah with an overtone of grief, then raised her eyes to Joker, who smiled at her. She was silent for a second, then Allegra pursed her lips with a valiant effort to restrain any tears. But Joker saw through her guise—it was completely transparent.

"Come here." Joker uttered reluctantly.

Allegra moved around Hannah and Joker pulled her to him.

"I don't want Jack." Allegra muttered.

"No. You don't. But I know Jill when I see her." Joker offered. He smiled: "That's your vulnerable side, Bunny. Not even a talented liar like you can hide it."

In time that passed, Allegra quietly cried but she still shown obvious restraint in her sobs, stifling her quaking tears for small, puppy-like cries. Joker frowned, looking down at Hannah, whose smile still remained.

"Not to be a party pooper or anything," Joker offered, "But I don't think you're ready to be a mother."

Allegra laughed quietly, but it was caught in the middle of a sob.

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke. Allegra had fallen silent, her tears merely quieted. Joker smiled when she pulled away from him, looking both perplexed at his uncharacteristic gesture of sympathy.

"Why did you...?"

Joker shrugged, "Like I said, Allegra. You women are all alike—controlled by your emotions. I'd rather get it over now and be done with it, rather than drag it over years and years." He indicated Hannah, "It's not like I'm completely oblivious to your loss, Bunny."

"You're not crying," Allegra pointed out, wiping the smeared mascara from her eyes.

"I don't cry," Joker returned, factitious. "Haven't ever been _that_ kind of guy, anyway."

Allegra looked at Hannah unhappily. The dead girl was a reminder of her grief.

"I know what'll cheer you up," said Joker.

He got to his feet, holding out his hand to Allegra, who took it sportingly.

"What?" she asked.

"A good ol' bank robbery," Joker returned. He smirked. "Just the two of us—a simple convenient store, or a mob bank." He took her hand, and kissed the back of it: "Lady's choice."

Allegra sighed, "I don't care what we rob as long as it cripples _someone_."

Joker smirked, "Now _there's_ my little bunny."

Allegra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him initially on the mouth; he returned it, and one small peck became a sensual battle within her mouth, passionate, and responsive.

"Mob bank it is," Joker returned lightly.

Allegra smirked, "Sounds fun."

They stopped for a second, looking around.

"Have any idea where Crane might be?" asked Allegra softly.

"Beats me." Joker responded carelessly. "Didn't care for him anyway."

Allegra rolled her eyes.


	30. If Jack Loved Jill

**Games That Daughters Play**

/

Chapter Thirty: If Jack Loved Jill

(())

Allegra and Joker did as they'd planned. They crashed the bankers' good idea of a wonderful day without any robbery or casualties, and started shooting throughout the bank. What made the people more terrified than anything about two people running in with shot guns in their hands to rob a bank was that they had no duffel bags or any bags with them. Where would they put the money—if that was what they were after?

"Get on the ground!" Allegra ordered at the bankers; they dropped to their knees.

Seeing Joker move around the bank, the citizens of Gotham squeaked fearfully; he made the tradition of wearing his Yuletide makeup, smirking up at the cameras when his face shown on the camera of white greasepaint, long red smile, and black, charcoal-ringed eyes. Allegra shot three civilians when they didn't get on their knees fast enough, causing panic.

"What do you want!" cried a young woman. She sheltered a young boy, who was crying into her blouse; the mother and son got to their stomachs when Allegra advanced towards them, her eyes blazing.

"What do _I_ want?" Allegra breathed. "I tell you what I want, bitch, but I doubt you'll give it to me."

"Please, we'll give you anything, anything!" The woman begged. "I have a family, miss. I have a family, I have a family!"

"SO DID I!" Allegra growled furiously. She aimed the gun at the ceiling and it echoed in the bank, alerting all those around them to get to their knees before they faced the same fate.

Joker looked at her pointedly, wondering if _that_ was necessary.

Allegra returned the gaze as if saying, 'yes it was', and then she looked down at the mother and son. She stooped in front of them, her smile edging as she took the young woman's hair, yanking it back so the terrified civilian was forced to look at her.

"You want to go to your family. You want to be with them, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You want to live?"

"Yes, please."

"Too bad," Allegra breathed, "We can't all get what we want. Not me. Not him" (she gestured to Joker with a nod of her head), "Not even the fucking president of the United States of America. And if _he_ can't get what he wants, then certainly_ you_ can't." She aimed the gun at her, then fired it. The kid screamed, so Allegra killed him as well.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" shouted a male banker from behind the counter.

Joker laughed, "No, no, this is fun!"

The door shattered from behind Allegra, who stood to her feet, and grinned widely when she saw only police officers. Surely, she thought, the Batman might have come to stop her. Only Joker was capable of making her death so tortuously beautiful, but she'd considered Batman taking her out—that would almost be orgasmic in the afterlife. Allegra, however, received no such delight in seeing Gordon arrive on time, with several SWAT commanders backing him up.

"Davenheart, Joker—you're under arrest. Put down your guns or we will shoot." Gordon ordered. The careful look in his eye made Allegra realize he wasn't up to any games this time. He wouldn't wait to shoot, neither would the officers behind him.

Allegra smirked when she recognized Det. Ramirez. The woman practically shook in her bullet proof vest and protective goggles as her gun was aimed with still hands at Allegra.

"Shoot me." Allegra offered; she raised her gun at them. "Do it. I dare you. Fucking shoot me—come on! SHOOT ME!"

One of the cops delightfully feeling obligated raised his gun but Gordon growled, "NOT YET!" He pushed the man in the back as the gun fired off in the sky. Allegra looked up where the bullet had sprung from its spring then turned a cold eye to Gordon.

Allegra looked above Gordon and smiled with glee.

Joker approached Allegra on her side, giving her a curious look.

"What are you staring at?" Joker asked.

Allegra shrugged then pointed a slender finger above Gordon's head: "Look..."

Joker followed her finger to the direction above and smiled.

Twenty snipers surrounded them—they stood on stairs, in windows, in the streets...the army of Gotham's Finest was at their best today. Joker chuckled and threw his gun at the police, giggling when the butt of the shotgun hit Ramirez in the face. She staggered until Det. Stephens caught her in his arms, helping her back. Allegra tossed her gun to Gordon's feet.

"Why are you surrendering so easily?" Gordon questioned slowly. "Is there more to your plan?"

"Boy, you and your pals have a very misconstrued idea of what plans are when it comes to dealing with guys like me," Joker voiced casually.

"Where's Hannah." Gordon demanded. "She's a missing patient of Arkham Asylum. You have her. Where is she?"

"She died," Joker returned lightly.

When Gordon opened his mouth to object, Allegra cut him off.

"She's dead, Gordon." Allegra said.

Joker glanced at her, saying, "You're taking it well."

Allegra grimaced and said softly, "She was just business."

Gordon made a few calls in his walkie talkie. Joker and Allegra didn't fight them when they were cuffed from behind and taken into the SWAT van, ready to be taken to the asylum for further isolation. Treatment, as surveyed during Arkham's breakout, had been struck off the list a long time ago. Now it was only time to isolate their sick variables from the more sane victims of Arkham. Allegra looked at Joker pointedly, watching the streets' busy nature continue as her world was slowly dissolved to blurs and dispassionate rainbows.

Joker smiled at her.

"Did you really think that Hannah would get out of this alive?" asked Joker softly. "Did you really think she'd survive living in _our_ world, Allegra? Kids aren't meant for the business world, you know."

"You act as if I cared for her." Allegra muttered, watching the driver with eyeful of dislike.

"Didn't you?"

Allegra turned her head to see Joker watching her carefully.

After some hesitation, Allegra uttered, "No...I didn't care for her."

"In the same manner," Joker returned smoothly, "You don't care for _me_."

Allegra frowned, looking at him carefully. Joker chuckled.

"You think you were playing games with Hannah," Joker stated. "I believe she turned your game on _you_, Allegra. Kids are tricky—but they're not stupid."

"Fine." Allegra hissed. "I liked her. If given enough time, I might have loved her. She was like a daughter to me, and I blame myself for her death. Is that what you want to hear, huh? Is that what you want me to say?"

Joker shrugged, "You don't have to say anything, Allegra. I see it in your face."

Allegra's eyes narrowed at him.

Joker chuckled, "You're kidding yourself if you think I'm lying."

"I know you're not lying."

"And that gives you plenty of ammunition to wholeheartedly deny what's going on between us," Joker stated calmly.

"The only thing between us is business."

"Just like the only thing between you and Hannah was completely business," Joker returned smartly.

Allegra shook her head, saying, "You're making it too complicated. I liked Hannah, but I don't love her...or...didn't." She frowned. "I was using her to make a point in Gotham. The bad become worse, and the worse learn from the best."

Joker sighed deeply, making Allegra stare at him incredulously. When she looked into his eyes, she frowned deeply—not because he was angering her, but because there was the slightest bit of humanity in them and she couldn't stand to see it. Allegra frowned because his smug smirk made her feel vulnerable once more, in his knowing that Allegra meant 'business' between her and Hannah just as much as it was only 'business' between she and the Joker.

"If I was still Jack, and you were still Jill," Joker uttered quietly, "I doubt _either_ of us would have made it over the hill."

Allegra gazed at him uncertainly, uncertain of his meaning, but she smiled all the same.

"If Jill loved Jack..." Allegra murmured, making Joker watch her carefully, "And Jack...loved Jill...I doubt that hill would have existed at all."

Joker chuckled, "So much for simple plans."

"Yeah..." Allegra returned casually. "But for some reason..." (She licked his scars like a welcoming puppy dog) "You _just_ don't seem like a guy with a plan."

Joker looked at her then laughed. Allegra snorted, and broke up into laughter as well.

The driver was Gordon, and the passenger was Det. Ramirez. Hearing their laughter, Ramirez looked solemnly at Gordon.

"Do you think the Batman will ever come back?" asked Ramirez.

"I'd hope so," Gordon uttered, despite his hopelessness.

"Maybe he could keep these crazies in line."

"I'm hoping we can do that," Gordon said, smiling at Ramirez. "To my knowledge, the inmates of Arkham are all being re-tried in the name of the Dent Act; most of them will be in Blackgate. In the asylum, only those who were tried truly insane will remain where they are."

"And them?" offered Ramirez, uneasily glancing behind her to see Joker and Allegra cackling like mad hyenas.

"They'll be in a more tightly secured area," Gordon stated. "More guards, more bars...hopefully, they never get out."

"Are you planning on keeping Allegra and Joker together?" Ramirez asked conversationally.

"That's the plan."

"Why?"

"Together, they're dangerous. Apart, they're much, much worse."

"I don't think that's punishing them enough."

"Nothing will be deserving enough for the two of them, not even death." Gordon confided, his frown tightening at the thought. He smiled encouragingly at Ramirez: "At the very least, they're practically _made_ for each other."

"How do you figure?"

Gordon shrugged: "I just get that feeling. That weird, deluded, uneasy feeling." He shuddered: "I'll just be happy when this day is over."

"That reminds me." Ramirez smiled and handed him a box.

Driving, Gordon quickly opened it and peered inside.

"What is it?" asked Gordon, glancing at the paper.

"Allegra's birth certificate."

"How'd you find it?"

"It was in the old Davenheart place all along," Ramirez said. "SWAT team was searching it up and down and they found this, hiding under a plank in the late Officer Davenheart's room. He tried to keep it concealed heavily—nails were everywhere where someone had uprooted it. I'm guessing the person who was searching for it left it behind. It looks like the original."

"We already have a birth certificate for Miss Davenheart," said Gordon distractedly. "It's in the office now—remember? We found it in her room."

Ramirez shook her head: "No, that's the copy. We thought Allegra was 'Jill Davenheart'. Turns out it was a phony."

Gordon screwed up his face to look at the certificate and frowned when he saw the name.

"'Allegra Davenheart'." Gordon uttered. He frowned: "I can't believe it."

"I can't either—I guess we should give her credit, though."

"For?" Gordon questioned.

Ramirez smirked: "Officer Davenheart raised one helluva smart woman as a daughter, Jim. While he was playing 'games' with her, she learned a few of her own."

Gordon stared at her, and said quietly, "When we get back to MCU, I'm getting a cup of coffee."

Ramirez nodded wholeheartedly.

Any other cop would take a beer or a big chug of a brew. But Gordon was a simple man; he just wanted some black coffee in one of his favorite mugs and then drink it while listening to some smooth jazz on the radio, hearing nothing but a slow saxophone.

Gordon was a simple man.

Simplicity at its best.

::

_Author's Final Note:_

_This is a conclusion of the entire story. I believe I've tied most of the loose ends as best as possible. I **am** planning a new story with Joker and an OC and it's currently in the making. I think ending this story on a third installment before the Dark Knight Rises was a smart move on my behalf. I almost gave out at the end but I'm pleased with the way it ended. Please read and review your opinions of this trilogy as a whole, let me know what you think. _

_(By the way, yes, the person who tried to 'uproot' the old Davenheart place **was** Allegra. Allegra _has_ been her true name all this time. Just to clarify. Anyway; please tell me what you think!) _

_Thanks for all the reviews of the past three stories, I enjoyed hearing from each and every one of you. :) _


End file.
